Duty Bound
by Kay104
Summary: On Sarah's sixteenth birthday, she makes a wish out of desperation. Much to her surprise, the wish was willfully granted by a mysterious man from the Underground. But her happiness is short lived, however, as she is doomed to suffer the wrath of Jareth's father. New summary is courtesy of xXvioletscriptXx JS as always.
1. Life Went On

****A/N- Hey guys! Yes, this chapter is UPDATED. Hopefully with way fewer mistakes and just some more detail. I've been wanting to do this for a while now and I will be going and systematically going back over each chapter. Nothing drastic will change in these chapters. Just maybe a few extra comments, fixed typos, and longer...ness. Haha. My fifteen year old self sucked at writing details lol, so I hope these updated ones will be much better! :D****

Duty Bound

Five months. He had been revisiting this very room for five straight months like clockwork. He would never neglect anything...of importance. No, he just needed time everyday to sit- think of her- and regret. It was heartache that was afflicting him, and he was determined to nurse it gently. She had been so perfect in his eyes. She had been so smart, so __clever__ in dealing with him. Her spitfire nature and slight attitude had him hooked before he could even take in her looks. But oh... she __was __beautiful. Every uncommonly dark hair, every inch of her beautifully slightly tanned skin, and every lash radiating from her mysterious green-hazel eyes had been perfect to him. However, it was her eyes that enchanted him the most.

In the Underground fair hair and blue eyes are the most common and (ironically) most desired, but Sarah…Sarah was so much __more__ than that. She had been epiphany of her creator. He could have had her too. He could be holding her right now. Nevertheless, Fate was a cruel mistress- crueler than he. To say he was bitter was an understatement; he was__sour__ with defeat.

So now everyday he took time to wallow in his resentment and his remorse and his distaste. Unfortunately, the stubborn King didn't understand his wrong. Instead he rationalized with the irrational:

She asked in plea that she take her brother, so he did. In her parent's bedroom, she __expected__ him to be haughty and cruel; as he was! On the windswept hill, she __expected__ him to be slightly mysterious and haunting; he was so! Then in the tunnels she __expected__ to be reprimanded for calling his Labyrinth 'a piece of cake'; he punished her accordingly without harm! In the ballroom, she had wanted to be treated like an adult, so he furnished the room accordingly. Then…Then in the Escher room, after he had sent Toby home, he asked so little in return for his generosity. But no…no she could never be grateful. She could never accept his offer. She didn't even say thank you when he __generously __let her keep in touch with her friends, and keep the boy.

__These were his reasons. He didn't understand why she rejected him, although the answer was simple. She was young, and she was afraid.__

__However, the young King Jareth could simply not comprehend such a thing. Instead, he continued to wallow in pity of the most selfish variety. Therefore, it was understandable when __Jareth didn't notice the magical traces in the air as his father arrived.

Auburnon, who had just recently decided to take a break from his kingdom of Autumn Winds, stood behind his sitting son. Jasper- his eldest- was to inherit the kingdom once he retired, and he thought a trip to his youngest son's would give the budding prince a little time to try his hand at leadership. However, the older King hadn't expected to see his boy so blue... He noticed how the young fae's shoulders slouched, and his back hunched. Taking a closer look, the man also realized how un-fluffy Jareth's unruly mane was. Something was obviously not right here.

Taking things into his own hands, Auburnon walked up to his son and patted him on the shoulder. Then smiling at his boy he said, "Now what's got my goblinboy's hair in a knot?"

Smiling Jareth ignored his inquiry and instead simply recognized his presence with a solemn,"Father."

Auburnon acknowledged him with a nod of his head, and took a seat beside his depressed son. Trying to be as comforting as he could, the man patted his son's back (albeit a little awkwardly). After a few more moments of silence, Auburnon finally cleared his throat and asked again, "Jareth... is there something wrong? I admit, when I came here, I expected a little more...enthusiasm from my son."

Looking at his father now, Jareth realized that he was blatantly sulking in front of his dad. Sighing, the young king didn't know what to say. He couldn't very well come out and say he was heartsick, so he settled it the fae way, with a small riddle. "That which destroys empires, and saves fools. That which melts the coldest heart, and freezes the warmest summer day."

Furrowing his brows, Auburnon understood his son didn't want to tell him, but had given him a clue instead. __'That's my boy,' __he thought softly. However, as soon as he recognized the softer emotion, Auburnon stared at his son in disbelief. Was his son, __his __son, speaking of love? The same little goblinboy that thought girls had cooties and would put stink bombs in their socks? Had his son really grown so fast, he was only around two thousand years old; hardly an adult.

"Boy…are you speaking of…love?" he asked a little cautiously, then with more gusto he repeated,"Has my boy found love?" The older king was very interested to know what woman his son had chosen.

Jareth simply sighed and placed his head back in his hands. His father had guessed it, of course, but a small part of him still hasn't wanted his father to know.

Trying to be comforting, Auburnon placed an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Speaking softly Jareth confided,"Yes…found and lost. The most beautiful brown haired vixen has stolen my heart…and left me with nothing." His tone was heartbroken and tired.

Unnerved by Jareth's cold and tired demeanor, Auburnon cautiously coaxed him to continue. Although reluctant at first, Jareth told his father all about how a young lady had ran wild through his Labyrinth. Then, he told how she bested him at every turn, escaped his dream like clutches, and finally how she refused his offer. He told how he offered himself on a silver platter. He offered to be her __slave__, and she refused him. He just didn't understand __why__?

The old fae comforted his son the best he could, reassuring him he had done nothing wrong. Telling him he had been right in his actions, and just with his judgment of her worthiness. Which, honestly, he had been in Auburnon's mind. However, the whole time he calmed his son, the man could do nothing but think of revenge. Although he tried to calm himself down, he simply couldn't. No mere mortal was going to steal __his__ son's heart, and then run off without so much as a thank you.

Jareth continued to vent without knowing his father was only half listening, "And then she had a __party __wall all of those __raggedy__ creatures she had called __friends.__"

"Jareth?" Auburnon asked soothingly.

Furrowing his brows, Jareth looked to his father, "Yes?"

"This mortal seems...odd- in the most disrespectful way. What was her name? Surly it was something quite befitting of her nature." He had spoken purely to weasel the name from his son. Maybe he could extract some revenge himself on behalf of Jareth...

Confused, Jareth answered, "Sarah Williams..." chuckling without any mirth whatsoever, he continued, "Sarah...it means Princess."

Rubbing his son's shoulder softly the older king stood. "Son, I'm sorry to leave you, but Jasper is taking care of the kingdom, and I should be getting back..." Seeing that his boy was more in the dumps than ever, he added quickly, "but I'll send someone over to keep you company. I promise."

Nodding to his father, Jareth didn't register Auburnon's departure until it became eerily silent in the stair room. However, the older king was nothing but on alert. Maybe he should pay a visit to this- Sarah Williams... and soon.

****A/N- Hey! Hope you all like the beginning chapter a little more. I put way more detail in it and added a lot of dialog. Enjoy!****


	2. A Wish

****A/N- Wow, I was a rude little snot wasn't I? Lol, sorry about that..." Bla-Bla, thanks for review. I have a MAJOR headache right now, and let's just get on with the story." Yeah that was rude... sorry... But it reminded me to puuuut THIS- DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, products, or generally name brand anything. ****

"Happy Birthday, Sarah!" One last friend called out as the girl in question rushed away. Turning back slightly, Sarah flashed them a grin before continuing home.

It was Friday and she was just so excited! Today was the biggest milestone in her teenage life. That may seem a little dramatic, but she had never really lost all of that drama flair. No, instead she fully embraced it today. She, Sarah Williams, was __finally __turning sixteen and today was __her ___day._ She loved her brother Toby, and she had proven that by giving so much for him, but sometimes she needed her time. Usually her parents were always busy with the baby and with parties, but not today. No, this was _her _time to shine.

Sarah turned the last corner onto her street and sprinted the rest of the way. Running up the few steps, she excitedly opened up the door. Looking all around, Sarah couldn't see anything...litterally. It was dark. The _whole _house was dark... and empty. However, upon re-entering the kitchen, Sarah saw something she had missed before. It was a note. Picking it up, Sarah frowned deeply as she read it.

__Sarah,__

__We are so sorry that we weren't there to see you home on your birthday, Honey. However, we had to attend Karen's uncle's will reading. It was scheduled for next week, but... well you know Karen's family. We wouldn't go unless we thought she might be left something. But don't worry, Sarah, we haven't forgotten you. Next weekend we will take you out to the mall and you can pick out something nice. Toby's with us so don't worry. We'll be back around midnight or so.__

__Dad__

__P.S. Happy Birthday Honey.__

Sarah re-read the message three times before she finally believed her eyes. Her parents had left her alone on her sixteenth birthday…to go to a will reading. It wasn't fair! Today was the one day that belonged to her, and they left her alone! Frustrated didn't even start to explain how Sarah felt. It really wasn't _that _horrible. She _did_ know how Karen's family was, and she _did _understand that she should be reasonable...but she just couldn't find the will to do so.

One of her lesson's from the Labyrinth was "don't take things for granted". Sarah hadn't asked for a party...she had expected it. However, the girl was not thinking clearly at this moment. Instead she was wallowing it pity... much like another person was. She simply couldn't believe it. Thinking of all the sixteenth birthdays she had been to, the girl could only dig herself deeper into an upset mood. Of course she didn't expect the moon or anything, but a little cake or something would have been wonderful.

No instead, she got a note saying sorry. Sighing in frustration, Sarah slammed the note down to see it had a back.

__I've had a hard day, can you please do laundry and clean house? -K__

That was all it said. Thirteen little words…That's all it took to push Sarah over the edge. It really wasn't _that _unreasonable, but it was her _birthday_ for pity's sake! Thinking how much better it would be if she was Underground, the girl ran upstairs. She had never forgotten her trip and her friends, or for that matter a very generous king.

Thinking of them, an idea came to her. The distraught girl furiously wiped at the tears in her eyes, and scrambled over to her mirror.

Once she was there, Sarah took a deep breath and called, "Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo…I need you." Instantly her three friends appeared on her bed behind her. She didn't even give them a chance to say hello, and she didn't even tell them why, but she threw herself at them for a hug. Smiling tearfully, Sarah gathered each one in her embrace.

Her friends knew something was obviously wrong, but allowed Sarah to calm herself before Didymus spoke. "My fair maiden, hast some villains harmed thee?" His voice was inquisitive. Then his voice jumped an octave, and his volume level jumped eighty decibels. "For if they have, I shall fight them to the death!" The feisty thing then began to wave his scepter in what he thought to be a menacing way.

Sarah laughed at his show, but loved him all the more for it. Hugging the little fox caused an instant calming affect. Once he was settled, she answered him softly,"No, I've just had a very bad day."

Hoggle piped up at this, and in a concerned voice he asked, "On yer births day? What happened?"

Knowing she couldn't hide from them, Sarah sighed dejectedly and told them of her day. Once she was finally finished, they all wrapped her in a hug and told her how sorry they were. Feeling much better, the girl pulled back and game them a true smile. However, it fell- only slightly- when Hoggle said they would return shortly.

"What mean-eth thou?" Didymus asked, but the dwarf quickly shut him up and pulled him through the mirror.

Sarah waited patiently, and although she got a bit worried they wouldn't return, she stayed put. Luckily for her, they showed up after only ten minutes or so, and Sarah was rewarded for her virtue. Her three friends appeared out of the blue, scaring Sarah to death. They each had a party hat on, and Hoggle held a cupcake with a number sixteen candle in the middle.

Sniffing, Sarah felt her eyes begin to water again, but brushed them quickly. Her friends had done so much for her- in there own special way. Smiling now, they continued the evening with party games, stories, and before they left, Sarah read them part of the Labyrinth play.

Then just before her friends had to go, Sarah told them to wait. She took up the cupcake lit the candle. Looking to Hoggle he nodded. He didn't say to wish, but it was an unspoken understanding between them.

Sarah with book still in hand, gazed apprehensively at the cupcake. She had one wish in mind, but it seemed risky. Before she blew out the candle, she paused to assess her life. These were her findings: Toby wouldn't remember her, Karen wouldn't be _too_ upset, and her father would likely be too busy with Toby and Karen to morn her overly much. It was selfish- she knew. However there was a pull she just couldn't fight, and so she made a single wish. "I wish I could live Underground."

Unbeknown to Sarah and her friends, Auburnon watched with curiosity and ill will toward the girl. No person had ever rejected his son. He had seen her fit she had thrown, and found it unnecessary. Obviously (to him) the girl had learned nothing. Jareth had never been so torn up about anything... He had never wanted to marry! Then this tiny mortal came along…Well, he would just have to teach her a lesson or two in wishes.

****A/N- YAY for more detail! :D If I miss any editing please let me know :P I'm horrible at it, but I like to do it myself. Best way to get better is practice! C:****


	3. Granted

****A/N- Hope you guys like the new updated chapters. If you can, drop me a PM or a review on which you prefer C: Personally... I like the new ones, lol, but what do I know- I'm just the author ;)****

"__I wish I could live Underground."__

Well that was definitely not the wish he had expected... However, that was not important. What was important, was that she had given him free reign over this poorly worded request. Smiling mischievously, the older king thought hard on the best way to fulfill her plea. To be completely honest, he wanted her to suffer. He wanted her to cry herself to sleep every night; he wanted __punishment.__ However, he didn't plan to rush into this. Although, he thoroughly planned to take advantage of her wish, the older king needed just a __little__more information from his son. Truly- he didn't want to cause Jareth any more heartache. Thus why he planned to quietly deal with the girl. If he allowed his son to help plan the girl's downfall, it might just cause more pain for him. That all in mind, Auburnon translocated himself to his son's castle once more.

Once in the castle, the king was slightly surprised to Jareth was still sitting in the Escher room. Then seeing his son was still moping, Auburnon secretly smirked. He wouldn't be aware of as much goings on since he was in this funk. Therefore, the Autumn King walked over to his son and asked softly, "How are you holding up boy? I found a little spare time, and decided to see how you were doing before I headed back."

Smiling, the Goblin King answered, "I'm doing a little better actually...thank you for caring, Father."

Auburnon did care; he really did. However, that statement put a little more pressure on his conscious than he would have liked. Therefore, he decided to get this over quickly. Nothing he was doing was wrong. The girl deserved it... With that in mind, the king asked, "Jareth... I understand that you're upset. However... what do you feel for this girl? You've been brooding over her for months! Surely she wasn't __that __important." Goading his son always worked...

Jareth mistook his father's menacing questioning for attempted comfort, but at the same time he was a little put out by Auburnon's words. He knew his father loved him dearly, so he merely assumed the older king was trying to calm him. However, as he pondered the question, Jareth realized something. He didn't want to tell his father the truth. Frankly, he was embarrassed. Truthfully he still loved Sarah with a burning passion... However, he was a king after all, and a king with pride! Thus, he spoke halfheartedly in his hurt.

Snorting, Jareth answered, "She was a mere crush, father... I'm just a little put out at being spurned." Those words, even though false, gave Jareth a 'second wind'. Therefore, more firmly he continued, "And if she __ever __comes back after what she so flippantly threw away…I would make her suffer as I have suffered tenfold." Jareth liked the sound of that. It made him feel a little better as well. Of course he didn't mean it... but his father __couldn't __know how much he cared for Sarah.

"Are you sure, son?" Auburnon asked.

Grimacing Jareth nodded and spoke with a strangely vengeful tone, "Yes...I would make her my servant, and make sure every single day she spent in this world was harder than the last."

Auburnon smiled internally and thought, __'Just as I suspected.'__

Listening to the rest of Jareth's small rant, the older king thought up what exactly he would do with this Sarah mortal... Smiling grotesquely once he came up with a suitable idea, Auburnon faked a call from Jasper and made his leave. However, once out of Jareth's castle, the old king translocated to Sarah's room- aided by an invisibility charm as well.

Sarah had just read her favorite passage about the heroine and Goblin King, when she felt the air change. It felt familiar…like spices, autumn leaves, and... __magic! ___Slightly frightened, _Sarah quickly spun around in her seat to stare at a very stern looking man with auburn hair and deep icy blue eyes. Frightened by the man's sudden appearance, the girl quickly stood up and backed away from him as fast as she could. Feeling trapped, Sarah began to panic a little. She didn't know what exactly was with this man, but he gave her an odd feeling of familiarity. Then suddenly realizing that she had been staring, Sarah thought that she should probably say something. "H-H-hello?"

The man hung his head back and laughed at her greeting. The laugh sent shivers down her spine…in a very bad way. She was absolutely terrified.

Grinning horribly, the man answered, "Well, hello to you too S__arah.__" The way he said her name with such disdain caused Sarah to jump slightly, but the man continued, "If I remember correctly __you__ made a wish not too long ago…a very strong wish at that." Sarah's eyes widened, and Auburnon took advantage of that. "So strong, it caught __my__attention." With that he gave her a pointed look. "And do you know who I am, little Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head 'no', and clutched Labyrinth closer to her chest. "No, sir." Her voice held some defiance, but it was also spoken with honorable respect towards him.

He nodded once in acceptance of the title, he didn't want her to know who he was; lest something go wrong. "Good. As I said before, I've come to grant your wish." Auburnon expected her to be hateful, to fight, and to try and run. What he didn't expect was silence. Then when she didn't object at all he looked at her curiously and asked, "Do you not have any complaints?"

Sarah answered without a second thought. "No! I would love for my wish to be granted. I love the Underground more than I could ever love this place. I will miss my brother, but he won't remember me..." she suddenly got a little more quiet in her plea,"and my family would be better off without me getting in the way."

Auburnon smiled evilly. She thought she was getting her dreams come true eh? Well, she had another thing coming to her. "You may bring one item with you. Everything else must stay. You will not be permitted goodbyes, because you will be leaving in exactly forty-seven seconds." He watched in amusement as the girl glanced down at the book she held in her hands, then pulled it to her chest tightly again. At the end of her time limit he held out a hand that formed a perfect crystal ball. Then, without another thought he threw it at her chest, sending her away in a puff of glitter.

****-BREAK-****

Sarah coughed a couple times, and tried to get her bearings. __'Well!' __Sarah thought, '__I hadn't expected __that__.__'

Quickly realizing that she was sitting in a puddle of mud, Sarah started to move. However, before she could get up, a bone like hand quickly snatched a hand full of her hair. The poor girl let out a yelp, but it was of no avail. The hand merely yanked harder, and then started to drag her backwards into a hut. Crying out, Sarah pushed her book into the inner pocket of her vest, and started to pull at the hand on her hair. Nevertheless, she couldn't escape and was only released once inside.

As soon as she was set free from that gnarly hold, Sarah curled inwardly on herself and clutched her head to ease the dull throb. This was __not__ how she expected to be greeted __at all__. With tears on the brink of falling Sarah looked up to see a withered old hag looking back down on her with disdain.

Not knowing what do do, Sarah tried to speak, "I I-I-"

"Silence!" the hag cut her off in a grating whisper.

Swiping the stringy dirt-stained hair from her face, the witch started to circled the girl- as if she were prey. Her beady pitch-black eyes darted madly while carefully examining each inch of her. Finally, after a time or two around, the hag stopped right in front of the terrified girl and said, "Well, you may not be perfect, but ya mine now…ain't ya?"

Sarah was appalled! That woman…or, hag, or something… thought she was a slave! "Well, of course I not! Why would I be?" She answered hotly.

The hag looked at her disbelievingly, then boldly declared, "Then where be ye freedom pa-pers? If you be so kind as to show em to me, I'll gladly let ya be on yer way."

At her comment Sarah blanched. Papers? Why would she need freedom papers? "Aren't all people in the Labyrinth free?" she asked hesitantly.

Staring at the girl for a moment, to make sure she was serious, the hag finally threw back her head in an ear-piercing guffaw."Ya think yer in the Labyrinth territory!"

Setting her mouth in a grim line, Sarah furrowed her brows, "Well, where __else__ would I be?"

Not liking the girl's attitude, the witch-lady suddenly stopped laughing and ominously declared,"Ya be gravely mistaken ma dear..."

Sarah blanched...there was __more__ than just the Labyrinth Underground?

Seeing her go white, the witch smiled a rotten toothy grin. "Aye ya be on the outskirts of the Labyrinth, and if'n ya be hear from that place, yer as good as mine," the witch crackled with glee!

Sarah didn't know what to do, she had never heard of any of these rules! She didn't know __anything __about the Underground! Pausing, the girl realized what she had just said. She had wished to come here when she didn't know __anything __about it...

The hag must have read the look on her face, because she seemed to answer her question. "Well missy, if'n ya from the Labyrinth, then ya shouldn't have free papers on-a-count-a that King Jareth don't take kindly of the dibs rule…"

'__What kind of a place is this...and what exactly does this dibs rule entail!' __Sarah thought in a panic. She had to get out of here!

"Hm, I'm guesses ya dunno what that means either?" The witch asked almost annoyed now.

"N-no..." Sarah said hesitantly

Annoyed now the hag explained, "The dibs rule was put inta place long ago when creatures first started livin here. We needed worker so we came up with this: if'n ya find a creature in yer neck-a-the-woods, ya can claim em as yers. Only if'n they don't have master tags on em, or if'n they don' have freedom papers. "

Sarah's heart had sunk with each word. She had neither of those things. Glancing at the door, Sarah mentally gauged how far it was. However, the hag promptly flicked her wrist, causing the door to bold shut. Knowing she couldn't escape, a tear ran down her cheek. She couldn't escape, and now would work for the witch forever.

'__It's official,' __Sarah thought, '__this was the most horrible place to live!'__

Sniffing slightly, the entrapped girl looked up at the witch with emotionless eyes. She had wanted to live in the Underground and she had got her wish... Sarah had sealed her fate- to be in this living hell.

****A/N- Yep, definitely like this chapter better :D especially at the end! Hope you guys too :P****

****Please review! ;D****


	4. Father and Son

****A/N- Updated as of 7/15/2013 :3 Not much else to say, lol.****

Jareth, feeling slightly better after his father left, had decided it was time to move out of the Escher room. He would allow himself the occasional day to think of her, but it was time to get back to being a king. Thus, he could now be found lounging in his elaborate study doing...paperwork. It was actually quite dull, which is also why he was now studying the intricately carved creatures dancing up the sides of his darkly stained mahogany desk.

Slowly his gloved hand placed the pen to the side, and instead, opted to trace the smooth back of a tree nymph that was hanging upside down. After a few strokes he became bored once more and moved on. The blasé man let his hand slide idly forward to circle an elf. Then he turned in his chair to focus on the fauns playing pan flutes and harps.

While he traced the wood cuttings inattentively, Jareth's eyes traveled further down to the middle of the side panel. Now he started to become more aware. This was his favorite part of the desk. Smack dab in the middle, there were elaborate looking waves that seemed to flow before your eyes where a perfectly centered crystal ball jutted out elegantly. It was most definitely a desk well suited for a king.

His study, like the rest of his kingdom, reflected a part of his personality. While his labyrinth was a reflection of his unpredictability, and the Escher room his mind, this room was his elegant side. It was tastefully furnished in mahogany and deep red colors that matched the desk to a tee. Along the two walls facing the desk there were several book cases that held old leather bound books in languages unknown to any human. (Except perhaps Tolken, but that's another story.) On the wall to the back of the desk, there was a large map that covered the whole space. It was very detailed with rivers, mountains, cities, capitals, boundaries, villages, and small side notes in several different people's handwriting. Finally, on the wall facing frontward when entering, there was a grand stone built fireplace with a crackling fire already ablaze.

Jareth looked back to his half-completed work and sighed. He had no ambition to finish this today. Rubbing his eyes for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes, the king frowned. He was so tired. He hadn't really done anything physically draining, yet it felt as if his whole body were depleted of every last bit of energy. He felt…wrong. Not only did sad or even a tad disappointed, but he felt physically upset. It felt like his life just wasn't right anymore and, frankly, the feeling scared him.

Suddenly, there was an all too familiar twinge in the back of Jareth's mind that alerted him when something or some_one_ entered the Underground close to his Labyrinth. Thinking this was what had caused the unnameable dread that had befallen him, Jareth quickly stood to take action. All he had to do was place a crystal in the window and- voilà! He would be able to see what was edging around his border. However, before the king could even take a step towards the window, something made him pause. Looking sideways, to his disbelief, he saw that it was his father.

_'Well that's unusual...' _Jareth thought.

Knowing he _had_ felt _something_, Jareth pondered the possibility of Auburnon setting off the alert. Nonetheless, he quickly dismissed that thought. The man was considered part of his Labyrinth, and wouldn't be seen as a threat at all...

Jareth furrowed his brows and looked at his father questionably. Then speaking lightly he said,"Well, Father, you know I never grow tired of your visits…but three times in one day is going to give both of us magical back lash." He smirked at his own small attempt at humor.

Auburnon smiled at his son's attempt at normality. It was good that he was getting out of that damnable room. However, as soon as Jareth started to glance back over to the large open window, Auburnon frowned. The girl wouldn't be taken care of yet and he couldn't risk the chance of Jareth seeing her yet. Yes, the boy _had _said he wanted revenge, but the actual sight of the girl might change the his mind_._ No, it was far to risky to let him set his eyes on her. Maybe if he started to see another woman... yes then he could see her, but for now it was not wise.

Acting quickly Aubernon placed a hand on the young king's shoulder and griped it a friendly matter. "Ah well, I was still a little worried about you." That much was true. "So, I decided to pop back in one last time to make absolutely sure you were fine."

Smiling, Jareth answered, "I'm feeling much better actually." Looking in his father's eyes, he smiled. "But, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I felt something enter near my kingdom..."

Needing a distraction, the older king moved back in front of Jareth and said, "My boy, why don't you show me the court titles you told me about last week? I'm sure it will help ease your mind. You still look a little weary."

Nodding at his father's sincerity, he said "Yes, yes. In one moment, Father. I felt a presence outside the walls-" he continued to try and peer over his shoulder just the same.

Auburnon tried to put on his best 'I'm older and smarter' look before saying, "No, it couldn't be. I was just there, and I didn't see a thing." Giving a fake 'revelation' look he said, "Maybe it was _I_ you sensed."

"No, not possible..." He tried once more to move past his father, only to be whisked away and sat back in his chair. It was the same trick that Auburnon would use on him when he had been naughty and hiding as a young child. Jareth hated that trick, especially now when he ran his own kingdom!

"FATHER! I am a grown fae! I do not need to be whisked away like a misbehaved child!" Jareth was angry now, and the alarm at the back of his mind was completely forgotten for the moment.

"Just listen to me son. I was trying to get you into a better mood before I told you something important." Auburnon sputtered out spontaneously.

Obviously baffled, the younger king simply said, "What?"

Thinking at warp speed, Auburnon tried to think of a good excuse. He had _not _prepared for his son to be in high enough spirits to question him. However as soon as the idea presented itself, he pounced, "Well son," he spoke in an authoritative tone, "after visiting so many times, I realize that you are quite lonely here."

"I would _have _to be..." Jareth mumbled distractedly, but his father ignored him.

"Because I care for you," he said truthfully, "I took it upon myself to think of a way to solve that."

"Alright..." Jareth said hesitantly. He did _not _like where this was going.

"I have decided that you will meet a court lady every other week. I know this recent event has broken you up, however, it's been long enough." Auburnon dared his son to disagree. "Consequently, you are bound to like at least _one _of them, and therefore help you choose a future bride." Smiling at his own impromptu speech he finished off with a, "You will have one year-"

Jareth was in a rage when he ordered,"Stop!" The young man simply couldn't believe what his father was suggesting. "You're telling me I only have one year to find a bride? But, that's ridiculous and-"

Frowning Auburnon cut him off with a,"No buts." Then thinking for a second he offered, "How about two?"

Jareth quickly remarked, "Six."

Sputtering at the absurdity of the suggestion, he said,"Two and a half."

"Three or I'll not agree to a thing!" Jareth growled.

Auburnon glared at his son for a moment, but nodded. "Fine, you will have three years to find a bride and wed her."

It was unfair, but even Jareth knew he couldn't be a bachelor forever. If he waited any longer to marry, he would indeed be considered unruly. Most kings went into kingship already wed. Therefore, all he could do was nod in defeat. Having completely forgotten the alarm in his mind, Jareth instead thought of what he had gotten himself into.

Cautiously, Auburnon smirked. He had won this secret battle, and now that little Sarah was doomed, indeed.

****A/N- Yep, I'm reallly glad I've gone over this. If you see any more mistakes PM me or leave a review :3 I'm not great at editing, but I want to get better, and that's why I do it merself! Lol****

****Thanks for reading!****


	5. Life is Bitter

****A/N- This one is actually much longer now :3 I now it's not ******__**that **__******long, but you should have seen it before :P updates as of 7/15****

Shifting exhaustedly in her sleep, a young girl sighed and flipped over roughly. She was curled up inwardly, but even so, anyone could tell she was young and thin. Well, perhaps a little __too __thin. Flipping over again as the sun hit her eyes, she stirred slightly and frowned. This pitiful girl was Sarah Williams.

Each dawn, Sarah knew she had to wake up, but she really didn't __want__ to. Therefore, she set her mouth in a thin line, and took in a heavy breath. It had been a week since she had been dragged down to this everlasting limbo, but she still woke up the same way: disappointed.

Sarah would imagine that she was still in her room, only a whiny teen, and simply sore from a sleeping in a strange position. However, it was all for not. The moment that she opened her eyes, the young woman realized where she was, or rather- where she __wasn't. __She __wasn't __in her soft bed at home, and she __wasn't __Aboveground. Instead, she was sleeping in a scratchy pile of hay shoved to the corner of a small dirty loft Underground.

Finally after coming to terms with the fact that she had dallied too long, Sarah stood unsteadily. Indeed, she would be punished if she didn't get down soon. Therefore, Sarah brushed herself off and looked down at her clothes. Crinkling her brow, she was hit with an eyeful of memories.

Touching the hem of the battered dress, Sarah sniffed softly. Then gripping the edge tighter, she remembered how the hag had taken her cloths to sell and given her this ratty torn dress. That had been her first lesson: how to sew. She had already known some from her grandmother, but at the age of 16, she was quite rusty.

Then, she remembered the hag's threat. Panicked now, Sarah rushed down the ladder, paying no heed to the splinters as they jammed their way into her palms. If she wasn't in the cotton fields by sun up, the witch would surly have her head. However, as she rounded the side door, Sarah had to admit to herself that the hag wasn't as bad as other masters she had seen. She didn't threaten to whip her, but she did starve her. Already, Sarah had lost close to seven pounds, and it had only been a week since she made her wish.

However, that week had given her a chance to grow and fall into a routine. She woke, she worked, and she went to the hag's hut at the end of the day for whatever scraps were left. The witch would antagonize her and make her do whatever chores were unfinished. Only then could Sarah retreat to her loft.

Once alone, Sarah read her precious Labyrinth story book. It helped her to sleep and forget the pain of this life. Every time she heard the word 'laugh' she would try to do so. It helped some, but after those long days it was hard to even remember how. Then when she was feeling drowsy, Sarah would carefully hide her small little book(that she had __somehow__managed to keep from the hag) in the straw. After that, the day would start over again.

Even though she was late, not many had noticed yet. Running into the fields with her basket, Sarah furiously started to pick the cotton in hopes that no one would notice at all. It seemed like every time she needed a moment, time would speed up! Sometimes she thought the Goblin King made time go faster just to torture her.

Shaking her head to rid it of that idea Sarah mentally slapped herself for blaming him. It had only been a week since she had gotten here, but you could learn a lot in that amount of time. She knew this was painfully her fault, but it was just so easy to blame him! It was easy to blame him for taking her brother. It was easy to blame him for being too attractive. It was easy blame him for 'reordering time', even when he hadn't. And, it was easy to blame him for __her__ troubles caused by __her __mistaken wishes.

However, a particularly scratchy cotton plant drew blood from the back of her hand, and roused her from her mental trouble. Sarah sighed dejectedly; she knew better than all that now. The blood slowly dripped off the back of her hand, and ran wildly down her arm like a crooked mountain river. It gave the girl some sort of morbid relief to know that she could still bleed, that she could feel, that she was human. Working like this made her feel like a robot- always on autopilot.

It was hard long work in the fields. Snatching another tuft of cotton, Sarah smiled. It was starting to hurt less now that her hands had all but finally calloused over from picking the cotton plants. However, that wasn't all she did, of course. Sarah also did heavy lifting and washing clothes on a wash board, but the fields were still the hardest.

To Sarah, the fields had become a whole different plane of existence. The sun was always severely hot. There were never any clouds, and the wind would never blow when you needed it. However, the worst were the Masters that came to check on their workers. These were the girl's demons and devils. Large and plump with laze, they would often take it upon themselves to punish who they thought to be straggling behind.

Unfortunately, the Masters often targeted Sarah, for she was new and unused to working in the fields as others were. Because she was a woman, they would taunt her. Playing with her as if she were a toy, they would whip around her feet until she backed up for a man behind to deliver a slash or two. Once they were finished with their "fun", they would dump out her load and make her start again. The hag never cared she was mistreated by other Masters. Sarah didn't complain. It only brought more pain.

Today was like every day in the fields for her. She picked the cotton as fast as she could. However, the same Master targeted her out anyway. They would fling taunting names and curses, and then they would "play". She was tired; these games were starting to take a toll on her mind... Picking the cotton even faster than before, Sarah payed no mind to the blood staining the white fuzz. She was lonely, and she was beyond miserable. But, there were three things Sarah had learned and never did: she never cried, she never caved, and she never said 'I wish'.

The days turned to weeks. Weeks turned into months, and those months turned into a year. That lonely year then tuned into nearly two.

By the end of her first year, Sarah had grown two inches, lost a total of thirty-two pounds, and had grown into a beautiful woman contrary to her surroundings. While the hag and others had expected her to either break down or die, Sarah prevailed. Just when it looked like she would wither under the harshness of her treatment, she found a way.

Indeed most would say that she almost flourished under the conditions. With every insult, she grew prouder, with every threat she grew braver, and with every lonely moment she grew more self sufficient. At present, she sported a nice tan, skin now accustomed to the harsh blazing sun. Her hands were callused, and her nose freckled. Nevertheless, she looked decent for living this life of horror. Only one affliction truly ailed her, yet it was not visible to the unobservant eye. But, if you were to look upon Sarah's back, innumerable slash marks marred the fair skin. They were all well hidden though, and the strong confident young woman didn't complain once.

Sitting alone in her pitiful loft, Sarah looked out the small window at the mood. It was now the eve of her second year in this hell- her birthday. She sighed and chastised herself halfhearted for staying up so late. It was now 11:55 p.m. Rubbing her eyes, Sarah went back to reading her little red book in the corner where she slept. On the wall there was a hanging clock she had nicked from the garbage that told her the time. Usually she would have been asleep for hours, but something was different about this night and she was determined to meet her birthday head on.

Finishing her story for the 730th time since she left the Aboveground, Sarah glanced at the clock. It now read 11:59 p.m. Drawing up a lip in a mocking grin, Sarah had an idea. Slowly dragging her index finder in the dirt she drew a homely looking cake by her feet. Then, embracing her nostalgic moment, she drew eighteen candles on top. When the clock struck midnight Sarah blew the dirt candles out. Last year she had been afraid to even utter the word wish, but now she was just too tired and too hopeless to care.

Holding her little book closer to her chest, Sarah timidly uttered, "I wish I had a chance to live a better life.."

Sighing, Sarah realized how foolish she sounded. It was pointless to wish. No one would answer her now. Thinking to herself about that revelation, she pondered if that's what she had really wanted. Then knowing it was pointless anyway, she added what she really wanted, "A-And I wish…I wish I could see him…just once more."

Knowing it wouldn't matter anyway and the wish wouldn't come true, Sarah laid her head down on the itchy straw, and fell into a lovely dream. She hadn't dreamed in ages, but this one was perfect. Lazily the dream spun itself into a fairytale of a young princess and a Goblin King dancing until dawn.

****A/N- :D I like this one so much better! Lol, that's probably all I'll ever write down here once I update. :3 Plz Review? *Eye batting* Pretty please? c:****


	6. Escape

**A/N- To any of you getting updates on this story- all I can say is sorry for taking so long to get back into it. I've been writing my own novel and I put this story off and put it off until I just forgot about it. I hope these updated chapters make up for it, I'm going to redo all the chapters before posting up the final one. I really can't say anything to ****justify myself other than Reality stole me away and refused to give me back...**

**Enjoy this little peace offering. **

**3/17/14**

The sun was bright that day and smoldering. Blazing like a torch in the dark depths of Sarah's despair, it woke the young girl early once again without fail. That was one fact Sarah held onto that helped her make it. That bastard sun would rise. If it could rise then so could she. If that damned star could find the strength to shed it's forgiving and blistering light on this unworthy hell then Sarah could rise to the occasion and meet it full face. With that thought in mind the girl raised up out of her moldy bed, much like that sun over the mudded hills, and looked out to stare it in the eye. It had no right to be so lovely. This place didn't deserve that kind of praise. Already disheartened and ready to give up after last night, it was hard for Sarah to find the ambition and determination to move. Nevertheless, after a few moments and a couple tears, Sarah dressed quickly. Today was the final straw for her. She didn't know how or why she even had the thought, but she was not going to make it back to her unsightly excuse for a bed this night. The thought struck her full force as she stared at the unyielding sun. '_Either escape or die...,'_ it taunted, '_Escape or die.' _

Pinching her lips, Sarah's eyes hardened and her brow steadied. "Escape or die," she muttered softly. Today was the day.

Suddenly, she gave a cruel attempt at a smile, thinking of her "wish" last night. She wasn't disappointed that it hadn't come true, not now. She needed to quit wishing and grow up because in no world, Above or Under, was life fair. With that in her mind, and after dusting the muck from her hands and pounding the dirt off of her dress, Sarah straightened the best she could and walked toward the rickety wooden and worm ridden stairs. Today was the day.

Once downstairs, Sarah quickly put on her threadbare brown shoes and made her way over to the one-hinged door. She was going to make a run for it, there was no other way. Yeah, she was bound to be caught, and when she was they would whip her until they couldn't move their arms, but it was worth just the thought of freedom. It was worth the strange feeling of hope that had suddenly consumed her... She was worth it... Sarah knew she wasn't worth much, but she was worth freedom, even if that was all she was worth.

Taking a breath, and mentally mapping out the small town, hoping she didn't forget any hidden turn, Sarah placed her hand on the door knob.

_'One...' _She gripped the knob tightly...

_'Two...' _Sarah took in a shaking raspy breath...

_'THRE-' _

Suddenly...there was a knock on the door. Just as Sarah was about to yank it open and run for her very life...there was a knock.

No one had ever knocked on the door in the whole two years she had been trapped here. No one ever visited. No one had ever 'dropped by to say hello'. No one EVER knocked. The _only_ time people came over was to buy what Sarah could only guess were illegal herbs. They certainly could have been with how foul they smelled, and Sarah knew enough from Above to know when something was obviously illegal. However, when they came for these purposes they came in the back... No on...knocked.

An irrational fear took over Sarah's mind. They knew. They had to know she was going to escape. She was going to die, they were going to kill her!

Breathing hard, Sarah's eyes darted back and forth in rapid succession as she tried to find a hiding spot. Not seeing an obvious one, with a pounding heart, Sarah carefully backed away from the offending door. Maybe if she could sneak out the back she could make it. However, those plans were cut short when a hand suddenly snapped forward and gripped her by the arm painfully so.

Crying out in fear, Sarah tried to get away, but seconds later the hag's withered palm met with her mouth with stinging ferocity. With wild eyes, Sarah locked onto the hag, but instead of trying to kill her, the old cretin whispered harshly "What's the matta with you girl?" Baring her teeth she shook Sarah a couple times before shoving her in a small alcove behind some rags that were somehow passed off as curtains. The hag had to say no more, instead her eyes said everything for her, "Stay here, and stay quiet!"Sarah gave a curt nod in reply, her heart still beating so loud, she knew whoever was there would be able to find her instantly. Still in shock that she hadn't been caught, the girl could only watch helplessly... "Escape or die" kept repeating in her mind.

Hidden in the small alcove behind some curtains, Sarah closed her eyes, willing herself to calm long enough to see an escape rout. Being able to see most of the room threw a small hole in the thick brown-gray sheet, Sarah thanked whoever was on her side up there in the chance pool and watched silently, hoping to find a way out. Back room was too far away, the hag was quickly coving her illegal herbs by the side door...no escape there. The door received another bout of exasperated poundings which drew Sarah's attention to the door. _'Maybe...'_

The hag, who was much too worried about her precious side operation to even give a second thought the the girl behind the curtain, put on her sweetest smile that she reserved for guards or constables. Then opening the door, she feigned surprise and said excitedly, "Ello officers, what can I dos for yas? I be-in only a humble hag."

To their credit, the officers didn't look too convinced. Dressed in Light brown with dark brown fixings, they looked positively plain, and the look of utter boredom and disbelief didn't help the matter. Thus Sarah, who had been watching intently, found it in no way surprising when they calmly stated, "Ma'am we have reason to believe that you are selling illegal dark herbs in this establishment. We have witnesses…and we have a warrant to search your house." The officer held up a paper with an official looking stamp on it. Hag's mouth opened and closed like a fish when she saw the papers...her plants were only a foot or two away.

Sniffing, the constable's eye gleamed, he and Sarah both knew he could smell the dreadfully odored flora. The taller male that had not previously spoken took a step closer, looked at the hag with a piercing stare and stated, "…Would you mind…terribly…to lift up that blanket over there?" He pointed to the hidden plants.

The old witch was starting to look fidgety, her cover was completely blown. Sarah that she wouldn't make and so did the old fugitive. Therefore, it was no surprise to anyone when she suddenly bolted to the far side of the room, away from the door and towards the back exit. The two guards had been ready for such a flight and took off after the hag full speed. Sarah took about three milliseconds to decide what she would do. _"Escape... or Die..." _

Fighting with the heavy alcove covering for only a moment, the newly emancipated woman took her first leap towards absolution. As soon as she hit the ground outside, Sarah suddenly felt as if she had wings speeding her across the plain, for it was impossible to travel as fast as she was with so little nourishment and so many lashes. Without pausing a second in her flight, Sarah let her right hand wander over her left shoulder to check just in case. When she felt nothing a grin broke across her face as she ran out of the small village. Unable to to think of any other possible choice and recalling what the hag had said about the Labyrinth being free, Sarah let her feet take her, with all the might she had, towards the Labyrinth.

It was about two miles to the Labyrinth, but Sarah was always one of the fastest people to finish the mile test in gym class. She would break her record today. She would be free. She would _escape, _and most importantly... She. Would. _Not. _Die.

Two miles and ten minutes later, Sarah arrived with burning lungs and shaking legs atop the windswept hill. The scenery was as ragged looking as she was, but she drank it in like a dying man. It was beautiful because of what if offered her. As she gazed out at the sight in front of her, she gave another attempt at a smile, succeeding only slightly better results. It is true the the land was ragged...but it had its own beauty unlike any other's as well. It wouldn't be considered even sightly by other eyes, but to her it was spectacular.

She was breathing hard, dirty as sin and tired, but if she wanted to be free, she needed to enter the Labyrinth. She had thought many times about what Jareth would do to her once he found out she was in the Underground now. Honestly, it was extremely likely that he would simply toss her strait into the dungeons of the castle on sight. Yet, as she walked the rest of the way towards the same wall she had faced on her first visit to the Labyrinth, Sarah knew that she had to enter. Would she seek out the Labyrinth's King? No, never. Would she even stay longer than necessary to get her freedom? Not likely. With those two thoughts buried deep into her mind, Sarah stated calmly, knowing the right question, "Please show me the entrance to the Labyrinth?"

As the huge doors creaked with neglect, the lost and liberated girl ran a hand down one of the sides...and stepped in. Once inside the familiar long hallways, she looked all around, hoping without much faith to see Hoggle somewhere. However, to her slight disappointment he was no where to be found. She had planned on asking help from Hoggle. However, that obviously wasn't the plan now. Turning to see the large doors begin creaking shut, Sarah almost wanted to yell at them to stop, but then instead calmly said, "Thank you very much." She didn't know who she was talking to, but she had felt a tug, or some sort of pull that told her to thank the blasted doors, even if they had locked her in. It had just felt right.

Sarah smiled as the doors seemed to respond by shutting the rest of the way without slamming. She looked both right and left. Adrenaline still deep in her system, Sarah ground out with a voice cracking with neglect, "Which way will I go?"

Pondered it for a moment, Sarah thought back to her time here and everything Hoggle had told her "I wouldn't go either way," Sarah repeated in a thoughtful tone. The sun beaten girl laughed at her lunacy and then glared up at her foe of the sky. "You're to blame for all this."

Being left to your own devises in a neglectful environment does something to a person and not a sightly something. Was she really crazy? No, but she was exhausted both physically and mentally beyond her limits.

As Sarah stared straight at the sun, and epiphany suddenly sprang upon her. Laughing, or at least attempting to emit such a joyful noise, the desperate woman faced forward, blinked the sun spots out of her eyes and firmly pressed her hand to the wall in front of her...and watched with glory splattered across her sun stricken face as it slipped right though.

Determination now setting in, Sarah started to walk down the strait path that had opened up ahead of her. This path was much nicer than the others. The floors were wood instead of dirt, and the walls were still sparkling with glitter like the others, but these walls were a lighter more light-hearted color. It gleamed in comparison to the drab and creepy black-purple color on the others.

After about ten minutes of brisk walking mixed with the occasional rest on a side bench, Sarah began to notice what looked to be an opening at the end of the passage. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, the girl squinted her eyes to check again and sped up to a nice jog. Then, after catching a better glance when she drew nearer, Sarah was able to see exactly what it was. It was the Goblin City! Grabbing her side because of the stitch starting to form, the exhausted woman built her speed to a full on run. She was going to be free... She escaped...

Stumbling slightly and limping with fatigue, Sarah arrived at the outskirts of the city. It was, of course, notably different. The biggest change she noticed, was that there were humans…a lot of humans. Well, she had thought over what Jareth had said, "…becomes one of 'us'…forever." Having years to ponder over it, she now understood he might not have meant goblins, but she was still shocked at the amount of humans she saw. The city wasn't over run with them or anything, but she counted at least thirty-five humans as she walked through the streets aimlessly. One nice aspect of this town was still the same as any other place, nobody noticed her and nobody cared. She was invisible here like everywhere else, and that's how she wanted it.

While walking through, and occasionally dunking into a dark shadow to avoid a particularly rowdy group now and again, Sarah started to realize just how close to the castle she was. Glancing to the wall, she saw a servant's door going into the castle yards. Mildly surprised, she turned the new piece of information slowly. She had not gotten a true look at the place or had the chance to enjoy the scenery on her last "visit." Given this new prospective she saw just how big the castle really was. There was, of course, the main stair way to the castle, but there was also a large wall sectioning off a **very** large area surrounding the palace. There were also many doors along the wall. Some bore nothing, but others had signs with "Help Wanted" posted atop on them. Sarah had glanced at a few out of pure interest and saw a few such as: "WANTED- Leather smith. See man inside for details." None of the signs she has seen would be a job she could do…not that she wanted a job…She was just looking.

While glancing among the signs, Sarah happened to see a job offering for a maid. The poster read:

**WANTED -**

**ANY BEING WILLING TO WORK HARD.**

**MUST BE ABLE TO: SEW, CLEAN, WORK WITHOUT COMPLAINT, AND DO AS TOLD**

**IF WILLING TO FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS AND ACTIONS ABOVE,**

**PLEASE KNOCK TWICE AND AWAIT SERVICE.**

**IF NOT, DON'T BOTHER TO WAST YOUR TIME AND MINE.**

**THANK YOU.**

**-MISTRESS LEE OF THE ROYAL COURT: **

**HEAD OF MAINTENANCE**

Sarah chewed her lip and reread the poster once again. It had not been her plan to stay, she had not even wanted to look around for as long as she had already...but she could do all of that. She had been cleaning house for her family and the hag for a total of seven years, and she had even learned to hold her tongue and fiery nature. In addition to that... with all honestly Sarah was willing to do anything to get a chance at seeing _him_ again. Thus, with one final look back at the market place, Sarah shuffled closer to the door, and knocked twice, just as the poster stated, and waited.

The sun beat down upon Sarah, as if mocking her for her decision for what seemed to be an hour. _'Escape or Die,' _the sun seemed to whisper to her, _'You escaped only to trap yourself yet again...' _

Even though it was quite humid, Sarah experience sudden chills. She was through...maybe she was wrong to do this. Just as she was about to turn away and flee the city, the Labyrinth, and everyone in it, the door abruptly swung open.

"May I help you in any way young lady?" The person who answered the door was very kind sounding, but obviously strict.

Looking down at the voice Sarah was slightly surprised to see such a strong voice belong to such a short woman. The lady had soft eyes of blue, her hair was a golden brownish-blonde color, and she was about 4' 8" standing strait up. She was very beautiful.

Finding her manners, Sarah cleared her throat as much of it's dryness as she could before answering softly, "Yes ma'am. I read your poster, and wanted to know if the position of a maid is still needed."

Sarah kept her head up proudly, but folded her hands in front of her to show respect and humility. Inside, she was shaking horribly and her stomach had just bottomed out. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

The older woman's…at least Sarah thought it was a normal woman…eyes sparkled with something unbeknown to Sarah. Then the small statured lady, rose up a bit, grinned and spoke with some respectable authority,"My dear young lady…Did you wait here the whole time?"

_'Obviously...' _Sarah couldn't help but think, her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Therefore, she could only respond with a polite nod to the woman.

"You waited out here and you only knocked twice..." The woman seemed to take in Sarah's unsightly state of dress before continuing, "Well, you're the first to do both since I put that poster up there… You can sew, wash clothes, clean well and work hard, correct?" The woman sounded slightly skeptical, but did not voice her concerns.

Sarah, once again, respectfully inclined her head to indicate an affirmative.

The woman looked her over and frowned slightly "Well... you certainly look as though you could use a job..." Looking Sarah over last time and then at the folks milling through the crowd, she finally gave in. "Alright," the woman said in a peculiar tone, "come on in and I'll get you all suited up." Turning the woman left Sarah to make her decision if she would enter or turn away now.

Was she probably a pity hire? Yes. Did she really deserve any kindness this woman had shown to her already? No... Did she deserve a shot at seeing Jareth one last time? Of course not. Was she going to selfishly snatch the chance and escape this mocking sun anyway? Hell yes.

**A/N- Well I must say this chapter turned out quite a bit better and about three times longer than the original. To anyone out there reading, thank you for your consideration and time, I am editing the next chapters as we speak. If anyone catches a mistake, please PM me or leave me a review, I tried to check over it as best I could, be we always miss something. **

**Enjoy your reading.**

**Sincerely, **

**Kay**


	7. Lottie

**Author's note- Just because one of you threatened to never give cookie…I guess you can have this freebee I whipped up a while ago. DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, products, or generally name brand anything. The rest is mine. Thank you.**

Sarah was being lead down the hall by the mistress. The mistress was explaining everything to Sarah as they walked. She was shown the armory, metal shop, wood shop, dinner hall, kitchen, servant's hall, laundry room, and many others. Sarah's head was swimming with all the new information, but (thank heavens) the mistress gave her a map.

The last thing Sarah was shown was her own room. It was very modest and plain, but it suited her. She had grown accustom to having little to nothing, and she didn't want to change that now. It could only cause heart break should something go wrong.

"What did you say your name was again?" Sarah whirled around at the woman's question. She had been thinking of her past, and completely forgotten about her.

Thinking about how blunt the question was, Sarah thought quickly. She hadn't thought of giving a name. She hadn't used her real name ever, and if they knew her name it might attract certain…unwanted attention. Not knowing if he or his subjects still held a grudge against her, she quickly blurted out the first name she could think of. "Lottie." Lottie was Christine's nickname in The Phantom of the Opera. She had always been fond of the book, movie, and play. The mistress looked suspiciously at her for a few moments, but seemed to accept the lie all the same.

"Well, my name is Lee. You may address me as Madam, Ma'am, or Mistress. Breakfast starts at six and ends at quarter till seven. You will be working with the seamstress for the first three hours of the day. Then you will be assigned a hall to scrub along with two other maids. Finally, you will either clean up in the metal shop, or help with the laundry. That is of course unless you are assigned a guest room to clean. It will depend on how many extra wash room workers we have if you are on laundry duty. I'll let you know in the morning at breakfast… Oh, and you will be responsible for cleaning your room, dress, and shoes. You will also be responsible for waking yourself up. I am not your nanny." Lee had spoken quickly with practiced ease. She had obviously given this talk more than a hundred times. Then as soon as she was finish instructing Sarah on the specific times she would report for her meals and duties, she left.

Sarah had just finished hiding away her little red book when Lee knocked on her door. Sarah quickly opened it and stepped out of the way for Lee to step inside. "Lottie, I've forgotten to ask what pay you would like. I have to report to His Majesty in a few moments, and I need a treasury report for him."

"Oh, uh…May I just have this room and meals? I hope that's not too much to ask." Sarah was uncertain of what she would have asked in return. Even though she had lived in the Underground for two years, she had not learned the money of this world. She didn't really want money either, truth be told.

Lee looked at her strangely, but nodded once and left hastily again. Sarah was dreadfully hungry. She looked half-hopefully that there would be some sort of bread or cheese. But, alas, there was nothing. She reflected back on what the sign had said, 'WORK WITHOUT COMPLAINT, AND DO AS TOLD.' Well, she hadn't even started her first day of work, and she definitely couldn't afford to be fired, so Sarah took off her old tattered dress, hung up her new dress and shoes, and laid down in her bed in her undergarments. This wasn't the first time she had gone to bed hungry after all. Exhaustion finally taking her over, Sarah promptly fell into a beautiful dream of a hedge maze with a wise old man.

**-BREAK-**

Lee walked the corridor with motivation. No one had ever asked to _work for __**free!**_ Who in their right mind would have asked for only board and meals, when they were free with the job? Usually she would pay a starter maid one silver piece and four coppers. This girl who supposedly was 'Lottie', which Lee didn't believe at all, just wanted to work for free. It made no sense. She quickly made a mental note to tell the king about that little incident. However, if this 'Lottie' character was too naïve to understand or know that, it was her probable; not hers.

When Lee reached the fae throne room, she listened in on what was going on. Inside she could hear that pompous girl the King's father had sent. She was chatting noisily, and Lee knew that the King wasn't listening. Finally thinking that maybe she should save the king, she knocked briskly on the door.

**-BREAK- (Inside the throne room from time of Sarah's escape)**

Inside Jareth had been trying his hardest to appear like he actually cared what this week's escort was saying. Which was extremely hard when … Dana, Donna?... whats-her-face's voice was like nails on a chalk board. He was lounging on his throne with his feet dangling over the side like he usually did. Whats-her-face was sitting in a comfy chair a little too close to the throne for Jareth's liking. He was being forced to listen to every word of her monologue. He was starting to get a migraine. Whats-her-face just wouldn't shut up! This particular 'guest' didn't seem to understand that a Goblin King didn't really care who this girl was and who she was dating, but got mad at him because bla-bla-bla.

The girl, for her own defense, wasn't really unsightly, but she was the exact opposite of Sarah (which he somehow found himself comparing all the women too subconsciously). However, this girl-Daisy or something- was the perfect example of how not to be perfect (aka Sarah). She had flaxen hair, the most common hair color among fae. She had light blue icy eyes; nothing like Sarah's strange and enticing shade of deep green and hazel. She was dressed in pink from head to toe, and Jareth personally knew Sarah hated pink with a passion. Her lips were too large, her hair was in a beehive fashion, and her nose was too small and babyish. To simplify things she was just wrong. She just didn't fit the part of Goblin Queen. So when this very opposite of what he was looking for person started on yet another bit of gossip he slipped quietly into a bore induced semi-sleep. But, what he didn't know is that while he slept Sarah had crept into the labyrinth. Usually he would be alerted right away if not by his own senses, but by the labyrinth. However, this time the labyrinth didn't alert him as it should, because it recognized Sarah as it's champion, and therefore it felt no need to disturb it's master.

Just as Jareth was contemplating whether or not he could get away with sending whats-her-face away, Lee knocked on the door. He knew it was her, because she was the only one with enough courage to knock so briskly on the fae throne room. Many would have knocked as Lee has, or even just walked in if he was in the goblin throne room, but none but one would even dare in this throne room.

He sat up quickly and watched as Lee walked in without waiting for his guards open the door for her. "Your Majesty, I have my budget report for you." She gave him a subtle grin that told him she knew she had rescued him from being bored to death.

"Yes, thank you Mistress Pow. You are now excused-" Jareth paused to let her fill in her name.

"Dian, Sire." She looked mildly hurt that he didn't remember her name, though it was of no consequence to him. He was going to send her away like all the others. He didn't even like her, let alone love her.

"Yes, Dian your may go back to your chambers for the night." He waved her off with a kingly, yet still indifferent flourish. She nodded with reluctance, and bowed before leaving the king to his work.

As soon as Dian left he ordered the guards to leave as well. Once they were alone Jareth smiled thankfully down at his old nanny. "How have you been Lee? Your last report was a few weeks ago." He loved his old nanny. She had practically raised him. His parents loved him, but they never actually had time for him. It was one of the cons about growing up in a resort for a home. Fae, dwarves, pixies, all would come during the winter months to his father's kingdom to escape the snow and ice. It also didn't help that he was the youngest of three children; fae weren't usually as fertile as his mother.

"Oh, as fine as any fae my age could be I suppose." She replied cryptically with humor lacing her words.

Jareth smiled back, though it was a bit strained. Out of his whole family, he would hate to see Lee pass on. Fae did not age and they did not grow older than magically matured. However, if a fae found life too dull, or thought themselves without reason to go on, they could choose to die. "Well, I suppose that's as good of an answer I'll get…from a fae as old as you." He smiled towards her, giving her something to chuckle about. "So, what does your report say this week?"

Lee make quick of her report, she wanted to let the king know about the strange 'Lottie' girl. Finally when she got to her maid's report she told him of the girl. "I hired a new maid this evening not a full hour ago."

Jareth nodded. "I trust you to hire any help you may need. So you'll need the extra silver and copper pieces correct?"

"No, Your Majesty. This girl is different."

Jareth furrowed his brows together. "Oh?"

"She claims her name is 'Lottie'."

"You have reason to believe she is lying about her name?" Jareth was extremely interested now. She could be a spy…or assassin.

As if reading his mind Lee shook her head. "Oh no Sire, she has no ill intentions toward you or your kingdom. But, I do believe she is hiding from something or someone…or both."

"Keep an eye on her…But what about her pay? Did you fire someone as well? I know that Kim and Ann have been giving you grief."

Lee sighed remembering the two women. They were a handful, that's for sure. "No, that's what is most peculiar about the girl. She asked only to be given a room and to be fed. I thought if she were so naïve as to not know room and board were free, then it wasn't my place to inform her. "

Jareth thought it over slowly. She had made logical sense. It wasn't her job to inform people implying for jobs of the pay they could receive. He nodded once more. "Yes, you're right. It shouldn't be your responsibility. What is the girl…dwarf, fae, elf?"

"No, she is human."

Jareth's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "A human? There aren't many humans in the Underground. There are the few wished away that aren't adopted…but I don't recall ever rescuing a Lottie…There is the slight possibility that she was brought here by another monarch, but there are only a handful who have the ability to grant wishes or bring humans Underground…Interesting…You believe she is no threat to me or my kingdom?"

Lee nodded in agreement. "I could tell by the look in her eyes. She couldn't harm the smallest mouse."

Seemingly agreeable with this answer, Jareth nodded curtly. "I trust you Lee, but I still want you to keep a close eye on the girl."

They exchanged the formal good byes that were mandatory according court protocol. Then lastly, they both retired for the day.

**A/N- Okay, Sarah's first day of work…starts tomorrow. Unfortunately for her it's not your average McDonalds or Grocery store job. **


	8. Day One

**A/N- Okay first day of work, and do I really need to but the disclaimer up again? You all know I don't own it. Wish I did…but sadly…it's all Henson's, I only borrow it for a short time… (Sigh). **

Sarah awoke the next morning before sunrise just as she had for the past two years. She sighed and snuggled her face back into the pillow once more before she got up. She hadn't slept on a bed with real pillows _forever._

She sat up on her bed, and unwisely started to stretch, but as soon as her arms make it past her ears, she flinched in pain. Sarah had forgotten about her lash marks. Yesterday had been full of so much excitement, the pain hadn't even registered. But, again she was used to it. It would be tender for a week; two if she had to work hard. As long as she didn't have to lift heavy objects she would be fine.

Sarah washed up quickly after her silent contemplating, and got dressed in her a little too baggy dress. At first she wasn't sure how she would get it on, because it zipped in the back. However, since the dress was a little big, she could zip it up before hand and just slip it over her head.

When she was finished getting ready for the day, she promptly headed off in the direction of the kitchen. She quickly learned how to use the map, and even found that finding her way around was quite easy with the map.

When Sarah stepped into the kitchen/servant's dining room, she was in awe. The room was HUGE! Sarah hadn't seen a room that could fit that many people before in her life. Then she saw how many people _were _in the room. She started to freak out a little. She hadn't been in large groups of people in a long time, and getting used to people again might take a while.

She found a nice secluded spot near the oatmeal table and took a seat. As soon as she sat down, Lee appeared before her, literally. Lee had poofed in front of her. "Good morning, Lottie." Lee said in a professional tone. "This is your list of chores for today. First, you will go to Seamstress Isabella for the first three hours of the day. Second, you will be cleaning halls with two other maids; Kate and Ann. Next, you will head off to the metal shop and sweep up the floors. And lastly you are on dish duty for today. You may ask Peter what to do tonight. He will be of some help. Good luck and don't get lost or show up late." With that Lee walked off in the direction of the bacon table.

At first Sarah contemplated on following her into the crowd. She could smell the bacon, and it smelled _divine. _Though, the smell was tempting, Sarah decided not to follow. She would have oatmeal instead.

She grabbed a medium sized bowl of hot oatmeal and put a healthy amount of peanut butter in it. She loved peanut butter in her oatmeal. It made it taste like a No Bake Cookie. Then, after a quick silent prayer, she woofed down her meal in a surprisingly graceful way. Even while nearly shoveling food into her empty stomach, she still managed to look beautiful. (Unbeknown to herself, of course. Sarah thought she was quite plain.)

Lee watched the girl with great interest. Lottie was eating as if she hadn't eaten in days…_'Maybe she hadn't.' _Lee thought dejectedly. She might just report this to King Jareth.

Sarah finished up before most other employees. Deciding that she might as well get the ball on the roll, she started off to her first duty. Once she was outside the in the hallway, she pulled out her map and quickly located the seamstress's room.

After several halls and many right turns, Sarah arrived at the seamstress's room. She knocked once on the door, and was promptly let in by another maid. She appeared nice at first, but as soon as they were out of sight from the seamstress, she spoke harshly to Sarah. "You don't have to knock, Stupid. If you're working here just come in, Idiot."

It wasn't the first time Sarah had been insulted, but it didn't hurt any less. However, she didn't let the other maids see it. She acted as if she didn't even hear the girl, although she did and she wasn't the only one. The Seamstress Isabella had heard it too, along with most of the other maids working there, but the seamstress couldn't do anything until Sarah complained.

Sarah didn't complain; she never did any more. Aboveground she would have been throwing a tantrum. Underground she had grown to accept not all was what it appeared. So, she hoped not all the staff was what it appeared and got on with her work.

Sarah was first given servant's dresses or shirts. She neatly sewed each stitch, as if it were her own clothing. She had gotten this job on pure luck, and she didn't want to leave room for anyone to complain about her. She had finished two dressed and one shirt, when the seamstress had come around.

The older woman picked up Sarah's shirt and looked it over. Then she got a perplexed look on her face, and asked Sarah, "Dear, where was this shirt ripped?" Sarah calmly sat down her second shirt and pointed to a place near the bottom hem of the shirt. The seamstress looked closely. She saw that once there had been a five inch rip around the bottom, and now there was only a barely visible neatly sewed row of stitches. The Seamstress was quite impressed. She only knew of about ten other people who could sew like this girl, and one of them was herself.

"Girl, what is your name?"

"Lottie." Was the girl's simple and shy reply.

'_Lottie.'_ Isabella thought, _'it must be the same girl Lee spoke of.' _"Well, Lottie, I believe you don't belong here." She watched as the young girl's face became panicked. "You belong in a much more advanced group. You shall join the group over there." The woman pointed toward a group of five or six other women. "You will be mending the King's clothing now. This work is much too simple for you."

Isabella watched as the young woman's face became shy, yet emanated a proud glow. Lottie took up her needle, and walked cautiously toward her new seat. The seamstress pondered a bit, and decided that she had better get to know this girl better. Then she would report it to Lee. It would be of value to her. So, with that last thought, Isabella headed over to the circle of women and took a seat by Lottie.

**A/N- Okay, This is Ch. 8 part 1. If you guys review, then I'll post part 2 on Wednesday. If not, then I'll just wait until next Monday. I love a good bribe. Each chore might have two parts, unless it just doesn't need it. I haven't decided yet. Oh, and thanks XxAsteriskxX for the boat of cookies. **


	9. Working For A Living

**A/N- (Let it be noted I am not a professional Seamstress. I'm only fourteen, but my grandmother sews. I know the basics, yet if I get something completely off… please humor me and go with it for the sake of the story.) Okay, this is Part 2. Oooooh Yeeeaaah. I. Am. Pumped! "Let's get this show on the road, people."-Can anyone name the Disney character who said this? Cue scene … AAAAANNNNDD … ACTION!**

**Isabella's POV-**

Isabella took a seat by Lottie, and picked up a shirt that she had been working on earlier. She watched the girl from the corner of her eye, being careful so as to not let the girl know. Lottie cautiously took one of the King's shirts out of the neatly stacked pile and began to thread her needle. She had matched up the thread color perfectly, and had found the rather large rip in the shoulder.

All of the women in the group were at least about ten years older than Lottie. They chatted idly as they sewed up the minor rips or tears. However, Lottie sat quietly with great concentration and perhaps a little pain? pasted on her face. But, Isabella could see through the mask. The girl had deliberately put on the face so the other women wouldn't engage her in the conversation. Isabella almost smiled at the girl's wit, but then she was perplexed and a little saddened that the girl wouldn't want to interact with anyone else. She would have to remedy this.

"So, Lottie is it?" the girl nodded once as she put in another stitch. "How as your first day gone so far, Lottie?"

The girl politely answered with a civil, "I like working here more than were I did before."

'_Now were getting somewhere. But, I don't think I'll be able to get any farther with her today. She seems pretty shut up.' _Isabella thought. _'I should introduce myself properly though.'_

"Well, I'm glad to hear that…Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself yet. My name is Isabella, and as you probably know I'm the Head Seamstress." She leaned closer so the other workers couldn't hear her. "But you can call me Bella if you want when you're not going to be heard by others." She winked at the girl, and received a shy smile in return.

"Thanks…Bella. I could use a friend. I haven't had one in years." Then as if realizing what she had said, Lottie promptly shut her mouth and looked intently at her sewing.

Isabella frowned. Whatever this girl's story was, it was obviously very sad. She let the girl off the hook there. She had said more to her than she had to anyone else. According to Lee she had barely said five sentences to herself.

**Sarah's POV-**

They continued the rest of the three hours in silence. Sarah managed to finish mending a total of five shirts and one pair of leggings. Every time Sarah took out a new shirt, she would watchfully place it close enough to her face to smell the spices emanating off of it. It smells like autumn, spices, and…magic. The smell tantalized her senses. It was heavenly.

Each of her stitches was small, even, and close together. You could barely even tell were the previous rip had been. But, Sarah wouldn't have had it any other way. If this was for Jareth, then she wanted it to be as perfect as she could get it. She was sorry for what she had done. She had destroyed his Goblin City. She had insulted his castle. She had asked him to take Toby, and then insulted him several times for stealing him. She had wronged him several times. He had done so much for her, and she had thrown it in his face. She had even enjoyed the Labyrinth's beauty, and she didn't think that she had been in any real danger while 'fighting' the goblin 'army'. She _was_ grateful, but she still didn't understand his pleading at the end of her run. She didn't know what he had meant. By doing this job as well as she could for him, she hopped that she could in some small way repay him. Even though she knew it wouldn't even start to show her gratitude, she hoped it counted for something.

At the end of the tree hours, Sarah quickly put away her things, and headed off to her next duty. She had hall scrubbing next. The hall was the East End, West Junction, Alcove Eight, First Corridor. That wasn't confusing at all was it? Well for Sarah it was mildly confusing. She did find her way though, with two minutes to spare.

When she arrived the other two maids that had been talking loudly, suddenly stopped. They eyed Sarah warily. They sneered and whipped off their hands. "Ann," Said the plumper maid. She had red hair and a rather large nose with a mole on the end, "don't we have an appointment soon?"

The other woman, apparently Ann, looked at her with a blank expression on her face, until she was given a sharp stab in the ribs with the plumper's elbow. "OH! Oh, yes an appointment. We have one of those, right Kate."

'Kate' rolled her eyes at the round blonde and looked directly at Sarah. "Well, since you _are_ new and you can see we have an appointment later, you can take care of the rest of the hall yes?" Sarah looked at what the two women had gotten done. There was about three feet done and about…thirty to go. Sarah knew she couldn't get all this done before lunch. "Well, you see I don't think I'll be able to get it all done."

Kate frowned at Sarah. "That's right you _don't _think. I do the thinking around here. Ann doesn't think. Do you Ann?"

"Wha?"

"See, she does as she's told, and you," Kate pointed a chubby finger in the girl's face, "will do well to follow her example…Now, what are you going to do?"

Sarah looked down the hall. It was far. It would take forever. It would hurt. It would make her late… "I'm going to clean the hall, because you two have an appointment." Sarah had given up only because she knew she couldn't take even one of them on with her back the way it was. It had been aching all through the seamstress's session from having to sit up straight. This was going to kill her back.

The pudgy Kate smiled a sickly sweet smile and headed off in another direction of some other hall. Sarah ruefully tried to humor herself as she got down on all fours, hiking up her dress, and pushing up her sleeves_. 'That hall is probably named something lik_e, _East End, West Junction, Alcove six, Fifth Corridor.' _

By the time Sarah finished scrubbing ever stinking inch of that castle, she had missed lunch all together, and would be lucky if she wasn't ten minutes late for her next chore.

**A/N- Well, that's Chapter 8 Part 2. Next is chapter 9. I feel really evil for turning everyone on Sarah. I mean I've probably been really hard on her. But, I'm a Jareth fan, and she did sort of dump him pretty hard…even if she didn't know it. So, I'll give her some small happiness in another chapter. Remember though, I did let her befriend the Head Seamstress Isabella. That should count for something…like maybe a Review? Because, as I've stated before, I like review almost as much as I like cookies…and thanks for those you did give me cookies in your review. Cough-Cough XxAsteriskxX cough! ; )**


	10. A Day's Work Done

**A/N- Chapter 9, I've got a proposition for ya…No not really that was completely random. Please excuse the total lack of sanity right there. I kind of had brain fart or something…ANYWAY! I would like to present... (Drum Roll)…. CHAPTER 9! OOOHHHH YEAH! TOGA! TOGA! No not really, again, forget that mental relapse there. I had sugar and wrote this chapter when it was like one in the morning because I couldn't sleep. Needless to say I'm a bit jittery. **

_By the time Sarah finished scrubbing ever stinking inch of that castle, she had missed lunch all together, and would be lucky if she wasn't ten minutes late for her next chore…_

Sarah ran to her next duty. She pulled out her map as she went down the hall_. 'The metal shop,' _Sarah thought, _'that's not too far from here. It's East Wing… Bla-Bla-Bla. I'll be able to get there in five minutes if I run.' _Sarah knew if she ran hard, her back would catch flame. She also knew she couldn't afford to take a chance at being any later, so she took off in a Hard. Fast. Sprint.

Sarah managed to arrive just in time for the Guard that was locking the door to huff. "Well," he said in a gravelly voice, "I'm glad _someone _decided to come and clean up here." He unlocked the door again and motioned for her to go in. "Go on, hurry up. I'll leave the keys here." He glanced at the clock on the wall. Then with a steely unforgiving gaze, he focused back on Sarah. "You are five minutes and forty-three seconds late." He got up in her face and stared at her eyes. Sarah thought she was going to go cross-eyed trying to keep contact. "Don't. Let. It. Happen. Again." With that he turned on his heal and headed off in the opposite direction she had come.

Sarah let out a shaky breath she had been holding. She looked down at her hands and then at the clock. They both had something in common. Her red puffy hands were unforgiving just like the time had been. _'I have re-ordered time…'_ Sarah shook her head and tried to knock away the uneasy guilt feeling that was rising up in her chest.

"I guess I'd better get to work if I want supper." Sarah said quietly.

First Sarah looked all around the room. The room was almost big enough to be the first floor of her old home if it had an open floor plan. The floors and walls were smooth stone, so she figured it would be pretty easy to clean. Around all the walls she saw there were shelves lined with all sorts of nifty stuff. They ranged from small tinker toys to large battle axes. In the center of the room there were four large tables in block formation with all sorts of tools and metal shavings on the floors. Among the already existing chaos there were randomly scattered weapons. She realized she would have to pick up all the swords and axes first before she could sweep if she wanted to do it right.

Sarah rolled up her sleeves, bunched her skirt up, and picked up the nearest sword. It shot flames through her back, but she trudged it over to the wall and placed it down. Sarah glanced at the clock and worked out a time management table mentally. She had one hour and thirty-five minutes until supper started. If she used one hour and fifteen minutes to put up all the weapons, she might be able to get to supper on time.

Despite her searing pain, Sarah managed to get all the weapons put up in the correct places. All the time thinking why the weapons were scattered all about anyway. Even though she knew a lot of goblins worked in the metal shop, she expected them to at least leave the arms in a pile or something. The little part of Sarah that still stuck around from before the Labyrinth wanted to shout _'It's not fair!' _But, the much larger part of Sarah that remembered her run knew that's just the way it was.

When Sarah finally finished picking up the weapons, she picked up the nearest broom and started to sweep, and sweep, and sweep, _and sweep._

When she was done she swiped the sweat from her brow and leaned against the broom she had in her hands. Her back was killing her, but she remembered the cotton fields. When that was her basis for comparison, nothing could out do it. She suppressed a shutter. Sweeping hadn't helped her lashes. Sarah forced her head to turn and check the clock…She was six minutes late for supper…

Sarah sighed heavily. She laid the broom against the wall, and jogged to supper. On the way Sarah unrolled her sleeves, un-bunched the skirt of her dress, and tried to wipe as much of the sweat off her brow as she could. She was a mess and she knew it.

When Sarah arrived at supper, she had exactly fifteen minutes to eat. She quickly grabbed a plate of mashed potatoes, black beans, and a small slice of what was left of the chicken…or at least she hoped it was chicken…Sarah woofed down her food, and Lee watched.

Lee was starting to develop this sort of maternal protectiveness of the girl. She had eyes in every room, every hall, every stairwell, and every door way; whether it be her own set of eyes or not it wasn't the point. Goblin, fae, dwarf, brownie, it didn't matter. All of them would report to Lee at least once in their job history.

Lee knew that 'Lottie' had had a _very_ rough first day. She knew about her reluctance to speak at the Seamstress's. She knew about Kim and Ann. She knew Lottie had missed lunch. She knew about the metal shop guard's harsh words, and of her surprising show of cleaning up after the goblins in the room. She had told Lottie to sweep. She hadn't told her to pick up after the little goblins. Lee had never had a maid that actually did more than what she was told. She would have been happy with her work if Lottie would have just swept around the armor and weapons. Lee could tell she was in some sort of pain, but the girl hid it well. The King would be very interested in this new information.

Lee watched at Lottie tiredly started to collect dishes. The girl had had a tiresome day, and Lee just couldn't help it anymore. She took pity on Lottie. Lee walked over to the young woman and cleared her throat. The girl turned sharply in alarm. Lee gave a small reassuring smile. She could see the girl physically relax. She had probably been worried about being late. "Lottie, you may go to your room early tonight. It's nearly nine and I already have enough girls doing the dishes tonight."

Lottie nodded slowly and looked down at the plates in her arms as if waiting for someone to say 'Gotcha!' Then she let out a big, yet sleepy, smile. "Thank you very much Ma'am." It was said very quietly, but Lee could hear the gladness and sincerity in her voice. Lee smiled once more at the girl, and watched as she went off to her room.

Lee made sure she took care of the cook so he didn't complain, and then made her way to the king's study with a plate of food. She had been sent a message early by his Majesty to bring a plate with her and where to find him.

Outside of the King's study she made sure she didn't hear any of Dian's annoying squeaks. Then when she didn't hear anything, Lee walked in. Jareth was sitting in his favorite leather and velvet chair by the fire. He had his half-moon reading glasses on and was reading an old text on protection spells.

Lee bowed slightly with the tray in her hands and was glad to note that the guards were gone as well. Jareth looked up from his reading and smiled. "Hello my old nanny. How has your day been?"

"Better than Lottie's, I can guarantee." She spoke dryly with no emotion.

Jareth frowned. "Oh?" He tried not to sound interested, but bog that woman could always get him concerned in what she wanted him to be.

Lee nodded and handed him the plate. He accepted it thankfully and motioned for Lee to sit. Usually this would be frowned upon in any "proper" kingdom, but Jareth didn't give a Bogged Goblin's Stench about being "proper" when there were no consequences.

Jareth took the top off of his plate and took a large bite of his meat. "Hmmm, artificial chicken again is it? Pity, I do actually like chicken." Lee chuckled. Jareth had been grumbling about the Goblin Kingdom's faux chicken since he took the throne. The goblins were too fond of their pet chickens to ever eat them, so therefore the King of Goblins wasn't allowed to eat chicken either.

"So," Jareth said after he swallowed his faux chicken, "what goings on have occurred so far?" Lee knew what he meant to ask was: "What in the Underground happened to Lottie today?"

"You have asked me to keep an eye on her, as I have, and I have some unpleasant news." The King raised an eyebrow. Lee nodded and proceeded to tell him about Lottie's day. When she told him about her reluctance to speak and her slip up about her friends Jareth questioned her. "Could it be she is just not very sociable?"

Lee looked a little sad and told the king about the other maid's outburst when she had knocked on the door. She explained that the girl wanted friends, but seemed almost afraid to seek them out. Lee could tell the king was a little disheartened by this, but kept her observations to herself. She knew the king was interested in this girl for her peculiarity, and she thought about how she might have to make sure he becomes a little more interested. This girl Lottie was perfect for him. She just knew it. Jareth's father never stated that Jareth had to marry one of the girls _he _found for the Goblin King.

Lee told him more of her day that she had not actually witnessed herself. When she got to Kate and Ann she took a calming breath.

"Kate and Ann?" Jareth inquired with a knowing lopsided smile.

Lee eyed him suspiciously. "How did you know?"

Jareth smiled and stated matter-of-factly, "You only prepare yourself like that when you speak to or of them."

Lee chuckled slightly again, then her face became saddened. "Yes, well they haven't been extremely welcoming to Lottie."

Jareth looked tenser than he had before. "Oh?" his voice was laced with harshness that Lee knew he hadn't ment to share with her.

The old nanny nodded, and then prepared herself for his Majesty's outburst. "They left her to clean the whole East End, West Junction, Alcove Eight, First Corridor by herself."

"THEY DID WHAT!" The King had stood quickly and started pacing. Jareth had no idea why he cared so much for this girl, but boggit when someone hurt her it made his blood boil. It was like he was connected to her or something. It confused him and angered him all at once. What was wrong with him?

Lee stood and placed a calming hand on the king's shoulder. "Now, don't lose your temper with me little owlet. It won't do anyone any good at all if you work yourself into a fit." Lee had know Jareth would calm his anger when she used her nickname for him- little owlet. She knew that in reality Jareth _was_ still a very young king, no matter how he tried to hide it at times. It helped him when she calmed him like that.

Jareth sighed and slumped back into his chair. "Is there something you can do about it?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Unless she comes to me and complains, or I catch them away from their post, I am powerless… Sire, the girl will not complain, and I'm away at the market at that time…There's not much I can do. My hands are tied." Lee too looked saddened.

"Please tell me that's all that happened to the girl."

"No. She missed lunch all together and was five minutes late for her next duty. She can't be missing meals like that; she's too thin as it is. And…Caster was on guard." She added softly. Jareth groaned and placed his face in his hand. Caster was the strictest of all of his guardsmen. He was loyal to a fault, but he could be very rude and crude to anyone who upset him or crossed his path at an inconvenient time.

Lee told him how Lottie had cleaned up after all the goblin's randomly scattered objects _and _swept before coming to dinner. Then she retold how at dinner she had woofed her food like she was starved. She also told him about her suspicion of the girl's hidden pain. "I suspect the girl is hiding some sort of pain or ailment. She sits ridged in her seat and she makes sure not to make any jerky movements."

"Pain? You think the girl was harmed while in my care?" Jareth spoke with utter astonishment and concern in his tone.

"No, she has not been harmed while in your care. Of this I am completely certain."

Jareth nodded. His nerves and feelings were all in jumbles again. He would have to lean to control that better, even if he was only around Lee.

Lastly, Lee told him about how she had taken pity on the girl and sent her to bed before her dish washing duty. Jareth smiled at her kindness and thanked her.

The King was now officially depressed and in need of a distraction. He thought about it for a moment and quickly crossed visiting Diana off the list. Then he remembered how the goblins had been seen sneaking off into some sort of mischief earlier. "I think I'll have to go down to the goblin's throne room and stick around for a spell before I head to bed. The little buggers always manage to cheer me up." Lee and Jareth made their formal goodbyes, and Jareth went off to his throne room; Lee to her bedroom.

**A/N- Sarah and Jareth will meet in a few chapters so for all of you impatient people out there just be warned I like to add lots of suspense before I go in for the kill. ; P**


	11. Wished Away

**A/N- Just so you guys know this is Part Jareth, and Part Sarah will come afterwards (part Sarah will most likely be shorter). Okay, you guys have been asking for Jareth, and this chapter is mostly about him. A little hint you ask? Well, there seems to be a runner…**

**(P.S- To all those people wondering if I really do know Norse_myth_author12, well I really do and he's sitting right beside me. Also he would like you to check out his Percy Jackson story: The Search for Annabeth. He's been wining about it for a long time, so if you could check it out, just once? Thanks)**

Jareth lay sleeping in his bed. His room was very...him. It was strongly accented, but had little quirks that made it all its own. The furnishings were large and much like his fixtures in his private study. There were three comfortable dark mahogany chairs around a large grand fireplace in front of the room. Directly behind the chairs and fireplace was the king's bed.

The bed itself was a piece of art. It was a large four poster bed with an intricately carved head board that matched the posts. The markings were identical the ones found on his desk in his study. To the right there was an arch way that led outside to an open terrace. To the left was his Majesty's wardrobe. It was another part of the carved mahogany set that matched the rest of his furniture.

In the middle of the large oversized bed, lay a sleeping Goblin King. Jareth had been in the middle of a peaceful sleep. He was reliving an old memory of watching Sarah in her park when she was twelve. It was at the park by her little swan lake and stone bridge. She was playing pretend with that overgrown mop of a dog, Merlin. She had loved that dog more than any other person, place, or thing during those years.

She was acting out another of her little plays. This time it was a story of young maiden who ate a poison apple. The prince (Merlin) had come and saved her, of course, from her eternal slumber with a kiss. Jareth had never been jealous of a dog before until now. He was remembering her sweet smile and soft silky tresses. If he thought hard enough he could almost touch-

Suddenly, Jareth awoke with a grinding pain in the back of his mind. He sat strait up in bed and his cloths magically changed without his willing into the same outfit he had worn in Sarah's parent's room. It could only be a summons. If he ignored it any longer the pain was going to intensify, so he slid out of bed and prepared to transport himself. He tried pointlessly to hold on to the wisps of his wonderful dream, but it was without avail. He hated this part of running his kingdom, albeit he had known of the duties before he took the throne, it still didn't make it any easier to carry out.

Jareth sighed and summoned a crystal ball to show him the person that had wished away someone. Inside the crystal he saw a mother of about forty with strawberry blonde hair. _'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' _Jareth said in his mind. He was no fool he knew that was Sarah's stepmother. He also knew that she couldn't have wished away Sarah because he had no power over her. _'But, that can only mean… Oh, no.' _Jareth quickly transported himself into Sarah's old home.

**-BREAK- (Toby's (Sarah's) bedroom)**

Jareth watched as the pathetic excuse for a mother cowered before him. She had no will to win her son. She had no real motherly love for her son. Yes, she provided for him, but she didn't have that natural unconditional love for her child that mothers have. She wasn't meant to have children, and she didn't deserve Toby.

Jareth had decided all of the above before he had even offered her dreams to her. He knew she wouldn't run the Labyrinth if he gave her the choice not to. It was her choice if she decided to run the Labyrinth or not, but he could always…persuade her…

The woman had still not uttered a single word after ten minutes of her staring at him. Jareth held back the urge to roll his eyes. She was cowering behind her son's bed looking up at him from the floor. Finally, Jareth couldn't take it anymore. "Karen," his voice was harsh, like he was reprimanding a lazy employee, "I grow tired of this charade; you are trying my patience." Jareth haughtily crossed his arms and looked with glowing eyes at the woman, "I can be cruel." He spoke in a menacing manner, daring her to contradict him.

Karen gulped and shakily stood up. "W-where is T-T-Toby?"

This time Jareth did roll his eyes. "You bloody well know where he is, you wished him away." He was becoming very impatient now. This woman was really starting to try his nerves. He stalked over to the window beside Karen. He watched as she shrunk away from him. Jareth gave a short bark of laughter and pointed out the window.

Karen took a hesitant step toward the window and gazed out of it in wonder and fright. There was the Labyrinth in all of its glory. Each twist, every hedge, and all of the traps accounted for. Karen knew she had wished away Toby. She knew she had to run the Labyrinth to get him back, but she wasn't sure if he was worth it. It did look pretty far…

Jareth, as if reading her thoughts, said, "It's further than you think. Do you want to try your luck at winning back your son?" He saw the woman nearly refuse, but quickly stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah, hold on. You don't know what you're playing for yet." He said in a chiding tone.

"Yes I do. I'm playing for Toby!" The woman looked more offended over him scolding her for not knowing what she was playing for, more than she did that he had called it a game.

Jareth shook his head and summoned another crystal at his fingertips. "Oh, no Karen. You're not only playing for Toby. You're playing for this."

Karen stared at it for a moment before finally asking, "W-what is it?" Her eyes grew even larger as she watched in amazement as the king started to juggle it back and forth; over and under his hands.

"It's a crystal, nothing more…but," Jareth stopped his hand weaving to place it closer to Karen's face, "if you turn it this way…it will show you your dreams." In the crystal an image of a beach with endless sunshine and a very muscular man slowly appeared inside.

"If-if I run this…maze…I can have," Karen pointed to the crystal, "that-my dreams?"

Jareth grinned and let his pointed teeth show. He had her now. There was no way a selfish person such as her could pass up an offer of her dreams. He nodded slowly and waved a hand toward the window. Karen looked out again and she found herself at the top of a windswept hill.

Suddenly from behind her Jareth spoke, startling her. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth, or your dreams will never be yours." With that he disappeared and Karen gulped. What had the idiot gotten herself into now?

**-BREAK- (Goblin throne room)**

Jareth braced himself outside of the throne room. He knew once he stepped in he would be reunited with Toby. He had planned to make Toby his heir had Sarah agreed to stay. This whole thing was bringing up a lot of unwanted memories and emotions.

The king sighed again and ran a hand through his unruly main. He had already informed Lee to make sure all of the staff knew it was an off day. Whenever someone was running the Labyrinth the whole city sort of took a vacation. It was like a holiday. Some creatures would even bet on how far a person could get.

Jareth had no idea how Toby would react to seeing him. If Sarah had told him about the 'evil Goblin King' then he would be forced to play that part. He had no idea if Sarah had spoken of him or not, because once Sarah claimed he had no power over her, he couldn't even watch her in one of his precious crystals.

Steeling himself once more, Jareth walked regally into his throne room. What Jareth saw surprised him. There sitting in the middle of the floor was a three and a half year old little boy, attempting to play poker…and actually winning.

The boy with eyes Jareth claimed to be so like his own looked up and smiled at the man. "Is my mommy gone yet, Goblin King?" The boy's forwardness surprised Jareth, and caught him slightly off guard.

Jareth quickly shook it off, and gave the boy a haunting, yet not scary enough to frighten him, smile. "You remember me do you?" He asked with joy and a pinch of mirth.

"Not much. I remembers a dancin' and you a singin'." The boy got up and started to do a little hop dance, clearly trying to imitate what he had somehow remembered. "Dance Magic!" The boy sang.

Jareth through back his head and let out a hardy laugh. Then he went over to the young tot and picked him up. He smiled again as the boy giggled. Touching his gloved finger to the boy's elfin nose he said in mock astonishment, "You remind me of the babe!"

The boy let out another strand of giggles before replying, "What babe?"

"The babe with the power!"

"What power?"

"The power of Voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do!"

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe!" Jareth threw the boy up in the air to amazing heights and caught him again; rejoicing at the musical giggles flowing from the child. Sarah hadn't ruined his image at all!

After the song had ended and all of the goblins had toned it down to a mild roar of noise, Jareth looked at young Toby resting on his lab. They were both sitting on his throne and were quite content in watching the goblins. Suddenly, Jareth felt the need to check in on the woman. It had been nearly seven hours.

With the flick of his wrist, out of the blue appeared another flawless crystal. Toby watched fascinated, as the image of his mother appeared in the sphere. Jareth watched the boy recoil slightly and unconsciously at the sight of his mother.

The idiot woman was _still_ drudging around in that strait pathway that appeared to have no turns. She was cursing, fussing, and even taking some of her anger out on Jareth's poor eye-spy moss. The king glanced again at his boy. The child was curled up in his arm clinging to the material of his jacket.

Jareth made the crystal disappear and held Toby closer to him. "What's wrong goblinboy?" He asked in a soothing tone.

"I don' wanna go back with her…She's not nice." The little boy hid his face in the corner of Jareth's arm. It made the king's blood boil to see his heir-his son- frightened.

"What did she do Toby? You can tell me anything." He coaxed the boy into a position so he could see the child's face easily.

The boy fumbled with his hands. "I remembers this place a little bits." He made a little square shape with his fingers. Jareth smiled. "I a 'members someone…" he screwed up his face as if concentrating. "A pretty girl…with green eyes…I think she was my sister…but mom says I don' gots a sister." His face became a little scared. "She gets mad if I ask hers bout the girl."

Jareth was a little stunned by the boy's words. _'What has happened to Sarah? She wouldn't just up and leave would she?' _This confused Jareth. He sent Sarah home when she won the Labyrinth, so she should have went back to her home, and had a normal average life. What had happened?

Jareth decided he didn't need to worry about her. What was she to him anyway? _'Love' _a small part of him whispered in the back of his mind. He quickly smashed any thought about Sarah and tried to focus on Toby again.  
>"Did she ever hurt you?" His voice was grave, but he was being careful not to scare Toby.<p>

The boy fumbled a bit before answering. "She got mad, and sometimes she whips my butt…It hurts. She wished me away cause I was a talkin' bout the girl when she had some 'portant person over."

Jareth got a stony expression on his face and told Toby to be good while he had to take care of grown up stuff. Toby readily agreed to play with the goblins while Jareth was gone.

The fae king disappeared from the throne room and reappeared right in front of Karen.

The person in front of him was bent over arguing with Todd, the little blue worm that guarded the most important secret path way. Todd would judge if a person was worthy enough to get a chance out of the lengthy path, and then send them down the right pathway. Todd never let anyone go left. That was one of the king's secret special short-cuts.

"Listen here you little _worm_, which way to the castle! I have to have my dreams!"

Jareth started tapping his riding crop against his boot and waited for the now pale woman to turn around. Slowly Karen turned to stare at the demeaning Goblin King glaring at her.

"Karen, do you know how long you've been in my Labyrinth?" He said in a mock inquisitive tone.

The pale woman shook her head no.

He smiled a cruel frightening smile and stated tartly, "Far too long for my liking." No sooner had he uttered the phrase, an oubliette opened up underneath of her and she fell screaming into the pit. She wouldn't be harmed. She would just be frazzled and disorientated from the darkness.

'_She can spend the rest of her…' _ Jareth looked up at the clock that materialized before him, _'five hours and twenty-nine minutes in there, for all I care.' _

Jareth was still angry over her ire towards Toby to care about her welfare. It was of no consequence to him, he knew already that she wouldn't have made it. Only one before had… Jareth smashed the thought of Sarah again for the umpteenth time since Toby's return the Underground.

He sighed and quickly teleported himself back to the goblin's throne room. "GOBLIN KING!" Jareth suddenly found himself sitting square on his butt with a young toddler clinging to his waist. He hugged the boy and waited patiently for him to remove himself. He didn't have to wait long. Soon the boy was off into a frenzy of speed talking. The boy explained that he had won at nearly every game of poker and had made friends with _'everyone single little, big, horned, flying, crawling, and jumping goblins.' _

Jareth was glad the boy was taking such a liking to him. Sometime during the boy's merry rant of his time alone, the Goblin King had managed to coax the boy back onto the throne with him. He had nodded and made appropriate 'oh's and 'really's until the boy finally finished.

Once the thirteen hours were spent, Jareth sent Karen back Aboveground and erased all memories of Toby from the human world. The boy now belonged to the Underground for the rest of his now immortal life.

Knowing he would have to explain the situation to Toby, Jareth sent the goblins away and placed Toby on the arm of his throne. That way he could better see the boy. The king looked at the boy seriously and spoke in a respectful voice towards Toby. "Tobias Williams, do you understand that you have been wished away by your mother?"

Toby understood this was a serious time and vowed to answer the best he could on each question. "Yes, my mom got mad at me and asked the goblins to take me aways."

Jareth nodded and asked his next question. "Do you know you can never go back to your old home?"

Toby nodded. "Yep, but s'okay with me, Daddy was never around and Mom was busy with her friends. I won' miss 'um."

Jareth smiled at his understanding. Then he asked the question he had wanted to ask. "Do you…like it here?"

Toby thought for a long time. He didn't know exactly what the Goblin King had meant. Of course he didn't like it here; he loved it! He had friends, he got to play and sing, and The Goblin King was a better dad than his dad had ever been.

Jareth grew anxious as he watched the little boy puzzle over his question. Then he was finally graced with an answer…

"I don' like it here," Toby said seriously. Jareth's hopes started to fall hard. He had really started to love the boy like his son. But, Toby continued, "I LOVE it here!" The boy catapulted himself towards Jareth and locked his little arms around the fae's neck.

Jareth smiled a large, large, large smile that went to his ears and shone in his eyes. He held the boy back for a moment, looked him over carefully, and asked his final question. "Toby, will…could I…would you allow me," Jareth paused for the first time in a long time uncertain of himself, then started again, "Will you be my son? You don't have to think of me as your father, do you understand?" Jareth watched as the little boy's face glowed.

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! I _want_ you to be my daddy!" Jareth hugged the little boy tightly to him. With emotion lacing his voice, yet not giving him away, Jareth said, "I'm glad I make the cut; only the best for my goblinboy!"

Just as the king was about to show Toby his rooms, Lee knocked on the door, and entered. "Well, well, well, I'm glad to see you have another goblin up for adoption." She winked at Toby, who proceeded to giggle.

Jareth sighed halfheartedly, "Afraid not Lee." At her confused look, Jareth stated in a mock- distraught tone, "We're stuck with this one."

Lee rose and eyebrow, but smiled. "Indeed?"

**A/N- Yep, I'm leaving you here for now. This was an extremely long chapter, and the next one will be considerably shorter. It will be Sarah's day throughout Karen's run and such, and maybe I'll introduce Jareth's bother his father sent him that's been annoying him so. I'll update soon…OH, I almost forgot… On The Nurse, the King, and the Prophecy…I'm a little stumped. I know this story is much more interesting and faster paced, but I am going to finishes the other one too. I need a little friendly advice though. I'm not sure what needs to happen next, it's like there's this gap that I can't jump over. Just PM me or something and I'll take a look at it. Just give me some blocks to lie and I'll build a house. Please? **


	12. Day Two

**A/N- I decided to make this into two chapters because it was starting to get over four thousand words, and I wasn't even three quarters done yet. So, I guess I lied when I said this week's would be shorter…my bad. **

**P.S. Sorry if you guys thought Jareth was being heartless whenever he found out Sarah had gone missing, but he was too preoccupied with Toby, the goblins, **_**and **_**Karen. You'll find out more what he does about Sarah in this chapter. **

**P.P.S I updated The Nurse, the King, and the Prophecy. **

Sarah awoke the next morning at dawn as usual. Getting up she quickly made her bed, but was mindful of her back. She ignored it and tried to pretend it wasn't hurt at all. She didn't want pity, she didn't need empathy, and she really didn't deserve sympathy. At least that's what she told herself, she didn't deserve anything she couldn't make or do for herself.

Once Sarah finished dressing, she started to walk out her door. She had just turned her knob when there was a knock. She opened it and lo and behold there was Lee. The woman smiled at her, and Sarah thought that maybe her injuries were more obvious than she thought, because Lee was looking at her with a nearly caring gaze. This puzzled Sarah, because all of her mother figures had at one point or another left or betray her. She didn't understand it, so she ignored it.

"Lottie," Lee said with gentleness, "we need to discuss your working here at the castle."

All Sarah could think was _'Oh, no! Oh, NO! I'm getting fired. That's why she's acting this way!" _Sarah calmly let Lee inside her room and waited for her to spill the beans. Lee took a seat at one of the two chairs by the small fireplace in Sarah's room. "Take a seat Lottie…and why haven't you lit your fireplace?"

Sarah took a seat and her face grew red from embarrassment. She hadn't known how to start the fireplace and just piled blankets on at night. At the hag's hut, there was no fire in the loft and she'd never had to worry about it before. Sarah hadn't known who to ask if she even if she did want to start a fire anyway.

Lee seemed to understand this and shook her head. "Oh child, why didn't you ask for my help? I could have helped if you'd of only asked."

Sarah dunked her head in further embarrassment. She was content to leaving it there in shame, had it not been for the hand on her shoulder. "Lottie," Lee said carefully, "do not be afraid to ask me anything…or if anything…goes wrong don't hesitate to _tell me._"

Sarah seriously thought about telling Lee about Kate and Ann, but decided against it. What if the other girls got mad? What if she was punished if the other girls lied about leaving and Sarah was blamed for lying? There were too many ifs for Sarah to take that risk…yet. Maybe later, when she was braver, she could tell Lee. But now, she just couldn't.

Sarah got up from her seat and looked away from Lee. "Ma'am, will…er…could you help me with the fireplace?"

Lee sighed inwardly as the girl slowly moved from her seat and changed the subject. The house mistress made quick work of showing Lottie how to start the fire and was glad to help the girl. Just as they were both about to sit down at the small table again, there was a knock at the door.

Lee got up from her seat, as if expecting it and opened the door. There in the hallway Sarah could see another maid she hadn't worked alongside before. The other maid didn't look extremely happy about having to deliver food to another servant. Sarah noticing this, and took cover behind the door were the maid couldn't see her.

Lee moved the plates over to the table and waited for the younger girl to join her. She watched as the girl gave her a questioning stare regarding the plates of food. "I have some important matter's to discuss with you and I didn't want you to miss your breakfast…Forgive me for saying so Lottie, but you are much too thin."

Sarah sighed; she knew she was too thin. It was another one of the things that she added to the list of imperfections. "So," she started carefully, "what did we need to discuss?" Sarah was in her defiant mode now. It was the mask she took every time trouble came her way. It was easy; it was stable; it was _safe_.

Lee noticed the change in the girl and cracked a smile. She had known the girl had the same defiant streak in her somewhere, but she had yet to witness it herself. "Lottie today is a…special sort of day." She waited patiently for the girl's nod of recognition before continuing. "Do you know of the Labyrinth's purpose?"

"To keep people from getting back people they wished away." She stated bluntly with no emotion on her face. She had long ago forgiven Jareth; if there was anything to forgive.

Lee was impressed she had the general idea of it. "Well, in part you are correct. The Labyrinth was created long ago, before anyone can remember completely. There is much speculation as to how and who exactly made it, but one thing is agreed upon wholly. It was created in the purpose of being a sort of test."

The girl screwed up her face after a bite of egg and asked uncertainly, "Test? I don't follow."

Lee again gave her a reassuring smile. "The Labyrinth isn't exactly a thing, but it is not a person either. The Labyrinth is an essence all of its own. It has the most ancient magic still flowing through its walls. Do you understand?"

"I-I think so, but I'm…not sure…"

"It's alright; I didn't expect you to understand right away. The Labyrinth, because of its ancientness, has the ability to …see through a person's…mask. Like the cover of a book; the Labyrinth is like the contents for everyone that ever steps inside its walls. If it deems the person true of heart and purpose, it will not hinder. If it deems the person unworthy of getting to the center it will do everything in its ability to stop said person."

Sarah thought for a moment and then said questionably, "So it will up the difficulty level on some people and drop it with others?"

Lee laughed at her simple way of putting things. No sugar coating and strait to the point. "Yes my girl. That's exactly what I meant, but if only I could have thought of such a simple way of saying things." The young girl flushed slightly and tried not to acknowledge the compliment.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about? Just how the Labyrinth works?" Sarah said while poring them both some water from a pitcher by her bed.

"Well there was a point to my ramblings, yes. And thank you." Lee loved this girl more and more every time she came encounter with her. "Well today there is a runner, and King Jareth has long ago decreed it was a time of rejoice. Every wished away child is almost every time saved from a horrid life Aboveground. The child is then placed in a fae house hold. It adapts to its magical surroundings, and eventually becomes fae itself."

"Oh. I understand now…for a long time I thought the children were turned into goblins." She admitted shamefully.

The older woman merely laughed goodheartedly. "Heaven's no child! The king has more than enough of those cretins running about the place as it is."

Sarah gave a true honest to goodness smile then; laughing at her own stupidity. "I suppose your right." She said with a giggle. "Though, they're not that bad; I really like some of them."

Lee smiled in amazement at this girl. First the only thing she could thing was that she had actually seen the girl smile _and_ giggle a little! Then next thing that registered was that she was defending the little guys. True, Lee loved them as well, but all the other maids _hated_ the goblins with a passion.

Thinking of the goblins, Lee remembered the other thing that she had to talk to Lottie about; even if it wasn't fair. "Lottie…About the work you did yesterday-"

"I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't mean to be late. I was trying my hardest, but I just couldn't work hard enough, or fast enough! I don't know! I really did try! I swear!" Sarah was breathing heavily and shallowly. She had told herself she would go out gracefully, but when the moment came she freaked. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore. Then suddenly Sarah felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Calm…calm, be at peace dear girl. You have done nothing wrong." Lee rubbed the shoulder of the frightened young woman. "You have done nothing wrong.

"I-I haven't?" Sarah asked meekly.

"Lottie, I know all about your being late and cleaning the metal shop…You are excused from being late, it was your first day, but if there was a reason…you can tell me." Lee pleaded with her eyes, but the girl never saw it. She was trying to steady her breathing and not break down again. Lee sighed as she realized she wouldn't be getting any confessions from Lottie. "I was only going to tell you that you need not pick up after the goblins. Just push the tools out of your way when you clean up."

Lee left a few moments later after telling Sarah what time lunch was, and suggesting a few good places to spend the day; the gardens, the library, and the goblin market. The girl thanked her mistress for all she had done before shutting the door, and thanking her lucky stars.

Sarah looked around her room. It was cozy, familiar, and now warm. "Well," she said out loud to herself, "It is lunch time."

With a relived conscience, Sarah went down to the kitchen to take back the two plates and get lunch. Today they were having roast beef sandwiches and something that tasted like potato salad, but was purple. Sarah quickly filled her plate and took a look around. Everyone was piled around one of the corners shouting out numbers, laughing, and drinking.

Sarah was quick to realize this was a betting corner and went the opposite direction. It wasn't hard to guess on what they were betting on. She knew they were betting on the runner, and it kind of made her feel queasy. _'Had they bet on me like that?' _She knew they had. It made her feel sick. What would have happened if she hadn't made it? Sarah shuttered and left those thoughts behind.

She took her plate to a table far, far away from the gambling corner and ate silently by herself. Every person that wasn't in the lunch hall was at the market right now. Sarah knew this because on her way to the lunch hall, she had peered out the window and saw the garden empty.

After Sarah finished her lunch, she opted to do her personal chores first before enjoying the gardens. She swept out her room, washed her uniform, and took a bath in the servant's washroom. Now that she was clean and had straitened up, Sarah could finally enjoy herself without feeling guilty about goofing off. Sarah decided that a good book would help her relax in the gardens more than nothing. So, she headed off in the direction of the library.

The library wasn't at all hard to find, and when she opened the door, Sarah had stifle a small gasp. It was beautiful! The walls were fifteen feet high and every wall was filled with books, more books than she could ever hope to read.

Sarah went over to the first wall she saw and was puzzled by what she witnessed. The book had been in a strange writing, but as soon as she touched it, the words had changed to English. She smiled at the magical book and read the title _"Sherlock Holmes: The complete collection." _

"Wow, I never thought I'd find this book here."

"You'll find that not everything is as it seems." Sarah spun around on her heel, surprised by the sudden voice.

"Oh," Sarah let out a relived sigh, "It's you Lee. You kind of scared me." Sarah's face took on a pink hue around her cheeks.

Lee chuckled. "It's alright Lottie, no need to be embarrassed. I often find ways to spook people on purpose." The older woman winked and said in a slightly quieter voice, "It keeps all the slackers on their toes." Sarah let out a small laugh and smiled.

"I was just going out to read in the gardens."

"That sounds lovely I hope you have a good time. But remember that dinner is at seven today." The woman smiled and gave Lottie a motherly smile. Sarah was again confused, but merely took the book and headed outside.

Once outside, Sarah was amazed. From the window the garden had looked fantastic, but up close…it was unworldly. Her breath was completely taken away.

There was a white brick path that twisted and turned throughout the place. Along every inch of the path the most beautiful flowers grew. Sarah walked along one of the many paths in a daze. The aroma and the spectacular beauty bewildered her. Then suddenly she found the path lead to an open space. The space lasted about thirty feet, and then became an orchard.

Sarah took a seat in the lush grass. She laid down her head and let her hair pool around her. Picking up the leather bound book, she turned to her favorite novel: _A Study in Scarlet. _

Sarah spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden. She heard a few giggling voices of the maids and husky voices of men she hadn't heard before. She didn't ever see the couples, and for that she was glad. No one bothered her. She ended up reading, _A Study in Scarlet, A Scandal in Bohemia, _and _The Speckled Band._ Those were some of her favorites.

Sarah realized what time it was and yelped, "Oh, no! It's seven o'clock!" She took off in a run to the kitchen.

**A/N- *In flight instructor monotone* Please change to next chapter to continue the story…Than you.**


	13. Devil Dian

**A/N- Please enjoy the continuation of Chapter 11. RER. **

_Sarah realized what time it was and yelped, "Oh, no! It's seven o'clock!" She took off in a run to the kitchen._

Ten minutes later, Sarah found herself outside of the kitchen. She steadied her breath, and then went inside. By this time the betting corner had shut down, everything had settled down, and everyone was eating. They were having more of the-sort-of-could-be-chicken with rice today. It looked pretty good, but Sarah had doubts about the taste.

Suddenly two goblins walked by. Sarah watched in mild amusement as they argued were to sit. She had seen the goblin before, and knew that they worked along with the other maids. However, she was surprised when one of the two walked up to her and said, politely for a goblin, "Someones sittin' there?" She pointed to the two open seats across from Sarah.

At first Sarah didn't know what to do, but with the intent look the goblin was giving her, she gave in. "Oh, uh, no I guess not… er you can sit there if you want." The goblin nodded once and sat down with her friend.

From across the room Lee watched with fascination. Usually the goblins would eat in their own rooms or in the Goblin Throne Room. She watched intently to see what Lottie would do once the goblins had asked to sit down.

She smiled when Lottie stumbled over an answer and the goblins sat down. The strange group sitting around the table sat quietly at first, but soon the table was laughing. Laughing! The girl had barely let out a chuckle when she had done all she could to make her laugh. Now, she was laughing! The goblins seemed to be enjoying themselves as well. 'This girl has accepted the goblins…well that is very unusual. In fact, everything about this girl is unusual.'

After Sarah finished eating, she started back to her room with a pep in her step and a book under her arm. She was walking down the hall to her room, smiling. She was only two doors away, when suddenly a little mouse came skittering around the corner, followed by a pack of goblins.

Thinking quickly, Sarah ushered the little mouse into her pocket and placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "Stop!" The group stopped, not expecting to be commanded. "Good," Sarah said, still holding her tone, "now go find something else to entertain yourselves with."

At first the goblins turned like they might be willing to comply with her willing, but one quickly exclaimed, "Wai' a minute, you ain't Kingy! We no need to listen to you!"

Sarah quickly spotted the particularly hairy one that spoke against her. "Oh, does that mean you're the king?"

The goblin looked aghast. "NO! I not Kingy! You crazy? I don' even look like Kingy!"

"Well, if you're not king, then why should they listen to you and not me?" Sarah answered thoughtfully. "In fact, how do you know that the king didn't tell me to keep this mouse just for him?"

The goblins looked at her in wonder. "You on quest from Kingy?" The same goblin asked. The other goblins murmured the same question under their breaths.

Sarah thought about it for a moment. What if she told them yes and got in trouble for it… Well, she couldn't very well let the mouse die… "I can't answer that." at their disapproving glances she continued, "Well, do you guys tell people if you're on a mission from the king? What about when you're called to collect a child? Do you tell then?"

The goblins all nodded in agreement with her statement. The goblin that had been speaking for the group stepped forward. "You right lady. We make you honorary goblin; even if you don't smell like goblin. Lady is part of us now. Lady is good."

Sarah felt tears in her eyes, but kept them back. "Thank you."

Lee watched from behind the corner in astonishment. Hurriedly, she left for the Goblin Throne Room. She knew King Jareth would be in there. He would have a child, and would likely be adopting it out to some fae couple.

Lee knocked on the door, and entered without a reply as usual. There wouldn't be any guards standing there, and the worst thing that could be happening is a screeching pouting child. Well, she didn't find that, but she did find a wonderful Christmas card picture. "Well, well, well, I'm glad to see you have another goblin up for adoption." She winked at Toby, who proceeded to giggle.

Jareth sighed halfheartedly, "Afraid not Lee." At her confused look, Jareth stated in a mock- distraught tone, "We're stuck with this one."

Lee rose and eyebrow, but smiled. "Indeed?" This was indeed a surprise. The last child he had taken an interest in adopting was…well they didn't talk about it anymore after the boy was won back.

The king gave a nod and called for one of his goblin maids. When the maid arrived, Jareth walked over with Toby on his hip and placed him down on the floor beside it. Bending down on one knee, the king looked the boy in the eye as he spoke. "Toby, I have to do some king work now. I don't have a room ready for you yet, but you can stay in the guest room until I make you up one all of your own." In a lower tone he said, "If you're good for the maid showing you to your room, I'll spend as long as you need tomorrow to make it just right."

Toby gasped in anticipation and gave the king one last hug. "Thank you."

Jareth chuckled and said, "Your very welcome my goblinboy. Good night."

"Sleep tight." Toby replied.

The king's face grew a mischievous grin and finished, "Don't let the dragons bite!"Toby laughed and was then escorted out of the throne room and to his temporary room.

Jareth watched the whole time the boy was taken away, until a particularly drunk goblin tripped over his own feet and splashed his goblet of Goblin Ale all over the king's shirt. The drunken little goblin had no idea he had done something wrong and Jareth didn't move a muscle. He stood ridged, then turned his head slowly to gaze daggers at the goblin. "Chi-chi, what did you just do?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I don' know?" the goblin belched loudly and then passed out.

Jareth sighed. He really did love the little buggars, but sometimes they were a little too much. "You there, Yep. When Chi-chi wakes up tell him I owe him a good kicking. If he doesn't wake up I'll kick him harder." The silly things loved to be kicked. It made them feel useful, and it was almost imposable to kill them.

Lee tried to stifle her laughter as they walked out the door towards the king's chambers. "It's alright Lee. You may laugh." Lee broke out in a small strand of chuckles.

Jareth let a self mocking smile grace his lips as they reached his door. Just as he was about to open his chambers a maid opened the door from inside. She looked a little embarrassed and quickly excused herself, telling him his clothes from the seamstress had been finished. He thanked her and quickly shooed her away; leaving Lee and him alone in the room.

Lee picked up the first shirt that was lying on top of the stack. It was a deep forest green shirt that he had torn the shoulder out of last week when he was out riding. Jareth plucked it from her grasp and paused just before he started to slip it on. He carefully lifted it up to his nose and smelled it. Actually smelled isn't the right word, he inhaled it. His eyes became softer and he seemed calmer as he took it away from his face.

"Lee," he stated calmly, not accusingly, "Have we switched out our laundry soap?"

Lee looked at him strangely and said, "No, not that I know of. Last time I checked we still use the same blend that we always have."

He nodded and slipped it on over his, now ale free, chest. Then he buttoned it up only enough to be decent, letting his amulet shine in the light.

"Is there something wrong with the way it smells, because I can get it re-washed if you like?" Lee said helpfully.

"No," he said just a bit too quickly, "it doesn't smell bad, just…different…sweet really." Then to himself he whispered under his breath, "Like rain and sunshine."

Lee watched him carefully. He was speaking like a bonded man. She knew very well who had mended this shirt, but found no reason to tell him…yet.

Snapping out of his trance Jareth relocated their selves to the study. "Alright," he said after dismissing the guards and taking a seat, "report."

"I've done as you've told me to. I explained the Labyrinth, and gave her an ample amount of times to tell me of Kate and Ann's treatment. A few times I thought she would tell me, but…" Lee shrugged.

Jareth sighed. "Alright, did anything interesting happen today?"

Lee recognized his wording and continued. "She discovered the library, and evidently she has a soft spot for a bit of Sherlock Holmes."

The king smiled, "Oh, really? And how do you know that?" He sat up in his chair and placed his chin in his palm. This way he could smell the tantalizing aroma his shirt was emitting, without looking strange trying to smell his shirt.

His old nanny was not as easily fooled as most would have been at his new found position, but she said nothing. "She walked right over the shelf, and the room having already tapped into her sub-conscious, detected she wanted a little Holmes to read."

"I'm glad she finds him enjoyable. He's one of my favorites as well."

"You only like him because he gets to dig through everyone's personal life and not get reprimanded for insulting someone."

Jareth let out a hardy laugh at her statement. "What else did she do today?" He asked now completely wrapped up in her and no longer speaking in proper code. So engrossed in Lee's narrative, he also didn't feel the presents standing outside his door, eavesdropping.

"Well, she took the book out to the garden, and happened to find the small space that sits between the orchard and the flowers. She read for the duration of the afternoon, and-" Lee cut herself off as her weaker magic sensed the person behind the door.

When Lee stopped, Jareth's attention was finally drawn to the door. He quickly stood and marched over to it. Then, he threw it open, allowing a very pink woman to nearly fall on top of him. "Oh, Hello King Jareth," She said as she placed a hand on his arm, "I was just looking for you."

Jareth counted to ten mentally. He wasn't allowed to be rude to his 'guest' as his father had put it, and he really didn't need his father on his back at this moment. "Dina-"

The pink woman stuck out her lip and pouted, "Dian."

Exasperatedly he continued, "Yes, yes Dian, you were supposed to be in your rooms."

Running her hand slightly along his arm she continued in her pouty voice, "But there's some brat down the hall making too much noise."

Jareth's face turned a little redder the more she spoke after the word 'brat'. "That brat is my son. You'll do well to leave him alone." He spoke in a menacing voice. He was generous, but he could be cruel.

Dian must have finally got the gist, because she backed up and quickly made her apologies before taking leave to her rooms.

Jareth walked back over to his seat and collapsed into it. "Many a times I wish I never agreed to meet her."

"I agree readily little owlet. Sometimes I wonder how your father had bullied you into it."

Solemnly he responded, "I agree…but never mind me, we were discussing Lottie."

"Yes, I was just saying she showed up ten minutes late for dinner," She gave him a grin, "and you'll never guess who her dinner companions were."

Jareth's face scrunched with thought. "No idea." He finally replied.

"Well, it was none other than Aggie and Shep." She replied; satisfied with herself.

The king sat up again. "You mean _my _Aggie and Shep? My goblins?" He grinned as Lee merely nodded her head. "Did she enjoy their company?"

"She loved it! She even laughed! I only managed to get a chuckle out of her and she practically opened up to your goblins. But that isn't even the best part," Jareth's eyebrows rose in question, "on her way back to her room she stumbled upon a mouse. Then seeing the goblin pack that was chasing after it, she somehow managed to convince Lude that she was on a special quest from _you_."

Jareth chuckled. "_Me_? Seriously? How did she convince Lude of that ridiculous story?"

Lee just kept smiling. "I have no idea, but they did make her, and I quote, _'We make you honorary goblin; even if you don't smell like goblin. Lady is part of us now.'" _

His eyebrows rose again, "Really, they made her a goblin, _and_ called her a lady?" He smiled. "My, my, my, this girl just keeps on getting more and more interesting."

"Yes, well Sire, if that is all for the night, I must go." Lee turned to go, but was hastily stopped.

"Stop, I need one more thing."

Lee turned and walked closer at his motioning. "What is it Sire? I have told you all I know of Lottie today."

Jareth shook his head and motioned for her to sit down. "I need you help Lee. Do you recall the reason you were brought back into the castle to live."

"Well Sire, you understood that I was the Mistress of the cleaning maids and thought that a closer-"

Jareth shook his head. "No, I mean the real reason. Not the bull we feed to all those who ask."

Lee nodded once. "You were quite far into the dumps. You needed me to help you out of them and get you back onto your feet."

Jareth smiled ruefully and self-mockingly. "Toby was talking to be when the woman was running. He let it slip that every time he spoke of…Sarah," the name came out as a choke, yet still a caress, "his mother would become angry and deny her existence. I need to know she's alright Lee. I would order a goblin to look for her, but…" He swallowed a few times.

Lee nodded. "You want me to give the order, because you are unable to because of certain regulations."

"Yes, thank you Lee for understanding." He stood up and embraced her for a few seconds. "I just need to know she isn't…hurt or…or deceased." Lee patted his back, and then went off on her own way to give the order.

**-BREAK- (Dian's room)**

CRASH!

Another glass object met with wall as the angry fae paced around the room.

CRASH!

"Who does he think he is?" The woman asked herself intolerantly. "His father sent me off to woo him and he goes off seeing another girl! I was promised a crown from that _stupid_ Auburnon! I WANT MY CROWN!" The woman smashed another object against the wall.

"I vow: I _will_ be Queen! I _will _win. _I _will win over the King, if it's the last thing I do!"

**-BREAK- (Sarah's room)**

Sarah sat down on her bed and carefully took the mouse out of her pocket. She stroked it a few times on the head and placed it on the floor beside her bed. "Go on, you're free now. You don't have to worry about the goblins. They shouldn't bother you anymore."

"Thank you." The mouse squeaked appreciatively.

Sarah blinked and stared at the mouse a moment longer. "Did-Did you thank me?"

She watched in amazement as the mouse stoop on its two hind legs and bowed. "Alicia's my name Lady."

Sarah broke out in a smile. _'Not everything is as it seems in the Labyrinth.'_ She reminded herself before replying, "My name is…" she paused for a moment. She was only a mouse. Alicia wouldn't tell on her. "My name is Sarah. And you'll be glad to know you're the first one to know it."

The mouse smiled up at her and boldly stated, "You're the one that beat the Labyrinth. I like you. Can I stay?"

Sarah laughed at the mouse's forwardness. She missed her friends from the Underground that were just as bold. "I'd be glad to have you. But, you mustn't tell anyone my name, and have to be quiet when I'm around other people. Do we have a deal Alicia?" Sarah held out her hand willing the little mouse to step up on it.

"Indeed we do." It answered in a whisper and climbed up on her offered hand.

That night Sarah and Alicia fell asleep after talking about everything from books to yellow flowers that grew in the garden.

**A/N- Okay, that's chapter 11 part one and two. Tune in next week for chapter 12. Trust me when I say you'll not want to miss it. **


	14. Day Three

**A/N- SURPRISE CHAPTER! Okay, Chapter 12 … finally. I really don't mean to make these chapters two parters, but well you know my mind only leases itself out to me every other day and on test days if I ask it nicely. So I suggest you take it up with it, not me. **

Sarah woke the next morning before dawn as usual. She got ready in her usual way. And she washed in the usual way. Suddenly, as Sarah picked up Alicia she smiled.

"Whats got you smilin' so bright this mornin'" The little mouse yawned.

Sarah smiled down at her friend and stated warmly, "Well, I just realized I'm starting to get used to this place. I've set a routine. Alicia, I think I finally have a home."

The little mouse licked her paws and gave her face a good cleaning. "There's nothin' special about having a home." She moved on to cleaning her tail and continued in the same indifferent tone, "Just makes it harder to get away with stuff cause people know you."

Sarah let out a good honest laugh. "Do you want to come with me today or do you have other things to do?"

Alicia thought for a moment. "Well, I have a few things to do, but I'll be around. You look hard enough, and I'll probably be somewhere off in a corner or under some furniture. If you should need me, for any reason at all…"

"I'll call." Sarah replied. Then, she sat the little brown mouse down to run off and enjoy herself.

Once her friend was gone, Sarah tenderly touched her back. It was healing, and it hurt. The third or fourth day was always rough, because your skin had pulled tight around the lashes and when you moved it pulled at them. She would just have to be extra mindful today.

Arriving at the kitchen, Sarah spotted her two goblin companions. They waved her over and Sarah readily joined them after grabbing another bowl of oatmeal with peanut butter. She ate quickly, but enjoyed the conversations going on around her. Once she finished she headed off in search of Lee. She found it sort of odd that Lee hadn't found her already, but what did she know? It was only her second day.

Sarah had just peered around a table, when suddenly ha voice startled her. "Oh, Lottie, there you are." Sarah turned and faced the mistress with a pleasant, albeit a little shy, smile. "I had to go and make arrangements for another visitor of the King's. You'll be back with the Seamstress today for the same amount of time. However, instead of cleaning another hall I need you to go up to the guests rooms and help clean up in there. You, know tidy it up and make it presentable. Alright?" Sarah nodded.

"Good, after that I want you to go straight to your laundry work and dishes after supper." Lee gave her an encouraging smile and sent her on her way.

Sarah found the Seamstress's room almost by memory. She only had to use her map once, which was pretty impressive considering her whereabouts.

When she reached the door she nearly knocked, but stopped herself remembering the other maid's harshness. So, turning the knob and just coming in, Sarah managed to walk over and take a seat by the Head Seamstress without looking out of place.

"Hello this morning Lottie." Isabella greeted warmly.

"Hello." Sarah managed not to sound like a frightened little girl. In fact, Sarah almost sounded…out going.

Isabella's eyebrows rose a little at the girl's display of courage, but said nothing, of course. She merely watched the girl closely as she picked up a white poet's shirt and started threading her needle. She was content with watching Lottie for a while, but quickly grew a little bored. So, she decided to make conversation. "So Lottie, why did you move to the castle?"

She watched as the girl, again, pretended to concentrate hard on her stitching before answering her. "I…I had to leave home. I had found work on a farm and helped pick crops…but then I had to move away when the person I was boarding with moved away." It wasn't too far from the truth. She did have to leave home. She did work in a field. And she suspected the hag was probably holding up residence in a much darker, dungeon type room.

Isabella could tell she clearly wasn't getting strait answers from the girl. Lottie seemed to be a bit more open today…so it couldn't hurt if she pried just a little more… "So do you have any siblings? I myself was burdened with three younger brothers." Isabella watched as Lottie sat down her work and stared at her like she had fairies dancing on her head.

Sarah spoke with heat tinting her words, "I have a baby brother. He is the most beautiful, intelligent boy out there." Then suddenly her eyes softened and her words were a bit quieter. "I love him more than anything…I'd give up anything to make sure he's alright." Lottie quickly went back to her work and pointedly ignored the head seamstress.

'_Note to self,' _Isabella thought,_ 'baby brother is a touchy subject.'_

The last hours of the session where again finished in silence again. The other maids spoke amongst themselves of course, but Sarah stayed quiet.

Once Sarah was excused from her first duty, she quickly pulled out her map and looked for the guest room. She opened her map, expecting to have to look through halls and halls of rooms, only to be surprised when she found Lee had circled it. There in neat script was clearly written,

_Thought you might need a little help figuring out which room it was- Lee_

Sarah smiled. She really did like her mistress; she was always kind and gentle. Deciding she had spent enough time dilly-dallying Sarah headed off in the direction of the room. Along the way she kept a sharp eye out for Alicia, and was rewarded for her efforts when the mouse said hello to her as it went scurrying past.

Five minutes later, Sarah found herself standing outside of a purple door with a harp etched into it. She knew that Kate and Ann would be on the other side of the door. She had made up her mind on the way over that she would either get them to help her or tell Lee afterwards if she couldn't.

Steeling herself for the inevitable, Sarah opened the door. Kate was lounging on the bed eating some sort of chocolate looking cookie. Ann was flipping through drawers and not-so-discretely slipping items she found cool into her dress top.

They both looked up at her as she walked in and Kate smiled a sickly sweet smile at her. "Ah, it's our little helper! As you can see we haven't started yet, but we thought it would be alright with you. Ya see we have another appointment today soon-"

"No."

Kate looked up at Sarah surprised. Then her eyebrows furrowed and she took on a menacing gaze. "What-did you say?"

Sarah suppressed the urge to cower and raised her chin defiantly. "I said no Kate. I can't do this all by myself and I won't attempt it. You shouldn't have scheduled anything if you had to work."

Kate jumped off the bed (well she sort of rolled off the bed), and marched over to Sarah, cornering her between the book shelf and the wall. In slow dark words Kate said, "Say. It. Again."

Sarah met her glare evenly and said, "No-"

Kate reared back her hand and slapped Sarah. "Don't you talk to me like that you snobby little-"

"KATE! ANN! Report to me after I'm finished talking to Lottie." A very angry Lee stood behind them both. Kate's face had gone pale and Ann followed her example.

They slowly walked out of the room and down the hall. Lee had stared them down as they walked away. But, as soon as they were out of eye sight she quickly strode over to Lottie and led her over to the bed. She sat the girl down carefully and pried her hand away from her face.

"Oh, Lottie…I'm so sorry." Lee started to pat her back, but as soon as her hand came in contact with the girl, she stood up and yelped something awful. Lee jumped up and tried to turn the girl around. However, Sarah didn't feel like showing off her battle scars.

Lee stared at Lottie and said sternly, "I must see it if you want it to get better." Lee had known there was something wrong with the girl, but she had never quite knew what until know.

Sarah let the tears trail down her cheeks as she shook her head no and backed away. "No, I don't need help. It'll heal. It always does eventually."

Lee's face became shocked at her words. She didn't know exactly what was ailing her, but evidently this wasn't the first time it had happened. She tried to take another step closer, but Sarah matched it with a step back.

"You don't have to be afraid-" She had started kindly.

"No," Sarah cut her off, "I'm not scared, I'm…I'm…ashamed." She backed up even farther and buried her face into her shoulder. Sarah hoped with every ounce of her being that Lee would just go away, but she didn't. Sarah suddenly felt the older woman pull her into a gentle hug. Lee was mindful not to touch her back.

Sarah stood completely still. When was the last time someone had hugged her.? Could she even remember? Slowly Sarah placed her face on the fae's shoulder and finally allowed herself some tears.

"Shhhhh…It's alright. Everything will be okay." Lee slowly calmed the girl and led her over to the bed again. Sarah dried her eyes with the backs of her hands and tried not to meat Lee's gaze.

"Lottie," The woman took Sarah's chin in her hand, and slowly moved it up so she would meet her eyes. "It's alright to let me see it. I won't be angry…I'll try my best to be gentle. But, you must let me see it."

Sarah thought about it for a moment. Was there really anything to lose? Her pride maybe, but has she ever really cared all that much about pride? "Okay…" Sarah slowly turned her back to Lee and let the woman unzip her dress.

"Oh…oh Lottie…I'm so sorry…" Lee was horrified at what she saw. There were numerous scares across her back. Some were very old; up to two years she speculated…But others were very recent; only a few days old. "Girl, we must get you to a healer. This isn't healthy, what if it gets infected?"

Sarah nodded slowly and asked in a very small voice if she could zip her up. She was about to stand and what to be escorted to the healers, when she felt very dizzy…The world blurred, her head spun, and Sarah had a distinct feeling of déjà vu.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Sarah reached out a hand to try and balance herself. But it was in vain, for Lee had already taken her by the shoulders. The woman started to direct her over the bed in the medium sized white room.

"Orin!" Sarah vaguely new somewhere in the back of her mind that Lee had shouted.

Then a man about 5 feet 2 inches tall came briskly into the room. He was balding on top with snow-white hair. He had a full beard that when down to his hips and half-moon glasses. His eyes were bright yellow-green and his nose upturned slightly and matched his finely pointed ears.

"Well, what is the matter Lee? You shout as if to wake the dead!" His voice matched his appearance, a little high, but comforting like an old grandfather's.

Sarah was tired, she ached, and quite frankly she didn't give a crap what they did anymore. So, finally resolving to give in to her exhaustion, she drifted off into a dark comforting unconsciousness.

**A/N- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff-hangers strike again! R&R**


	15. Fired

**A/N- Last time we tuned in Dr. Morgan's evil twin escaped to kill Jennifer and steal all of her Petunias. All in an episode of "A stupid Soap opera made to make people feel better about themselves because their life couldn't possibly suck as bad as those guys'". Sorry, I'm having a suck-ish day. Enjoy the story; it probably isn't as melancholy as my musings in the Author's Note.**** :/**

Sarah woke up slowly. The first thing she realized is that she was lying on her stomach, with many bandages around her middle. From her hazy memory that wasn't so surprising. The second thing she realized is that someone was holding her hand…hmm. That wasn't right. Sarah inwardly sighed, finally deciding to bulk up enough courage to open her eyes.

Cracking open her right eye she peered through dark eyelashes. To her surprise Lee was sitting next to her; holding her hand. Her face looked drawn and worried. It made Sarah think about just how long she had made that poor woman sit here with her. Well, in Sarah's mind, it wasn't fair to keep her sitting there without any knowledge of her well being.

She stirred slightly, trying to push herself up. It was useless though, because Lee just pushed down on her shoulder gently and whispered "Shhh, it's alright Lottie. You need to rest for a while longer."

The bed was awfully comfortable…and warm…and she was still _very_ tired…maybe if she stayed in bed for a little longer…

Lee watched as the girl settled back down almost immediately and fell asleep. She had gone through many hardships. It made Lee want to cry for this girl, but she knew it would all be in vain if she did. This girl didn't want pity. She wanted love and a home. Lee had read her like a book only missing a few pieces of the puzzle to fit her together all the way. She knew the girl was confused by her love towards her. She knew she was lonely. _'Well,' _Lee thought happily, _'Not as lonely as she was.' _ Lee looked at the little mouse that had stayed with Lottie the whole time was sleeping in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Then she glanced at the many goblins hiding under her bed to _'keep faithy-ful watches over newest Goblin Lady.' _

Lee went to stand and leave the girl to rest, but surprisingly the girl held tight to her hand and murmured something she couldn't make out. The mistress patted the girls head a few times and stroked her hair. "If you need me Lottie…"

"I'll call…" was the all too quiet response.

Lee smiled and patted her head one more time before getting up again, this time Lottie let her hand go willingly. Then, Lee transported herself for the second time that day; this time to Jareth's personal study.

Lee could only transport herself short distance, but it took a lot of her magic to transport more than one person. That's why Lottie had blacked out. She had no intentions of hurting the girl, but she had transported them purposely wanting Lottie to pass out. It was much easier to take care of her that way without causing more unneeded and undeserved pain.

She knocked on the door, and again entered without an answer. She had expected to see Jareth sitting in his usual chair, but instead she saw Raul. He was the king's right hand man and the temporary-sovereign when the king was away.

He flashed her, a smile and gave a short nod to her. She had also raised him as well right alongside Jareth. They were first cousins, but close enough to be twins. However, there appearances were nothing alike. Raul had stark red hair with big brown joyful eyes. His features were more rounded as where Jareth's were sharper and more angular. His face screamed class clown and he was indeed the joker of the family and sometimes a bit of a scatterbrain.

Lee smiled softly at him and stated, "Why Raul, what drug your sorry carcass in from the Irish shores?" His boyish smile only grew larger and he came over to hug his old nanny. Then he sat her down and explained why he was here.

"Well, you know of Toby, Jareth's heir?" Lee nodded. "Yes, he is a fine lad." Raul smiled at the thought, but quickly refocused. "It seems that Dian found it un-kingly for Jareth to adopt him instead of-er-wanting to… produce an heir from…well" Raul had been trying to stay politically correct as he could, but was quickly losing. "Oh, damn it all. Dian was jealous Jareth didn't want to hook up with her and have kids instead of adopting. So, she went off and told on Jareth's daddy like she was only five years old." Raul smiled at himself and Lee laughed.

"You were never one to beat around the bush, given the chance to just beat through it." Lee smiled. "I take it that's were His Majesty is now then?" At his nod she sighed. "There is this maid that was injured…I think it would be best if she had some lighter work. I was hoping to ask Jareth if he would allow her to look after the young master until she was well again."

Raul tilted his head and stated joyfully with a wave of his hand, "Well, why not? Give me the mumbo jumbo paper work and you go tell the lass. I'm sure Jareth won't mind if you considered it suitable."

Lee beamed at him. "Thank you so very much Raul. I'm glad you are as understanding as I could have hoped."

He waved her off and jumped up. "Well, hurry up and help me find the paper work. Then, you can go and tell the lady of her good fortune." He gave her a wink and Lee shook her head in amusement.

Two hours, several signatures, and numerous paper cuts later, the job transfer was complete. Raul swiped some imaginary sweat from his brow and sighed. "I never thought it would take so much effort. It took one and half bloody hours just to find the paperwork. Honesty, I don't know how Jareth find's anything in his own personal filing chaos."

Lee chuckled at him and quickly bid him good bye. She explained that Lottie might be awake and she wanted to tell her the good news.

Lee walked back down to the infirmary. She wanted to talk to Orin about Lottie before she told her the good news. That is of course if she liked children, but from what she heard it would be easy to convince her.

"Orrriiin?" Lee said in a sing song voice. The elf marched in and promptly asked why she found joy in embarrassing him so.  
>"Oh, Orin lighten up, and get your undies out of a bunch. I just came by to ask about Lottie-the girl."<p>

The elf huffed at his cousin's antics and plopped down into his chair. "The girl will be alright in a week. I have some tea herbs that will help speed up the healing process." He rubbed his eyes wearily from behind his glasses. "She has been suffering for a long time." He looked pointedly at Lee. "Take care of her. She sees you as a mother."

Lee's face screwed up a little in thought. The girl had always shied away from her as far as she could remember. "What are you saying Orin?"

In a sober voice he explained, "The medicines I used to clean out her lashes often have a similar affect on others as well. They often cause night terrors for the first day or so after treatment… The girl was calling out to you in her dreams; pleading almost. I had to give her a sedative, because she was thrashing so."

Lee didn't really know how to feel. She cared for this girl greatly. She had never re-married after her husband died a year after their marriage, and of course never had the chance to have children. That's why she had become a nursemaid, so she could be around children.

With a slightly choked up voice she said, "I want to go sit with her, but-but I have to go take care of Kate and Ann." Her chin rose determinedly not so differently from Lottie's earlier, "But, I _will _be back for her. Tell her that." With those final words, Lee set off for her office.

As Lee walked in, she noticed that they had made themselves completely at home. They had rearranged the chairs to suit themselves. Many of her trinkets that had been lined up neatly along the mantle were skewed every which way all over the room. And both guilty parties were currently lounging about by the fire that was roaring. _'Well, it probably is my fault for leaving them here this long without supervision.' _

"Kate, Ann!" She spoke firmly, but not overly loud. Lee didn't like to shout or be shouted at.

Both women marched over and plopped down in the two worn brown leather seats sitting before a slightly larger green velvet one. "Now, I have never been unfair to any one of my maids." She gave them both pointed looks. "I will hear your part of the story, but I can warn you right now," Lee glared at them fiercely, "I have eyes in the back, front, right, and left of my head. I hear everything, I see everything. I know the truth already. I'm glad that the market closed today because of the Goblin Flea infestation, even if we'll be having leftovers for three days, because I was able to catch you two in the act." The old mistress looked both of them directly in the eye and secretly enjoyed how they flinched away, "With this warning…you may proceed."

Of course, Lee got the answers she thought she would get. None of them true and many with no hint of reality in them at all. Kate tried to lead her on to believe that Lottie was a horrible girl that worked them to the bone and ran off with several men. Ann just nodded dumbly like a knot on a log as she sat there staring blankly. Sometimes Lee wandered about her…

Finally Lee lost her temper just as Kate started to display the 'crude and unusual language' Lottie had supposedly uttered to them every time they tried to object. "ENOUGH!" It was the first time Lee had shouted, actually shouted, in over thirty years. "I warned you not to lie to me, but now I've HAD it. You may pack your bags and leave immediately." When the girls only gawked at her with open mouths she said, "NOW, means NOW! Go, off with you! I want you gone before morning!"

The girls reluctantly slouched out of the room and Lee sighed to herself. "Jareth, I really hope your luck is better than mine right now." Then she silently made her way back to the infirmary to watch over Lottie.

**-BREAK- (Many, many miles away at King Auburnon's castle)**

"FATHER! Why won't you listen to reason?" Jareth whined.

His father paced up and down at a fast pace. He had worked so hard to make that girl suffer. He had worked so hard to pick out each girl for Jareth's approval. He had worked _so_ hard to try and make his son forget all about the Williams girl and her family. But, then after all he did for his son; the boy goes and adopts the stupid brat that the girl had worked so hard to earn back! Auburnon told his son as much, "Son, do you know how hard I worked to get you out of those dumps? Do you know how hard I work picking out each woman before sending her your way?" Jareth tried not to roll his eyes at that statement, but silently thought: _'Not very.'_

"I even tried my hardest to get you to forget about that-that girl! Then, you go and adopt the very _brat_ that she came looking for!" With his ran over Auburnon waited patiently for his son's immediate apology. Unfortunately for Auburnon, Jareth had no intention of the sort.

"You insult my heir? You do so outright, and _you_ want _me_ to _apologize_?" Jareth's fingers were clenched so tight you could hear the leather squeak. "He is _my_ son now and I don't want you medaling in my affairs any longer. I am 2,109 years old! I am 209 years past the age of adulthood, and I can bloody do whatever I want in my own kingdom! Toby is my son and mine alone. I don't want to marry! I don't want to give up Toby! AND I DON'T WANT TO BLOODY EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Years of pent up rage left Jareth that day.

Auburnon's face became red with anger. "TOO BLOODY BAD! You are going to stay in this castle for the rest of the week, and every chance I get I will try to persuade you!" He flicked his wrist with a smug smile. "There, already done. Your carriage has left for the week on your command. My magical borders will not permit you to transport anywhere outside of them. Raul has been informed of your stay, and now that you have to stay you might be able to get along better with Dian." The older king sucked in a breath after his long blustering monologue to resupply his empty lungs.

Jareth growled and clenched his inhumanly pointed teeth. His body quivered with the effort he put forth trying to keep his rage in check. Without warning, Jareth disappeared in a cloud of glitter, unable to stand in his father's presence any longer.

Jareth stared blankly at his room, magically putting on his baggy silk night-pants as he walked over to his bed. He silently rubbed his face with his hands, trying to purge his mind of his father. He was so tired of his father trying to control his life . As Jareth fell backwards into his bed, his only thought was that he was glad he had at least been able to create Toby's room before he was summoned.

**A/N- YEAH chapter 13! I hope your liking it so far, because Jareth and Sarah's meeting is verrrrrrry soon, not… next chapter soon… but reeeeaaaaallllly soon. **


	16. Issues

**A/N- This is one of the chapters you all have been waiting for. Actually a lot happens in this chapter. To all you that are waiting for Jareth and Sarah to meet…this chapter will sadly disappoint. Well, maybe not disappoint, because I do reunite the old brother-sister duo here. But, enough of my ramblings…Read on reader…read on.**

**P.S.- I will not be able to update for a while, because I have been writing on a school laptop. I have to return it today, so UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE I will not update. However, I will try my best to find my way to a laptop or computer soon. So sorry. I'm sad too **

Sarah slowly started to gain consciousness. It was a slow climb towards wake, and during her embark she remembered having the most terrifying dream. The horrible man with auburn hair and deep blue eyes invaded her mind. Every time she saw him she wanted to run and hide behind someone…someone like Lee. She was the nicest person Sarah had ever met. She was kind and helpful…and Sarah felt safe with her. She trusted Lee very much.

She was nearly awake now. Her eyes only remained shut do to their own bidding. During her semi-awareness, she heard a voice calling to her. "…Lot…" The voice was blurred and hard to hear. But it became clearer every time she heard it. "…Lottie…Lottie time to wake up dear…" Sarah slowly peeled back her eyelids and gazed in the direction of the voice. Lee looked back at her and smiled as she woke. The older woman patted her hair down gently as she waited for the girl to speak first.

"Th-" Sarah cleared her throat, "Thank you, Lee."

The mistress patted her shoulder gently, for she was lying on her stomach, and said, "There is nothing to thank Lottie. You should have asked for help when you first got here." At Lee's mildly disapproving stare, Sarah nearly lost control of her laughter.

Lee saw this and smiled herself. "Well, I'm glad you seem to be feeling better…" She looked seriously at the injured girl, to let her know there next conversation was serious. "Lottie, I don't want you working at your chores yet with your back the way it is." The girl was about to argue, but Lee stopped her with a raise of her hand. "No, let me finish. Girl," she started in a lighter tone, "I want you to take care of the king's heir for a while until you feel better." Lee waited patiently for Lottie to answer.

As Lee waited, Sarah had a minor break down in her mind. On the outside it looked merely like she was taking a few minutes to decide, but on the inside it was like all hell broke loose. A million things flew through her mind, and most of them were about who Jareth had married. First, she was in denial. Then she was outraged…until she thought she had absolutely no right to be angry at for trying to be happy. Then depression started to set in. But, again none of this showed on the outside. 'Well,' Sarah thought dismally, 'the least I could to repay him is to watch his kid.'

"Wha-What's his name." Sarah knew it was a boy. But, only because females could not inherit the throne; only take over once the king was dead or retired.

Lee smiled, she knew she had her hooked. "His name is Tobias, High Prince of the Goblin Kingdome."

Sarah thought about the name. It was the same as Toby's. This would be harder on her than she thought if this boy's name was Toby too. "When do you want me to start?"

"Lottie…I…I want to ask you a few questions before you start to take care of young Tobias."

Sarah was a bit apprehensive about her questioning, but trusted her all the same. "Okay…"

"Girl…is 'Lottie' your real name?" She started at the girl intensely. "You can tell me…I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise…"

Sarah began to tear a little. "I-I…"

"Go one girl…you can tell me. You can trust me." Lee squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"My…My real name…My real name is Sarah." She hid her face from her mistress and hoped with all hope she wouldn't curse her or send her away.

Lee meanwhile was shocked senseless. It was Sarah! THE SARAH! The girl that brought love into their king's heart! No wonder the king had felt connected to this girl! Lee was ecstatic. If this girl loved the king back, then he wouldn't be stuck in a loveless life with no one to turn to. This girl was the answer to all their problems, AND Lee knew she hid her name for some reason besides fear. It was just one of those instincts all older women had.

Then, as if just noticing Sarah's discomfort and shame, Lee started to stroke her hair again. "Sarah…Oh, Sarah what have you done to warrant this?" Lee spoke without underlying hurt. She spoke with pure sympathy.

"Done?" The girl asked self-mockingly. "Done…What have I done?" Sarah asked almost angrily towards herself. "EVERYTHIGN! I messed everything up! I did as the book said and I still messed it ALL up! Now he's happy, and I shouldn't even have come here." She started to roll to her side, but Lee stopped her.

"What would make you think that he was happy?" She didn't need to explain who he was, just as she hadn't.

Sarah sniffed and brushed at her eyes. "He has a son… a son means a wife. I should have never tried to come here. I was right the first time…" She was referring to his offer. Originally Sarah had thought the offer a ruse. This new information just proved her first theory more and more.

Lee unfortunately didn't know what she was talking about. She only knew that the king let her go and sunk into a deep depression once she left. Lee didn't know what to say about her last accusation, so she dealt with the obviously wrong. "Lot-Sarah, the King has not married."

The girl's few tears momentarily stopped and in a voice sounding like a child's chimed in. "What? What about his son?" She was so vulnerable and sad, it broke Lee's heart.

"Sarah, he adopted Toby when his mother failed to complete the Labyrinth."

When Sarah heard this she was a bit dead panned. 'Did that mean…No; it couldn't be my Toby…Could it?' Sarah convinced herself no matter how bad Karen had seemed; she would not wish away Toby. "So, Toby is adopted? He hasn't married anyone?"

Lee was happy to see the girl was more than interested in the king. She had been devastated when she thought he had moved on! This girl had love for the king and it was her self-appointed mission to fix their relationship…if you could call it that. Well, she also couldn't let the girl get too far ahead of herself either…

In a snide tone, Lee attempted to bait Sarah. "Why, Sarah why should you care? Have your eye out for the throne?" Lee knew this girl would never think of being that self-centered, but she had to test her.

Sarah's eyes became harder, and Lee could see the flames roar in those emerald gems. The girl slowly rose on her elbows and looked Lee straight in the eye. "I. Would. _Never_. Do. Such. A vile. Cruel. Thing like that to him." Her voice held so much boldness; Lee was speechless for a moment. She had never seen Sarah so defiant. She knew the defiance was there, but to see it first hand was something different.

Lee smiled openly at Sarah. "I'm very glad." She placed a small motherly kiss to her forehead and watched in amusement at Sarah's shocked face. "You can start looking after young Tobias in the morning. Now sleep"

Sarah was befuddled by Lee's antics, but trusted her enough to let it go. She was too exhausted anyways to worry about it now. With a small nod and a yawn, Sarah lay back down on the bed.

**-BREAK-(Next morning far away in Auburnon's castle.) (Dian's POV, so it will be a bit gag-able at times. You have been warned)**

Dian happily primped and prodded her face and hair as she got ready for the king. Everyone just _knew_ they would be a perfect couple! Look at them! They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were both pale and pencil thin. What more could a perfect couple ask for! AND now that she had gotten him away from the castle, he wouldn't be preoccupied with any other _women_.

The self-deluded woman sighed in content as she finished applying the last layer of mascara on her eyelashes. Everything was just _perfect!_ She and her Positively Pepto-Bismol Pink fashion statement, flounced down the corridor to check on her Jarry-kins.

**-BREAK- (Jareth's hiding place)**

Jareth took in silent heaving gasps as he hid in the _very _small broom closet of the fourth floor. Everything was so tight! Right now his face was currently _thisclose _to a very dingy mop. _'Why couldn't father of picked _any_ other person? Why the obsessed maniac that is determined to undress me with her eyes every time we are in the same BLOODY ROOM?' _

Suddenly, Jareth's rant was cut short by clicking heals.

'_OH NO!' _Jareth's heart was beating faster and faster as the woman approached. There was no place he could hide from that damned woman! She just kept appearing _everywhere_. It's like she could smell him or something.

"Oh Jarry-kins!" She squalled in a sickly sweet voice.

Then suddenly, and apparently at a very bad time, Jareth's ego started to return. _'Wait one moment,' _Jareth said to himself, _'Why am I hiding from some woman?' _Then in a macho tone, _'If I confront her, then everything will be fine.'_

Jareth transported himself to the end of the hall, and waited for Dian to stumble upon him. He didn't have to linger very long. The overly pink puff strutted out in front of him and tried (and failed) to put on her best 'come hither' look.

Jareth resisted the urge to gag. "Urm… Diana." He said in a serious tone, "I wish to have a word with you…in private." As soon as he said those words he regretted it.

The daft woman got an excited look in her eye and her voice became airy. "Why Jarry-kins, what are we to discuss."

Jareth rolled turned and rolled his eyes. Without turning he answered her and started walking, "Important matters which should have been dealt with long ago."

The woman followed swiftly after, sure that the king's antics were to mystify her…not drive her away as he had intended. It took only a few moments to get to Jareth's study. Dian was slightly put out that he didn't want to head to a …different room, but …oh well.

Jareth opened the door for her, like a gentleman should, as they entered the room. As soon as the door was shut, Dian made to paste herself to the Goblin King. Jareth, however, was much too fast, and sidestepped the attack. He made a beeline for a chair, and pulled it out for her. Dian was still oblivious to his actions, and swaggered herself over and into the chair.

Jareth seated himself as well before getting down to business. He cleared his throat, then began, "Dian, I know that my father sent you to my cast to…um…entertain me in hopes I would become interested in you. However, I don't think it would be best if we continued this folly."

Dian's face was priceless. At first it had been a horrific Botox like smile, which slowly faded to a face of utter denial. Jareth waited for Dian to speak first. "_**WHAT! **_" Jareth covered his ears and grimaced. "_**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I WORKED SO HARD!**_" The girl went on and on for ten minutes. The Goblin King was quite tired of this. If she wanted a yelling match she would get one, _**"**__**SILENCE**__**!"**_

People all over the kingdom stopped and stared at the Autumn King's castle. Usually it was so quiet and peaceful there.

Auburnon stormed into the room, eyes ablaze. "_What_ is going on here?" His voice was eerily calm, and both parties shut up instantly. "My kingdom's main business is tourism, and if you both don't get a handle on your couple's qualms, I will have to ask you to leave."

Jareth was the first to speak, "WE are NOT a couple. I tried to be courteous about my ways of breaking off our meetings, but _she _is the one that started yelling."

"What?" Auburnon asked in a confused voice. "I was sure you two would hit it off…"

Dian made her way into the conversation with a faux pitiful voice. "I was just minding my own in the halls, when Jarry-kins got all mad and made very suggestive comments toward me."

Jareth sputtered in rage and his voice raised a few decibels past the recommended 85. "ALL I said was that I needed to speak to her…in private."

Auburnon raised an eyebrow. "That's all you said, in that _same_ tone of voice?"

The younger king's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You are going to believe some countess you met a few weeks ago over your own son! I have been nothing but patient and polite with her!" Jareth started flicking up fingers as he ranted, "I do not care for her company. She _hates_ my subjects."

"Only because there icky!" Dian interjected.

Jareth's teeth ground together and his fists clenched together tightly. His leather gloves and jacked slightly squeaked as tension grew in his body. "ICKY! I chose my kingdom because of their loyalty and their ability to love unconditionally without judgment such as 'ICHY'. ALSO, you HATE my job! I don't exactly enjoy some of the scenarios I'm thrown into, like losing the only woman I loved! BUT, I do _believe_ that RESCUING the unwanted is the **most** important duty I HAVE!" Jareth took in a few heaving breaths as he waited for his father's response.

Auburnon's face was purple it was so red. His eyes were torches, and he was stabbing his son with daggers with his eyes as he glared. He went to speak, but Jareth cut him off.

"The BLOODY HELL with _un-kingly actions_ I am Leaving. I can't stand another moment in your present's_ father_. If you need me, I'll be at my castle." And with that Jareth left his red-purple faced father, and ruffled Dian to their own devices.

**-BREAK- (Meanwhile back in the Goblin Castle)**

As Sarah walked down the hallway to Toby's room, she felt uneasy. That morning, Lee had explained she would basically be his personal nanny more than a maid. She would spend the mornings with him getting him dressed, cleaned, and fed. Then, she would take him to the gardens to play until lunch time. After he ate, she would take him for his afternoon nap, and she could eat then.

Lunch for her was slightly different; since she was now part of the 'royal servants' she would not eat with the others like she had before. She would go to the kitchens get her plate, and then go back to the royal servant's hall where she could eat there. It was all red tape and formalities, but it must be done. If it wasn't Jareth's father would be sure to take up notice about it.

After her lunch, Sarah would go collect Toby and bring him out to study his fencing. Sarah thought three and a half (as she had learned from Lee) was a bit young for learning fencing, but Lee assured her it was the common practice for royals to start learning young.

After his half-hour 'training' Sarah would take him to dinner, and then he could again play until bedtime. Sarah was very nervous about meeting this boy. What if he didn't like her and she got in trouble? Sarah shook herself and steeled up.

She walked right into the room, because it was still very early. As soon as she walked in she let a little inaudible gasp. The room was, for lack of a better turn, awesome! For a little boy that is.

The room was huge. One the left side was a massive bed with a canopy top that was designed to look like dragon wings. The bed itself was formed in the shape of green dragon complete with a head and tail. On the wall straight ahead, were two large windows each with dragon wing curtains that had a great view of the Labyrinth.

The floor had a green carpet that looked like farming fields, and the walls were painted like the sky. It wasn't the knock-off sky blue with cotton ball clouds either. It was a light blue at the bottom that slowly turned to a dark blue, finishing with black-blue ceiling with glowing stars on one side. On the opposite side there was a huge sun painted that was surrounded by a perfect recreation of the most beautiful sunset colors and patterns.

Then of course there were the toys. Everywhere Sarah looked, she saw toy dragons and castles. There were: wood castle models, toy knights, toy swords, countless plush and plastic dragons, and surprisingly LEGOs.

Sarah shook herself slightly and quietly walked over to the bed. Switching on the side table (dragon) light, she started to wake the young boy. He was completely covered up by his (red dragon) comforter, and Sarah couldn't tell hide form hair on the boy; as he was tangled in the mess. She gently cooed to him and shook him slightly. Her response was, "Phfeev murrr mentes plssssss." Which she translated to "Five more minutes please."

Sarah let out a giggle and cooed some more. "Come on prince Toby. I know for a fact that I could bribe the cook to give you some chocolate chip pancakes if you get up." At that the boy tumbled out as fast as he could out the bed sheets.

When Sarah spotted his familiar blonde hair and blue eyes, she gasped. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she gave a laugh-sob.

The flaxen haired boy cocked his head at the girl and squinted his eyes. "You look familiars. Have I seen you b'fore? Your eyes look like I member them."

Sarah hugged the boy close to her and cried a few tears into his shoulder. She couldn't break down now. She had struggled this hard to keep control. She wouldn't break down now…but boy did she want to. She shed a few tears with Lee to relieve some of the tension. But she was still very pent up.

"Toby, Oh Toby I thought I would never see you again!" She dried her eyes a little and held him back enough to look at his confused little face.

"I _know_ I member you from somewhere…" The boy screwed up his face and timidly asked, "Are…are you my…something…you're not my mom… your too pretties to be my aunt or cousin…"

Sarah nodded her head and hugged him again. "Oh, Toby…I-I'm your sister. Do you really remember me? You were only one and a half when I-I left."

Toby's eyes grew wide and he formed a perfect "o" with his mouth. "My SISTER! You're the person mom said not ta ta'k about. That's why she wished me aways." Sarah looked a bit angry at first, and Toby knew he hadn't done anything wrong. "But, but that's okay 'cause my new daddy made me a prince. He'd really nice, and he's a _king_."

Sarah's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Did Toby say new daddy? Was that…it could only be Jareth. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. Toby was taken care of. He was happy...But... It wasn't fair! It made her extremely sad, and possibly…angry that Toby though of Jareth as a better dad than their father, but deep, deep down she really couldn't blame him. Her dad had loved them surly…but he wasn't ever around, and he had a non-existent way of showing concern and love for them.

"Hey, Sis, what's your names?" That simple little question filled Sarah's heart with joy. 'Sis' he had accepted her already.

She ruffled his hair and smiled broadly. "Sarah, my name is Sarah, Tobes."

The boy smiled at his nickname and bluntly asked, "So, where are those coco-pancakes you promised?"

Sarah burst into laughter and hugged him again. She just couldn't resist the urge to have him close to her. "We are going to have _much _fun Tobias. Much fun indeed, because I have two years of sister-ing to catch up on."

**A/N- That's all for now folks. Remember that I do not own LEGOs. I just wanted to put that there to be safe. I will update when I can. Please don't murder me for leaving you on a sort of/not really cliff-hanger. **

**I like review…and cookies…and hazel nuts….MMMMMM Nutella… **


	17. Plans

**A/N- Hey guys, guess what...I'm BACK! Kay is in the house! My dad has a computer and after a lot of begging (and a couple extra chores) he let me download a writing program that I can use for fanfiction. Also, sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to go ahead and put it out without anything else, it will flow better that way. Everyone give a big round of applause for my dad. AND TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! Anyway back to the story...**

Auburnon paced around the room. What was his son _thinking_? He denied another beautiful young fae. He was getting tired of trying to find more women for Jareth to court. The frustrated king glanced over at Dian...She was becoming for a Northerner...so what was wrong? The king audibly sighed.

"Well," Dian mocked in an outraged voice, "What's wrong with his high and mighty? **I'm **the one that's been dumped" She pointed a finger at the king and took a few steps closer, "NOT you! **I** was going to be a QUEEN!"

"**SILENCE!** You will not talk to a King in this manner." Auburnon rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you are too willful for my son's tastes..."

"NO, I'm NOT." Dian glared at the king and stepped closer. "Its that other woman at the castle!"

Auburnon screwed up his face in confusion. He had sent no other women... "What are you talking about?"

Dian let out a small, unladylike bark of laughter. "When I was there he was talking to the Head House Mistress about the well being of another women. He was practically mesmerized about her and she wasn't even in the room. He chose _her_ over ME!"

"If my Jareth is hiding a women from me, that means she would never be accepted by me." He thought aloud. Suddenly, he slammed his fist on a wall beside of him and his face again became contorted with rage. "I will not have him ruining my perfect plans! I he would only listen like his brother, his kingdom would be flourishing."

Dian, who had been temporarily forgotten by Auburnon, now walked up beside him and held out a vile. It contained a dark blue-green liquid that sparkled in the light.

"What is it?" Auburnon asked in wonder.

Dian pulled it back and placed it in a velvet case. "That, is the key to our success."

The king eyed her warily. Although he may have chosen her for Jareth's queen, he did not exactly trust her. "What does it do?" His voice became firm and protective. "If it will hurt him!"

The pink women smiled sickly up at him and patted his shoulder. "It won't kill him...or hurt him much."Auburnon was starting to back away a bit from her.

The Pepto-Bismol woman laughed. "I wouldn't wast any of this potion on you!" She lowered her voice and tapped the case secured under her corset. "This is made from Phoenix Feathers and Sphinx hair..."

Auburnon gasped and stared at her. "You don't mean..."

Dian's lips curled into a smile that can only be described as...the Grinch's smile. "Oh, yes. You get me into the Goblin King's Castle again, and all our troubles will be over."

"How- what?" The king stuttered a bit over his words. It was all just so...Could he really do this to his son? He took a soothing breath and tried to calm down. He loved his son...but what would happen after this potion took affect? Would he be angry? Would Jareth ever speak to him again? "Dian," he started in a disapproving tone, "I don't think I can betray my own son like this. What will happen after words! He would never speak to me again!" He through his hands in the air to emphasize.

"Oh, Auburnon, I'll take care of all that!" she waved him off.

He eyed her carefully.

"Alright...As you probably know about our...agreement. I know the servants talk."

Dian nodded it was practically common knowledge that the autumn king and his son had a blow out resulting in a three year dead-line to find a queen.

He nodded. "Well, do you know the reason?" when she nodded no he continued. " A woman broke my son's heart...I don't know if all the potion in the world could win him over."

She smirked, and whispered. "I doubt that any potion you've come in contact with is from..." she paused dramatically, "The Unseelie."

Auburnon's eyebrows rose and he looked at her suspiciously. "It will hurt him." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She shook her head and continued in the same light tone. " No, no, no! It is completely safe. Besides, it isn't the first time I've used it."

He looked her over. "It's not eh? If you use this... will he be happy?"

Dian smiled evilly. "I will have him begging to marry me in no time at all."

Auburnon nodded. "Okay...Okay..." he took a calming breath. "Alright, as well as you know, a royal wedding must be announced three months in advance..." The conniving fae father let that information sink in.

Dian gasped and exclaimed approvingly with and evil grin plastered on her perfect Barbie Doll face. "You tricky Bas-"

Auburnon cut her off with a grin plastered on his face "Oh no dear, I am merely fae. It is my nature to be cunning, just as it is in yours."

Dian smirked and pursed her lips with a smug expression. "When exactly did you plan to tell him?"

"Oh," Auburnon stretched haughtily, his worry temporarily forgotten, "I _had_ hoped that he would have chosen a bride before I had need to tell him, but now I won't have to worry with your little concoction tacking care of him and his overly free will." They both chuckled heinously. Auburnon didn't hate his son or anything, it was just this was the best. Even if his son couldn't understand or see it for himself, this would be the best for his kingdom. Dian _had _said he _would _be happy.

**-BREAK- (back at the castle)**

Jareth collapsed in his favorite armchair in his private chambers. He knew his father loved him...But the man could be so _controlling_.With one gloved hand, the tired young king pushed back his hair. He couldn't really handle any more stress even if he wanted to.

Just as Jareth was starting to relax, there was a knock at the door. "WHAT IS IT!" he barked, he didn't really mean to be that cruel when he had shouted, but the recent stress was getting to him.

A goblin quietly squeaked the door open and peered in. It was about two feet tall, standing straight up. He has tiny black beady eyes, and a wild array of bright yellow-orange, that was more than a bit dirty. On top of his yellow-orange hair was an equally dingy red cap.

Jareth recognized this goblin straight away. He stood up and motioned for Burtly to come in. This was the goblin Lee had ordered to find...The Girl. To say Jareth was anxious was...a very blunt understatement; nearly a lie. If he wasn't a king, he would be quaking in his boots.

With much focus, the young king steadied his voice and said, "Report, Burly."

The goblin had very sad eyes when he looked up at his king. This made Jareth's breath catch in his throat. "No." It was whispered, so the goblin couldn't hear it.

It took off it's little red cap and sighed. "So sorry Majesty. Burly look and look and look all day and night." he looked up at his king and pulled out one of the crystals he had been given. "This is what Burly find." The little goblin sniffed and with teary eyes continued. "I miss girly." He held up the crystal for the king to take.

With a shaky hand Jareth reached down and plucked it from the goblin. "Th-Thank you Burly... That will be all for today." He congratulated himself on how he kept his voice from cracking most of the way through. The goblin left, knowing his king needed time alone.

Jareth stared at the door for at least ten minutes. He did not look at the crystal. He did not move one inch. He knew that as soon as he looked into the crystal his dreams...what were left of them...would shatter.

Finally after an intense inner battle, Jareth brought the crystal up to his face. It was scant inches away from his nose as he peered in, willing it to show the image it had captured.

Inside was a large headstone. It was beautifully crafted and had an engraved picture of Sarah on top. It had her full name, birthday and...date of death. On the bottom was a memorial note. It read:

" Sarah Ann Williams was a beautiful young lady of sixteenth when she disappeared. She was home alone on her sixteenth birthday when she went missing. It was pronounced two years later that she was killed in an airplane headed towards Hollywood. Her body was never found, but authorities found her I.D. card in the wreckage. If you ever have a daughter, love her, cherish her, and never let her go. - Robert H. Williams "

Evidently, Sarah's father, Robert, had put the note there to warn all who pass that if you have a daughter, take better care of her than he had.

Jareth smashed the orb on the wall, and placed his hands over his head and sunk slowly to the ground. Once his forehead touched the cold the floor, he let out a howl of pain and anguish. One hand beat the floor and Jareth shamelessly let the tears fall. His rooms were sound proof, so he had no fear of disturbance.

The distraught king spent the rest of the day in his rooms. He went through every stage of mourning. Initial denial. Sorrow. Violence. Sorrow again. And finally, complete silence.

Jareth stared out the window of his now destroyed room. His eyes had red rings surrounding them and he looked, without really _looking_ out into his Labyrinth. Unconsciously he fixed his rooms back to the way they were.

He thought about every time he had watched her. She was so beautiful...and she was...gone. The more he thought about it, the more he thought Toby deserved to say one last good bye to his sister. But, not now...he was too tired... It felt like every bone in his body was made of toothpicks. If he stepped to hurriedly, he was sure he would crumble.

So, with much effort, The tired, mourning king slowly made his way to bed. His cloths magically changed to a loose black silk shirt, and baggy matching pants. His feet and hands were bare, and if you were present in the room, you would see pinstriped blue markings running up, down, and around his hands.

The king spent several hours staring at his ceiling, for sleep would not come. Despite how tired he was, the much deserved sleep evaded him at every step. However, after several more hours, and many sleeping charms, the young mourning fae found sleep. It was soft and light. It was of every good memory he had of watching her play in the park, and sometimes even clips of her journey through his Labyrinth.

**A/N- AWWWWW Poor Jareth...Tune in next week to see what happens next. **


	18. THE MEETING Sorta

**A/N- Okay guys, though my dad may let me use his computer... he doesn't let me have free reign. I also have to use a Doc. Manager I'm not used to. Not that I'm complaining... (okay maybe) but It's a little difficult after being used to the same Doc. Manager since I was in sixth grade. But, I'm learning, so please excuse the typos. I had so many spell check corrections already programed in my last computer it took me twenty minutes just to go ahead and do re-program them in this one. Because, I'm OCD with certain things so bad it made me twitch every time I got a squiggly red line. But, my dad loves me (and wants his computer back) so he got me a used laptop that will arrive in about two weeks. I will have to do all the standard start up stuff after that so it might take me a little longer after that. Sorry I'll try hard to get the next chapter up after this one. DISCLAIMER-(just cause I haven't put one in a while) You all know I don't own any recognizable stuff out side of this story. No matter how bad I wish I did. **

**P.S- Just so you guys know, your lucky you got this one this fast. My dad and brother hog the computer and I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up late tonight. **

-Sarah and Toby's Day-

Sarah laughed at her brother's antics. She was just getting to know the little squirt, and she already loved him. But really...she never stopped loving him from the start. She ruffled his hair playfully. "You," she touched his nose and he giggled, "can have you chocolate pancakes as soon as you take your bath.".

The young boy looked like he was about to protest, but Sarah gave him 'the eye.' Toby nodded and rushed over to a door she hadn't payed much attention to before. She followed, trusting him to know what he was doing. Inside the bathroom was a kid's dream. Which didn't really surprise Sarah as much as she thought it would have.

The whole room looked like it was taken right out of one of her many Atlantis stories she had read about. Every wall held either a group of mer-people or exotic fish life Sarah had never seen the likes of. The sink was made of flawless crystal in the shape of a seashell. The bathtub...oh the bathtub...was a whale! Sarah laughed a bit when she saw it. It was similar in design of Toby's bed. The back of the whale was cut out and the sides were painted to look like a whale.

Sarah let out another short laugh at the spectacle before her. It was better than Sea World! Toby smiled. " You like it. I can tell."She smiled at her little brother and nodded her approval.

The squirmy tot quickly bathed after more promises of chocolate pancakes. However, he did insist that bubbles were a necessity of any and _every _bath. While Sarah carefully washed his fine blonde hair, Toby suddenly asked a strange question. "So which room do you lives in?"

It was an innocent question, but she cringed non the less. Sarah didn't want to tell Toby the truth, so she stalled the best she could. "And why would my inquisitive little brother like to know where I stay?"

Toby looked at her like the answer was obvious. "So I can come visit 'course!"

Sarah managed a smile. It was loving, of course, but the boy could see it was a sad smile. "Oh, Toby!" She kissed his lathery forehead causing Toby to 'Ewww!'

She couldn't resist him the second time he asked the same question. But Sarah couldn't bring herself to answer him right away. She finished rinsing the soap out of his hair first, then looked him in the eye as she spoke, "Toby, I...It's different for me here." before she could further elaborate, Toby interrupted her.

"Why? If you're my sister and Jareth is my daddy then you should be just like me." Sarah smiled at his innocent logic. It made complete sense in his little mind.

"Listen Toby...You and me _are_ different. Karen wasn't my mom. My mom left when I was little."

Again Toby squeezed in his question, "Little like me?"

"No sweetie, I was a bit older. I was eleven." She told him with understanding.

Toby giggled and exclaimed, "You weren't _little_! You were a big kid! I bet you got to play on the big swing at the park by yourself."

Sarah smiled sweetly at him, but with more sadness in her eyes. "Your right Tobe, I was a big kid. But, not big enough to not miss my mom. My mom was different than Karen. I loved her, but I must have done something wrong, because one day she left me and dad."

Toby looked at her confused. He could sense her sadness, and it was starting to make him sad too. "How could you done somethin'? You were a big kid...but not that big."

Sarah dashed the single tear that had escaped her blockade. "I don't know...I still ask myself that sometimes...But Toby back to what I was telling you. We have different moms, so when you were wished away, it didn't count for me." she gave him a reassuring smile. "Understand now?"

Toby scrunched his face with thought. "Ummmmm...I think I gets it. My old mom wished me aways, but it didn't count 'cause you mom didn't." He gave her a look that asked 'right?'

She kissed his fore head again and said, "Right Toby! Your such a smart boy!"

Toby grinned at the compliment then asked in a serious tone. "You should ask Jareth to be parts of our family too. He's the best-est, and he's nice! Since your my sister, then he would like you." The boy gave her a large smile, like he had given the best advice in the world.

"T-Toby..." she sighed, but kept her up beat mask intact for his sake. "Hey, you know what? Lets go get you some chocolate pancakes!"

Toby let out a squeal of excitement and quickly dried off and dressed. When Sarah finished dressing him, she nearly broke out in laughter. Not that he looked ridiculous or goofy, but he looked _exactly _like the Goblin King. Toby wore a loose poet's shirt of burgundy that went strikingly well with his not-as-tight form fitting leggings. To finish off the outfit, Toby wore a similar pair of boots, but these were more kid friendly. They were without much heal and only went up mid-calf.

"You look _very _handsome _Prince Tobias._" Sarah gave a formal curtsy. Toby tried, and failed, to hold in his giggles.

"You look beautiful Princess Sarah!" Toby said with childish glee, and then gave a waist bow.

"No, no Toby, Remember our talk? I'm different. I'm only your nanny now."

Toby huffed, in truth he didn't really understand all that much about the whole situation. "Well, you're the prettiest princess to me! I don't care if we're different, you're still my sister!" Sarah wiped away another traitorous tear that slipped our from the corner of her eye.

"Thank you Toby..." She kissed him again, and the little boy let this one slide without much protest.

Just as Sarah promised, Toby got his chocolate pancakes for breakfast, along with strawberries and fresh milk.

After Toby woofed down his meal, Sarah took him out to the gardens to play. The royal gardens were more beautiful than the servant's gardens. Each flower was unique in its own way. She could swear that someone had hand painted each one, the colors were so fantastic. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her whole life so far.

Toby was chatting 100 miles a minute as they walked to Toby's clearing. Sarah suspected the pancakes had found their way into his blood stream. He rambled about his time so far, his new dad (that subject was quickly changed by Sarah), and the most popular topic: Toby's new dad promised to take him to see a dragon when he got back.

Sarah loved Toby, but everyone had a limit on how much impatient Toby they could handle in one sitting, so when they finally reached the clearing, Sarah was relived. The small toddler took off in a dead run towards a swing hanging from a tree limb, all the way yelling, "Push me, Sarah! Push me!"

Sarah laughed freely and started to push him. She could feel the strain on her recently healed back, but ignored it the best she could. It had barely bothered her until now, but she expected no less. She continued to push Toby for several minutes. They were both having a ball, and tired to make it last for as long as she could. Sarah gave Toby one last push, then sat down out away from the swing. "Sorry Toby...My back is hurting me...give me just a moment."

"Oi!" The little voice made Sarah jump and look down beside her. "_You_ are s'post to be taking it easy!" It was Alicia, and she looked a bit miffed. She had her hands on her hips and was scowling at her something awful.

Suddenly Toby was beside her as well. He looked worried. "Did you get a boo-boo?"

Sarah tried to wave off his concern, but Alicia bluntly beat her to the punch. "No, she's not alright! She just got out of the healer's hands. I knew she wouldn't take care of herself, so I came down to keep my eyes on her!"

Toby looked at Alicia and then back at Sarah. He didn't look hurt by the mouse's words, but just more worried and confused. "Sarah...are you okay?"

She smiled back at him, trying to comfort him. "I'll be _fine._" she looked at Alice as she spoke the word 'fine'. "I just need to take it easy for a while."

Toby nodded like a man on a mission. Sarah sighed. Not only did she have Alicia and the goblins on her case, but now Toby too!

"Toby, meet Alicia. Alicia, this is my brother Toby." It was a desperate plea to change the subject, but it worked."

The mouse looked him over and finally said, "'Ello small fry."

Toby giggled his little toddler laugh. "I'm bigger than you, silly!"

Alicia gave him a mousy smile and wiggled her nose. "I like this kid...Is that lunch I smell?"

Sure enough, there was a goblin (ironically one of the ones that swore to look after Sarah) coming down the path towards them. He had a plate that had a chicken sandwich with fresh fruit and carrots.

"Yeah! I'm starved." Toby gave his best withered look to emphasize.

The boy settled down on the luscious grass and ate away. Not ever lunch would be like this. As soon as Jareth got back Toby would take lunch with him. That in mind Sarah savored her time with him for as long as she could. She had no doubt she would be reprimanded for her past actions. She knew the king _had_ loved her...or at least she thought...but what about now? He couldn't possibly still care about her. Especially with all the beautiful women visiting him all the time.

Toby slipped one of his carrots to Alicia while he thought she wasn't looking brought her out of her inner dispute. Without turning to look at him she said, "Tobias, you had better make the rest of those carrots disappear into _your_ stomach."

She giggled slightly as she head him whisper to Alicia, "How did she _know!_"

After lunch she brought Toby to his room. There he said good bye to Alicia and begged her to come back again. Alicia promised she would, and would be happy to.

Sarah started to get Toby ready for bed, but he protested. "Oh, but Sarah! I'm not-" he let out a big yawn, "tired..."

Sarah giggled and pulled off Toby's shirt. "You want to be well rested for 'fencing' practice don't you?" Toby nodded as fast as his tired head would allow him. Then he yawned again. "Good then you must sleep. What would King Jareth think if he found out you didn't nap like you were told to?"

Toby nodded in understanding. "Okay, but you have ta sing for me."

Sarah was slightly taken aback by his request. "Toby-" she started, about to deny him.

"Saaaraaah..." He stuck out his bottom lip.

She sighed in defeat. As she slipped on his night bottoms. "Okay, but it's our secret."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't sing very well, and never in front of someone." Toby gave her a disbelieving stare, but promised all the same.

After the tot was snug in his bed with his many dragons, and to Sarah's surprise Lancelot, she started to sing the first song that came to mind, and changed it slightly.

"Where are you going my little one...little one  
>Where are you going my Toby ...my own<br>Turn around and you're two  
>Turn around and you're four<br>Turn around and you're a young babe

Where are you going my little one..little one  
>Where are you going my Toby..my own<br>Turn around and you're six  
>Turn around and you're eight<br>Turn around and you're a young lad  
>going out of the gate<p>

Where are you going my little one...little one  
>Where are you going my baby ...my own<br>Turn around and you're young  
>Turn around and you're grown<br>Turn around and you're a young man  
>With babes of your own..."<p>

After Toby fell asleep, Sarah quietly left the room. In reality Sarah's voice was beautiful when she sang. However, she would never acknowledge that fact herself.

She wandered down to the kitchen, collected her tray, and quietly left. She had received a few jealous gazes, but ignored them. Upon arriving at the royal servant's hall she failed to understand the importance. All she knew was that Jareth's father had made it so. It made no sense to her why she couldn't eat with the others. Her lunch was no different than any other, and she ate without incident or company.

As soon as she finished, she went back to Toby's room. The boy was so excited about fencing he dressed quicker than he had undressed. Five minutes later found them standing inside the fencing master's rooms. Sarah had admittedly been out of her mind with worry, but after she saw Toby's 'training' she calmed down.

His whole practice consisted of whacking a poor flower sack with a stick as hard as he could. The fencing master explained that they didn't start any real training until nine or ten years old. Until then Toby would be whacking everything from flower sacks to old pillows. Sarah thanked Bernard, the master, then took Toby to the gardens where he played until supper.

He ate in a small non-formal dining room. Jareth, when he returned, would take dinner there with him. After dinner Sarah brought Toby back to his room. There he brushed his teeth, then dressed for bed. Sarah was conned out of a story this time, of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Toby thanked her, and just when Sarah was about to escape out the door quietly, he called out, "I love you Sarah." he said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sarah cleared her throat of its heavy lump and softly called back, "I love you too Toby...with all my heart." That night after her supper, Sarah slept more peacefully than she had in years.

**-BREAK- (Jareth)**

Jareth rolled over in his bed, and gazed out into his bedroom. His eyes were unfocused and the strange markings on his hands dully pulsated a light blue. His unruly hair was slightly less crazy and his eyes were dull with emotion.

Sighing, he rolled out of bed in a very un-kingly manner. First, he pulled on his gloves; covering the markings. Then, he proceeded to finish dressing. He wore a pitch black poets shirt, that was buttoned up a few more buttons. He also wore his classic black leather tights and riding boots. Even the markings around his eyes changed to darker colors, and his hair's streaks were changed to darker hues. He was the standard face of depression and mourning.

Walking over to his mirror, he cursed himself. Out loud he said quietly, "Quit acting like this you fool." he peered at himself and grimaced. His heart constricted. "Its not like you just lost her..." in his mind he finished the thought, "_then why does it hurt so badly?"_ He clenched his fists, causing the leather encasing them to protest.

The young king sighed and placed his forehead against the cool glass of his mirror. He would have to tell Toby. The little boy deserved to know. There was no way around it. He would have to tell the boy as much as he could understand. Mentally he questioned his actions, _"Will I slander her?...I won't let the boy think of her badly after her death...no one deserves that." _

With that final decision he resolved to tell Toby the truth...if not with small bends this way or that in Sarah's favor. No matter how bitter he may have been towards her, he refused to make her the villain...even if she had. If it was the only thing that was accomplished in his explanation, he would make sure Toby knew Sarah loved him dearly.

Jareth glanced up at the thirteen hour clock. He nodded his approval. It was just fifteen after six o'clock . Toby wasn't to be awakened until half-past, so it would be easy to intercept the maid and wake Toby himself.

He decided to walk to walk to his heir's room, seeing as it wasn't too far from his own chambers (a three minute walk for a person with somewhere to go; a ten minute walk with a man with a mindful) and he needed to think. How would he tell Toby? During his walk he vaguely thought he should inform Lee of the recent events, but his mind was too preoccupied to give it a second's notice.

**(A/N- okay this was the simplest way to explain everything so bare with me.)**

The hall leading to Toby's room is unique. Because it is the fist room officially connecting the royal suites to the rest of the castle, it has and L junction. (Jareth had wanted Toby closer to his rooms, but the boy had been hell bent on that room.) Looking out from the door, straight ahead is a corner. On either side of the corner is a hall. The right is the side leading to the rest of the castle, and the left would take you to the royal suites.

If you were walking down either side you would not be able to see if the path was clear until you already passed the corner. If two people were to walk down the hall at the same time and turn at the exact moment, they would knock each other to the ground. This is what happened to the king...

Jareth looked up from his position on the ground to gaze at two hazel-green eyes wide in shock. His heat constricted and his gasped loudly. Just as quickly as he spotted her, he closed his eyes tightly. Mentally he called Lee and Healer Orin to appear immediately.

With his eyes still bolted shut, he moved so his back was against his hallway's wall. He placed a hand over his face and breathed deeply, all the time muttering 'she's not really there.' inaudibly under his breath. After a few moments, and with much hesitation, he lowered his hand...She was nowhere in sight.

Jareth let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Just then his healer and former nanny popped in front of him.

"Your Majesty!" Orin squeaked and started fumbling around. Lee just rolled her yes. Orin was a wonderful healer and a wonderful friend, but when an emergency with the king presented itself, it took him a moment to collect himself.

"Oh shut up Orin and help me get him to his feet!" the nervous healer swallowed and collected himself. Then he took Jareth's hand and pulled him to his feet.

With a shaky breath Jareth told Orin in a soft voice, "I'm having hallucinations again, just like after she left." Orin nodded, now in complete control, and beckoned him to continue. Jareth explained how the shock of seeing her must have knocked him back.

While Orin listened to their king, Le frowned and looked around. "It was so real...more so then when...when she first left..." Someone cleared their throat and Jareth's eye's widened.

**A/N-*Cue evil laugh* I _finally_ did it! BUT I _STILL_ GOT AWAY WITH A CLIFFHANGER! *more evil laughter***


	19. THE REST OF IT Sorta

**A/N- Okay, first off I just want to apologize to all those who really hated me for leaving the story off at that spot. Secondly, I would like to apologize that you guys had to wait an extra week. I went off to a summer leadership camp, and forgot to post that I was. I am also leaving tomorrow to stay at a collage for three days. It's part of this program to get kids more interested in college. **

Sarah woke early the next morning. She had had the time of her life yesterday. Toby was amazing. He had grown into a fine boy...even for three! It baffled her how loving he was for a boy who had never know her. She had enjoyed her day so much, she sped over five minutes early just to see him.

Sarah walked happily, and only a little hurriedly to Toby's room. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going, she was on auto pilot. Her mind was too focused on the wonderful day she was determined to have, that she didn't even check to make sure the hall was clear before rounding the last turn. Sarah was so unfocused on Toby, that she ran right into someone else!

She was about to get up an d apologize, but the sight before her made her freeze in her tracks. There, sprawled out in front of her was the Goblin King. Every thing from his wild, silky, pale-blonde mane, to his loose fitting open front poet's shirt was exactly how she remembered it.

When his miss-matched stormy eyes connected with her's she gasped. A mixture of fear and...joy rushed through her. She could see so much in his eyes. Sarah didn't remember being able to read him like that. She also didn't remember ever seeing him so vulnerable looking. He was always the haughty confident Goblin King, but now he looked so sad...

Sarah wanted desperately to say something, to banish the sorrow she could plainly read in his eyes. However, she never got the chance, for as soon as his broken eyes met hers he clamped them shut. Then, he hastily kicked his feet, pushing himself against a wall out of her sight. All the while he was muttering something. Sarah watched closely and realized he was saying 'She's not really there.'

She was a little confused by his words, but they also roused her from her stagnant state of mind. The fact that he probably hated her became all too prominent in her mind. She had hurt him badly...or at least she thought...she _had_ torn apart that beautiful wondrous room. Why _would _he want to see her again?

Before he could open his eyes, Sarah dashed back into 'her' hallway. The doubt she felt weld up inside her with a vengeance. She kept her breathing quiet as she contemplated how long it would take her to run back to her room.

Unfortunately for her, that thought was never finished, because just then Lee and healer Orin appeared. Sarah realized she could use this time to escape, but she couldn't move. She was too caught up in listening to what Jareth was saying.

"I'm having hallucinations again..." he sounded so scared, like a lost child, "just like after she left..." _'Hold on! That can't mean me!' _she thought.

While Jareth relayed what he had saw, Sarah shuttered. Had she really effected him that much? Every time he spoke, Sarah could feel the heart-ache in his words. Carefully, Sarah peeked around the corner while Jareth spoke. Lee spotted her and motioned for her to step out. She was _very _ reluctant at first, but Lee nodded her encouragement.

"It was so real..."Sarah took a shaky breath, "more so then when..." She stepped out into the hall, but Jareth didn't see her, "when she first left..." his voice held such sadness and Sarah couldn't take it any more. She cleared her throat.

Jareth snapped his eyes up, ready to bark at anyone daring to intrude upon him in his vulnerable state. But, when his eyes met the figure in front of him, his ire fled and his eyes widened in shock.

Jareth thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. It was Sarah! She was older and all the more lovely, with curves in all the right places; her baby fat completely gone. In fact she looked a little on the thin side...She _was _Sarah, but she was supposed to be _dead!_ How was she standing _right in front of him!_

Before Jareth knew he had spoken, words spilled from his mouth like rain. "No...NO! Your _dead!" _It took a few moments for his mind to catch up with his mouth, but when it did it was too late. Sarah had fled as fast as she could down the hallway.

Lee started at Jareth, and after a couple seconds she questioned him with a glare that could kill. "What. _Exactly. _Do. You. Think. You're. _Doing?" _

He stared at her for a moment. "What?"

**-BREAK-**

Sarah ran as fast as she could to ...she really had no idea where she was going. She just knew she had to get away _now. _Tears freely slid down her cheeks as she flew down every path and every corridor.

Suddenly, Sarah found herself outside looking at the Goblin City. With so many people rushing about it was the perfect place to blend in. While she silently pushed through the crowd it also let her think.

At fist she had thought she had hadn't heard right, but as his words sliced through the air, she knew they were true. She just couldn't believe what she had heard. Had Jareth really threatened her life? Did he really hate her that much? What Sarah hadn't noticed was the desperation in his voice...not anger.

As Sarah mused she found herself at the Labyrinth's gate. '_Perfect.' _she thought. It would be easy to slip right in the Labyrinth without anyone noticing. Her plan continued no further, thought. After she got outside the Labyrinth Sarah had no idea...but all she could think about is the devastation she felt as Jareth's words repeatedly pounded in her mind.

Sarah quickly ran past the goblin guards, all yelling for her to come back, but quickly giving up pursuit. Once the guards stopped, Sarah did as well, and started looking for the secret path she had taken from the beginning. Sadly, she had no luck with finding it, so she started off in a blind direction through a nearby forest.

**-BREAK-**

Lee, unable to reach Jareth's head, was satisfied with slapping him on the shoulder. "Boy _ what _are you thinking! She's run off to who knows where!"

"So?" Jareth said with an unforgiving gleam in his eyes. He really did regret yelling at Sarah after just seeing her after so long, but his senses were just starting to return to him. Truthfully, he was still in shock that she wasn't dead.

Lee looked exasperated "**_So, _**go get her!"

Just then he remembered what he had saw in his crystal. He swiftly pulled one right out of thin air. Silently he peered into it and muttered, "How?"

Lee slapped his arm. "Because you practically _threatened _her! Is that how I raised you to behave! No wonder she ran off!"

Jareth gave her his 'Goblin King' look and Lee finally simmered down. He placed the orb in her hands. She glanced at him questionably, but looked into it all the same. After a moment she gasped. Orin, who had been reading over her shoulder muttered. "Oh my goodness." He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he had a few sketchy ideas; enough to guess who 'Lottie' really was.

Jareth lost most of his macho act, and slumped a little. Lee looked up at him and patted his shoulder. She now understood his attire. He looked back down at her and said again, "How?"

Orin spoke up for her. "Identity theft is not an uncommon thing in the Aboveground. It is quite an average day occurrence."

Jareth placed a hand over his face; just standing there for a moment. He was seemingly trying to take in all this new information and possessing it. Suddenly, he lurched a bit. "She just entered my Labyrinth!"

Lee and Orin both looked horrified, but Lee stopped him before he went after her. "There is much that still must be explained, but know this before you go." he nodded. "Sarah _is _Lottie." before Jareth could react she continued, "That's all I can explain right now. You must go to her before she is injured further."

Jareth didn't have to be told twice, he didn't even register the injured _further. _ He transported himself to the heart of the Labyrinth. If one had time to look around, they would be stunned. The space was a forty by forty blocked off section of beautiful with hedges surrounding it in place of walls. Flowers grew everywhere along with trees and small butterflies. In the center there was a large fountain made of pure crystal. There was also a gentle breeze that tickled every inch of one's face. It was a little slice of heaven...But Jareth noticed non of it. He was in too much of a hurry to have time enough to.

He strode purposely over the the fountain and laid his hands on either side of the rim. He subconsciously summoned the Labyrinth's essence forth. Slowly, the water in the fountain started to ripple, and a murky midnight-blue silhouette of a man drifted slowly out. The Labyrinth's Essence had no true physical form, so it took the one of it's current king. After the silhouette was in front of Jareth, it started to become more defined. It's all blue form started to take on a skin color, and exact matching clothes appeared over it. It's head grew hair and took on facial features. They were now exact replicas.

"Where is the girl?" The young king exclaimed before the Labyrinth even finished completely shifting forms.

Once the Labyrinth was finished sifting it asked, "Oh, now why the concern?" His own words were bitterly thrown back in his face.

Jareth gritted his teeth. "You know BLOODY why! She is somewhere lost in your depths and there's not telling what could happen to her!"

The labyrinth sent one of Jareth's own glares back at him. "And who's fault is that? At Jareth's guilty look it continued. "Oh yes, it was _yours!" _Jareth winced. The Labyrinth was relentless. "If you had gotten over your bloody Pride and called the girl-"

"I couldn't go near her! She spoke the WORDS to banish me from her. I have no power over her."

The The labyrinth regarded him coolly, like the answer was obvious, "She lied."

Jareth gawked at his mirrored image. If Sarah hadn't _meant_ the words when she spoke them, the held no power. "No-"

The labyrinth looked annoyed. "_Yes!_ As I said if you would have gotten over your Pride, you would have known! I you would have stopped your bloody sulking and gone to her-"

The argument would have gone on longer, but suddenly there was a definite female scream. Jareth raised his fist, as if to threaten the Labyrinth, but it answered readily, "Southern Nightmare Forest, second Path, left turn, sharp right, sixth Black Dream Spinner Tree."

In a flash Jareth was gone. The Labyrinth sighed. It really hated taking on human or fae form, because emotion came with it. But, it's master had needed to see the truth. The only way he would have been able to make Jareth understand was to take on his essence as it's physical and mental form.

As the Labyrinth started to un-form, it couldn't hardly shake the intense love it's king felt for The Girl. Usually the Labyrinth could easily go back to it's prior state without any lasting feeling, but when The Girl was involved...It was always difficult to shut off it's borrowed feeling sensory. Why it's master kept lying to himself about The Girl, it had no idea.

**-BREAK-(During Gk's Talk)**

Sarah had been walking through the forest for what felt like _forever. _Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body; attempting to keep some of her rapidly escaping body heat. The forest was heavily shaded by trees, and it was moist from lack of sunlight. Sarah was regretting her choice of paths very quickly.

After a few more hundred feet Sarah could see her breath. Now she knew it couldn't possibly be this naturally cold. It _had _to be magically enchanted for a runner.

Sarah was tiring quickly, and it just kept getting _colder_ and _colder _as she traveled further into the depths of the forest. She couldn't very well go back the way she came either, because in the beginning she had taken as many turns she could to throw off anyone pursuing her. Now, as Sarah took another random turn, she was shivering in convulsing spasms. But, she kept trudging along in short jerks, too wary to continue, but too determined to give up.

While she barely continued, she started to actually listen...There was nothing...no birds, no insects...not even the wind...

"S-s-sommthing-g i-isn-t-t r-r-r-iiight-t..." She stuttered out loud. Then she looked all around her...NOTHING! There was _nothing..._

Sarah was starting to panic...This was worse than any nightmare she had ever had. She was all alone and there was no one that could help her. Then...a rustle in the bushes alerted her someone (or thing) was there. At first total relief washed over her, that someone was near her. But then she heard a low growl.

Sarah tool off in a spasmodic fear induced run. She didn't look back, but every time she thought she was making some ground, the growl grew closer. Sarah let out a scream of pure terror as she felt a claw nip at her calf. She ran and ran; faster and faster. She called for help over, _and over, _but she never got any farther, and she never received an answer for her pleas.

She was starting to tire. She knew she had to push on, but she hadn't the will...she was just so tired. Then, two claws wrapped around her arms and started to shake. She screamed and kicked, trying to fight off her attacker. Then, she heard a voice calling to her. _'Sarah...Sarah!'_

Sarah suddenly gasped and opened her eyes, and stared directly into mismatched ones. She was sobbing uncontrollably and shaking all over. "Jareth." was all she said before locking a very concerned Goblin King in a crushing embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jareth lifted the scared woman into his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder,with her arms latched around his neck. All the time she muttered. "I'm sorry."

Jareth had taken no more then three steps when Sarah blacked out. He looked down with a shadow of a smile barely gracing his face. Hesitating twice, the young king placed a chaste kiss upon her brow. He left his lips linger, trying to make the moment last...even if it wasn't under the circumstances he would have wished.

**A/N- I know you guys are like "What the heck! Seriously? What's wrong with Sarah? Why ya leaving us hanging again!" AND I'll say 'Because I'm the author. I do what I want, when I want' :) **

**Hey if anyone can guess the reason Sarah had a freak attack I'll give you a cookie :) and a thumbs up. I gave you the answer...you just have to look for it. ;)**


	20. Sweet Torment For My Readers

**A/N-Okay guys, Well this is chapter eighteen... and right now I'll just admit that this is kind of a filler chapter. Not completely! But it doesn't go too far with the plot. This chapter is mainly put here to introduce a new character and get some more angst-y background history on Sarah ...anyway enjoy!**

**P.S.- I finally got my new laptop and it's awesome! ...except that I have _another_ new writing processer I have to learn how to use and stuff...so forgive any minor spelling/grammar mistakes. :)  
><strong>

Jareth strode purposely into his chambers. It was the first place he had thought of when transporting them into the castle. Without much thought he cleared the royal halls of any people and set up guards at the entrance. As he walked through his study and sitting room, Jareth would glance down at Sarah and sigh. With her head resting on his shoulder, he couldn't get a clear look at her, but he knew in his mind that was probably best. His heart said differently...causing his eyes to be pools of pure longing and love.

Sarah unconsciously curled closer into Jareth's chest. His heart gave a lurch when she shivered. The Black Dream Spinner Tree had sent her into an onslaught of terror; trapped within her own mind. It tore him up to know he could have saved her from this distress if he had handled the situation calmly. (But truthfully, he still couldn't believe he was actually holding her in his arms.)

As Jareth came to the edge of his bed, he was reluctant to lay Sarah down. He loved her so much, it hurt to even look at her...but what had the labyrinth said earlier... no, he didn't have time for that now. He had to make sure Sarah would be okay. Gently, the young king lay the girl down on his massive four poster bed with dark midnight-blue silky sheets. He bent down and tenderly kissed her forehead. In his mind he told himself he was checking for a fever...but he could not and _would not_ lie to his heart.

Again he sighed, and then summoned one of his flawless crystals with much practiced ease. Holding it closely to his lips Jareth spoke his message clearly, so as not to jumble the words when it was delivered. When the message was finished he balanced the crystal n his fingertips and gave it a gentle blow. The perfect orb floated as if caressed by the very air, rapidly headed for Orin's healing quarters.

The worry ridden king took a seat in a chair close by Sarah. While he waited for his most trusted healer, Jareth softly took the girl's hand and stoked it softly. "How are you here Sarah?" he whispered softly. Then with much hesitation brought her hand to his lips and whispered, "Why did you leave?"

Then the morning sun started to shine through one of his many windows, painting the room gold. Jareth sighed, Sarah's hand still cradled in his gloved ones. With his voice muffled in a soft whisper he spoke. "See Sarah, I told you I would paint you mornings of gold..." he placed a soft kiss upon her knuckles "only this-this is _not_ how I imagined spending them with you." He sat there, calmly stroking her hand.

Only a split moment later Orin came bustling into the room. "Your Majesty! Are you quite alright? Your message said it was urgent. Why was I stopped by the guards. Why-" the elf had spouted all of this out in less than five seconds, until he spotted Sarah and rushed to their side.

The little man ran up and jumped up on the opposite side of the bed Jareth was on. If an onlooker were to see the scene, he would think it very strange. A little man on one side of a beautiful girl with a goblin king who...well we all know Jareth is far from someone who could be called 'normal' in the Aboveground. It also didn't help that Jareth's usual alabaster skin was tinted with the slightest of pink hues. (he had dropped Sarah's hand only a second before Orin had busted in, barely doing so quick enough to escape the older man's prying eyes.)

The healer had been taking the girl's temperature and pulse, when he had suddenly looked up and asked bluntly, "What happened?" Before Jareth could answer, Orin's eyes narrowed and asked, "Are feeling ill sire? Your cheeks are a bit flushed..."

"I'm perfectly fine." the embarrassed monarch turned his head and answered the healer's original question. " She fell pray to a Black Dream Spinner Tree's enchantment. Can you help her?"

Orin's eyes watched his king suspiciously, but dropped the subject all the same. "Why did you even call upon me? You know I can do nothing...but you know who can?"

"I...I don't know" the king answered frustrated. He did know who to call. He also knew there had been no need to call Orin.

Orin chuckled slightly. "Suck up your pride boy." Jareth winced at the words, recalling them from the Labyrinth. "_Call _her." with a wink the healer left. The older man knew his king would call her, and make the right choice. He also knew there was something going on between the girl and the king, but he didn't know any specifics or details. Trusting the king to take care of Sarah, Orin went off to reassure Lee the girl was safe.

"Sarah..." Jareth looked desperately at her to respond. When she didn't he sighed. Gently he stroked her hand. In some small part of his logical brain, the king wondered why he cared for this girl who had practically distorted him...but his heart knew what his mind couldn't comprehend.

After the young king had made sure Sarah was as comfortable as he could make her, he entered a private study connected to his rooms. He hardly ever used this room, and often it would go weeks without seeing the light of day. Though it was occasionally used for private, or important meetings with other diplomats.

The room was well furnished as were his other rooms, but this room lacked something. If you really _knew_ King Jareth, then you would understand. This room lacked his flare...his personality. It was in no way shape or form dull. It still had the dark stained furnishings and stone fireplaces, but this room didn't have Jareth's _personality_ stamped into it like every other room.

The king waled over to his desk (it's identical twin was sitting in his frequently used study) and took out a scroll and a quill. This desk was special, because it was goblin made, it had goblin magic. And because of that, and a simple charm, this desk's content was the same exact content as the other desk's. If Jareth had two plums in one desk and when to the other and took out one, there would be one left in the first desk.

Not bothering to sit down, Jareth jotted down a quick note. He couldn't help but think about the woman just on the other side of the door. Once the note was finished, Jareth signed ti with a flourish. Then, he rolled it up, and with a twist of his wrist, the scroll disappeared.

Only five minutes later a woman with golden silk-like hair, stunning blue eyes, with a long flowing red dress popped into Jareth's study. "Hey baby brother!" she grabbed him before he could get away and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek.

Jareth pulled away violently, and with much dramatic pouting he wiped her kiss off. "Must you always _do_ that Helen?"

The woman called Helen laughed and ruffled his hair. "Oh Jar lighten up! We both know you missed me." she winked at him and playfully tried to ruffle his hair again.

Jareth fixed his hair theatrically and went to the other side of the room. There he actually looked at her. "You've grown a few inches...and you call _me _the baby."

Helen stuck her tongue out at him. She was three hundred years his senor, but still growing a little because she was a woman. After he snickered she smiled as well, showing off her pearly whites. "Now what is this letter all about?" she took out the scroll he had sent her only a few moments ago ad started to re-read it aloud.

"'Dearest sister,

Come at once. I am in terrible need of you abilities.

_J'_

What sort of help could you possibly need from me?" She cave him a cocky smile.

Without speaking Jareth lead her into his rooms. Truthfully Helen thought that her brother would be too prideful to admit anything was wrong at first. Usually when he asked for help it was after much wrong had already occurred, and even then it took a considerable amount of prying until he would allow himself to be helped.

As soon as they entered the room Helen immediately noticed a young woman laying on her brother's bed. "Who is that?" Her eyebrows shot to her hair line, obviously surprised.

"My..." Jareth sighed he couldn't lie to his sister even if he tried. He was hoping on calling Sarah his maid...it was true in a sense...but his sister wouldn't have bought it either way.

Helen rose one brow and placed her hands on her hips. "Not even going to try a decent lie? You were always best at bluffing games, but your not even going to give it a whirl?" She glared at him... "Now...Who. Is. That?"

Jareth walked over to Sarah, placing a hand on her hand he spoke, "This...this is Sarah ...the girl who ate the peach and forgot everything...as the Goblins dubbed her."

Helen gasped and was by Jareth's side in a second. "How?"

In a barely audible whisper he answered her, "I don't know..." Helen was one of the few people that comforted him when Sarah left. "She was trapped in a Black Dream Spinner Tree enchantment...I need you to help her."Jareth looked at his sister with imploring eyes; desperately and silently pleading his sister with his eyes.

She watched her brother closely, hardly believing he was actually pleading with him. She had never had Jareth right out ask her for anything, especially something so selfless. It wasn't really a Fae's way. "You know the consequence if Father finds out?" she warned.

"I'm willing to risk it." His voice was strong, but Helen knew that he hated trying to reason with their father.

She nodded in answer. Carefully she laid her silk-gloved hands over Sarah's head. The gloves started to glow and Helen sucked in a deep breath.

"What is it? What do you see?" He asked in anticipation

"Shh. I'm just connecting to her consciousness. I'll be able to feel what she feels." Helen closed her eyes and focused. She started to zone into what Sarah was seeing. When she wound up in complete darkness, it frightened her. In these enchantments people could dream up their worst fears, or they could relive their worst memories. If Helen was injured in here, she was injured in reality.

Slowly a little girl came into focus. From Helen's mental connection she knew the girl was Sarah, and she was eleven years old. After a few moments of silents, only being broken by sobs, she started to walk toward the girl. However, as soon as she took one step, something strange happened. "Sssssaaaaarrrrraaaaahhhhh..." the voice was echo-y and sounded like a woman in her mid-twenties.

Helen watched, fascinated but sympathetically, at how realistic this mind could be. The child's head shot up. "Mommy?" Tears soaked her face and shirt.

Slowly a ghost-woman appeared. Sarah looked like a carbon copy of her mother. "Sssaarraahh...wwwhhy diid yyoouu drriivee meee awwaaayy? Wwwhhaaat diid yyooouuu doo tooo ooouuurrr fffaaammmiiilllyy? Wwweee cooouuullld haaavvvee beeen hhhaaappppyyy!"

The chill, red-eyed and hysteric, called for her mother franticly. "I'm sorry mommy! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Before the child could be comforted, the woman disappeared. "Mommy! Stop I love you!" the girl faded into the background and was replaced by one of thirteen. The blackness started to morph into a quaint living room. At first the scene was in slow motion...but suddenly, as if someone pushed play, it all started up.

A man walked in through the door. Sarah huffed and sat down on the couch, evidently this meeting was preplanned. Sarah didn't look too happy about it. As soon as the man took a seat, the girl started to plea her case. "Dad please! I don't think that marring Karen-"

"Sarah I _am_ going to marry Karen!" the man was usually mellow anyone could see, but he had been slightly tipped past his patience level. "I _love_ her Sarah. You won't even give her a chance to-"

"Mom just left and-" She plead desperately.

"It's been TWO YEARS Sarah!" He looked like a man of long suffering; like this wasn't the first time they'd had this discussion.

Sarah set her mouth to a thin line. Slowly she got up, then bolted up the stairs to her room. "No wait! Sarah!" The man sighed as she left.

Upstairs the girl flung herself onto her bed, cradling a small red book with gold lettering printed across the front. She sniffed and opened the book. "But what on one knew was that the king had fallen in love with the girl." Sarah sniffed again. "I wish someone would love me that much."

Helen stood slightly heart-broken. Her brother really _had_ sent her the book! The enchanted dream was getting deeper, but Helen had time. Her curiosity was peeked and she had to know more about this girl.

Next the dream started to shift another memory, but the girl wasn't alone in this one either. The background tuned to one of a broken puzzle room...Helen sighed again, she knew this room...

Of all the people to be there, it was her brother, as she had suspected. He was tired and worn out, she could tell. He was also close to shifting to his owl self by the looks of his attire.

Helen watched mesmerised by the encounter before her. Jareth had told her Sarah had rejected him but gave no real details. Helen was glad she had inter-connected with Sarah's mind, she could hear the girls subconscious as she spoke.

The older woman could nearly feel the sadness and loss radiating off both the girl and her brother. She knew Sarah hadn't the slightest idea her brother's words were truthful. Yet the girl's subconscious somehow knew something was amiss, even if Sarah was too young to comprehend the feeling.

Helen felt so sorry for her brother, the girl who he was trying to woo, and no idea his feelings were true, or that she had already won her brother when she had leaped for him.

Then, oh then she started The Words. "Give me the child." the starting words.

Her brother stepped only slightly closer as he spoke, in attempt to show there was no harm to come to her. "Sarah, beware I have been generous up until now, and I can be cruel." his warning wasn't only given for his cruelty. Jareth knew if she finished The Words, and truly meant them, he would never be aloud near her again.

Then Sarah boldly asked of his generosity. Helen understood she was too young to realize, but her brother was too exhausted to notice that key factor. He snapped at her slightly, before beginning again a little more gently. He spoke of his generous deeds. While connected to Sarah's mind, she realised why Sarah didn't get it. Any fae would notice the courtesies, but a human, especially one so young, would not.

Helen felt her heart once again go out to her brother. "I am exhausted form living up to your expectations, of me." the last two words were barely audible. "Isn't that generous?" He was truly asking a question. Her brother was really asking if he had done enough.

However, try as he might, Sarah continued The Words. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered...I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City." she spoke as if in a trance. Every word she spoke held truth and meaning, but even so, Helen could feel the unease building up inside the girl.

The enchantment was starting to weave into its surroundings, and pulled Sarah forward toward her brother. Jareth backed away, able to feel the new magic in the air. "for my will is as strong as yours..." The Words were still true and as meaning full as ever "...and my-"

Helen knew Jareth could feel the magic getting stronger, and he quickly rose a hand to stop her. "Stop!' it was a whisper, but held as much power as if he had screamed it at the top of his lungs. He really loved this girl..."Wait." he implored her with all his heart.

"Look Sarah. Look what I'm offering you! He summoned a crystal to appear on his finger tips. Then he continued softly, trying not to spook the girl even more. "Your dreams." That was the first step in a fae proposal. Jareth knew no other way to make her understand.

Sarah caught in her magic induced, semi-trance continued still; ignoring how the dream crystal reflected Jareth's own image. "and my kingdom as great." In matters of emotion and heart in comparison to Jareth's kingdom that was in fact true.

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you..." his chest was starting to heave a little, "and you can have_ everything_ that you want." again he continued his proposal lines.

Sarah started to actually _see_ what was happening, and what Jareth was trying to tell her. This made the magic slow down. "kingdom as great. Damn. I can never remember that line." What Sarah didn't know was that she had so much trouble with that line because she didn't _mean_ it.

Jareth held up the crystal; his proposal gift. (fae exchange gifts, not rings) He gave his final proposal line. The classic equivalent to 'will you marry me?' "Just fear me, _love me, _do as I say-" the vow lines were created hundreds of thousands of years ago when women were treated quite a bit more along the lines of property than now. But, Sarah didn't know that. "-and I will be your _slave_."

Helen's eyebrows flew to her hair line. The vow usually when, 'and I will protect you form harm.' obviously Jareth had finally started to improvise the vows to his own feelings.

The third figure could feel Sarah's confusion. Her brothers obvious contradiction was baffling the girl's young mind. So like most girls her age, she simply tried to ignore it. "my kingdom as great...my kingdom as great." Sarah reached for The Words, thinking her brother's safety at stake. Then...she looked at Jareth. He thinking she would take his offer held it out to her. "You have no power over me..." she spoke as if surprised by her own words. This line held no meaning, now power, no understanding. It was a line from a book, and _only_ that. Yet she spoke ti again just for the sake of confirming it with herself.

Helen's head ached for her brother and the girl. He had a sad lost look on his face, total sadness etched n ever corner of his face. The girl...she looked lost to. Helen could feel she didn't truly feel as if she had won anything...and she was right.

The dream was getting thicker...she needed to get her and the girl out of there _now_. Without warning, Helen ran over to Sarah and placed her hands on the girls head. Sarah got a distant look in her eyes and Helen spoke gently to her. "It's time to wake up Sarah. You are free of this nightmare...wake up soon."

Helen tapped out of Sarah's mind and sat down heavily in the real world. She took a few deep breaths before speaking. "I might have stayed under a little too long."

Jareth placed a hand on her shoulder. "What took you so long? When father had you search Jasper's mind it only took a few minutes...and we were all kids." He rubbed his sister's shoulder soothingly.

"It _wouldn't _have taken that long but..." she looked a little guilty. " I may have snooped a little."

The young king merely raised one of his eyebrows. " You know, that doesn't even surprise me any more. You're always nosing in on my personal life."

She didn't so much as bat an eye. "If I don't who will? Lee surly, but not to the extent I can." Jareth's body language was telling her to drop the subject, but Helen continued. "mother cares, but you won't let her get that close. Jasper is too busy brown nosing father..." her eyes took on an apologetic gaze, and her voice left some of it's heat. "You and I both know father means well...but he just...he's just Father."

"Enough talk of me." he stated bitterly. He knew his father loved him, but the things that man did sometimes. Lightening his tone considerably he asked, "how is she? When will she wake?"

Helen took and placed a hand on Jareth's cheek. " I know you care for the girl, Jareth. She will wake soon..." she hesitated before continueing, " I think it best if you wait for her to wake, but...try not to scare her away."

Jareth sighed. " You saw it?" he didn't need to specify for them both to know he was speaking of Sarah and his confrontation.

She nodded, a little ashamed. " Like I said, if I don't look out for you who will? " her voice was soft. " I would tell you what she saw, but...it's not my place to . You must earn that trust on your own."

He understood, and nodded once. Then, after giving his sister a warm hug, and a brotherly kiss on her temple, Helen took her leave.

Now alone in the room, he sat in a chair close to Sarah and took her hand. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let her go...but what would his father do? He had already made it clear that he would never approve of Sarah when they had their yelling match in Auburnon's castle.

He also had to consider the chance that Sarah may hate him...if she hated him, he had no idea how he might survive. Silently he traced invisible paths and patterns on Sarah's hand as he thought. She calmed him even now. Every time a new swirl or zig-zag found itself traced on her hand, Jareth grew calmer.

Little did he know, Sarah had awaken during his gentle administrations. She started, silently, at him. She had never seen him so peaceful looking.

Jareth studied each callous on her hand. She had worked so hard. The calluses were old. It didn't look right for his Sarah to own such ruff hands. He couldn't explain it, but her hands just didn't fit. While still studying her left hand, Jareth took her right one as well . Then he enclosed them between both of his, and let his magic seep into her hands. After a few moments he opened them. Sarah's hands were now soft and callous free. Jareth wasn't particularly talented in healing, but he could do small things such as this.

Sarah had watched all of this with half-lidded eyes. She...she just didn't _understand_. She watched as the Goblin King again started stroking her hand. Just watching him sent chills down her back.

With her calluses gone Sarah could feel so much more. Not that her hands were horridly scared before, but now they were as soft as baby's skin. As Jareth again made a loving swirl in Sarah's palm, she couldn't hold back a sigh.

Watching, she could see Jareth physically tense for a mere millisecond, before he continued as if nothing had disturbed him. Without looking up at her eyes he spoke with mild arrogance, "Hello Sarah...how did you enjoy my Labyrinth?"

**A/N- Ha ha ha ha, the cliff-hangers continue...**


	21. Finally Happening

****A/N- Okay I have to go to camp AGAIN so please excuse the lack of updates. Real life stinks. How I wish I could while away my time writing fanfiction...but alas*dramatic sigh* reality has such a cold cruel way of making everyday too full to enjoy it's little pleasures.****

****Sorry, just got done reading Hamlet and Shakespeare was still a little stuck in my head...Did you guys ever realize that The Lion King is like a Disney version of Hamlet...weird...The second Lion King...it's just like Romeo and Juliet...but without the whole death thing...Disney can't kill off the main people in a kid's show can they?...Sorry I'm rambling...****

__"Hello Sarah...how did you enjoy my Labyrinth?"__

Sarah was taken aback by his question. What did he expect her to say? It was a piece of cake? Not likely. It was the worst ordeal Sarah had ever been though...so many memories...

Sarah shuttered and pulled her hand away; curling in on herself. Why did he always have to be so-so cruel? She wanted to cry. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in the soft silk sheets she was in and weep. She wanted to cry for losing her mother, for her dad marrying Karen, for lying when she faced Jareth, for not having Toby those awful years alone, for making that stupid wish!

But Sarah hadn't cried yet and she wouldn't now. She was strong. She had proved it, and now she wasn't going to let some __Goblin King__ make her shed a single tear. Holding her nerve Sarah sat up and stared straight at him. "It was the most horrible thing I've ever went through..."Sarah slipped out of the other side of the bed away from an awe struck Goblin King. She gave a curt curtsy, "If you'll excuse my your Majesty." Sarah barely rose form her curtsy, she was so __weak__ and __drained__!

Sarah started to walk towards the door on very shaky legs, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fall. Just as she made it to the door Jareth must have finally snapped out of it, because there was a leather clad hand now resting on her shoulder.

Sarah didn't want to turn around because there were two thing that would probably happen. The first is that she would probably lose her resolve and cry at finally seeing him again. The second is that she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him and that's something she couldn't afford to do. If she forgave him it would only lead to more heartache and misery for her.

"If your highness would kindly let go, I have chores to attend to."Her voice held ice, but only because any other tone would show her weakness.

"No Sarah I will not. As you've stated I'm the king here and you will do as I say." His voice was eerily calm. He pulled her away from the door and looked at her. She was so beautiful, and so willful! How he had missed her. Her fiery spirit still shown bright in her eyes. Oh her eyes! They were more enticing and captivating than her remembered. He had only been graced with a few glances-even now her eyes were down cast- but that's all he needed.

Jareth took hold of Sarah's chin. "Look at me Sarah."

She did as she was told, but not without great hesitation. "Please Goblin Kin-"

Sarah was cut off by Jareth's door being slammed open by a young Toby being followed by Lee. "Tobias you stop right NOW!"

Toby, however, had different plans. He ran straight for Sarah and jumped up in her arms. "Sarah are you takin' to daddy? Are you gonna be a princes! You can stay in my room and we'll have dragon fights and you can tell me stories and sing and play and read and-"

Sarah placed a finger on his motor lips and kissed his forehead. "Toby, why didn't you stop when Lee told you to?"

Toby scrunched his face and crossed his arms. "'Cause I wan'ed to __see__ you! I missed you this mornin you didn come and wake me up even when you promised!" He accused.

Sarah looked at him sternly and took a few steps toward Lee. "Is that how I told you to behave? Because I know my Toby would never disobey an adult when they were told to do something."

The boy looked very ashamed and motioned to be put down. Sarah complied with him and set him on his feet. Toby walked over to Lee and took her hand. "I'ma reeeaaallly sorry Lee. I promise to listen to you now."

Lee smiled at him. "Well I'm glad about that."she winked at him. "I hope I can trust you now not be as much of a pain as Jareth was when I had to watch him." Toby giggled.

"Yes well it __was__ terribly boring when Raul was gone."

Lee raised one eyebrow. "Indeed?"

During Lee and Jareth's exchange, Sarah made to sneak out the door unnoticed. However, as fate would have it, Toby shouted, "Hey Sarah! Where ya goin'?"

Sarah cursed lightly under her breath. She had planed on going to her room and bribing on of the goblins to help her out of the Labyrinth.

"Yes __Sarah__, where __are__ you going?" He spoke mockingly. Jareth didn't want to drive her away, but this was his defense talking, not really him.

Sarah had had enough. She turned on her heal, "__I__ am going to my room. My legs are Jello, my lungs are on fire, and my head is going to implode. So, your__Majesty, __if you would be so__generous __to permit my leave." Without even glancing behind her to see the shocked look on Jareth's face, Sarah tuned and fled the room in a brisk jog; slamming the door behind her.

Lee glared at him, but Toby was the one to speak, "Now I know why Sarah didn wanna talk to you. You were __mean__." Toby frowned and Lee picked him up.

"From the mouths of babes Sire; from the mouths of babes." She too frowned, turned, and left Jareth alone in his room.

Now alone Jareth stumbled back one of the many chairs in his room and sat down heavily. Toby...Toby had called him, __mean__. His heir- his __son__ had frowned at him and when to Lee for comfort. Jareth sighed shakily and placed his face in his palm. "Dear me what have I done?"

"Well, I'd say you drove away your friend, son, and love. I'd say you were a right git." Jareth turned to look shamefully at Helen.

"How long-"

"Was I standing there?" she finished. "Long enough to see you mess up everything in a matter of six__ words__! What did I just tell you Jareth!" She flung her arms in the air for emphasis. "I told you not to __scare her away__ and what do you do?" she didn't let him answer. "YOU MOCK HER!"

Helen would have continued but Jareth stopped her. "I KNOW!" he took a deep breath and said again, much calmer. "I know." again Jareth placed his face in his hand. "Why? Why do I always destroy everything I hold dear to me?"

Helen walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jareth...my filling your head with lies won't help you...so I'll tell you the truth." Jareth looked at her. "Jare you have to think about others. Not just your damn self! Sarah is human, she is still so young! There are years in her past that are missing and no doubt they hold some bad experiences." she lowered herself to one knee. "Jare you have to try and look at this from her point of view.

"When she woke up, I can bet she was scared and confused. You treated her as if she was just another runner!"

"She was never just another runner. You know that." His voice was icy cold.

"I DO! But she doesn't. She still thinks this is all another damned game!" She looked into his eyes pleading with him to understand.

With Helen staring so deep into his eyes, Jareth started to think for a few moments... "Oh, What have I done?"

"Indeed." Was the curt response he received, "Now do you understand?"

"I have to go to her-"

"No, Jareth give her some time. Let her clear her mind and rest some. She is still having some physical affects from the enchantment. Let her sleep and go to her tomorrow."

****-BREAK-****

Sarah wanted to run, but she was just so tired. Making her way as fast as she could to her room, she heard a voice. She stopped and looked around. "Who's there?"

To her relief Alicia popped out of a nearby door hole and said, "Just me Sar! Lift me up so I can verbally bash that no good king!"

Sarah did lift her up, but kept waling as she set the mouse on her shoulder. "You saw?" she tried to keep her voice as emotionless as possible.

Alicia patted the side of her face. " Course I did. I told you I'd look out for you, Sarah." Her little mouse voice rose a few decibels and grew coarser as she spoke the next lines. "That no good, rotten b-"

"Alicia!" Sarah scolded.

She folded her little mousy arms. "Well he is. He had no right!"

Sarah sighed. "Actually he probably did. If I hadn't have run off I wouldn't have wasted any of his time, or caused any commotion."

Before Alicia could say anything they arrived at Sarah's room. They both entered and Sarah sat her friend of the floor. As soon as she stood up, she collapsed on her bed. "I'm going to rest Alicia. Please...just...come back tomorrow. I want to be alone, so please-don't spy on me." The mouse understood her need of privacy and quickly vacated the room.

Once alone Sarah let a single tear drop. She wanted to let the flood gates go; to finally be free from all this pent up sorrow...but she had to be strong. If she didn't cry then it was like it didn't happen. Crying would only acknowledge the bad and bring her down. So with a heavy heart Sarah managed to drift off into sleep.

****-BREAK- about two in the morning****

Sarah slowly woke up to a pitch black room. She had assumed that this would probably happen. She had slept all day and woken up sometime in the middle of the night. For a moment Sarah briefly considered trying to go back to sleep, but she knew she would never be able to doze back off.

Realizing this, Sarah went ahead and changed into a clean dress, and washed her face in a basin of water. There was nothing for her to do and she didn't want to wake anyone, so she decided to take a walk in the gardens. What would it hurt really? There was no one around at this time, and the gardens would be empty. No one would ever have to know. It's not like she was breaking any rules or anything.

Sarah carefully slipped out her door and closed it softly behind her. She took off her shoes as she walked down the stone hallway, so as not to make any noise. As Sarah walked though the halls, she couldn't help but look around. The castle looked to calm and elegant at night. She didn't know if it was the lack of hustle and bustle, or the silvery moon light that painted everything it touched with magical silver beams. Either way, the castle was a marvel to see.

Sarah was glad she remembered the way to the garden, even at night, because she didn't know what she would have done if she had found herself lost. Mutely, she slid out the door and replaced her shoes. It was pure magic at work in the gardens! It had to be!

Every white flower looked like it was painted in silver and dipped in glitter. The colored flowers all took on a glossy glow and practically radiated charm. Sarah sighed and walked down a random path. She touched every kind of flower, caressing each pedal as she passed. They tempted her. They called to her as she felt her way along the trail. She needed no artificial light; the moon provided plenty.

When Sarah came to the small clearing she found after visiting the library that day, she plopped down on the dew covered grass. She didn't care if she soaked to the bone. The night air wasn't cold and the dew felt like pure bliss against her still aching legs and head.

"Enjoying yourself?" a snide voice interrupted her relaxation.

Sarah sat up and twisted around to see two figures silhouetted against the moon.

The larger figure elbowed the thin one side. "Ow! Oh, yeah! Enjoying yourself?"

Sarah inwardly groaned. It was Kate and Ann. There was no doubt about it. "Please, what do you guys want?"

They stepped out so Sarah could see them clearly. They had on rather nice looking cloths and their hair was pulled up as well. "Oh, hear that Ann? She wants to know what we want..." in a much harder voice she addressed Sarah. "We want you!"

Sarah gulped. "What?"

Kate walked over and pulled Sarah up by her hair. "YOU HEARD ME! The boss said if we brought you back in one piece then we would be handsomely rewarded." Kate shook Sarah by the hair.

"Aaaahhh! Stop please that hurts!" Sarah pleaded

Ann laughed a very obnoxious laugh at her discomfort. "Come on Kate! Lets get out of here before we get caught."

****-BREAK- Jareth's chamber****

Jareth was sleeping in a dreamless bliss; just floating in and out of reality on whim. He loved it when he slept like this. He felt no guilt, sorrow, pain. He only felt the darkness shrouding him like a blanket. However, he could not enjoy this for long, because someone was rudely shaking him awake.

Jareth swatted at whoever it was and shouted. "What!"

"Open you eyes, Lord!"

That caught his attention, for the labyrinth had only called on him one other time and it was because on of his enemies were trying to act out a sneak attack. This had to be important. Jareth sat straight up and looked over at the labyrinth. "What? What's the matter?"

The labyrinth's eyes were clouded by confusion, but it managed to say. "Someone, somehow got to the center without going through the front and I didn't detect them at all until...until I heard The Girl scream! You must go to the servant's garden now! Someone is trying to get The Girl!"


	22. The Girl

**A/N- Hey you guys! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't posted in forever, but I was away at camp. I just got home the day before last at seven. I was so tired I slept until one o'clock in the afternoon yesterday, and because I slept the day away, I felt I should do _something_ productive today. And that is why you now have chapter twenty. **

**Oh, and if you got a review from me the day before last, it's because I jipped one one hotel clerks into letting me use their computer for an hour. I sort of feel bad for it now, but I had told them I had to finish writing a report on Napoleon. But, what can I say...I was starting to twitch from lack of fanfiction stories. ;)**

"_You must go to the servant's garden now!_ _Someone is trying to get The Girl!"_

No sooner had the Labyrinth said these words, Jareth magically changed and transported himself to the servants gardens. He looked around franticly, then hearing a scream of pain, he took of sprinting down one path.

He rounded the last corner just in time to see Ann holding Sarah down as Kate pulled out a knife.

"Hold still you. ANN hold her still!" The plump ugly woman sneered.

"STOP!" Jareth ran toward them, but he was too late.

Ann plunged the knife down into Sarah's shoulder. She let out a scream of agony, when Kate pulled it out roughly and start to drain the blood into a flask.

The king had been momentarily stunned into immobility for a few seconds at what he saw, but swiftly took to Sarah's aid again. Jareth summoned a crystal as he ran to Sarah's aid, but the duo disappeared as soon as Jareth let the crystal fly. He ran to Sarah as she fell, barely catching her before she hit the ground. Sarah had of course fainted from the pain.

"Oh Sarah, What have pain have I caused you?" He picked her up easily, and transported them back to his champers once more.

Jareth hardly noticed the Labyrinth's presence as he tried to stop her bleeding. He ripped a section of his silk sheet off, and started to tie it tightly around Sarah's arm. He turned his head slightly and said, "Labyrinth, go and fetch Orin as fast as you can!"

The two were back in two minutes. Orin was haphazardly dressed in only a nightshirt, shoes, and trousers. "What is the emergency!" The short man yelled as he bumbled over to the two by the bed.

Jareth only moved out of the way and pointed to Sarah's right arm. The Healer flicked his own wrist causing a needle and thread to appear in it. "Sire, please fetch some hot water and bandages."

The king did so, knowing Orin had not the skill to do so himself. Then he personally started to dab away the quick flowing blood. As soon as the blood was wiped as best as possible from Sarah's arm, Orin started to stitch up the cut. The cut itself was a painful four inches long and was cut to the very bone.

When the stitches were finished, Jareth handed Orin the bandages. The old and experienced healer made quick work of bandaging the arm and was soon beckoning Jareth away from the bed. Though hesitant, the distraught king obliged him.

"Sire, the wound is very bad." Orin stated once they were across the room.

"How bad?" the Labyrinth stated, sneaking up behind them.

Jareth waved him away, and it understood that now was not the time to ask. It would come back later once everything had settled down.

When the Labyrinth had gone, Jareth re-asked it's question. "How bad?"

Orin, who had been slightly confused by the kings duplication, stared at the spot where the Labyrinth had once been. He shook his head and continued his analysis. "Well the cut was down all the way to the bone, and she has lost a fair amount of blood. But, thankfully the knife was not poisonous."

"Can you give her anything for the pain?" the king asked, looking back at Sarah's pale form.

"I can't give her any more herbs to help with the pain, because it would cause a bad reaction to the ones I gave her earlier this week."

Jareth whipped his head around to look at Sarah. "What other herbs? Was she previously injured?" He started to walk back over to her, but Orin grabbed his arm sleeve.

"Sire, I don't know the details, for she had told none, but the girl had been whipped quite furiously."

"What..." the single word was but whispered on an exhale from the king.

Orin sighed and nodded sadly. This time when Jareth started over to Sarah, he did not stop him.

Jareth sat close to Sarah and gently turned her on her side (of her UN-injured arm of course). Carefully he unzipped a few inches of the dress. When he had not even unzipped it half-way, Jareth whispered, "No" He spotted every lash and quickly zipped the dress back up.

He made sure to lay Sarah down comfortably. Then he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Oh Sarah..." The king's eyes became glassy; tears threatened to spill. Jareth, however, was a _king_ and as such he had to be **strong**.

Tears were a weakness.

"Sire?" Came the hesitant voice from the far side of the room.

"Does Lee know?" The king's voice was seemingly emotionless, but Orin knew better.

"Yes, Sire...Who...Who was the...um." The elf fidgeted nervously.

Jareth glanced behind him at Orin. "You would do well to forget what you saw here tonight Orin...but I can trust you not to speak one word to any soul?"

Orin nodded a 'yes'.

"Good," Jareth turned fully to face him, "it was the essence of the Labyrinth in physical form." Came his blunt answer.

Orin paled a bit at once being in the presence of the Labyrinth. He gave a curt nod and started to leave.

"Wait. Could you please send up Sir Didymus?" It was not an actual question.

Orin nodded again and left hurriedly.

Jareth sat down heavily in a chair beside Sarah. He took her hand again, and brought it up to his forehead in both of his hands. "Why can't I keep you safe?" He let a single small tear escape his eye. "How long have you suffered at my hand?" Jareth blamed himself for Sarah's pain. Had he handled their...situation better, she would not have suffered. However, Jareth also blamed himself for her scars. In his mind, had he went after her like the Labyrinth had told him...well who knows how much suffering Sarah could have avoided.

"_Damn_ me!" he whispered softly, but harshly. "Damn_ me_ and my damned _pride._"

A few moments later Didymus entered the room. Jareth put Sarah's hand back on the sheets and walked over to where his faithful knight stood. "Sir Didymus, I have a most pressing errand for you." Jareth stood stiffly as he spoke.

The little knight bowed low to his king. "Sire."

Jareth bent down on one knee and looked strait at the little fox. "You must go to every kingdom immediately surrounding the Labyrinth, and give each king a scroll I will provide you with. The scroll is a warrant for the arrest/capture of the maids Kate of Yeilderling and Ann of Heldery Falls. People will be aloud to use deadly force if needed. The prize for their finding is 30,000 gold coins."

Didymus' eyes grew in size when he heard the price of their heads. "What, Sire, could they have possibly done?"

Jareth motioned for the knight to follow him to the bed. When Didymus saw who was lying in the bed he exclaimed. "My Lady!"

Jareth gave him a hushing look. "Those to _idiots_ attempted to kill her. I believe they would have succeeded had I been a second later in my rescue." The fox-knight could feel the rage and ire dripping off the king's lips as he spoke.

Didymus patted Sarah's hand once, then he said softly. "I shall start off at first light tomorrow."

Jareth flicked his wrist and seven scrolls appeared in a bag with a sash in his hand. He handed the bag to Sir Didymus. "Give one to my father as well." he started at the knight again. "But do _not_ mention Sarah to him. If anyone asks why the two are wanted, (which they shouldn't for the scrolls bare my seal) tell them the two attempted murder on one of the honored royalty of the Goblin Kingdom." The title 'honored royalty' was indeed _not_ over stepping Sarah's position, for their had never been a champion to the Labyrinth while Jareth was King. Champion of the Labyrinth was as high a title as Princess was.

The fox-knight nodded gravely, and placed the bag around his shoulder and head, so it was across his chest as well. It wouldn't due well to lose one of the scrolls. "I shall carry out my duty with honor and care, Your Majesty." He bowed deeply to Jareth; his nose almost touching the ground.

Jareth smiled at the little knight's absurdities. True, Didymus was his most trusted knight, but his eccentrics were sometimes quite laughable. "That'll due. Now off with you, and get a good night's rest for tomorrow."

Once the fox-knight was gone, Jareth sunk into the chair beside Sarah once again. He stroked back her bangs and patiently waited up with her all night long.

**-BREAK-**

Kate and Ann appeared in a dark room. Kate dropped a pouch of illegal transportation powder made of highly concentrated Elven Tree bark on a nearby table**. **

The two dastardly fiends glanced about, as if looking for someone. "Hey boss!" Kate bellowed.

"Quiet you fool." Came a sickly sweet reprimand.

A very pink woman stepped out of the shadows and looked around heatedly. "Where is she? Where is this woman the kings fawned over?"

Kate stepped forward and handed the blood to Dian. "Well, we _think_ this may be the right blood."

Dian snatched the blood. "You _think_ you got the right blood. Where is the woman? I told you to bring her here as well."

Ann spoke up quite dumbly. "We lost her."

Kate shushed her, and then glanced back at Dian. "Boss, uh, well...We was sneaking through the gardens like you told us too when we saw an old _pest_ we just couldn't pass up meeting again." Kate fisted her plum hands tightly. "That little rat got us fired."

"Yes YES get _on _with it. Is this, or is this not The Goblin King's precious lover's blood?" Dian was getting frustrated and very impatient. She knew she should have never hired such _idiots_.

"Oh, right." Kate checked a nail then continued. "Well we was just going to get rid of the little rat and leave her there, but just as I was going to get her a good stab with the knife, the Goblin King shows up. He looked real pale when he saw I was going to hurt her and started running after us. I figured she had to be the one if the King was acting up the way he was and cut her just like you said." Kate pointed to the blood in the flask. "That's her blood. She won't die, but she'll hurt like hell for quite a while." The fat woman smiled a horrible toothy grin.

"She won't die? That is key she must live." Dian stated franticly.

"Nope, shouldn't die." Ann butted in.

Kate elbowed her in the stomach. "No Boss, she won't die."

Dian smiled an ominous leery smile. Even Kate and Ann backed up a few steps. "Good."

**A/N-sorry I kind of cut it short, but If I continue the chapter will get too lengthy and just not _right. _I know- I know, I'm just a cliff hanger loving author, but most of the time my antics are purposeful. ;) **

**Until next time we meet my faithful readers...(don't forget to click on that pretty little blue link at the bottom and leave a review please :D)**


	23. Of Brothers, fights, and Lee punishments

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry I haven't been around in a while, but...well you know how life is. I had to go to band camp, then when I got home I had to pack again for a 'surprise' vacation to a near by lake. I had fun and all, but I didn't forget you guys! I did give you a new character if that helps add to the confusion :D. You guys though Jareth's father was a piece of work? Wait until you meet his spitting image...Okay, I'm not gonna lie to you, I had horrible writer's block as well...There, I said it, are you happy now?**

Jareth rubbed at his eyes tiredly with the tips of his fingers as the sun started to rise; casting off golden streaks of red, orange, yellow, and some wonderful pink hues across the sky.

It had been a long night. The day before the king had been too mournful to sleep properly, and then last night he had been woken up again after only a couple hours of sleep to save Sarah. Jareth was seriously tempted to curl up beside Sarah and doze for as long as he could, but even before he could think of the cons of her reaction, a faint knock sounded on his door.

The king huffed quietly and stood on (slightly shaky) sleep deprived legs to answer the door. His pace was slow, yet steady as he shuffled mutely. When Jareth opened the door he was surprised to see Hoggle...or was it Higgle? He truly did forget sometimes...but when he did remember it he was sure to 'forget' it when the gardener was around.

"What is it Higgle?" He snapped lightly through a half-closed door. He was sure it was Hoggle or something similar.

The short dwarf mumbled a faint, "...it's Hoggle..." before lifted his chin and speaking clearly, "I gots important news fer ya, but if you don't let me see Sarah I'll not say a word."

Jareth rose one eyebrow cockily. Both he and the dwarf knew he could force the information out of him with the flick of the wrist...but not this time. The king simple moved aside and let the being slip through the small opening. At first Hoggle just stared at his king, before catching the annoyed look of his monarch cause by his hesitation and hurrying in.

The little man took only a few seconds to spot Sarah, and hurry over to her side. Hoggle's face was somber as he gazed upon the pail woman in front of him. Slowly, he took one of her flawless hands into his rough and wrinkled ones. He patted it a few times saying, "It's gonna be alright little lady."

"She's not so little now, you know, Hoggle." The dwarf turned when his name was said correctly. Jareth sat in a chair near the end of the bed by Sarah's feet. He looked extremely tired and if he wasn't a fae, Hoggle was sure he would have had frown lines. All of this took the dwarf by surprise, but what astonished him the most was that Jareth eyes were just so...sad. The gardener had seen his eyes cruel, menacing, arrogant, stern, punishing, and even tired at times, but he had never seen the king's eyes look sad.

As though Jareth could hear Hoggle's non verbal exclamation at his eyes, the indifferent, stony mask slipped back into place. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly, "You have seen her. Now tell me the news you spoke of earlier."

Hoggle twisted his cap in his hands, Sarah's hand momentarily forgotten. "There's a'protant lookin' fella that says he knows somethin' about Kate n' Ann."

"What! I only sent Sir Didymus out four hours ago." The king looked disbelieving at the dwarf. Sir Didymus had set out a few hours in advance to-_'ensure my lady is avenged'_- as he had stated.

Hoggle shrugged his shoulders

The gardener sighed and muttered, "I told em' I wouldn't say nothin', but it's yer brother that's waitin' on ya in yer study." Hoggle looked up, "But I swears he said he does know somthin'."

Jareth clenched his jaw tightly as he remembered the last time he had faced Jasper...it had been over a couple hundred years ago..it had not been very pleasant either. With a simple nod of the head, Jareth dismissed Hoggle.

When the dwarf left, Jareth plopped down into the chair beside his bed and muttered, "Why me? Why NOW?" With irritation and a mild headache already starting to form when thinking of his brother, Jareth set out to 'properly' greet his family member before Jasper called daddy on him. As he transported Jareth did change into a set of cloths that were less wrinkled than his previous attire.

Without his customary dash of glitter, the youngest of Auburnon's sons appeared in his study ready for whatever battle was sure to hap between him and Jasper. What he saw made Jareth see red. There sitting in _his_ chair was one very annoyed looking older brother with his feet sitting on his various trade exchange papers atop his desk.

"What do you think your _doing? _Jareth seethed.

Jasper, who was the oldest of the three children, was the spitting image of Auburnon at a younger age. He had a full head of auburn hair neatly trimmed around his ears. His eyes were icy blue, but both were the same shade and color. Jasper's whole face looks like it was carbon copied from his father, and his ears were pointed as were his slightly pointed teeth. Those two aspects were the only similarity between the brothers.

If not for the way the two were acting, one would not know them to be of any relation at all. Even their dress was completely different. Jareth was in his usual wear. He had on the dark green poet's shirt unbuttoned nearly to his navel that accented his one eye perfectly making the blue one pop and green glow. Then he also wore his favorite pair of black leather pants and custom ridding boots. His King's pendant hanging around his neck, as it always did, was present as well.

Jasper, however, wore a form fitting blood red shirt- buttoned up to his neck- with a Snow Leopard-like fur cloak. His black breeches were also form fitting, but were much more similar to Aboveground slacks, which he, of course, wore black dress shoes. But most importantly, Jasper did not wear gloves.

In answer to Jareth's question, Jasper removed his feet from the desk and stood to tower over Jareth by just a few inches. "_I, _dear brother, was waiting on you to explain to me why the servants I so _graciously_ bestowed upon you now have a bounty on their heads!"

Jareth narrowed his eyes to glare at his brother unsuccessfully, "And we both know why you 'gave' them to me, if that's what you could call it."

"You ungrateful little demon! When my wife moved from her father's castle to my suit in father's-soon to be mine- castle, she had no use for her maids and I was kind enough to give them jobs in your kingdom. You did not even have to pay them wages for the first three years of service." during Jasper's rant, the crown-prince, had started to pace as he spoke to his younger sibling. "You should be glad father didn't hear of this wast of my charity. I learned of it only through one of your neighbor's as I visited with Lucy on a luncheon."

Jareth had not interrupted once, but his face was several shades redder than when he had started. "Brother," he spoke warningly, " you and I both know that by no means were those servants _graciously _given. Lucy, bless her, didn't want to send the two idiots away, and you saw the best way to spite me and let Lucy believe they were being given the best jobs they could have out of people's way." Jareth took a calming breath, so as to not start shouting. "You, _dear_ brother, have every bit of knowledge to just how troublesome those bloody imbeciles can be."

Jasper stood toe to toe with his brother, trying as he usually did, to intimidate him. "So you put a bounty on their head!"

"Did you even read the damn scroll! They tried to murder one of the royal members of my kingdom!" Jareth was very nearly yelling, but knew their father would be involved if they continued to grow any louder with one another.

"Oh yes poor _goblinboy." _Jasper replied sarcastically taking a step back to watch his brother fume. "Had one of his little goblins kicked and all of a sudden he gathers up a bounty hunt."

"A _WOMAN_ WAS NEARLY KILLED!" Jareth finally bellowed, no longer able to keep calm. He and his brother had never gotten along.

Jasper was the golden child. He always perfected everything. He always won the sword duels. Jasper could read a history book and spit the synopsis back to you perfectly. He could tell you the antidote to nearly every natural poison. Jasper was also a great healer. He always had a battle plan for every attack, but one thing Jareth could always show him up in was magic (save the healing type). That's were their feuding had started. Jasper was always _okay_ at his magic abilities. He was never ahead of his age group, but he was never behind either. He was just always average in that area.

Jareth, on the other hand, was phenomenal. When he was no more than one hundred and twenty years old, he had mastered spells that Jasper was still barely executing while over five hundred years older. Jareth just had a knack for magic, but he did not excel in the other subjects as Jasper had.

That was also the source of their father's trouble with Jareth. The man didn't understand that just because Jareth was great at magic, it didn't mean he wasn't trying when he failed to grasp the other subjects wholly. Swordsmanship was something Jareth had learned to master, if not to quite to Jasper's level yet, but the rest were lost on him save for basic skills or knowledge.

"What! Why didn't you tell father right away? He should have been the first to know." Jasper spoke in a demeaning and scolding way.

"And what would father be able to do besides spread the word faster?"

"Well it shouldn't matter what he can and can't do about it, he's our father!" Jasper sighed, seeing it was useless to try and get Jareth to see his way. "Who was harmed?"

Jareth stood his ground and did his best not to look nervous. "And why would you care? You have no idea who anyone in my kingdom is either way." Jareth knew he said this mainly to keep Jasper off Sarah's track. However, in some part of his mind, he also knew he wanted to spite his brother, if only a little.

It worked. Jasper's face grew red and he lunged at his brother. "Why you ungrateful little **goblin!**" The two rolled around on the floor, wrestling like kids less than half their ages. They over turned chairs, bumped into the desk and various bookshelves, and knocked down several items from the furniture in the room.

The match was about to become a lot more interesting as Jareth pulled out a crystal when the opportunity presented itself. Alas! We shall never discover which brother would have succeeded, for just then Lee cleared her throat _very_ loudly. Both men stopped abruptly and paled at the sight of Lee in all her apron wearing glory.

Both simultaneously said, "We can explain."

Lee merely glared daggers into the boys (in her eyes). "For your sakes, I should hope that you _can_ explain why two grown fae are wrestling about the floor when both of you have a kingdom you could supervise."

**A/N- Yes my dear readers there is no 'Sarah' action in this chapter. But don't worry it will be interesting to see how Sarah feels about waking up in that same room _twice_. ;)**


	24. Missing shoes and pretty paintings

**A/N- Hey, if anyone is still out there *voice echoes* this chapter has more Sarah in it. The last chapter was a pit of a filler chapter, but I needed His Majesty, the Goblin King to be preoccupied, as well as introduce Jasper (The butt head, and don't worry if you didn't think he was that bad, he'll get worse.). The last chapter just seemed perfect for 'killing two birds with one stone' you could say. So onward with the story!**

**P.S.- I know I said you'd get to see Jareth and Jasper get schooled by Lee, but that I'll save for the next chapter. ;) Also, since I started school a few days ago, (Hay SCHOOOOOL...is cool!) I happened to get back my school computer. This also means my chapters should be coming more frequently now. :D  
><strong>

Sarah vaguely realised she was _not_ in her own bed. As she was still a bit incoherent, she decided to just lay there for a moment and try to remember what had happened. As the slightly frightened girl started to become more aware, the first thought that popped into her mind was 'Why the heck can't I go a whole week without seriously injuring myself?'

Just as she processed what she had nearly said aloud, Sarah started to laugh a little. However, this was not the wisest idea, for her injured arm was lying on her stomach, and when she laughed, she jarred her arm. Sucking in a deep breath through her teeth, Sarah crinkled her toes when the pain spiked her arm.

Slowly, Sarah shifted her head to look at her left shoulder. There were bandages there and the arm of her dress was ripped off. Tenderly, Sarah fingered the bandages around the edge of her shoulder. Her mouth morphed into a thin line; her eyes grew distant.

Sarah could remember walking out into the gardens. She remembered Kate and Ann; she remembered the _knife. _ Sarah's shoulders shook from the tremor that swept through her body. That knife had sunk to the _bone_.

"I need to leave…" A voice unsteady and cracked with sleep tumbled out of her lips. Sarah had nearly looked around for another person, for her voice was so weak.

Clearing her throat, Sarah warily placed one foot out of the bed, then the other. Looking down Sarah noticed someone must have removed her shoes. The cold stone floor bit into the sensitive pads of her feet. Instantly, Sarah's body temperature seemed to drop five degrees.

Again rather slowly, Sarah stood, barely muffling her cry as her arm protested vigorously. Sarah cradled her arm and looked around the room for a sling of some sort. Sarah let out a quite cry of relief when she saw a black scarf hanging from a mirror on the opposite side of the room.

She rushed over as fast as she could with her arm, and hastily made a makeshift sling. Gently she placed her arm inside, and was glad to find it worked wonders for moving around. As Sarah's eyes rose, she nearly took a step back at what she saw.

Sarah hadn't been in front of a mirror in ages. The Hag of course had no such thing, and there was no mirror in her room. She had been lucky enough to snag a morphed glance at herself in the armory. However, it had been so mutated in the rounded metal; she had barely distinguished her hair from her chin.

The young woman sighed looking at her reflection. In truth she was still very beautiful, yet Sarah didn't see herself that way. Her eyes held bags under them from malnutrition and troubled sleep. One arm of her dress was missing and the sling didn't help matters. _And,_ she was still terribly thin. Not nearly as much as when she first arrived, but still unhealthy.

_Don't even start on the hair._ It was tangled, and flew every which direction. Using her fingers, Sarah combed through her hair, and actually made it quite nice looking compared to before.

Sighing, Sarah walked away from the mirror walked through a door that leads to a sitting room. She had to give Jareth credit. The room was beautifully furnished and designed. Shaking her head, Sarah cleared her mind of _him_ and walked out a set of double doors, she assumed was the exit.

Sarah sighed in relief at finding herself in a familiar looking hallway. "Finally." She whispered, and set out down a passage she thought to lead her to the servant's quarters. Little did Sarah know, she had exited a different set of exit doors that would only lead her further into the Royal Wing.

As Sarah was about to make a turn, she stopped and looked around. This turn was supposed to be a _right _turn…this one was a _left_. Nervously Sarah fingered the edge of her bandage- a sort of habit now- and kept walking. Maybe she had just forgotten this extra turn. She sighed in relief at seeing a right turn. Gratefully, Sarah took it, only to stop dead in her tracks.

Each wall was covered in hundreds of portraits. Each one had the title _'King of Goblins, Lord of Labyrinth' _etched into a gold plate, followed by a name and period of ruling. Each portrait was life-sized and painted with remarkable skill. Sarah felt as if she could reach out and touch each one.

Looking along the wall Sarah spotted one that caught her eye. It was the only picture of a lone woman. Over half of the portraits had had a man and a woman painted farther back each with a crown. Sarah had assumed the women to be queens, but this woman was alone. No man stood in front or behind her.

The lady had beautiful waist long light blond hair. Her face was sharply cut, and her ears were pointed. She was dressed in a gorgeous midnight blue dress with silver swirls that seemed to jump off the canvas. A finely woven silver thread crown sat regally upon her head. The woman was the most beautiful thing Sarah had ever seen, but what stunned her the most were the queen's eyes.

They were mismatched; just like Jareth's one was green and the other blue. Sarah read the plate:

_Long live the sole Lady of Labyrinth-Goblin Queen Arianna_

"Beautiful isn't she?"

Sarah turned quickly at the sound of a voice, and backed up a few steps from the painting. The woman had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, not unlike the woman's in the painting. "I'm sorry ma'am I was just- I got lost, I took a wrong turn and-and-and…"

"Calm down Sarah. You are not in trouble." The woman soothed. She took a few steps closer and eyed Sarah's arm. Then her eyes snapped back to Sarah's.

"Excuse me ma'am, but… You know me, yet I don't seem to ever recall meeting you before."

The woman's eyebrows rose and she smiled. "I am Lady Helen."

Sarah attempted to curtsy, but Helen's hand on her right shoulder stopped her. Sarah cast her eyes downward and quietly said a short "Thank you ma'am."

The woman smiled sweetly at Sarah. "No problem at all Sarah, and you may call me Helen. I do hate it when my friends call me by proper titles." Sarah's eyes had shot up at friends. Helen smiled reassuringly at her. "That is…if you _are _interested in being friends."

Shyly Sarah smiled and nodded once. "I think I would like that very much indeed."

Helen's face broke out into a full grin. "Wonderful! Now, let's get you some more comfortable attire. No friend would let you walk around in your current state."

Sarah blushed and let her eyes fall again.

"Sarah," Helen moved closer and tipped the younger woman's face up. "I did not mean to embarrass you. I simply didn't want you to have to walk around in a tattered dress." Helen smiled once more, letting Sarah see she was sincere.

Sarah returned a small one of her own, seeing the woman was indeed only trying to be kind. "Thank you…I would like that very much."

"Well, come on then! I'll take you to my private guest room I use when staying here."

That being said, the two new friends made their way out of the portrait room and down the hall.

**A/N- Alright, show of hands, who is super glad I let Helen and Sarah meet? Okay, show of hands, who thinks those two together, means trouble with a capital T for Jareth?**

…**All of your hands should be up for the second question. You all know something is **_**bound**_** to happen with both of them together .**

**And about Sarah's shoes going MIA, I just made it an assumption that Jareth would have removed them for her comfort since she was out cold.  
><strong>


	25. Friends

**A/N- Yes, obviously I must love you guys, because *jazz hands* there's a chapter right in front of you. :D**

"Here we are." Helen spoke pleasantly.

Sarah looked toward where the woman had pointed. There was a set of lighter stained wood double doors with an intricate carving of a grand waterfall. "Wow…" Sarah reached out and traced a section of the rushing water, "it's beautiful, Helen."

Helen's eyes grew a little distant, as if she were seeing a million miles away. "Yeah…sometimes I really miss it." Sarah wanted to ask, but she could see it was a particularly painful memory for her friend.

The blond shook her head a bit, as if to clear it, and said with a slightly forced smile, "Come of Sarah, Let's see if we can get you something to wear, and maybe a better sling as well."

Sarah smiled back and followed the older woman inside after only a small pause. "Thank you…" Sarah was still a bit antsy about this woman, even if she seemed to be trustworthy; she had just been disappointed too many times. How did this woman know her anyway? That was something that had stumped and slightly scared Sarah in the first place. However, Helen _had_ been kind, and friends were few enough anyway. Why through away even one?

Sarah barely restrained a gasp when she saw the inside of Helen's room. It was stunning; the room was almost as large as Jareth's chambers! The walls were painted to look like running water. The ceiling was a solid plate of clear glass, and Sarah could see every cloud in the sky. Along the walls were book cases filled with leather bound books of every color, and a fire place was settled as the main focal point. Rugs of dark earthy brown covered the floors, giving the room an out-door look.

Sarah had been so enticed by the room; she hadn't even noticed Helen had moved until the woman called for her to follow into her closet. She still felt a little apprehensive about Helen, but she also couldn't deny she was a little excited.

When the brunet stepped into the closed she almost fainted. The room was HUGE! Every dress of every color on every rack lined the walls. Helen, seeing she was shocked, grinned with amusement. "So Sarah, do you think the closet is big enough, or should I get Jareth to expand it for me?" Helen asked jokingly.

Sarah swallowed, "N-no, no I think this is quite big enough for _anyone_."

Helen only nodded and continued her frantic search through the closet. True, most any fae could simply snap their fingers and the perfect dress would pop in front of them, but Helen liked searching through things by hand. It made the job all the more fulfilling once she was finished.

Sarah was afraid to touch even the walls, for fear of tainting something. She didn't notice the triumphant grin plastered itself on the blonde's face as she pulled out a dress.

Helen hid the dress behind her back and shooed Sarah out into the open bedroom. "Now, close your eyes Sarah."

"Wait, Helen I don't need anything flashy or important." She chewed her lip nervously. "If I could just borrow some old play clothes-"

Sarah had been staring at the floor, and Helen took the chance to place a hand on her shoulder, effectively quieting Sarah. "Sarah, you are _my_ friend, and for the remainder of our time together, you shall be _my_ guest." Sarah made a move to object, and the older woman quieted her with a commanding glance. "As such, I will spend whatever amount of time and money _I _want…And _I _want to give you, this."

She pulled out a dress from behind her back, to let Sarah see it. Sarah gasped and slowly reached out a hand to touch the material. The dress was simple, but glorious. It was made of forest green silk and shone from the small reflective shells that were sewn into the high waist of the dress. It had long sleeves that opened wide at the end and looked like it was even darker when turned just right in the sun.

"H-Helen…I, I can't possibly-"

The older woman placed a finger to her lips and said, "I've told you before Sarah, you may not be able to accept it, but _I_ can certainly force it." She let one of her mischievous smiles fall into place and poofed the dress on to Sarah's body.

"Hmmm. It's a bit big on you…" Helen snapped her fingers and the dress tightened slowly to fit Sarah perfectly.

The scarf had been replaced with a white sling, and her bare feet had been magically dressed in stockings and matching flats. This was the most beautiful thing Sarah had _ever_ worn, and it brought tears to her eyes. "Why-"

"Shush, I know you must have questions regarding my hospitality, but let's get you something to eat first and get you settled." As she spoke, Helen walked over to a cloth rope hanging from the ceiling and pulled it soundlessly. A few moments later a young maid knocked and then entered quietly. Sarah recognized the maid as the one that had called her stupid when she had knocked on the seamstress's door.

"Margret, please fetch us two lunch plates and some herbal tea." It didn't escape Helen's attention that Sarah unconsciously took a step back at seeing the maid. Nor did it escape that the maid glared briefly at Sarah as if jealous.

Once Margret left, Helen led Sarah over to the fire place and took a seat in one of the plush chairs, motioning her to do the same. They both had an unspoken agreement on silence until Margret came with the food, which wasn't long at all.

The tray holding the food was brought over to the coffee table sitting in front of them. Margret set the platter down quickly and left without being dismissed.

Helen removed the platter top to reveal a light turkey sandwich with lettuce, mayo, onion, and tomato. It was also followed by a serving of potato salad. Sarah had been stunned to see this, for just moments ago, she had been thinking how wonderful it would be to have a nice turkey sandwich.

Without realizing, Sarah had been staring at the sandwich for quite a few moments. "Sarah," the young woman in question jumped a little, "you may eat." Helen grinned a bit, "Having a staring contest with it is not required." She spoke lightly, but Sarah still blushed before starting on her potato salad first.

After the quiet meal, Helen poured them both tea, and it was as if that had signaled the end of their silence. "How do you know me?" Was the first thing that rushed from Sarah's mouth as soon as Helen handed her the tea.

The older woman finished pouring her own tea first, and then sat back in her seat. "I will answer your questions Sarah, but you must promise for every one I answer you must also answer one of mine."

Sarah chewed her lower lip, which was a habit, for a moment. "Alright I agree, but we must both answer truthfully, and we may skip questions."

Helen glared at her accusingly. "Now, now, Sarah. That destroys the point of the terms. You may skip _one _question, but only if you promise to answer it after two more turns."

Sarah knew that would be her best offer and nodded her head in agreement. "So, how do you know me?"

Helen sighed. "I'm afraid I shall have to pass… How did you get to the Underground?"

"Pass…"

Helen mumbled to herself, "This is going nowhere…" after a pause Helen continued with an easier question. "How do you know Toby?" She already knew, but hopefully this would get things going.

"He's my brother."

"Come on Sarah, give me a little more than that." Helen spoke lightly.

Sarah gave Helen one of her own grins. "Now, now Helen, it's my turn. You never specified on anything beyond our relationship."

Helen had to hide her smile by taking a sip of her tea. This girl was _clever. _"Alright, what is your question?"

"How do you know Jareth?"

Cheekily she replied, "He's my brother."

Sarah's mouth dropped, remembering the painting. She could see a lot of Jareth in the woman, but now she could see the woman in _both_ of them. Before Sarah could even think of asking anymore Helen continued.

"How old are you?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows, but answered anyway. "I turned eighteen about a week ago. How old are you?"

"Do you really want to know?" At Sarah's confused look, Helen smiled and said, "I'm going to be 2,438 years old in three months."

Sarah's jaw dropped, she had momentarily forgotten all about the woman in the portrait. "You barely look Twenty-three!"

Helen laughed and asked her question. "Why did you come here?"

Sarah fingered the bandage under her dress. "To escape…" Helen could tell she wasn't going to get any farther than that…for now. "Alright, my turn," Sarah continued, "How did you know I wanted turkey for lunch?" Sarah narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Helen, to Sarah's surprise, started to chuckle. "You are a bright girl aren't you? You are correct, Sarah. I did know, and I know more as well." She took a sip of tea before she started to explain. "I have a gift Sarah. All noble fae have a special power that few others have. My brother, Jareth, for instance can travel Aboveground with to no power drainage. Most fae cannot even attempt it." Sarah looked stunned, but Helen continued on. "I, have the power to 'tap' into people's mind, so to speak. I can sense things about you specifically right now. Right now, you are very much surprised, and a little frightened." Helen looked deep into Sarah's eyes. "I can also tell when you are telling major lies."

"Whoa…"Sarah took a long sip of tea and watched the tea swirl a bit before asking her question. "Do you have any other siblings?"

"I have another brother Jasper." Mentally, Helen thought there had been enough beating around the bush. "Where were you before you came to the labyrinth, and how did you get a job here?"

"That's two questions." Sarah accused, while shifting a little uncomfortably.

Helen shrugged. "You didn't specify on any two part questions. If it helps, I'll answer two questions next."

Sarah took a long sip of her tea and pulled her knees up into the chair with her. "I lived with an older woman-"

"You're not being entirely truthful with me Sarah." Helen spoke calmly as she took a sip of tea.

Sarah looked guilty and started over. "I…I stayed wit-was held prisoner by a hag." Sarah had stopped saying 'stayed with' as soon as she saw Helen's second glare. Here yes dropped to her tea and she spoke slowly. "Two years ago I found myself in a rundown slum. A hag there told me of the 'dibs' rule and dragged me into her home." Sarah let out a shuttering breath and wiped hurriedly at her eyes. "I worked in the cotton fields and was the hag's slave up until a little over a week ago…" Sarah took a deep calming breath before continuing; still she did not look up.

"I ran one day, as fast as I could down a road I knew lead to the labyrinth. I didn't expect anything from anyone." Sarah gave a little self-mocking huff of laughter that held no mirth. "The exact opposite actually…I hadn't planned on staying here. I came because I knew it was free, safe land…But, when I was passing through the city, I saw a sign that said a maid was needed. It was just a sort of 'on the fly decision'." Sarah shrugged and wiped at her eyes briefly again before looking up.

"Oh, Sarah…" Helen could feel her pain radiating off of her. Once Helen connected with a mind, a tiny part of it always let her know things like deceit and strong emotion if both minds were willing. Her eyes got a little glassy and she sat down her tea. "Sarah I had no idea…" Helen knew of the hag Sarah spoke of. Everyone knew of the hag that tricked poor free people into becoming her slaves.

"Stop," Sarah held up a hand when Helen motioned to move closer to her. "I- I don't need pity. I certainly haven't done anything to deserve it…"

Helen made to speak up, but Sarah continued. "My turn, Tell me what you know about Arianna, the Goblin Queen."

"She's my mother." Helen's eyes grew happy, as if remembering a fond memory. "The Goblin Queen and King had only one daughter and no male heirs to step up for the throne. My mother didn't want the throne to go to some random, strange fae the court assigned to on a whim, so she offered to pass a test to take the throne…"Sarah's eyes widened with understanding. "The courts knowing the labyrinth would test her fairly, gave her thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth and prove her worth. My father was on the court counsel that had deemed it a fair test, and was captivated by her as she finished the maze twenty minutes to spare. About twenty years later, they married." Helen's eyes were proud as she looked at the surprised Sarah. "She had been the only victor…until you ran of course."

Sarah was letting that information sink in… until she realized Helen had consciously dropped the bomb and told her how she knew her. Then Sarah sighed and curled up into a tighter ball. "You must hate me for winning against Jareth…" she mumbled.

Helen let out a laugh. "Why would you think that? It only proves you were worthy of getting your brother back!"

Sarah wasn't easily convinced. "How could you not think unkind of me? I wished away my own brother."

"Out of hast and anger. Sarah I know what happened, and I know you did not mean for such events to truly happen, but they did. When they did you took responsibility and did the right thing. You returned him to your parents at the cost of your dreams." Now Helen rose from her chair and kneeled by Sarah. She placed a hand around the girls back, while she spoke softly. "What you did was brave Sarah." The girl let out a soft sob. "You succeeded in what nearly all don't even attempt. I'm proud of you Sarah."

Sarah flung her good arm around Helen and placed her head on her shoulder. She tried to hold back the tears. Tears equaled weakness.

"Ssshhh. It's okay to cry Sarah. You can cry if you need to." Helen glanced at the man who had just rushed through her door few moments ago, but paid him no mind. Sarah needed someone right now.

"I-I don't de-deserve i-it." Helen patted her back gently and stood with Sarah. The young woman still clung to the other and buried her face deep into her shoulder. "I-if I hadn't m-made Th-that _stupid_ wish, n-none of this w-would have hap-pened, and _he_ w-wouldn't h-hate me."

Before Helen could comfort her the man that had rushed in walked over and took Helen's place. He tipped her face up and placed his forehead to hers. "Sarah, I could _never_ hate you."

**BREAK -Jareth-**

Jareth took the next turn sharply knowing he had to go faster if he was going to out run Lee. The woman may be short, but she was _fast_. He had spent the last two hours being reprimanded and getting his ears boxed. He would never admit it, but he had made a temporary truce with Jasper long enough for them both to make a break for it. They had both taken off running in different directions, knowing Lee would track their magic trace if they tried disappearing.

That is how Jareth found himself running down his sister's hallway, manipulating a wall to form after him. Still not trusting the wall alone to protect him against an irked Lee, Jareth dunked into his sister's room.

"What you did was brave Sarah." Jareth's head shot towards the fire place. There was his sister, and…was that _Sarah_? Sarah let out a sob, and Jareth's heart wrenched. "You succeeded in what nearly all don't even attempt. I'm proud of you Sarah."

Jareth watched as Sarah clung to his sister. "Ssshhh. It's okay to cry Sarah. You can cry if you need to." He saw Helen glace to him, but she ignored him. Jareth was stunned. He had never seen Sarah look so…vulnerable. Even when she was hurt, she always somehow kept up her tough exterior, but now…

"I-I don't de-deserve i-it." Jareth's eyes shot to Sarah. He was surprised and guilt ridden. He had given her nothing but grief in the few short moments they had spoken, and this made him feel even worse about it. Sarah thought she didn't deserve the right to shed even a single tear…

"I-if I hadn't m-made th-that _stupid_ wish, n-none of this w-would have hap-pened, and _he_ w-wouldn't h-hate me."

When Jareth heard that he couldn't just stand there any longer. He couldn't continue to let Sarah think something like that. Quickly, but quietly, Jareth moved over to the two women and took Helen's spot unhindered.

He tipped up her chin up and placed his forehead to hers. He marveled at their close proximity. He had longed for so long to hold her in his arms. "Sarah, I could _never_ hate you." And he meant those words with all his being. He could _never _hate Sarah, no matter what hard feelings he felt towards her, he could never _hate_ her.

Sarah's eye's widened and she burst into tears, she sobbed for her mother leaving, her father marring Karen, making that _stupid _wish, for refusing Jareth's offer, the years of pain she suffered at the hands of the Hag, and she cried because she was so happy she was finally able to just be held by him. Distantly, Sarah realized Jareth had moved her to sit on his lab on the chair, but didn't care. Sarah clung to him all the tighter. Two comforting strong and steady arms tightened around her, rocking her back and forth. Jareth's mouth whispered a soft tune in her ear. Sarah felt safe, and that's all that mattered right now

**A/N- Alright, who loves me? You all know that's what we've been waiting for…but don't get to comfy, because something drastic is going to happen in a few chapters that are sure to knock everyone off balance. **

**Please, I'd like to know what you guys thought on this one, so please drop me a line here and review…*puppy dog eyes*Ppppllllleeeeeaaaaasssseeee?**


	26. Evil Plans

**A/N- Hey guys, well I know the last chapter was the awe chapter, but now we have to get back to business, and it's the worst kind of business... Dian business *shutters***

**But on the bright side, you get to see some 'daddy' Jareth.**

Dian, dressed in an abnormally dark purple dress, shuffled purposely down a long dark hall way. She slinked around a corner, being careful to peer over the side before continuing again. She travelled in the dark castle for several more minutes before she stopped at a black wood door. There were no ornamental carvings or knockers. There were only cast iron hinges, and a dark-stained silver handle.

Dian hesitated at the handle, and then moved her hand to a secret pocket in the dress. Deftly she pulled out a flask with thick red liquid moving around in it. The stopper was taped on top, as if the red life was very precious indeed.

Seemingly happy with the condition of the bottle, the woman slipped it back into her dress and nimbly opened the door. She sidled across the wall towards a dark figure sitting near the corner of the room.

The man had on black from head to toe. His boots, pants, button up shirt, cloak, and gloves were all stark black. Even the man's face had a dark tinge to it, including his dark brown- near black- eyes. However, atop the man's head was a full head of snow white hair.

"Lord Zark…"Dian curtsied and waited for the man to stand. She knew he had heard her enter. Once the man stood she continued as she pulled out the blood. "I have what you requested. It was taken but two days ago, and it has not been opened." Dian rose and smiled.

Looking at the two closely you would be able to see a small amount of resemblance in the face and hands. "_Lord _Zark?" The man asked mockingly. "Since when do you call me _Lord _anything?"

Dian slapped his arm half-heartedly. "Since you have something I want, and if you're not careful, you'll soon be Lord _Bas-_"

He fell into a fit of evil laughter at her words. "Oh dear sister, you do have the most spiteful nature. Our mother would be proud." He snatched the bottle from her hands and swirled it gently. "Hmmm. It is good blood, both in condition and composition." Dian smiled. "However, it will still take me about two and a half months to prepare what you've asked for."

"WHAT! I don't have time!" Dain started to screech some more, but Zark glared at her.

"Yes, two maybe three months at the most."

"But I have the Phoenix Feathers and Sphinx hair right here." She pulled out the other vile she had with her. "Can't you just use the usual spell you do to bind the lover's blood with the potion taker?"

Zark shook his head. "No, not unless you want it to start wearing off in four months and stop working altogether after a year. I must perform a more advanced spell on it if the potion is to last."

Dian shifted uneasily and questioned him further. "But how is this new potion any better than the old?"

The white haired man sighed and dropped into a chair, you could tell his patience was wearing. "_Dear_ sister, this new potion is guaranteed to work for at least a year unless the man is bonded."

"No, no. He still wears his gloves." She mumbled more to herself than to Zark. "Will the affects ever waver?"

A crooked smile appeared on the man's face, and he clapped patronizingly. "Why Bravo Dian! No, it will not, you merely have to replenish it every year or so, as _no_ potion can last forever."

Dian was still hesitant to hand over both containers. "Are you sure it will take _three_ whole months?"

"YES Dian! I'm sorry, but it's as fast as I can work!" The man's temper was starting to show, and Dian knew it was time to leave soon. An Unseelie, no matter how closely related, was something you NEVER messed with.

She took out the smaller vile and handed it to her brother. "Here, I will be back in a month to check on the process." With that final statement she walked over to the book case and pushed a lever, displaying a secret passage way. "Can't have the gossiping servants telling everyone in the Seelie court I'm conversing with Unseelie now can I?" She had rebuked at his inquisitive stare.

The woman slipped through the hall and disappeared into the night…

**-BREAK-**

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other awkwardly. Sarah was embarrassed beyond all reason, and Jareth had no idea what to say next. Sarah had cried until she could no longer. Jareth, being the fae he was, simply held and comforted her until her sobs turned to small hiccups. It was no burden though. He _relished _in the fact she had let him comfort her. After that, Sarah had stood, causing him to follow her. That's how they were now.

"I," Sarah started uncertainly, "I'm very sorry Your Majesty." Submission was one thing she had learned quickly. If punishment simply outweighed the gain, be submissive until the opportunity showed itself.

Jareth's eyes betrayed him. His face said, 'Yes good, be submissive,' but his eyes said, 'Why? Stop, just let me hold you a little longer.' Yet his mouth said, "Jareth."

Sarah looked startled. "What?"

"Let us start over Sarah…Hello, Miss, my name is Jareth." Jareth bowed, and when he came back up, he stuck out his hand, as if to offer a handshake.

Sarah couldn't help but giggle a bit at his antics. Even though she knew they still needed to 'talk' she would go with this, and postpone that talk for as long as she could. Putting on a smile, she curtsied and said, "My name is Sarah…Jareth." She took his hand. However, instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his lips and placed a butterfly kiss across her knuckles.

"A pleasure, I'm sure." He smirked a good-naturedly.

"Hem-Hem!" Lee cleared her voice loudly from behind them. "I love that you two have 'met' now, but I'm afraid I still have an ear boxing to deliver. Lee started forward towards Jareth, and he quickly fled behind Sarah. Lee wouldn't be so hard on them, if they hadn't almost knocked over the few private books Jareth let her keep in the study.

Sarah looked behind her were the taller fae was crouching, "Really, is this what I should expect from the mighty Goblin King?" She shook her head, and tried to smother the smile on her lips. Sarah realised with a small sigh, that that was the first joke she had made aloud in two years.

Mock whispering near her ear he replied, "You would be afraid too if you had ever experienced an ear boxing from Lee."

Sarah flushed as his breath ran across her neck. She shouldn't feel this way! …Well, she knew she did, but that still doesn't mean she _should_. He's the GOBLIN KING…_He's probably spoken for anyhow._

As Sarah was distracted, Lee had managed to run Jareth away from her. "Wicked woman! Go box Jasper's ears! He's the one that started it!" He darted around a table. Inside, Jareth knew this was childish, but he also knew it might help Sarah become more comfortable…plus Lee really did box his ears hard!

"I would, but he had ran off, after I got him once more." She spoke as she dodged around the chair to get closer to Jareth. Then as she caught him by the sleeve she brought him back and smacked him a good one on the side of the head.

"OW!" Jareth rubbed the side of his head, and internally smiled when he saw Sarah burst into a small attack of giggles. He would suffer the wrath of Lee all day if he could see more of her small sweet smiles.

"Why did you hit Daddy?" The boy smiled and giggled a little when Jareth stuck out his lower lip like he was pouting and rubbed his head. Toby stood in his dragon pajamas with a stuffed dragon in his arm. Evidently someone had forgotten to wake up Tobias, and he had wondered down the hall when he heard the racket.

As if to prove their thoughts, the boy gave a sleepy yawn. "Mornin' Sarah, Daddy, Lee…lady." Toby had been smiling as he greeted everyone, but when he saw Helen, he looked shy.

Helen, who had been watching everything happen, smiled at the boy as he took an attentive step towards Sarah and Jareth. "Hello there, you must be Toby." She smiled sweetly at him, to let him see she was 'nice.'

Toby glanced at Jareth to explain. "Toby, this is my sister, your aunt," he picked up the boy as he spoke and brought him over towards Helen. "Helen, this is Tobias, my son."

At hearing Aunt, Toby had gone wide eyed. After Jareth had stopped speaking, the boy said, "You're a lot younger than any ant I've ever had. My ofer ants were old and always wore sweaters."

Helen burst into a fit of laughter, and Sarah smiled widely remembering one of their plumper sweater wearing aunts. Jareth merely raised an eyebrow, and smiled faintly. "That'll do Toby." He set Toby down, and the little boy stuck out his hand. Helen took it, and Toby shook it. Then he kissed it.

"He still hasn't quite grasped the idea of greeting yet. He mixes mortal and fae traditions." Jareth said, with a still loving tone. Sarah was surprised at this. It made her happy that the king cared for her brother like he did, for she knew her father would have severally reprimanded her or Toby if they had greeted someone so improperly as their custom must have been…Maybe this would work out for the King and Toby if all went well. She only hoped his future wife would be as kind to Toby.

The boy's stomach growled and he looked down and poked at his belly. "I think it wants food."

The room exploded into laughter. Toby looked around sternly. "Well, I need food too!" he spoke as if the whole room was crazy.

"Alright goblinboy, let's get you some grub, or else you'll be a starving Goblin like…ME!" Jareth whooshed down, snatched the boy up into his arms, and pretended to nibble at Toby's neck and shoulder.

Sarah's eyes lit up as she followed the group out to the dining room. Silently she thought, _'Jareth is such a good father to Toby…maybe it's for the best.' _

**A/N- I know it's not an extremely long chapter, but I thought this was a good stopping point. I just passed my first Oral Latin Quiz, so as a gift you guys should totally leave a little review in the box below... :D**


	27. Joining In

**A/N- Hey guys! Well, guess what…IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! :D I am **_**Finally **_**15! I am the youngest in my grade at my school, but now that the number's at least the same, it helps. **

**Anyway, here's a little b-day present from me to you.**

_-(Sarah's eyes lit up as she followed the group out to the dining room. Silently she thought,_ 'Jareth is such a good father to Toby…maybe it's for the best._' )-_

Helen and Jareth walked at the front of the group, while Sarah and Lee walked at the back. Toby was still snuggled in Jareth's arms, and was currently telling Helen the- "most amazingest story ever!" about how Blaze, his stuffed dragon, had protected him all through the night from bandits.

Sarah watched contently as Helen and Jareth both listened intently to Toby, while adding little things like- "So what were the robbers trying to steal?" or "What happened to the one that wasn't blown away?" Toby would answer them as if the answer was obvious.

Lee was still a little miffed about Jareth and Jasper wrestling, but was relaxing enough now to watch Sarah out of the corner of her eye. The old cleaning mistress was worried about the girl. She kept a small smile on her face, but in her eyes, Lee could tell she was holding back sorrow.

Sarah gave a hardly audible sigh when she saw Jareth throw Toby into the air. She remembered when she would do that for Toby…but none of that was going to happen anymore. She was the prince's nanny now, and that was all. _They both look so happy without you…_

All but Toby heard Sarah's sigh. Helen, without turning her head, gave Jareth an eye motion to the girl. Jareth gave an unnoticeable chin nod. Lee looked over at Sarah now and noticed that she didn't even see her looking at her. The old woman looked back ahead continuing her walk in silence with Sarah.

When they arrived at the dining room, Jareth, Toby, and Helen went inside. Lee, being a 'servant' stayed outside of the door. Sarah followed her actions, but looked slightly around to see the dining room.

It was one of the casual ones that littered the private side of the castle. The floors were tiled with white marble. The walls were the same stone that was throughout the structure, though one difference was that three arched windows were on the right side of the room. Purple drapes hung on either side of each window, letting the afternoon light in. The room itself wasn't overly large. It was comfortable and cozy the way the landscape paintings hung on the left wall. In addition to a six seating table in the center of the room, there were two fae men already holding two platters.

_They must have known Helen already ate. _Sarah thought a little surprised.

A couple of moments passed, and when Sarah didn't walk past her, Lee turned to find her. She raised one eyebrow. "Are you not joining them?"

Sarah blushed. "No, it's not my place…and I'd had a light lunch with Lady Helen in her rooms."

The mistress looked at her pointedly for a few seconds but turned none the less; she took the path back to the servant's quarters. By that time everyone had taken a seat in the room, so when Sarah passed the door Jareth called out. "Sarah," he waited until she turned towards him before continuing, "will you not be joining us?" He honestly sounded sincere.

She fidgeted for a moment, but answered just loud enough for them to hear clearly. "No sir, I have neglected my duties for long enough."

Sarah started to follow Lee again, but a small voice stopped her. "Come on Sarah! I didn' get ta see ya yesterday!"

Jareth let a small smile show at Toby's declaration. He knew she could never refuse Toby. Sarah walked over slowly, and sat down beside Toby. Helen was already sitting across from the boy, leaving the head of the table for Jareth.

As soon as she took her seat the king said, "Jareth, Sarah. Please address me as Jareth when formality is needless."

Sarah nodded silently, still not glancing his way. Jareth looked a little saddened, but ordered the servants to serve his and Toby's food. Subtly he watched the two men as they threw dirty looks at Sarah. Helen saw this too.

Jareth lifted his lid, and then Toby's. Both smiled when they saw- a turkey sandwich sided with potato salad. "TURKEY SANDWICH!" Toby shouted and dug into his meal hardily. Jareth smiled at toby, before lightly repremanding him for getting potato salad on his boots.

"Excellent choice Sarah." He glanced knowingly at her. "One does get tired of faux chicken after a while." He quirked his brow but continued, "Though I do sometimes wonder why they eat turkey and not chicken." The king shook his head in a baffled manner before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Sarah blushed a bright red. She knew she couldn't really apologize for it because he had complemented the choice. However, she still felt as if she had done something wrong, especially when the servants gave her dirty looks like they did.

Helen noticed the way Sarah kept her head down until the two other fae left, and decided enough was enough. First it was the maid in her room, and now those two servants had did the same to her. "Sarah, I was wondering why the servants keep giving you such-"

"Horrible looks? Yeah me too." She let her shoulders drop just a little, looking a little miffed and guilty. Her face dropped into her left hand. "I think you can guess." Sarah let her right hand wave vaguely around the table.

Helen tried not to let her surprise at Sarah's defiance show, but when she glanced at Jareth she let her lips twitch. Jareth gave her that 'I told you so' look. Then it dawned on her. "Sarah I assure you we didn't mean to cause any trouble between you and the servants."

Mumbling Sarah added. "…_other_ servants…" she had forgotten for a moment the Helen could read her feelings, and didn't know Jareth could hear her.

"What do you mean by that?" Jareth asked nonchalantly as he took a bite of his sandwich, purposely not looking at her; forcing her to look up at him.

Sarah scrunched her face a bit in confusion. Then Sarah realized she had been very rude earlier. She started to get up, apologizing as she did. "I'm so sorry Your Majesties- I-I meant no disrespect. It- it just slipped."

Sarah had barely made it out of her chair, before Jareth was standing and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Please Sarah, call me Jareth." He looked at her a little sadly. "You did _nothing_ wrong. I was just curious as to why you believe yourself a servant." Slowly he managed to get Sarah to sit back down into the chair.

"Helen, why don't you and Toby go visit the gardens?" He said this without looking at them, but his sister understood immediately that he wanted to be alone with Sarah.

Helen nodded her understanding to her brother. Then she smiled brightly at Toby. "Are you finished with your food Toby?" she had to stiffle a chuckle when Toby looked up with potato salad all over his mouth. "Because if you are, you can act out the bandit attack for me in the gardens."

Toby shoveled the last spoonful of potato salad into his mouth and jumped up quickly. However, Jareth managed to grab him and wipe his mouth before the boy ran for the door yelling. "Come on Sarah! You can come too."

Sarah didn't want to explain, and was quite thankful when Jareth gave Toby a gentle smile and said, "Not right now Toby. I promise if Sarah and I get done talking, we will come down and see." Toby gave her a second glance, but nodded and took Helen's offered hand. Seconds later, the two disappeared.

Sarah didn't meet his eyes as she started to sink into her chair; it was like she was hoping the chair would just consume her. "Sarah…" Jareth called to her, but she just closed her eyes tight.

"Are you going to," she swallowed hard, "to fire me?" Sarah cringed like she was about to be struck.

Jareth was speechless. Where did she even get the _idea_? What kind of life has she know?**[1] **"Perhaps it would be better if we continued this someplace else." He merely wanted to make her more comfortable while they talked, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. She let out a single tear, but stood tall when he motioned for them to stand.

Sighing inwardly, he realized Sarah had thought he didn't want to give her 'the bad news' in the dining room. "Come, I promise to explain everything." He held out his hand for her to take.

Slowly, Sarah took the offered hand, closing her eyes, and awaiting the inevitable.

**A/N- Well, that's all for now guys. Pleeeaaaasssseee leave me a review? Even just a little one? **

**[1]Yes, I did steal this from POTO. It was just so perfect, I couldn't help it. **


	28. The Talk

**A/N- Hey guys I'm back. I know that you guys don't want excuses, but I do have a legitimate explanation. My dad and I were on our way back from getting my permit (I was NOT driving) when we got into a car crash. So yeah, I think I can whine a little and not update because my hands were swollen. We're both fine and the idiot that was on the wrong side of the road is fine too. There's just some bruising for all of us and a broken finger for me. Broken pinkies may not sound all that painful, but try typing with one, I will never under estimate the power of the pinky ever again. AND I would like to thank you ALL for the 300+ reviews :D  
><strong>

Sarah could feel the tell tail tingle of magic run through her body when she took the king's hand. When the feeling stopped, she slowly opened her eyes and nearly gasped at the sight. They were standing in the Royal Gardens. Sarah had only been to certain parts of it while playing with Toby, but she had never been to any part of the gardens like this. Unconsciously, Sarah let her hand drop out of Jareth's, and she slowly walked out to the middle of the 'room'.

They were both standing in a sunken area about three feet into the ground. Around the edges of the walls there were little natural looking streams that slowly lead inward to a beautiful pond with strange looking fish in it. A see-though barrier was over top the streams letting you walk over them. On either side of the alcove was a set of marble steps. Along the three foot walls hedges grew about six extra feet above them. All over the hedges were dozens of flowers, dipping down to cover some of the wall.

In the far distance, if Sarah strained her ears, she could faintly hear the sound of Toby screaming happy toddler laughs. Suddenly, she realized that she had been looking around just a little too long. Turning sharply to Jareth, Sarah saw him looking at her intently. He was leaning against the wall beside a group of four partial circle benches that were placed so people could sit in a circle formation. He was studying her intently. His seemingly perpetual smirk was gone, and seeing this made Sarah think just how beautiful Jareth looked when he wasn't trying to look belittling.

That thought made Sarah's cheeks ting an ever so slight pink. She hoped desperately that Jareth didn't see her blush, but when he quirked an eye brow at her, she knew she had been caught. He pushed himself gracefully off the wall, and took a seat on the inside of one of the circular benches, motioning for her to do the same.

Slowly, Sarah made her way over and took the opposite seat in front of him. They did not touch in any way, but just being that close to Jareth made Sarah realize just how much she had missed him. She was also hit by the urge to hug him, but knew that it would only earn her embarrassment and an irksome Goblin King. If Jareth had known this, he would have swept Sarah into his arms.

There was an awkward silence for several minutes before someone broke it. Sarah, with her need to protect herself decided to start first. If she could just get ahead of him in his word games, then maybe she could be sent away with a little dignity left. "You already _took_ Toby once, was that not enough for you?" Sarah had wanted to say _stole _but the lie was too strong to throw in his face. She knew he would never _steal _anything.

When the angry looking girl before him hit hard with the low blow, his initial impulse was to make one of equal or greater severity. However, he let his eyes settle on hers for just a moment before speaking. He could see the need to protect herself clearly in her eyes. She was only trying to keep her, little it may have been, pride from being completely torn to shreds.

"Sarah," his voice was imploring. "why must we always do this?" His eyes bore into hers, pleading with her. "Why can't we understand that we both don't want to hurt anymore?" Suddenly he let the tiredness show on his face. He looked a little worn, sleep deprived, but most of all he looked sad.

Jareth's unexpected display of emotion nearly overwhelmed Sarah to the point of shock. He had never been so free of mind with her before, except only hours ago in Helen's room.

'_Sarah, I could_ never_ hate you…" _The words Jareth had spoken only that afternoon flooded through her mind. She wanted to badly to believe him…but she had been disappointed so many times in the past. Even people she loved had turned their back on her. Her mother left. Her father married Karen. 'Friends' at school would make fun of her behind her back for not dating. Karen was misunderstanding. No one had ever kept their promises except Toby and her friends from the labyrinth. Toby was only a toddler still and Hoggle had betrayed her once already. How was she to trust Jareth, even if she wanted to _so_ badly?

"How…" Sarah placed her hand on her forehead, hiding most of her face. "how can I trust you? I want to, but I just don't know if I can." She looked up at him and quietly said in a low whisper. "I don't even think I know _how_ to trust anyone anymore._" _

Jareth was taken aback by this. Then mentally he thought. _'Of course she doesn't know how to trust! She's never had _anyone_ she could really rely on.'_

Gently, Jareth took on of Sarah's hands, as if trying not to spook a wild deer and slowly raised it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss there and looked deep into her eyes. "Just give me a chance. That's all I ask Sarah. Get to know me, the _real_ me. Let me show you the Labyrinth through _my_ eyes. I can paint you mornings of gold or," here Jareth wanted to say 'spin you valentine evenings', but thought he might scare her away, "move the stars into any formation. Just learn to _trust_ me…" silently his mind added, _'and maybe you'll learn to love me…' _

Sarah watched Jareth passionately ask for her trust. Well, if he was willing, then who was she to deny a friend? She had always loved making friends, but sadly no one had been that willing in the Aboveground. Smiling softly Sarah said, "So does this mean we're friends?"

Jareth through back his head and laughed. "If that is your wish Sarah, then it shall be…on three conditions."

Instantly Sarah was on alert. What could he possibly mean by that? Conditions? Friends didn't have conditions….or maybe they did in the Underground. With her voice heavily guarded she replied. "What kind of 'conditions' Goblin King?"

Jareth could tell she was on guard and gave her a friendly smile to calm her nerves. "Nothing disastrous I guarantee. First, I wish for you to call me by my given name when not in the presence of another nobles. I get quite tired of 'Goblin King' after so long."

Sarah blushed, but nodded. These conditions didn't seem so bad after all. "What are the other two?" her voice was no longer threatening, and sounded almost interested.

A little more solemnly he replied, "You must promise not to judge me right off. I treat the goblins fairly, but sometimes when it seems I'm abusing them, they quite enjoy it. That and…I may not be particularly fond of my job, but it is my most honored duty. I take away the unwanted." Here he looked at her intensely. "Sarah, I _have _to answer a summons. It causes me physical pain if I ignore it, and 99 percent of the time I save a child's life from abusive family members."

Sarah let tears well up in her eyes. She had made a friend in fourth grade that had been abused. It was not a pretty thing. Katarina would often come to school with large bruises, and she was extremely skinny. She had died in sixth grade after a very bad beating one night.

Jareth knew of Katarina and that Sarah was thinking of her. He wanted to comfort her, but Sarah had already wiped her eyes of tears and was ready to listen. He sighed this was the one request he was afraid she wouldn't agree to. "The last condition is that you quit with this silly maid nonsense and take your rightful place as Champion of the Labyrinth. The title is equal to princess. Princesses shouldn't polish floors."

"But that's not fair! I made a deal with Lee and I can't just back out!" Vaguely her mind registered he had basically called her a princess, but she was fuming now.

"Sarah, Lee works for me, so by making a deal with her you were actually making a deal with _me_. I only wish to free you of that deal."

Sarah had liked sewing and watching Toby, and she had no intention of giving that up. "Jareth, please, I really enjoyed sewing, and I loved watching over Toby…I won't let him be taken from me again."

She liked sewing? Well if it had been something she had enjoyed, he would not take it from her. "You only needed to ask. If you really liked sewing you may continue with it. But, I would never take Toby from you. I had no intention of it in the first place." In him mind Jareth wondered why she couldn't just trust him.

Sarah furrowed her brows, but smiled. "You mean I can still take care of Toby and sew with Isabella?"

Jareth smiled. "Of course! If it's something you enjoy, but I won't let you continue scrubbing floors and such. You shouldn't have to slave away, especially with your back-" Jareth wanted to slap himself as soon as he mentioned her back. She didn't know he had seen it, and he hadn't wanted to tell her he had.

Sarah's eyes grew big and her face filled with shock. "How…how did?" she stammered. Her face grew immediately red with shame.

'_Why did I open my big mouth about that?'_ Jareth asked himself. Then he moved to sit beside her and cautiously spoke, trying not to spook her. "I think nothing less of you Sarah." She had moved her face way from his, but turned slightly when he said this.

"Really?" she whispered.

He let out a big sigh. "Oh, Sarah, I think all the more of you if anything else. It had to have been painful." Jareth winced slightly as if remembering a particularly painful moment in his life.

Sarah smiled a watery smile and hugged him gratefully. They were friends now right? So this was perfectly fine, even if Jareth had held his arms up in the air awkwardly for a moment before hugging her back.

Pulling away after a few moments Sarah looked up at him. "We're friends now right?"

Smiling devilishly Jareth said, "Say your right words."

"I wish _Jareth_ would be my friend forever, not long at all." She smiled broadly, almost bordering goofy at him.

The words hit Jareth like a ton of rocks. _'Forever…not long at all, and not nearly long enough for me.' _

**A/N- Sorry if it's not as long as some other chapters, but my hand is starting to hurt form all the typing. Sending a little review may help me feel a little better too ;)**


	29. Trio

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but my pinky is still broken and the doctor said it would take another month or so for it to heal completely. However, I should update more often. Also, to any of you who have read The Nurse, the King, and the Prophesy, I do plan on taking it off for a while and revamping it, but not now. I will not be taking on any other stories until this one is finished. Any of you who wanted it finished may thank CoffinKitty for chewing my butt for not updating since May. :)**

Sarah sat quietly in the library 'reading' one of the books written in English. Really she was just staring at the same page. It had been six days since Jareth and Sarah had had their talk, and so far everything was headed in a good direction if at a somewhat slow pace. Helen had left the castle shortly after their talk, so Sarah was just a little lonely. Her arm was too injured t sew any, but she got to take care of and see Toby every day. Sarah was still a little uneasy around Jareth, but had had a few 'safe' conversations with him such as, how the weather was or if Toby was doing well. Each time one of them would excuse themselves, it always felt as if both people wanted to say more, but never did.

This is what she was contemplating as she reread the same sentence for what seemed like the hundredth time. She _wanted_ to get to know the king better, but feared he would not. Sarah had long ago given up any thought of…well, being _more_ than just friends with the King. He, being a king, would have the pick of all the women out there, and Sarah was sure that they would be much prettier than she. However, that final confrontation with him all those years ago still nagged at her mind. What had he really meant by all those contradictions?

Her logical mind told her that you couldn't possibly _fear_ someone you _loved,_ and Jareth had asked for that. He had also asked that she do as he said, but then just as he told her that he also said he would be her slave. A slave doesn't give commands and Sarah certainly didn't _want_ a slave, especially if she was to _love_ said _slave_. It just didn't make sense! _'It never makes any sense with him.'_

Sarah glared at the book until there was a rapping on the door. She glanced over to see that Jareth was leaning on the open door frame and quirking an eyebrow at her, as if to ask "What did the book ever do to you?"

She blushed a little, and then placed the closed book on the side table. "Can I do something for you Jareth?"

He smiled a bit at the usage of his name. Then he spoke casually towards her. "No, no, nothing at all," he moved out of the door way and made a hand gesture, "but _I_ have brought you-a gift." He smiled widely.

Sarah stood to see out the door, but before she take a step forward a fox knight, a great orange beast, and lastly a short dwarf entered the room. Sarah's eyes filled with happy tears and she exclaimed each of their names as she hugged them close to her. They spent a few minutes greeting each other and Sarah invited them to sit by the fire on the rug with her.

"Oh, I've missed you all so much!" she looked around the room for Jareth, only to see that he had disappeared.

"If you're lookin' for that rat…" Hoggle scrunched his brows, "well that fae that call's 'imself Jareth, I'm afraid he left when he saw yous was in good hands."

Sarah frowned a little, and added it to the mental list of why he obviously didn't like her that much. "Do you guys know why he let me see you?" _and why he didn't tell me or let me see you sooner?_

Sir Didymus had been setting up his personal game of 'Ye Olde Scrabble' when he looked at her strangely. "Why fair maiden, it was because the king l-" Hoggle clamped his large hand over the knight's mouth and glared warningly at him.

"Because the king thought yous might be lonely." Hoggle could guess what else Sarah had wanted to ask, and answered it before that nutty knight could reveal any of the king's feelings of Sarah to her. "We would 'ave been here sooner, but even the king has a hard time finding three specific creatures in that bloody maze."

Sarah looked at them suspiciously, but let it go. Hoggle and Sir Didymus were as wacky as she remembered, and Ludo was just as sweet. "Sawah friend, Ludo come to see Sawah." He smiled as if it were the smartest thing he had ever said.

"Oh, Ludo." Sarah flung herself into his arms and hugged him close to her.

**BREAK**

Jareth sighed as he watched Sarah fling herself into Ludo's arms. He welcomed the beast's distraction from that fool Didymus. He had warned the creatures not to let Sarah know of his love for her after seeing that all of them, or at least the smarter two, had found out his love. It seemed that everyone _except_ Sarah realized this. Even Lee had been pestering him the day before on how he would 'win his love'.

Hopefully her friends could get Sarah to admit why she was so distant with him. Yes, they had agreed to be friends, but they still had only stiff conversations with each other and mostly silent dinners together with Toby. Nearly a week and they still couldn't be open with the other, but perhaps…he was hoping for too much too soon?

He shook his head a bit to clear it, send his wild hair everywhere. Then, he peered more closely into the orb.

They did nothing but play scrabble for the first thirty minutes of the king's observing. It was quite boring because most of the time they played was spent arguing over whether or not words like splotchin and quiznocker were real words. Finally, after another forty minutes of nearly non-stop bickering the game was concluded with Sir Didymus as the winner.

Jareth rubbed his temples and kept watching to see what would happen next. He had instructed the trio to try and figure out why Sarah was so withdrawn.

"So, how's ya been doin' Sarah?"

'_Good start' _the king thought. _'Remember to promote Hoggle for this. He can work in the Royal Gardens.'_

Sir Didymus perked up at this and added, "Yes my fairest maiden, have thou been in good company?"

Sarah smiled at each of them sweetly and answered. "Yes, everyone has been kind to me, and Jareth…well he's been very generous." She looked down at her hands and unconsciously fingered the bandage on her arm.

"Really," Hoggle said, knowing Jareth was listening, "the rat bastard hasn't harmed ya has he?"

'_Forget the promotion; he's working at the bog now.' _Jareth thought irritably.

"Hoggle! I'm surprised at you. I was working as a maid before, and now…now I'm basically a princess." Sarah got this dreamy look on her face. "He treats me very well, but…"

'_Go on-Go on. What am I doing wrong?'_ Jareth clutched the crystal harder.

"But, well I don't think he likes me very much… We agreed to be friends, but he never stays around long enough for me to talk to him and…I don't think he cares much about my opinion, because he doesn't stick around long enough to talk about anything after I tell him how I feel." She looked down but continued again with a self-mocking smile, "But why should he care? He's a king. He doesn't need me around or my opinion."

Jareth burst the crystal and let the group have the rest of their time together. _That's_ why she was distant? She thought he didn't care? Jareth face palmed himself and let his hand slowly slide down his face. He had distanced himself from her to give her room to herself. However, being the bloke he was, he had left her _too much_ space and made her think she was unwanted. _'Well,' _he thought, _'that stops today.' _

**A/N- Hope you all like the chapter. If you do I would appreciate a little review, nothing long or praising. If you didn't like something tell me. If you have any suggestions I would like to hear them! Do you like knowing Jareth's thoughts or not? I NEED TO KNOW. Thank you. **


	30. Trust

**A/N- Hi guys. Good to see you…yeah, I know I haven't updated in thirty or so days, but I truly am sorry! I've been busy. School work has been a drag….**

**Anyway, I received a review that expressed a concern for the plot. I'm not going off the beaten trail here. I actually have a plan (which would be one of my firsts). This chapter is mostly for fluff, I admit it, but it also has some Jareth/Sarah bonding that they didn't get before. I mean come on. Sarah deserves a little happiness before the craziness starts happening. **

**I would also like you guys to know that Jasper and Aubernon will be coming into the picture in a few chapters. ;)**

**And on that happy note, here's the chapter **

Jareth signed the last magical notice and sent it on its way. He had just spent that last hour or so writing up quite a few magical documents stating that he was hearing grievances today and to come at once. Jareth did not particularly like dealing with his subjects usually idiotic disputes, but he had a feeling this could help with him and Sarah.

The king shook his left hand to rid it of a horrible cramp, and then rubbed at his face a little to ease his tired eyes. After a moment he glanced up at the clock. It was a quarter 'til and that gave him about thirty minutes until his 'grieving' subjects arrived. With a twist of his hand a crystal appeared with Sarah's image in it. She was reading a book again now that it was obvious that her friends had left. With only a mere thought the crystal disappeared and he transported himself to the library.

Jareth arrived directly in front of her, causing her to jump a little before looking up. He smiled at her and before he could say a word, Sarah covered her mouth with her hand. The king's first thought was that she was going to be ill and quickly moved to the side a little with his eyes wide. However, when Sarah opened her mouth, the only thing that erupted was a humored laugh.

"What in the world is the matter with you?" Jareth asked with his brows scrunched. Sarah was obviously trying to hold back her giggles, but was sadly failing to do so.

"Yo-Your-!" Sarah stood calmed her giggles to a stunning smile, and surprisingly licked her thumb and started to rub at his cheek!

He started to pull back, but Sarah merely smiled and continued her lick-rub ministration. "Sarah, what in the Underground, _are_ you doing?" He said without anger, but much misunderstanding and surprise lacing his voice.

She pulled her thumb away to show him it's now blackened state. "You had a really big ink smear on your face." Then as if just noticing what she had done, she blushed scarlet, put her hands behind her back, and looked down.

Jareth's own cheeks colored slightly at walking up to Sarah with ink on his face. Putting one hand slowly on her good shoulder, he spoke when she looked at him. "Thank you Sarah. I wouldn't want my subjects to see their 'fearsome' king with ink on his face like a child." He gave her a large grin. "Though, I do hate to think that you had to see me in such a…ridiculous fashion."

Sarah's blush receded a little; her smile returned. "Sorry about the-um- thumb licking thing…I'm used to doing it to Toby when he plays with his food or doesn't bother to wash his face after playing…"

In a deadpan voice he said, "Are you saying I'm a slob, Sarah?" Her eyes got wide, but he merely laughed. "It was only a jest, precious."

"Oh," then Sarah noticed that his arm had somehow traveled over both of her shoulders, and she was standing _veryclose_ to the Goblin King. She attempted to look like she hadn't noticed.

"Sarah," he waited until she looked up at him, "I was wondering if you would like to help me this afternoon."

"Really? With what?"

He smirked. "Grievances are today, and I have always found it trying. However, I think that if I had a very lovely young woman to accompany me, it might go a bit better."

Sarah when slack jaw for a moment, but quickly replied. "Of course! I'd love to come along." She had always wanted to see Jareth interact with his subjects.

Jareth nodded and started walking with his arm still settled atop her shoulder. He was careful not to touch her injury, but kept his pace. "Good. The doors will open in ten minutes, and it is always proper for the royals to be in the throne room first."

"Do you use the same room as you do for the runners?" She asked with sincere interest.

He looked surprised she had asked such a good question. "Yes, usually I only use the Fae throne room for a royal appearance. Truthfully, I really don't care for the formal one" He bent his head to whisper in her ear. "Plus the goblin's room throne is much more comfortable to lounge in."

"I see." Sarah was _still_ aware of how close they were, but continued on without argue. She just shyly moved her arm to slip around his torso. It felt like the right thing to do, and it was more comfortable.

Jareth's heart swelled at her shy acceptance of his bold endearment, and it took him several stern courtroom lesson reminders to not start smiling like an idiot. A few moments of quiet company later, they arrived at the goblin throne room.

When they walked it looked exactly like it did when Sarah had first set her eyes on it. There was quite a bit of hay scattered around; dirt covered everything-excluding the throne-, and the only thing that was different, was there were no goblins about.

Sarah slipped from Jareth's side to walk around the room. She first spotted a familiar set of stairs; the Escher room stairs. Shuttering a little, she turned to look at the throne. It was the same strange horseshoe shape, but the vulture was -thankfully- missing.

"Come Sarah, it is almost time for the goblins to arrive."

"Uh, where do you want me to stand?" Sarah twisted her hands carefully in her lap.

Jareth scrunched his brows "I wouldn't make you stand the whole time Sarah." Then he looked around and threw a newly formed crystal onto the ground beside his throne. Before her eyes, Jareth's throne stretched and quickly fitted itself to hold two people comfortably.

Sarah gave the king an eyebrow raise of her own, but plopped down on the new throne just the same.

"I hadn't meant to do that." Jareth said, taking a seat beside her.

Sarah faked a look of hurt. "You don't want to sit by me?"

Jareth's eyes went wide thinking he had actually offended her. "No-no I just-" Sarah smiled widely and giggled a little. The king realized she had been joking with him. His face lit with a smirk and he scooted entirely too close to her. "Precious thing, what AM I going to do with you?"

Sarah's face turned beet-red. "I-I-I" Luckily, (so she told herself) before Jareth could say anything else ,a goblin announced it was time for the grievances.

Jareth scooted back over to his side, leaving a four inch space between them, and let his "Goblin King Mask" slip into place. Looking at him now, Sarah only saw the frightening _Goblin King_ from her parent's bedroom; No trace of _Jareth_ was left behind.

Watching in amazement, Sarah had to stop herself from staring as forty goblins, sixteen dwarfs, eight humans, and two fae walked in the door. She looked over at Jareth. "This is the small crowd, but don't worry, It won't take long to go through. Only about twelve of these creatures will actually ask for my help. The rest are here to watch." She nodded and smiled briefly in thanks.

Sarah sat through the first few of the grievances to see what happened. First, a subject would approach the throne, bow, and then tell the king of his problem. For the most part, the only problem the goblins seemed to have, was that their chickens were stolen or had run away. Evidently, this was such a problem that they had a 'Chicken Policy'. It stated (the announcer had read it aloud for every case of chicken disappearance) that if a chicken was stolen or lost and it was not possible to retrieve it or prove someone had indeed stolen it, then you may have a new chicken from the king, but this policy void after three chickens per goblin every year. Even though, it was trying, even to Sarah, to have to listen to goblins come up and say the same exact thing as the last, Jareth was surprisingly fair, if only a bit stern.

'_They must have a giant chicken farm somewhere…'_ Sarah was still pondering this very thing like where it would be and the mess it would make, when Jareth nudged her slightly and whispered. "Sarah, I may need your advice on this next grievance." She nodded in return, showing she had heard him.

Then next person to step up was, to Sarah, surprisingly human. He looked about twenty-five, and was an average sized person with red fiery hair and freckles. He looked Irish to her.

"Your Majesty." He spoke in a very strong Irish accent as he bowed. Jareth nodded to show his acknowledgement. "Highness, as you know, I have come to the past two grievances with the wish to go Aboveground and see my birth world. I have lived for twenty years of my life, and you promised me as a boy to let me above if I truly wished it."

"I know my promises Henry; I always keep them. You know that if you wish to go above that you can never come back." Henry nodded and was about to answer, but Jareth continued. "However, before you make your final decision, I would like you to have another person's opinion." Jareth looked to Sarah and spoke loud enough for only Henry to hear. "Tell him what you think you should. I will not have you tell him things I want to say. Make your own choice."

Sarah took a calming breath, and sat up in her seat a little straighter. Jareth had no idea what she would tell him, but he had faith in her. "Henry," the man nodded, "I cannot make you chose one way or another, but I can tell you what I would do. I lived in the Aboveground for 16 years of my life. I was born there; I grew up there.

'_What will she tell him? He can't go above; if he does he will be miserable.'_

"It is very different from the Underground. There were no monarchs where I lived, and everyman lived his own life." Henry seemed to get this even more determined look on his face to choose to go above.

'_Who was I kidding? Of course she'll tell him to go above. She must hate it here.'_ Jareth silently sulked in his mind, but let nothing slip outside.

"However, it is also a place of hardship." The man looked a little worried now. "Where did your schooling end?"

Henry looked like he had been woken from a daze. "I can do some math, reading, writing, and construction."

Jareth helped her out in a low voice. "Basic high school diploma at most in everything but science."

Sarah nodded. Aboveground science would be useless and probably laughed at to Undergrounders. "You would have to work hard for the next forty years of your life, you might find love, but you might also not. And because you have tasted magic, especially for such a long time, you will crave it. I only visited this land for eleven hours and I craved it every day after I left. You will feel a perpetual emptiness, not completely consuming, but gnawing in your heart. You may have doubts to credibility, but trust me Henry," Sarah looked almost sad here, "don't make the same mistake I did. If I were you, I would leave for all the money or adventure in the world."

Though, he expressed nothing, on the inside Jareth was practically jumping through hoops of thought. _'What in the world had she meant by __**that**__? Did she really miss the Underground? Did she truly mean nothing of her rejection to my proposal?_'

By the end of her speech, Henry looked like he was in deep thought. Then he bowed and said, "Thank you, Majesty and Lady Majesty. I will need another week to think about my final decision, but…I don't think I will need to pack." Jareth smiled at Sarah at her confusion of being called 'Lady Majesty'.

The grievances went on for another seventy minutes after that. Then, once all the subjects had been seen to, Jareth offered his arm to Sarah. "Shall we dine Sarah?"

She smiled. "Okay, but Jareth?"

"Yes"

She took his arm and said, "Can we talk about the courtroom meeting after dinner…or just… I don't know. I thought it was kind of interesting and…if you don't want to-"

Jareth put a finger to her lips to silence her. He figured she would want to talk about Henry, and other matters. "I would love to talk with you Sarah. You are always enjoyable to converse with." He gave her a stunning smile and whisked them away to dinner.

**A/N- Yay fluff! Plus I can also get away with calling this necessary because of the whole bonding and getting them to talk! So, if you liked it or not, just let me know. There was less of Jareth's thoughts in here, but I put them when I could. **


	31. Dian is back! DunDunDuuuuuun

**A/N-Okay guys, I'm back. I didn't forget you, so don't worry. However, I just want you all to know, I'm escaping my three page biology paper for you people. I have waaaaaaay too much to do right now, but I love you guys. (That and His Majesty has been looming over me wanting his after dinner discussion with Sarah) **

As Sarah and Jareth appeared in dining hall, Toby was just being escorted himself. "SARAH! DADDY!" Toby jumped out of the goblin's arms and ran towards them. Jareth took a knee and lifted Toby high into the air when the boy crashed into his arms. The toddler squealed joyfully, and his curly hair whipped to and fro.

Sarah watched as Jareth's face lit up when Toby came to him. They could pass for father and child without a single trace of doubt. They both had striking blue eyes, blond hair, and even their body proportions were alike. Suddenly, Sarah realized something. That horrible jealous feeling she got when Toby and Jareth were together was gone. It used to be that there was a stab right in her heart, but now…it was gone. In its stead was only a soft warm feeling of joy.

Jareth carefully placed Toby back on the ground. Then he offered his arm to her with a smile. The joy of interacting with Toby was still fresh on his mind and showed in his step. Sarah looped her arm around his and whispered softly. "You make a wonderful father Jareth. I'm glad Toby has you."

Caught off guard, Jareth whipped his head around to look at her with soft eyes. Then, hesitating slightly, he took his free hand and traced her cheek with a feather light touch. "Thank you Sarah." He spoke softly.

"I'm huuuunnnnngggggrrrryyy!" Toby announced with a groan. "I'm gonna sssstttaaaaaaarrrrrve!"

Then, as if the spell over them had burst, they walked to the table and took their seats. Jareth was at the head, with Sarah on his right, and Toby on the left. With his 'Goblin King' mask in place and a wave of his hand, servants came out with dinner. Each tray was covered with a silver platter, and was placed in the appropriate spot in front of each person.

As soon as they were gone, so was the king's mask. Smiling, Jareth announced dinner was served. Toby was the first to take off his lid. His plate held a tray of turkey nuggets, mashed potatoes, macaroni, and a small side bowl of chocolate pudding. "KIDS CUISENE!" Toby snatched his silver spoon and stared at the two adults, waiting for the 'go ahead'.

Sarah, seeing Toby had received his favorite food, lifted her lid. On her tray was a bowl (enough to feed two) full of Turkey Alfredo with bowtie noodles, a delicious looking salad on the side, and some peach pie. Her stomach gave a growl. She blushed a little before glancing at Jareth.

On his plate was a steak cooked to a nice even medium, a side salad, and another slice of the same peach pie. He looked at the hungry people sitting beside him and said, "Well, eat." His tone of voice suggested they needn't ask, but the slight upward curl of his lips stated otherwise. He liked telling them when to eat; it made him feel in charge. But, Sarah didn't mind, she kind of thought it…endearing.

They all dug into their meals, Toby more so than the rest. "I apologize for the lack of chicken, but I hope turkey will substitute. No matter what I said, the goblins would not give up their 'pets'." The last word escaped his mouth with the air of foul taste.

A giggle escaped Sarah. "The turkey is fine. In fact, I think it taste better than chicken."

Without looking her way, Jareth cut a piece of meat and said, "Get back to me in one hundred years of no chicken, and we'll talk." Then with impeccable manners, he plopped the bite into his mouth.

Sarah let out her laugh. "It's just chicken Jareth, besides," Sarah forked another piece of her meal, "I won't even be alive in a hundred years."

Jareth, who had been taking a drink of wine, nearly choked. He swallowed with dignity, and stared at Sarah with worried eyes. "Are you ill?" He placed a hand on her forehead. However, he realized he had gloves on, gave them a dirty look, and placed his lips there instead.

Sarah backed up enough to push Jareth away. "No, I'm not ill, but I'm human Jareth…remember" He just looked at her with a look as if saying 'And?' She shifted a little in her seat. "I'm _human_. Humans die eventually…" seeing that Jareth still hadn't caught on she added, "right?"

"Perhaps this would be better discussed after dinner." Jareth glanced at Toby, to tell Sarah he was distressed.

Sarah glanced at her brother. He had large teary eyes and had put down his spoon. Chocolate pudding covered half of his right cheek and chin. "I don't want you to _die_ Sarah! You _can't _be sick; 'cause I won' let you!"

"Shh, Toby, I promise I won't die anytime soon…" she glanced at Jareth, "or at all."

He crossed his little toddler arms. "Good."

The rest of the dinner passed a little quieter. There was still pleasant conversation, but the air had changed a little with this new bit of knowledge that befell them. Sarah couldn't help the slight shaking of her hands.

When dinner was over, Toby was cleaned up and put to bed by both Sarah and Jareth.

"Good night Toby." Sarah gave him a little peck on the forehead.

"Good night my little Goblinboy." Jareth did the same.

The boy yawned. "G'night." Rolling over on his side, the boy fell asleep.

Jareth offered his hand, and again, Sarah took it without hesitation.

**BREAK *Dian***

Dian let her fist come down on the table again. "Can't you two do anything right!" The angry woman held up the scroll detailing their arrest. "I _warned _you not to let anyone see you, but what do you do?" Kate and Ann suddenly found the floor to be very interesting.

Another glass vase broke. "**WELL? **You two IDIOTS decide to make sure the GOBLIN KING SEES THE WHOLE THING!"

"What-" Kate swallowed, "What will you do with us?"

Dian gave them a sickly sweet smile. "Well I can't be seen gallivanting with criminals..."

Kate and Ann backed up few steps. "We'll disappear. We promise. I can get us a spot near-"

Before either of them could continue they suddenly found themselves pinned to the wall. Dian walked over to them and poked her finger in Kate's chest. "I think Jarry-kins is probably missing you…Wouldn't want to keep his dear servants away from him." She laughed manically as she transported them to the Goblin King's castle.

**BREAK** *Library again*

Once in the library, Sarah turned. "What did you mean by that during dinner?" her voice was obviously agitated.

With a raised brow and a calm voice, the king replied, "I thought you knew. I truly did. When a human spends so much time in the Underground, they become immortal much like myself. You can still fall prey to illness and injury of course, but you are not as susceptible."

"I need to sit down," she said with a shaky voice.

Jareth supported her with a hand at her good elbow and one at her waist. He brought her over to the couch and sat her down. "I truly am sorry, Sarah." His eyes were down cast; fixated on her arm. She knew he was speaking about more than just the knowledge he had bestowed upon her.

A small delicate hand came up to cover her injured arm, and block his sight. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have been wandering about the grounds that late at night."

She would have continued, but Jareth stopped her with a finger to her lips. He was angry with himself. "It doesn't matter, I'm king here, and I should have been able to protect you."

Sarah took the sling off her neck. "Sarah what are you doing! Stop-"

"It's okay, I've been working it, and I just wanted to show you." She finished removing the rest of her sling. Cringing only slightly, Sarah moved her arm and hand up to Jareth's face. "At first I was worried because I couldn't feel my upper arm, but…after a few days I was able to feel most of it again." She hadn't made eye contact with him yet. "I wanted to surprise you…" Sarah shrugged a little, and had to place her good hand on her bad arm. "Kind of stupid huh?...Wanting to surprise someone with something like this?"

Jareth could feel her trembling fingers on his cheek and placed his hand over hers to hold it there. "Nonsense. I think it's wonderful."

Sarah smiled and pulled away her hand. Cautiously, she put her arm back in its sling. A tear escaped her eyes. "This is too much information in one day; at least when it's something like this."

"Is it really so horrible? Living forever in a castle full of goblins with me?" His voice was mildly teasing as he attempted to lighten the mood. However, Sarah could hear the slightly undertone question. He wanted to ask if she liked staying with _him_.

"No," Sarah chuckled, "But it is when you have an arrogant Goblin King running around with the lot."

Jareth attempted to look put out, but the smile on his face was not about to be smothered. They both erupted into chuckles.

After they had both calmed their mirth Sarah said, "Really though, I am getting better, and I _guess_ living with an insufferable king couldn't be _too _bad." The sarcasm was dripping from her lips. "…Better enough," she added referring to her previous statement, " I think, for a few questions of mine to be answered."

Jareth nodded and sat back in the pillows with one hand juggling a crystal. Sarah watched as the crystal went back and forth. "Will that show me what I want to know?"

"If you like."

Sarah was about to ask another question, but suddenly Jareth stood and groaned. "Sarah, someone has arrived…and by the feel of her magic and the Labyrinth's message, I would rather not you meet her."

Why would Jareth not want her to meet someone? This question flew through her mind over and over as Jareth rushed to transport her to her room. When they arrived Jareth looked at her guiltily.

"I'm sorry for ending our evening so early Sarah, but please, if you value your sanity, just stay in here. You don't want to meet this lady, she is insane."

Nodding, Sarah unconsciously gave him a hug and moved to her wardrobe. "Good night Jareth, Thank you for the evening." She smiled as easily as she could, hoping she couldn't see her hurt.

"Good night Sarah." 'Damn it, I've hurt her again.' Jareth thought sourly, and disappeared to library to deal with the devil woman.

**A/N-Here you go guys, sorry for the shortness, but this is all I could do for now. I don't mean to be so late in updating, but as I said, my biology paper is calling. **


	32. Long Awaited Chapter Is Here

**A/N- Hey,…It's been a very very long time since I last posted…or anyone even heard from me. Before you all get your long awaited and much deserved chapter… I would like to give a formal apology.**

**I was going to give you this chapter long ago, however a former friend, after finding out I was writing, told me I should never write again. I took it to heart, for I did believe her, however upon looking back at the situation I believe I acted wrongly. It was extremely unfair of me to drop this story unfinished without any warning or slightest concern for you. I selfishly thought of myself. Nevertheless, I would like to make it up to you by finishing this story now. I hope all of you can forgive me, and if you do review or even read this story again at all, please don't flame me too harshly. I understand I will deserve it, but it does sting a bit. **

**Your ever-apologetic author, **

**Kay.**

A very frustrated Goblin King tightened his fist once more, letting the leather scream under the pressure of his fist. Why _now_ of all times and places did this devil woman have to bother him? What crime had he enacted upon the Underground that had been so great to cause him to be punished with her presence? He could live with eternal darkness of a Salt mine, but this woman was a hard pill to swallow. He'd dare say it would choke him be it real. Nevertheless, he had no logical or honest reason for not being able to see her, especially with the urgency the Labyrinth had attached to the mental message.

As soon as Sarah's door had closed he had disappeared to one of his least favorite studies. If this woman was going to come into his presence, Jareth didn't want her to taint any good memories he had in any particular room. The Goblin King mask swiftly fell into place as he sat down behind a very imposing desk. Just as he took his seat, a rather plump and rude goblin showed Dian in. She skirted around the horrible beings and made sure she was at least a foot and a half away from him at all times.

Jareth rolled his eyes discreetly at her antics. "What could I _possibly_ do for you Dana?" He wanted this to be over as quick as possible.

The woman in question stuck her bottom lip out pouting. "You _never_ get my name right! It's Dian!" here the woman paused and pulled her lip back in, "But no matter," she continued, "Soon you'll be certain to always remember my name." She smiled a sickly sweet smile. "I have something you dearly want." She winked at him.

Jareth was appalled by her blunt affront towards him. Did she really think he cared anything for her at all? She had to be CRAZY! About to vocalize his internal thoughts, he was stopped short by Dian.

"Ah-Ah-Ah. Let me finish Jerykins! I've brought you a little something." She raised her pink painted nails and snapped loudly.

Instantly, a pair of rough looking women appeared in the room. One was rather plump and the other quite skinny. They were bound together by their hands standing back to back. Their mouth had also been muffled with cloth.

Jareth's mouth dropped. These two…he thought they had escaped. It had been over a week or so since he had heard anything about them or of them! "Where in the Underground did you find these two?"

Dian smiled but didn't answer his question. Instead, she asked one of her own. "What exactly are you going to do with the little trouble makers?"

Jareth thought it was his imagination, but he could have sworn, Dian smirked at the two mockingly. Marking it off as imagination, Jareth answered her, "I don't know… it's not my punishment to hand out…it's the person who's been wronged." He paused as he thought for a moment, "However, I do think they should be contained…. And the best way to do so would be to drop them into a nice deep enclosed pit…" He snapped his own fingers and the two disappeared the only thing left of them was the faint echo of Kate's muffled yell for help. Jareth knew he wouldn't tell Sarah about this right away…best to let them think over their actions in that pit.

Not letting Dian out of his sight for a second he stated, "I suppose you'll want that reward, eh?" He started to draw up the paper work for the Treasury to give her the monies she earned; however, she stopped him.

"Ohhh, but Jerrykins! I don't _want_ that old reward!" She said all this with false innocence that Jareth could clearly make out.

The king inwardly sighed. He knew that would have been much too easy for her to just take her reward and go. She would have to twist and get her way like the snake she was. "What, pray tell, is it you want?"

She smiled sweetly, but the 'sugar' felt more like poison to Jareth. "Oh nothing much… But they _are_ painting and remodeling my rooms back at daddy's palace. I've had that same room for nearly two years. It's getting much too old fashioned. Sooo, daddy's getting it repainted a new shade of pink and-"

She was about to start rambling even more, however Jareth stopped her. "Yes, Yes, that's all good and well, but what do you_ want_?"

The woman in pink looked appalled. "Well…if you had let me _finish_, I would have told you. It's going to take about a month to finish all the reconstruction, and painting, and carving. Sooo, I was wondering if you'd let me stay here for a month!

Jareth placed his gloved hand over his eyes for a brief moment. He really had no choice. If it were solely up to him, he would have told her to take the money and leave or she would be thrown out. However, courtly manners required him to accept such a small request in light of paying up that handsome sum he had set up as bounty. "Alright… you may-"

Before he could finish, Dian butted in, "OHH goodie! I'll move into the queen's chambers right away and-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The Goblin King's face was rather hot with anger. "Those chambers are reserved for the QUEEN and ONLY the QUEEN will rest there."

Dain pouted but didn't say anything. She was lucky he let her stay, even if it was courtly manners to do so. Thus, she wouldn't push him any farther on the subject of her sleeping quarters. She bet it wasn't even pink anyhow. "Oh…fine. Which room is mine then?"

Jareth smiled and clapped for a goblin appear. One did soon answer it's master's call. He was short and bluer than green. He was slightly buzzed right now from goblin ale, and he could hardly speak without belching and hiccupping. "Y-yes Majes-HICCUP-King?"

"Blotter, I would like you to take Diana to one of the bed chambers in the ninth hall…" he made sure the goblin understood before he sent them away.

On her way out the door, Dian called back, "I hope to be seeing a lot of you Jerrykins!" and then winked.

Shaking his head, Jareth rubbed his eyes tiredly. Then he glanced up at the thirteen-hour clock on the wall. In a slightly annoyed mood, he realized Sarah would be long asleep now. With a flick of his hand, he was dressed for bed and lying in a very soft and spacious bed. He could definitely use this long rest…

**The Next Morning**

Jareth had awoken earlier than usual. The sun was just rising, but he was glad he had arisen so early. He didn't want Dian going anywhere NEAR Sarah. Therefore, he knew he had to make sure she was distracted for as long as possible.

Knowing she would just be awaking, she sent a fae servant to deliver a message:

_Dian,_

_Please excuse my absence today but I have important __**Goblin**__ matters to attend to. To apologize for my absence, I have ordered the head seamstress to take your measurements. You will be designing two new dresses for you to keep. This should preoccupy you for today and possibly tomorrow as well. _

_Thank you,_

_Goblin King Jareth._

It was formal enough and it would keep her out of his way and Sarah's as well. He knew she wouldn't question it if it was about his goblins, for that would cause her to check in the Goblin Throne Room. Checking the clock again, he realized it was breakfast time and he poofed off to greet Sarah and Toby.

The next three days he was able to occupy her with similar things of interest. One day he had her oversee the redecorating of a hardly used guest room. Another day he sent her shopping in town with a few personal fae servants. These things kept her fairly busy and out of his hair to spend time with Sarah. They hadn't had a chance to have their talk because he was forced to see her in the evenings after dinner. She would complain about not seeing him and he would make excuses. However, on the fourth day he sent her a note, he received one back.

_Jerrykins,_

_I know you are merely trying to flatter me with such wonderful gifts. But, I want to spend time looking around the castle grounds. _

_With love, _

_Countess Dian 3_

Jareth, however, didn't receive this message, it had been brought to his study and left for him to read later. Today he legitimately had to take grievances and wouldn't be around to occupy her or visit with Sarah. He had told the servants not to disturb him today at all. It had been far too long since he had had grievances and this one was urgent. He simply couldn't go on without seeing his people any longer. He would have invited Sarah, but she had told him she planned to visit the gardens today. Dian had continued with his letters without complaint so far, so he didn't expect her to send this one back, especially since it was to order another dress from the seamstress.

Sarah had eaten breakfast with Toby and Jareth and enjoyed it. She was only slightly sad she didn't get to spend today with Jareth, but she knew he had work to do. He had still not told her of the mysterious lady staying in the guest suits. They also hadn't had their talk yet either. However, Sarah trusted him, or at least she did her best to trust him as much as she could. He was the first person she had honestly tried to trust full heartedly. Therefore, if he didn't want to tell her about the woman staying in a guest suit, she wouldn't ask or bother him about it.

Today she would have normally spent it playing with Toby, but she wanted to spend just a little time to herself. So, she sent Toby to play with the Goblins she had met when she was still working as a maid. Lude was very trustworthy and he treated her with much respect. She smiled remembering when they had first met and how swiftly he acted to make her feel accepted.

Now in her room Jareth had moved her to, she was pondering which part of the gardens she wanted to visit. In her new room it was very spacious. The walls were painted a dark midnight blue, and the bed and accent furniture was a forest green. The two went together quite fetchingly, especially with the silver accents that graced the walls, furniture, and even floors. Jareth had insisted she moved into the royal wing of the castle, even after much protesting. Now, Sarah was glad she did move. She had her own bathroom, and even a bookshelf that she kept some of her favorite books on- courtesy of Jareth.

Walking over to the bookshelf, Sarah picked up the one belonging she had brought from Above- the small red book- Labyrinth. It was still her favorite…even if she knew its story was still a faerytale, even in the world of Fae.

With book in hand, Sarah purposely headed out towards the Gardens.

**BREAK- Dian**

Annoyed, the bubblegum- pink woman pushed another "weed" out of her way. Honestly, she had no idea what possessed her to go to the bloody gardens! The white moon lily she had just pushed out of the way frowned and pointed away from her. Stupid woman trying to crush her delicate petals…

Dian paid it no mind and continued to find a place to sit down. Finally, after another ten minutes of fumbling through foliage, Dian found a sunken down rest area with beautiful circular seating and waterfalls… Here she sat down harshly and sighed in relief…but now she was hungry, and she _certainly_ wasn't going through that corn field mess again!

Just as she was about to summon a servant, a woman dressed very plainly walked into the area. _"Wow" _thought Dian, _"The servants can be summoned by thought! Sweet!" _

Clearing her throat to get the girl's attention, she spoke once the woman looked up, "Ah, I was just looking for a servant." Sarah made to interrupt, but Dian went on, "I need a lunch tray sent out, and don't keep me waiting, because Jerrykins wouldn't be too lenient on you if I told him I was unhappy!"

For a moment, Sarah only scrunched her brows; she had many questions for this woman who was obviously the mystery woman. However the only thing that came out was, "Jerrykins…?"

Dian's face got rather red rather quickly. "Yes! And if you don't stop asking question and continue I'll have your job! Don't think the King wouldn't do it either! Just today he wanted me to pick out two more custom made dresses just for my benefit. He's quite besotted by me." He voice had gradually started to get slightly softer and more boasting than angry. Now she was fully interested in just filling the servant in with juicy gossip. If all the servants knew they were together, maybe Jareth would start spending more time with her to keep up appearances! "He's sent me on a wonderful shopping trip as well. He's such a dear…" She continued to spout off how much Jareth just _loved _her, but Sarah wasn't listening.

She left after "shopping trip". _"This is why Jareth had been so distant,"_ she thought. Even the last couple days he had been disappearing off to his study all evening. Sarah had thought he had been busy with paper work…but now she understood. He just didn't want to break her heart when he was off with his lover. Really, she didn't know how he could have known she cared for him, but he must if he was keeping it secret. However, Sarah was sure he was going to tell her soon, that's why he didn't even bother spending the day with her today.

With these depressing thoughts swirling in her head, she went straight to her old maid's room, and sat down on the bed. She felt so drained…she knew Jareth could never feel anything for her especially after what she did to him, but it still hurt her badly finding out about his love for another woman. She sunk down into a laying position and curled into a defensive ball. Only after a long hour of thinking and planning to get her old job back as a maid did she let herself cry.

**A/N- Hey guys. This chapter is already pretty long. But since I've neglected you so much for so long…I decided to tack on even more. Please enjoy and think of this as an extra- "I'm sorry" gift… A warning, it's already been a pretty full and hectic chapter, but it's about to get a lot more reveling. A new character is about to step in…and this should shed some light on the subject. Now if I've made any or make any contradictions to previous chapters, someone please let me know ASAP. **

After a long day of hearing grievances, Jareth was tired. He was glad that Henry had decided to stay Underground, but the rest of the people were not so joyous to listen to. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was past suppertime. Therefore, he ordered a light tray of dinner and went straight to his bedchambers. He would apologize to Sarah for keeping her tomorrow.

After eating, he was going to go ahead and lay down for a fairly early night's sleep, however something didn't feel right. Everything had felt fine for a while, but slowly as he let his mind calm from the day, he realized there was a slight nagging at the back of his head. As if someone were trying to tell him, something was wrong. It almost felt as if the Labyrinth were trying to speak to him.

Rubbing his head, Jareth started to summon the Labyrinth, but something stopped him. There, sitting in front of him…was his mother.

He simply couldn't speak…His mother, the woman who he hadn't seen in two centuries was smiling at him. Grimly he held his joy at seeing his mother he loved so dearly. Bitterness won over his elation, and he quickly put his "Goblin King" mask in place.

"Mother…" he spoke coldly with no emotion.

"Oh Jareth son, is that anyway to great your mother?" She smiled at him and tried to make light of the mood in the air. She had truly missed him.

Grimacing and trying not to show just how much he missed her, he spoke coldly, "It is when a mother up and abandons her son right before he comes of age."

She frowned, "You still blame me for leaving your father to live Above? You know I can't resist the Calling, just as you won't be able to once you've given up your throne."

"I _blame_ you for not telling me before leaving! For not telling me where you were going! For not CONTACTING ME ONCE ALL THESE YEARS!" The pent up heartache from losing his mom and being left alone finally came out. His mother had been the only one to truly understand him. He had loved her dearly, and she would scold Jasper if he ever made fun of or picked on him.

Arianna moved towards her son and made to hug him. He pulled away at first and put his head down, but the second time she moved forward, he let her embrace him, and he buried his face in his mother's shoulder. Heavy breathing could be heard coming from him, and tears obviously wanted to fall. But he would not let them. Arianna was a mother, and a mother knew when her child needed them. She slowly rubbed his back and then moved her hand up to smooth back his hair and stroke his head. "Shhh, it's all right Jareth… you can cry sweetheart heart."

He did.

He cried for how much he had missed her. How unfair he thought it was that she had left him. He cried for all the trouble Dian was and how father had forced him to see her. He cried because he loved his mom, and because he loved Sarah. He cried for all of this and he wasn't ashamed when he was finished. He merely hugged his mother tighter.

"How long?" he asked sadly.

"Will I stay? Not long I'm afraid. It's part of a Goblin Monarch's curse and blessing. We are unlike other fae sweetheart. Goblin Monarchs are born Above, you know this. You yourself spent your first three years of live Above. Goblin Monarchs cannot be born Underground, and being from the Aboveground we are called to it when we step down from the throne. It is in our blood Jareth. It pulls me to it even now." She spoke calmly as she let him move away from her to look at her.

"But why me? Why was I born Above and not Helen or Jasper…?"

She smiled at him. "Because you are special Jareth. You have a pure heart, and even if you can be cruel, you are fair. Even in my pregnancy, I knew you were the one. It's a feeling all mother Goblin Monarchs can sense. I've wanted to speak with you so badly ever since you came of age and got to pick your kingdom, but the calling was too great, and I simply couldn't stay any longer."

"…father has been bitter ever since you left."

"I know." here she looked sad and slightly pained. "I've seen him you know…just over two years ago. He has done you a terrible wronging, Sweetheart…I just hope you can forgive him."

He sighed, "Yes Diana or whatever her name is, can be quite bothersome."

Arianna looked very sad. "If only it were that simple of a wronging."

Jareth frowned and scrunched his brows. "What do you mean mother?"

However, before she could answer, she stiffened. "I have to go. The calling is too great, Sweetheart… I love you, Jareth. Know that I am watching over you…and your loved ones."

Just like that she faded away. Jareth's eyes watered with sadness. He had missed her so much…and the time he had just spent with her was unfairly short. But, as soon as she was gone, the nagging in the back of his head returned tenfold. Then, Labyrinth appeared before him.

"Sire! Your mother!"

"I know."

"Yes, but Sire, The Girl!"

Here Jareth looked concerned. "What about Sarah."

Labyrinths' face turned grim- a reflection of Jareth's own grim face. "Dian…"

That's all the Labyrinth could say before Jareth was off to Sarah's room as fast as he could move.

**A/N- Well, I hope everyone is satisfied with this chapter. It is pretty long. Again I would like to apologize, and I hope everyone is alright with me continuing the story in this way. A bunch of things happened, and I know some of you may have to re-read this story to remember it, for that I'm sorry. I only skimmed the parts of the story I'm a little unfamiliar with, so if I made any mistakes anywhere that contradict with anything I've already said, please forgive me, and let me know. I will check my PM often if anyone wants or needs to send me a private message on mistakes. Please leave a little review if you aren't too unhappy with me taking a hiatus. But please, no super harsh flames okay?**

**Thank you. **


	33. Love At Long Last

**A/N- Hey guys, I'm just on a roll. Thank you for all of your encouraging reviews. They mean a lot to me every single one. We've also passed an awesome 400+ review milestone! Whoa. Never honestly thought I'd make it here. Well I know all of you are dying to read this chapter so go ahead! It's going to be a little chaotic and the moment you've all been waiting for will occur! **

As soon as Jareth reached Sarah's room he knocked twice briskly. When he received no answer he didn't take the time to knock again. He knew if that devil woman had gotten to her, she was probably either hurt physically or emotionally. And right now, Sarah just wasn't up for that. He threw open the door and looked around…but there was no one there.

Jareth let out a roar of frustration. "PIP!" he yelled loudly to summon the goblin.

Pip, the goblin in question, appeared quite suddenly and looked particularly pale for a goblin. "Y-Y-Yes Kingy?"

Jareth squatted down to look the little goblin right in the eyes. He spoke very clearly and made sure the goblin knew exactly what he was saying, "Pip, have you seen Lady Sarah today?"

The poor little goblin shook his head "no" but spoke up with new information, "No Kingy, but I know Lude was watchin' Toby. Lady must have give Lude boy to watch." The goblin through his speech had grown increasingly less scared and more proud of his information.

Jareth nodded and snapped to summon Lude. The goblin showed up rather quickly and looked up at the King. While Lude appeared, Pip made to sneak off knowing not to stay around his king when he was in such a foul mood.

"Lude," the king spoke urgently, "Do you know where Sarah is? It is vital you are absolutely sure."

The goblin turned his head. "Well, Lady said something bout flowers and books. But Lude was just happy to play with Boy."

Jareth nodded and briefly remembered dismissing Lude before he disappeared to the gardens. He knew where she would head. It was her favorite spot to go after he had shown it to her the first time. The only thing that really got under his skin, is _how_ Dian got to her. He had thought she would be preoccupied.

Appearing in the sunken down area, Jareth scanned the proximity…and quickly saw something that disturbed him. That devil woman was picking the sweet blossoms that grew on the hedges! "Dian!" he snapped angrily, "What _exactly _do you think you're doing?"

The woman turned and dropped another blossom on the ground with the others. "I'm getting rid of these _horridly_ colored weeds! They are not the right shade of pink _at all._" She dumbly looked up as if she had all the right in the world to do so.

Jareth did his best to control his temper but this woman was just _too much._ However, before he could speak Dian did.

"Oh by the way Jareth, I think you need to re-think how you hire your help. I sent a little black hair girl to fetch me a lunch tray _forever _ago and I haven't even had a _whiff _of food yet!"

The King's hands clenched, the leather squeaking painfully. His teeth clenched and his Goblin King mask set into place. This, this- _monster- _had ordered Sarah around as if she was a servant. However, Jareth knew more than that had to have happened, for the Labyrinth wouldn't have called him for something so small, even if it _was _Dian. "What did you say to her?" The question came out more of a statement with venom lacing through his words.

Dian looked a little taken back. "Whatever do you-"

"DON'T PULL THAT NOW! What did you _do?"_ He bore into her with his eyes.

She shrugged and finally gave in saying a sickly faux innocent voice, "Well…I may have spread just a _tiny_ amount of gossip about us and-"

Jareth didn't stick around to hear the rest. He had an idea where Sarah might have went, and Dian was seriously under his skin. A _"tiny" _amount of gossip was most likely a full scale rumor to be held as truth. He just hopped Sarah would open up to him if Dian had said what he think she said. Shaking his head tiredly, he appeared in the Maid's hallway and knocked on Sarah's old room. No one answered, yet he thought he heard a slight shift from behind the door. In his mind he made a note to make Dian pack her bags as soon as he made sure Sarah was alright…

"Sarah…" he called softly.

Two or three moments later, the door opened to him. Sarah was indeed there. However, this Sarah was unlike the loving on he had saw only yesterday. Her eyes were cold, lips pale, and she seemed to look at him without any emotion at all. It was something that scared him. She looked…she looked _dead. _

"Your Majesty?" The words bit into Jareth's heart as he looked at her. She looked like she didn't even know who he was.

Pleadingly he looked at Sarah, but when she didn't meet his eyes, he knew he had to do something. "Sarah," he said softly as he tilted her chin to look at him, "what did she say to you?"

The woman smiled sardonically, "Only that you two are very happy. You really didn't need to hide it. I'm not a child, you do not have to treat me so and hide things from me."

Jareth cursed and shook his head. "Oh Sarah I didn't mean to hide it for-"

"I know. You didn't want to hurt me and that's fine." She paused for a moment and seemed to swallow a lump in her throat. "But you can't hide things like this from me anymore. I'm sure you love her very much."

Jareth spoke over her last word. "No."

Sarah scrunched her brows unsure what he said, "What?"

"I said _no _Sarah. I don't love that woman. I _loathe_ her with every fiber of my being." He stared intensely into her eyes, begging her to see what he did.

Sarah swallowed hard but was unable to say anything for a moment. After the lump was cleared she spoke softly, "I don't understand."

Jareth cautiously moved a fraction closer to her and took one of her hands into his. "I don't love _her_ Sarah…" Jareth swallowed hard and prepared himself for what he was about to do. He had already put his heart and soul on the line once for her, but he was willing to do so again. Taking a deep breath he stared into her eyes softly, " I love _you._"

Sarah's heart sped up and tears collected in her eyes. "What?" she breathed out, nearly a whisper.

The young king smiled softly and moved a half step closer, then dipping down his head he whispered softly, "I love you, Sarah Williams."

Breathing hard, Sarah nearly knocked Jareth over when she tacked him with such force from the hug. A few happy tears escaped her eyes as she held on to the only thing she needed right now. "I love you too…Oh Jareth I love you too!" She seemed to come alive in only a few moments. Before she was pale and corpse like, but now she was thriving with life.

Gingerly, he picked her up and twirled her around in his arms, both of their faces buried into the other's shoulder. Pulling back from her after he sat her down he smiled. However, his face quickly set to a line as he spoke, "I'm sorry to leave you so soon precious, but I have a…pest to take care of. Go to the library, I'll meet you there in a moment." He gave her a re-assuring smile and kissed her forehead softly before sending her off. "I promise I won't be long," was the last thing he said as he vanished from her sight.

Sarah just couldn't believe it as she turned around to walk to the library. She just couldn't believe it! Pausing, she looked behind her to make sure he wasn't there before she spun in a quick circle smiling and making a squealing noise of joy. Afterwards she collected herself and quickly making her way to the library. She knew that they had _much_ to discuss. But she was willing to live blissfully in the fact that he had told her of his- love for now.

Meanwhile as Sarah made her way to the library, Jareth was dealing with the devil herself. He had just appeared in the sunken area when she screeched, "AHH."

Jareth closed his eyes as the scream set his teeth on edge. "What!?"

She swatted again at the air and frowned. "This place is crawling with bugs! They're so… _icky."_

Frustrated, Jareth decided he just didn't care about being "courtly" anymore. "I don't _bloody care_ about the bugs!" He took a deep breath and continued a little more calmly. "Dian, I'm going to have to ask you to leave immediately."

The pink woman's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

Jareth closed his eyes and held up his hand. "Your things have been packed, and I expect you to leave at once. I understand your 'rooms' aren't finished yet, but I'm sure you have other friends to call upon." He snapped his fingers and her immense amount of luggage was in the gardens.

Dian's face was redder than the ruby jewels attached to her purple dress as she stomped forward. "I tried to give you a chance…" she paused for a moment before snapping her fingers, causing her luggage to disappear. "I _will _be back… Don't. Underestimate. Me."

With that last threat the woman was gone, and Jareth had an eerie feeling she was right. However, He merely shook it off as best he could and disappeared to the library where Sarah awaited him.

**Dian-**

With fury in her eyes, Dian smiled up at king Aubernon's castle. Oh she would get back at him for sending her away! Pinching her cheeks to make them appear red and water her eyes, Dian tried her best to look pitiful. The King was away at a meeting, but Jasper would have to do. She sent one of the royal servants to send word to the High Prince telling him that Jareth was causing trouble.

Jasper was quite willing to see her, hoping to keep his little brother from "disgracing" himself. He appeared in one of the secluded studies and was pleased to see the servants had already shown the woman in. The dear seemed to have tears welling up in her eyes and her cheeks were red from what looked like crying. "Hello Miss, I assume you're the one who came with news of my brother?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, and p-please call me Dian."

He nodded, obviously not wanting to upset the woman anymore. "Please tell me what happened, Diana."

She nodded once again and spoke pitifully, "W-well, I was staying at J-Jareth's castle. We h-had been se-eing each other…b-but while I was there. I-I found out that-that h-he w-a-as" She burst into "tears" and mumble out something about him seeing another woman on the side.

Jasper, taking her word as truth, told her that she could stay at the castle after seeing she brought her luggage. Then he quickly made plans to visit the Goblin Castle immediately. He sent word ahead, but only gave it a few minutes at most before he would arrive. He had a bone to pick with his brother. How could the man be so senseless!?

Sighing, Jasper appeared outside of the library in his brother's castle. Usually, he would wait inside of the usual study, but something was drawing him towards the library today…Heaven knows why.

-**BREAK- While Dian was speaking to Jasper**

Jareth appeared in the library as fast as he could. He was bloody tired of dealing with that horrible woman, and was glad to find Sarah smiling distantly at the fire. She looked so beautiful standing there in the firelight. She had gained back some much needed weight during her stay, and was nearly at normal body weight for her age. Smiling, Jareth slowly moved behind her and whispered in her ear, "Hello dearest."

She spun around and smiled shyly at him. But, before she could respond, he pulled her close for another hug. With his arms wrapped around her Jareth sighed softly, "Oh Precious Thing, whatever would I do without you?"

She smiled and hugged him back as tightly, "Probably the same I would without you."

He smiled and held her hand with his, leading her back to the couch. "I suppose you have questions?" he took a seat and offered her one beside him.

"Not really," she replied honestly. She had thought they did, but after thinking about it, she really just wanted to have one answered. "I thought I did, but really the only question I have, is…" she trailed off.

Jareth watched her internal conflict and then softly raised a hand to touch her cheek. "What Sarah? You can ask anything you like."

She smiled at his touch and her eyes softened a little from his soothing. Before she asked she looked a little nervous and frowned a bit as she spoke, "Did…did you ever hate me?"

Surprised, Jareth answered as honestly as he could, "Once long ago I might have thought I did… But ever since I first lay my eye on you, I could never hate you."

Sarah smiled brightly. "I had thought you might-"

Before she could continue, a goblin rushed in. "Kingy! Kingy!" The little goblin rushed in with a scroll "Kingy! Jasper Jasper here!"

Jareth groaned and took the scroll. He scanned it briefly and looked at Sarah apologetically. "I'm so sorry Sarah, but it looks like Dian isn't through with us yet." His voice was angry.

Smiling understandingly, Sarah patted his back softly and said, "I understand. Go, I'll call if I need you."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before disappearing to the usual study expecting Jasper to already be there in his seat yet again.

In the Library Sarah was still in awe. She honestly though Jareth couldn't possibly love her…but recalling the wonderful look in his eyes, Sarah knew he spoke the truth. She then heard the door of the library opening. Expecting to see Jareth or one of the Goblins, Sarah turned happily…Only what she saw made her send out a blood-curtailing scream.

Jasper, having no idea what was going on, looked at the girl strangely and stepped toward her. However, this only caused Sarah to freak out more, "_**JARETH!**_"

Instantly Jareth was there, holding Sarah. He turned a venomous gaze towards his brother. "What did you do to her!?"

Sarah was shaking uncontrollably and hiding her face in Jareth's chest. "Please…don't let him hurt me…" With flames in his eyes, Jareth glared at his brother.

Jasper sputtered, "I swear brother I haven't touched to woman! I've never even seen her." With all the commotion, he had clearly forgotten what he even showed up to talk about.

Sarah peaked out from behind Jareth's shoulder. "W-wait…" She took a good long look, now breaking from his embrace completely to look at Jasper. "You're eyes… They aren't his. And…you're younger." Sarah didn't venture any closer to the man, but retreated back to Jareth's awaiting arms. "I'm sorry…I thought you were someone else…"

"What scared you so Precious? Who did you think he was?" Jareth calmed her by stroking her hair softly.

Sarah, still shaking only a fraction, muttered, "The man that sent me to that hag…his eyes…his eyes were so cruel. They were ice! They haunted me…"

Jareth knew she was in shock obviously from something traumatic. Sarah shivered again, and he continued to stroke her hair softly. He looked down at his love and then back at Jasper. Remembering what his mother had said, he thought for a moment. Sarah had arrived here about two years ago… _"I saw your father…about two years ago…" _ Jareth's eyes grew icy as he muttered one word. "Father."

**A/N- Yes, the truth **_**is**_** coming out. I hope you guys enjoyed this little piece of torture ;) I'll update soon I promise! Please don't forget to leave a little review! :D **


	34. Deep Anger

**A/N- Hey guys, I'm back again. Dunno when you'll get this chapter but it should be soon. I'm just writing and when I know it's done it's done. Maybe not the whole story, but it just depends on how this goes. To be honest, I've thought the whole thing through up to this point, and I'm not sure how it's gonna go. For some reason, I just had a hankering to start naming the chapters. It's just fun. And I wasn't sure what I was going to name this one. However, I was reading all of my fabulous reviews from everyone, and I saw one from Mearra where she mentions there going to be some deep anger. So I'd like to say thanks for giving me the idea for this chapter- Deep Anger. **

Jasper, finally realizing that something was obviously wrong, spoke up, "Jareth…what's going on?"

The Goblin King, being in the rage he was, turned to Jasper and shot venom at him though his look. This quickly shut Jasper up for the moment anyway. Only a few moments later, Jasper couldn't resist opening his mouth again. "What about Father?" Remembering the woman he had left at the castle he also added, "What about that Dian woman?" The last question was a little angrier, recalling her accusations.

As soon as he spoke, Jasper realized he might have made a mistake. An angry aura seemed to radiate off Jareth. Sarah was still shaking, but seemed to be completely shielded from the nearly manifested anger. Slowly Jareth moved his gaze to his brother. "**She lied."** It was nearly a whisper but it held so much venom.

Usually he would question his brother, especially on something so uncourt like. However, just those two words indubitably changed his view on the Dian woman's accusations. Yes, they had several spats growing up…but this was his brother, and he knew Jareth was telling the truth here. Cautiously he quietly asked, "What about Father?"

Jareth's rage dampened only slightly, hearing the caution in Jasper's voice. "I have a hunch," was the only answer he offered as he disappeared.

Jasper was completely and utterly confused about everything that had happened. However, there was one singular fact he was sure about. His brother was in love. Deciding to trust his brother this once, the elder chose to question this Dian woman. There was something odd going on and Jasper fully intended to find out what it was. With that last thought, the prince disappeared to the study he had left Dian in.

When Jareth left, he didn't go straight to his father's castle, instead he made a stop at Sarah's room. As soon as he arrived alone with her, the black mood that had been over him softened a fraction. He placed one hand on the still frightened girl's face and rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb. "Sarah," he said softly, "you thought Jasper had brought you here?" It was more a statement than a question.

Nevertheless, Sarah nodded softly. This caused Jareth to sigh and pull her close again. He didn't want to believe it, but he just _knew _father had put her though all of her heartache. He kissed her forehead softly and then looked into her eyes as he spoke, "I'm going to my father's castle. I'm 100% sure he's the one who did this to you…and I have to speak with him."

Sarah, who was still in no state to make any major decisions nodded once. Her inner turmoil and terror at seeing Jasper had caused her to lose her voice for the moment.

"Sarah, dearest, I'm sorry to leave you alone-"

"She won't be alone, Sweetheart," a voice called from behind them.

They both turned and saw Jareth's mother. "Mother… I didn't think I would be seeing you for quite some time." His voice wasn't scornful, merely honest.

She smiled and walked up to Jareth. "I know dear. However, you are right, I can't stay long… But if you'll permit me. I'll take Sarah Above to my mansion. She will be perfectly safe I assure you." She smiled at Sarah, causing the girl to smile back. Arianna then looked back at her son and said more seriously, "This is something you need to speak to your father about man to man… I cannot interfere more than I already have."

Jareth honestly didn't understand all of what she was saying to him, but he knew that she would take good care of Sarah while he was dealing with his father. "You may take her, if it is alright with Sarah."

They both looked to the girl in question for an answer. She softly answered, "I don't mind… and I think I'd like to talk to your mother." Sarah smiled to show she was sure.

Smiling, Jareth turned her back towards him. Then, as he looked into her eyes lovingly, he slowly lowered her face to meet his lips with hers. It was a soft, caring, and loving kiss. Although quite chaste, it showed volumes of love with such a tender brush. Pulling back, the king smiled once more and gave Sarah's hand to his mother. "Be careful, Jareth," she said to him lovingly.

He smiled and replied, "I will." All the previous ire and anger was gone from his voice.

Arianna was smiling quite devilishly as she took the girl's hand. She was quite happy with the pair's clear love for each other. She smiled at Sarah, and then they said their goodbye's once more before they disappeared.

As soon as they were gone, Jareth let the anger he had been hiding bubble up in him. Every cold memory, heartbreak, angry word, and misunderstanding came to the front of Jareth's mind all at once. The aura that was nearly tangible last time was _visible _this round. A black-grey smoke seemed to waft around Jareth like physical grief. He loved his father yes, but this time he had gone too far. _NO ONE _messed with his Sarah.

With only a thought Jareth appeared in his Father's throne room, comply uncaring that he had just appeared in the middle of his father's important meeting. All around him there were audible gasps and murmurings of, "…finally pushed too far…" Silence dominated the space as he walked forward.

His father had been in a meeting with the council that acted as a Supreme Court of the Underground. They traveled to every kingdom, making sure every monarch was obeying the High Laws and was treating subjects fairly.

With the sudden appearance of Jareth in all his angry glory, the Court was forced to question his rudeness, "Goblin King! How dare you disgrace a High Meeting."

Jareth didn't particularly like being scolded but his feud was with his father, not the Council. Thus was the reason he replied, "I'm here to speak with my father."

"I'm _sure _it can wait-" was the statement the High Council Woman was starting; however, Jareth interrupted.

"NO," he spoke harshly, "it _cannot_."

Aubernon rose from his seat and looked at his son. "Have you no shame boy? I'm in the middle of a-"

"_Have __**you **__no SHAME!?"_ was the near scream Jareth threw, "throwing an _innocent girl to __**the HAG?" **_More black smoke radiated from Jareth as he spoke. "How **dare** you!"

The High Council Woman's interest was piqued at the accusation, but decided to let the scene play out a little longer before she intervened…

The man in question grew red in the face. "You're making a fool of yourself _boy_. I would stop while you have a _shred _of dignity left." Aubernon didn't take well to being called out on his tricks.

"No, I will _not_. You _tricked _my Sarah into _**SLAVERY! **_She _suffered _at **YOUR HAND!"**

The Woman had heard enough. Evidently, there was something going on here, and someone needed to calm the Goblin King down before he did something he would regret. "Enough!" As she had hoped, the two stopped screaming at each other to look her way. "Obviously the Goblin King would like to file a complaint… and by the sounds of it, it is very serious." She glanced at Jareth before continuing, "Is this so King Jareth?"

A fraction of the black smoke retreated a bit. "Yes Madam," he choked out as politely as possible, "it is."

She nodded, "Then step forward young King, let us hear this complaint, as it is the proper time to do so."

"This is ridiculous," Aubernon stated. "He is my own _son _I find it quite difficult to believe the Council needs to step in."

"On the contrary," she informed him, "anyone can make a complaint towards your thrown today. It is our job to see if it has any ground behind it."

The older king seemed to sweat a little as he sat back down and placed his indifferent mask in place. "So be it."

The High Council Woman glanced around at her fellow council people before beginning, "King Jareth, please state your formal complaint against the Autumn King."

The black smoke retreated a bit farther, leaving only a wisp here or there escape. Then as formally as possible, Jareth replied, "If it pleases the court to hear me through, I here by commence my complaint." The formality was brittle as he spoke it. After the nod of the Council Woman, he began, "It recently came to my attention, that my Father and good King has done a horrible wrong against me and mine." Jareth tried to keep his ire under check as best he could as he continued, "Sarah Williams," the mention of her name caused the bystanders to start their whispering 'the only one to defeat…' Jareth ignored them and continued, "has returned to my Labyrinth. She lives at my castle and is by right royalty in the court's eyes."

The woman interrupted him, "I don't see a problem so far, Goblin King. What is so horrible that your champion returns?"

Jareth nodded in understanding and answered, "It is more of… How she returned to me." Now the woman looked interested and Jareth continued, "While above, my Sarah was _plucked _from her world by this _King_. He dropped her on the outskirts of my Labyrinth in a small little village that proudly displays much violence and slavery practice."

Jareth was going to continue but his father interrupted him, "She _wished_ to live Underground. I did not _pluck _her. I was within my righ-"

"YOU HAD **NO** RIGHT! _Lady_ Sarah is by _law_ my citizen and granting wishes to my subjects without my permission is _treasonous _against me!"

That outburst firmly shut the king up, and his eyes bore into his son. He couldn't believe his little goblinboy was issuing a complaint against him!

Continuing Jareth said, "I've finished my complain, High Council Woman." The eerie words settle over the crowd and silence fell deftly over them.

The woman looked over at Aubernon and stated, "How does your Highness want to defend himself against this accusation of Treason to the Goblin Throne?"

Sighing, Aubernon stood again. He knew this was going to be hard to talk himself out of, if he could at all…

**BREAK- Jasper and Dian**

Appearing back outside the study he left Dian in, the High Prince was strangely…angry. Seeing his brother take such care of the woman he had had with him made Jasper realize she meant a lot Jareth. Pausing before he entered, Jasper put his ear up to the door…He could hear pacing and muttering…

"Ohh that no good Goblin King is going to get it this time. I'm _sick _of him sending me away all the time. He is going to realize he's playing in the major leagues…" the voice trailed off to muttering about some kind of potion. Jasper could hardly make out what the insane woman was saying, but it obviously devious. "All mine!" was the last exclamation Jasper waited though until he had enough. Something was wrong.

Quickly, Jasper burst through the door. "Well, well what do we have here?"

Dian quickly turned, and welled up the tears. "Oh Prince, did you speak with your brother?" Oh she was good, Jasper thought.

The Prince's mouth became a grim line. "I have indeed." Faintly, he realized just how much he cared for his brother. "And do you know what _horrible _deeds I discovered?"

Dian, thinking she had caught Jareth at last pitifully said, "What?"

**Back at the Complaint Session-**

Aubernon was sweating this one. Yes, he loved his son, but feelings and hearsay wouldn't save him from the Council. However, he held his cool and spoke in a clear strong voice, "I would like to question the boy's grounds. Where is this so-called woman? And why should we believe her?"

The Council Woman turned toward Jareth and rose one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, as if saying 'Indeed?'

Jareth thought for a long moment before he pulled a few memories from his mind. Deftly, He made four perfect crystals. Then juggling each one he ran them along his arms faster and faster until they weaved a perfect whole large crystal. He let it float gracefully above his hand as he called upon the first memory of Sarah he wished to share…

_In the crystal a girl stood, she had dark raven hair and green hazel eyes. She looked to be about 15 or so at the time and she was wearing a play light green dress with flowers atop her head Like a fairy princess. _

"This," Jareth spoke, "is My Sarah." His possessiveness was noticed by all, but nothing was commented about it. About three years ago, she bested my labyrinth… There were gasps all around. "Legally and rightfully she is as high as a Princess in my court and all courts of the Underground…and she has gone through more hardships than my 'Hardships Unnumbered' of my Labyrinth." He paused and brought up the next picture. He would mute this memory too keep his private words thusly.

_The same girl was present in this picture, but this time she looked older, skinnier, and paler. However, there was also another person present. Jareth, the Goblin King, carefully unzipped the back of the dress and exposed hundreds of lash marks across her back. _

The memory faded and silence reigned over the crowd. Even the bystanders were hushed, but this time with pity. "Do you believe me now?" Jareth questioned.

The Council Woman nodded and even Aubernon had a hard time looking his son in the eye. Yet, the king was still going to defend. He just couldn't believe his son was taking it this far! It's only a human, and he himself said he hated her! So the king stood again, and rebuked, "This doesn't prove it had anything to do with me, _boy." _

Jareth looked back up at his father and said, "I have one more memory, that I'm sure you'd _love _to see… _Father._" They both used the titles scathingly.

Aubernon sat back down as the crystal lit up again. Around them the lights started to dim, as if Jareth wanted them to see every detail of this memory….

"_**JARETH!**__" There came a loud scream inside the King's head, and it was obvious he panicked and appeared at the scream right away. _

_Instantly Jareth was there, holding the same black haired young woman. He held her softly but turned a venomous gaze towards who all knew to be his The High Prince. "What did you do to her!?"_

_The young woman was shaking uncontrollably and hiding her face in The Goblin King's chest. "Please…don't let him hurt me…" The plea was so soft and scared it was undoubtedly sincere. With flames in his eyes, Jareth glared at his brother. _

_The Prince sputtered, "I swear brother I haven't touched to woman! I've never even seen her." He also sounded sincere._

_The woman peaked out from behind Jareth's shoulder. "W-wait…" She took a good long look, now breaking from his embrace completely to look at Jasper. "You're eyes… They aren't his. And…you're younger." Her voice was still weak with fear, but she managed to get it out. Sarah didn't venture any closer to the man, but retreated back to The Goblin King's open arms. "I'm sorry…I thought you were someone else…"_

"_What scared you so Precious? Who did you think he was?" Jareth calmed her by stroking her hair softly. _(Everyone watching started whispering excitedly at this. They knew something was special about this woman!)

_Sarah, still shaking only a fraction, muttered, "The man that sent me to that hag…his eyes…his eyes were so cruel. They were ice! They haunted me…" _

As the memory started to fade, everyone was silent again. Jareth banished the giant crystal and looked up, not at the Council Woman, but at his father. His eyes were pleading and yet cruel. Then when he spoke, he spoke not towards the Council, but his father. "As you can see…I care a great deal for this woman…and I think it's quite obvious from Prince Jasper's appearance, that my father is the man responsible…" There was a slight glassiness to the Goblin King's eyes when he spoke.

The Council Woman quietly interjected, "How would you like to defend yourself, King Aubernon?"

All eyes were on the Autumn King as he stood and quietly replied, "With a plea Madam." Once she nodded her approval he stated, "Guilty as Charged."

There were quiet gasps all around. "Are you sure you wish to plead Guilty, Your Majesty?" The council woman asked politely.

He nodded once and replied, "I've been on the throne for quite some time. I think it's Jasper's turn to take his turn at ruling." Father and Son still held their gaze on each other. Both asking forgiveness.

The Council Woman cleared her throat so both would look her way. "I'm afraid it is up to King Jareth what your punishment shall be, considering you plead guilty to treason." She was kind in her soft rule stating. She knew this was more a Father and Son ordeal; however, it had been brought up during a council meeting and she must do her duty. Turning towards King Jareth she said, "How would you like to punish King Aubernon?"

Jareth looked up at his father and said, "I have one question first…"

**A/N- Hey guys. I know I said this might be the last chapter, but come on. How could I do that? Nope suspense! What's gonna happen to Dian? What's Jareth gonna ask? I dunno have to wait until next chapter ;D. Reviews are much appreciated **


	35. Confessions and Relations

**A/N- Hey, and I'm Back! I know you guys are SUPER excited about reading this one since I left you with a cliff hanger. However, I would like to point out something. I've recently had a person ask me to take a look at their story. And I thought it was really cool. If you guys want me to take a look at your stories, PLEASE TELL ME. I have a hard time just picking through stories randomly. :P However, I would like to add this: if you ask for my opinion, I will give an honest and helpful one. BUT don't bend to other people's expectation of your story. If you think I would have a good opinion – cool. If I review your story and you think my opinion sucks, that's perfectly fine too! If you hate my opinion GREAT because that means you're sticking to what is YOU. **** So, to finish up and let you guys get on, I just wanted to say thank you for all the people who have followed this story all the way through. Again, I have a pretty good idea where this is going; however, not entirely sure if it will end this chapter or next to be honest. Thank you all for reading! **

**Oh and by the way…I'm making you read through some Sarah x Arianna bonding first ;D enjoy the cliffhanger!**

Arianna smiled as Sarah looked around. Not many people appreciated art anymore these days, but she was glad to see the young woman having a good time. In the main hallway portraits of summer, winter, fall, and spring hung everywhere. It was very neat and tidy, but even the halls gave off a "home" kind of feeling. The air smelled like cinnamon and- surprisingly- magic.

Sarah turned and smiled at Arianna. "This place is amazing," she stated softly.

The old queen laughed and put a hand on Sarah's back as she led them to the living room. "You've only been in the hallway, Dear!"

"It's still amazing," Sarah insisted as she was taken to the living room.

However, once in this room, Sarah couldn't help smiling. It was very beautiful. The walls were a dark, but pleasant maroon red color. Paintings, again, scattered all of the walls, except for one where a fireplace stood. Turning her head a bit, Sarah thought fireplaces must just be an Underground thing since they were everywhere.

"You really like it here Above don't you?" Sarah asked sincerely.

Arianna smiled and offered her a seat as she answered, "Yes, I do. All Goblin Monarchs do."

This was news to Sarah. "Then why doesn't Jareth go stir crazy all the time? He seems to enjoy it in the castle well enough…"

Just then, a butler came in and offered her tea. She accepted gratefully and then looked too Arianna for answers. The woman took a sip of her own tea before saying a word, "It's complicated to explain…but if you'd still like to know, I have no qualms against explain it to you."

Sarah smiled and nodded yes as she spoke, "I would love to know…but I have other questions-"

Arianna cut her off with a gentle wave of her hand. "I will be sure to explain in good time, Dear." Satisfied that Sarah was content with the answer she continued, "Goblin Monarchs are unlike any other King or Queen of the Underground… In fact, our lineage can be traced back to the very origin of Fae people."

This stunned Sarah, but she didn't interrupt. She merely sipped her tea and listened.

"It's a bit mottled, but the Celtic lore about Trutha De Danna is the closest about out people." She shook her head and continued, "It's not entirely true, but close enough for this purpose. The De Danna people started colonizing the Underground, yet they still yearned for Above. Most learned to cope with the loss, but there was one group who could not."

It was obvious who the group was, so Sarah voiced her opinion, "The group that built the labyrinth?"

Arianna smiled and knelt her head down a little and said excitedly. "Exactly, Sarah! Have you realized why?"

The girl in question paused for a moment before answering, "They take unwanted children right? So…I guess since they felt unwanted by Above…" She trialed off hoping she was on the right track.

Arianna smiled and finished her thought, "They decided to save the unwanted themselves. The Labyrinth was originally made to keep invading forces out. They were jealous of the Above people the Labyrinthine people had, which is a sad reminder of what people think today. The Goblin throne is hardly even remembered in High Council now days."

Sarah frowned understandingly before asking, "What does any of this have to do with you needing to be Above?"

"We are also born Above, Sarah." This was new information the girl, she knew, but continued, "We have to be to connect with the Labyrinth correctly." Smiling Arianna added, "It's quite interesting… the first time you meet your connection. I won't tell you what I mean so don't ask, but it is interesting." She winked at Sarah which made the girl blush. She was shamelessly hinting she knew her son and the girl were likely to be married. "You'll see your Labyrinth self, one day and that's all I'll say!" She grinned at Sarah and the girl in turn couldn't help not smiling back.

Sarah was having a very good time with Jareth's mother, however there was one question she was just itching to ask, "So if you're here where is Jareth's Dad?"

The former queen smiled a little sadly and motioned for Sarah to follow her once she stood. "Come," she said while holding out her hand, "Let's take a walk in the rose garden."

**Break- Dian and Jasper**

_The Prince's mouth became a grim line. "I have indeed." Faintly, he realized just how much he cared for his brother. "And do you know what horrible deeds I discovered?"_

Dian was getting a little nervous and _very _annoyed. Why couldn't the man just shut up and get Jareth? Putting the water works on over time, she said in a teary voice, "I… I have no idea! I'm just so stressed. I can't take any more!"

Taken aback by the woman's hysterics, Jasper's mind reeled. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. When the person knew they were caught red handed, they were supposed to plead for forgiveness, or run screaming towards their accuser…not cry.

Dian continued to wail something about her rooms being re-decorated, and taking soothing medicines…

Jasper was really starting to regret his actions. Maybe this woman had been screeching about taking relaxing potions the whole time. Could she have meant his brother was sending her away because of her nerves? It still didn't tie up together firmly, but it felt like he had definitely made a mistake…especially when the woman started crying again. He could never stand up to a crying woman, his wife Lucy was WELL aware of that fact.

Sighing, Jasper tried to console her, "There, there… I didn't mean to-"

He was cut off by Dian's screech of rage as she stabbed him in the shoulder with something _very_ hot…or at least it felt hot, as it felt like something was burning him. Then his eyes widened as he choked out, "N-no!"

Dian backed up calmly and wiped off her eyes casually. She sniffed hard and dabbed her eyes once more before speaking, "Oh do shut up. I'm so _sick_ of your family, you know that? Little Jareth won't take me, Aubernon is iffy about my ways… Oh yes, your father knows all about my plans…mostly." She laughed as Jasper gasped and fell to the floor, not able to hold himself up any longer. "So pathetic! And It's just a little iron, Jasper-boy." She looked at her red scared hand and sneered. "See what I had to do just to hold that rod?" When Jasper didn't move, she smacked him smartly across the face.

The blow hit the Prince hard and he looked up. This woman was insane! No wonder his brother had gotten rid of her! "What are you going to do with me?"

Dian laughed and said, "Nothing! I may not be a swordsman, but I'm pretty sure I hit something major when I ran that pointed rod through your shoulder." Winking she patted his cheek twice. "I'll just leave you here. The iron in your blood stream should kill you sooner than later. Hm...about two hours tops actually. And your magic is useless now." She squatted down and looked him straight in the eyes. "And too bad too, you would have made a lovely best man…"

She laughed once more before disappearing. Jasper let himself collapse completely from his resting position on his elbows. He was so tired…his eyes so heavy… Finally, Jasper's eyes drooped shut completely and the world faded to darkness…

**Break- Sarah and Arianna (haha, yes I am making you read more of this before Jareth and Dad, but don't skip it, because it is important!)**

They had been walking and talking for a long while in the gardens, and now both of them were silent. Arianna had explained to Sarah about Jareth's father. Then she explained how she had been watching over Sarah ever since she had returned to the Aboveground.

"So," Sarah eventually said after a long while, "you saw everything? Even when I was Underground?"

She patted the girl's back softly, "Yes, not _as_ often, but still frequently. It was a little tiring, but I was glad to have checked in at the exact time you made that wish…"

Sarah looked up quickly and blushed. "The one about…seeing Jareth one more time?"

The older queen smiled and nodded yes. "I was so glad you had made a wish. I had worried you would never wish again." Sighing, she suddenly hugged the girl close. "I'm sorry for all the grief my husband foolishly put you though, Dear."

Sarah tried hard to stop herself from tearing up. This woman was the closest thing she had to a mother… And she was so perfect!

Pulling back after a while, Arianna moved the hair out of Sarah's face affectionately. "I wouldn't ask you…but I would be honored if you called me Mother. I know you and Jareth aren't married, but-"

Sarah pulled the woman back into a hung and smiled, "Of course! _I _would be honored, mother." The title was a little strange on Sarah's lips at first, but she warmed up to it quickly.

Arianna smiled. "I just hope you can forgive my husband… I still love him dearly. It would break my heart to have you or Jareth hate him so."

The girl smiled at her new mother figure. "I don't think I could ever hate him for bringing me back here… even though it wasn't pleasant it still brought me to Jareth and you." She tilted her head as she continued, "It won't be easy…"

"Of course it won't, but I'm glad you'll even consider it."

"I'm still afraid of him, but I'll consider forgiving him." Sarah nodded firmly and took Arianna's hand. "I think we should go back inside now, it's getting a little hot."

The woman smiled and went with Sarah, elated her daughter was willing to try forgiving her husband so easily for his deeds against her.

**Break- Back to the Council meeting (Finally!)**

_Jareth looked up at his father and said, "I have one question first…"_

The Council Woman nodded for Jareth to continue.

Looking his father in the eyes he said, "Do you…still love Mother?"

No one was expecting this question and the whole council seemed to be buzzing with curiosity.

By this time, both Jareth and his father had a slight mistiness to their eyes. Even the Council woman looked to have emotion locked up behind her eyes; however, she spoke clearly, "What is your answer, King Aubernon?"

Softly the king said, "Yes."

With a nod of her head she looked back at Jareth. "Then what is your punishment?"

Jareth cleared his throat once, "That the King should be sent to the Aboveground, to live out the rest of his immortal life under the watchful eye of the former Queen Arianna. She is very wise, and I think my punishment is justly fair."

"You have the right to King Aubernon's kingdom; do you wish to enforce your rights?"

"No," Jareth answered, "absolutely not. The kingdom rightfully belongs to my brother Jasper."

The Council Woman nodded in approval. "Well, let us have the King-to-be here to accept his title." She clapped her hands, summoning the Prince. Being of such importance, the summons would pull the Prince to the room regardless of his place or actions.

Then, to everyone's horror, the slumped body of Prince Jasper appeared in the room, and the body fell to the ground with a thud. Several women screamed and there were exclamations of horror at the sight of the prince. Jareth instantly rushed to his brother's side, and Aubernon followed soon after.

Turning the body of his brother over, Jareth frantically looked for a pulse, but seeing the iron steak sticking out all but crushed his hopes. Quickly without thought of harm, he pulled the iron bar out. This caused his hand to be burned, but freed his brother's blood from the iron supply. The parlor of Jasper's face was deathly pale, but Jareth wouldn't give up without finding a pulse. He checked his wrist first and finding nothing, he checked Jasper's neck…

**A/N- Yeah, leaving it off here. Me and my cliffhangers are positively evil :) Ha, you'll have to find out if he lives next chapter. ;) **

**Jareth's sister is probably going to be back in the picture soon as well, but other than that, I'll not give you one hint on the next chapter's condense :D! I haven't checked my reviews or pm in a few days, but remember, if you want me to read a story of yours, just let me know. Heck, if you know of one that's good, and just doesn't get it's due, tell me. Oh and Masquerade is great, Jayb1rd?. The 4th chapter really drags you in! Good Job, and can't wait for chapter 5!**


	36. Surprising Developments (SURPRISE!)

**A/N- To those of you who *simmered* over my last chapter (Alexandria Keating), I think you'll like this one. :D Okay, I seriously love ALL of the reviews but so far, my favorite review was the one that said," you confounded me woman" from ChucklingDevil. Lol, I love your guys' review. They honestly mean the world to me. **

**I **_**will**_** be making The Nurse, The King, and the Prophesy my main goal as soon as this one is finished. However, I was wondering if you guys would like me to end it soon as in end of this chapter- next chapter kind of thing and make a sequel, or if you'd just like me to do a PART TWO, kind of thing to keep it all together. I was leaning more towards the "Part two" option, but that is totally up to you guys. Think it will be too long if I keep going? Either way, there's a little twist coming up that I think you guys will enjoy ;D Oh, and I think someone mentioned my age. I actually just turned 16 in September. :D **

…**Can't believe I started this monster of a story at 14…. seems way too long ago. Anywho- I really love you guys. Thanks for everything. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! AND LET ME KNOW ABOUT THE SEQUEL/PART TWO THING! :D R&R please. **

_He checked his wrist first and finding nothing, he checked Jasper's neck…_and… There! A slight and very week pulse, but a pulse all the same! Mayhem was filtering through the room, and Jareth had to concentrate just to summon a few towels for the blood. Quickly the Goblin King applied pressure to the wound. "Help!" he exclaimed to the panicking crowd. "Bloody Hell, just shut **UP!**" The magically projected syllable caused the room to hush. "Now please get me a healer!"

Aubernon was, however, already ahead of schedule. The healer was right behind Jareth and quickly moved the King out of the way. Eyes widening he said, "Quickly, someone transport us to the Prince's rooms!"

Jareth was about to, but Aubernon stopped him. "Go. Tell your mother, and… Sarah. I'll watch over him." His eyes were the ones of a pleading father, and Jareth merely nodded once before disappearing to the Aboveground.

Once above Jareth made hast to change into his avian form and flew the short distance to his mother's mansion. He would have transported there immediately, but the mansion had a barrier to stop anyone from attempting such a feat. The wind felt wonderful on his feathers, and he was so glad to finally stretch his wings. But even with the wonderful feeling of being in his owl form, the heavy heart of seeing his brother in such a state was taking quite a toll on him.

Once he was in sight of the Mansion, he swooped down to the front gates. Jareth was relieved to see the gates opened to him, recognizing his magic. Doing one of his favorite moves, Jareth reeled back with his wings, causing his talons to spring forward, as if in attach, and then changed to his humanoid form. This allowed him to take a running start as he dashed to the front of the mansion. Once at the front doors, he didn't even have to knock before the personal butler opened to him, and started leading him to his mother.

As Jareth was about to rush into the room he had been led to, he paused. He could hear laughing on the other side…and it sounded as if both his mother and his Sarah were having a wonderful time. If it were any other situation, Jareth would have loved to stay outside that door and listen to the blissful harmony flowing from the two women on the other side. However, this was something serious, and regrettably, he had to act now.

Pushing open the doors calmly, he spoke upon the women looking up at him, "Mother, Sarah. There's been an…accident. We need to go now."

Both women looked stunned. "What's happened, Sweetheart?" his mother spoke first.

"Jareth?" Was the only thing Sarah voiced.

Painfully Jareth glanced at both of them, "It's Jasper…I'll explain when we get there, but we need to go now." It was incredibly difficult to keep his voice steady as he spoke, but now he would not allow himself to be weak.

Softly, he motioned for Sarah to come to him. She did so, and both mutually hugged each other for a moment. "Mother," Jareth spoke, "go ahead to Jasper's rooms in Father's Castle. The magical barrier should be lifted to family." The wise woman nodded once, knowing they would be along shortly after they spoke.

Once she was gone, Sarah looked up at Jareth and backed away a half step. "What's wrong, Jareth? What happened?"

Jareth frowned heavily. "My brother Jasper was attached… I fear the person who did this may come after me or even _you. _I need to know if you want to come back." He paused for a brief moment to place a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can stay above you know… You don't have to come to the Underground."

The statement had a double meaning and they both were very aware of it. He was letting her choose. She could opt to stay Above forever and maybe even re-unite somehow with her family, or return with him. Knowing this was the most important decision of possibly her whole life, she took exactly 8 seconds to consider it. "I want to go with you."

Stunned by the quick answer and the determination she held behind it, Jareth asked, "Are you _sure_ that's what you want?"

Softly, Sarah nodded yes and looked intently into Jareth's eyes.

Looking back, Jareth couldn't and didn't want to stop as his head slowly started to move down. After a few seconds their lips connected. The kiss itself felt like a promise, as if they had sealed the deal with that one action of affection.

Once the kiss was over Jareth placed his forehead to Sarah's and closed his eyes as he whispered, "I love you so much, Sarah… I don't want to lose you."

Once he spoke, Sarah lifted her hand to softly caress his face. "You won't."

He shook his head softly against hers. "What if they try to hurt you? You can't defend yourself yet, you haven't developed your own magic."

Taking the thought in stride, she replied, "I know you'll protect me." Then she wrapped her arms around Jareth and laid her head on his strong shoulder.

The King's heart sped up when Sarah moved so close to him voluntarily. He sighed contently as he placed his chin on the top of her head gently. "Sarah…"

He was apprehensive, she could tell, but she was curious. "What is it?"

"I…have an idea. But," he paused for a long moment, "It's something extremely personal, and it could either be the biggest mistake or blessing we make…"

Squeezing her arms softly to let him know she understood Sarah asked, "What is it? Why now?"

Jareth pulled away to make sure she could look him in the eye. "This is something that could keep you very safe. It's…called 'bonding'." He pulled off one glove as he spoke to show her the pulsating blue pinstripes running through his hand. Sarah stared at his hand, mesmerized by the beauty of it. Watching her look he continued, "As you can see…the lines are pulsating. Normally, they do not; however, a few years ago, I nearly bonded but it was broken." He looked down in shame as Sarah looked up at him. "During our dance- the peach dance, our minds and hearts connected. The bonding started without me even noticing it was so smooth." Jareth closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm so sorry-"

Sarah cut him off by touching his face gently again. "It's okay Jareth…but why bring this up now?"

Jareth looked at her a little sadly, "If we finish the bond, it would connect our minds, letting us project feelings and messages to each other…Essentially, I could know when and where you were in trouble and come to your aid."

"That's perfect then!" Sarah smiled, but then slowly let it fade as she saw Jareth wasn't smiling. "What's the catch then…?"

"The 'catch', dear heart," he brushed back another stray hair, "is that you can only bond once in your life and it's forever. Most Fae don't even bond after marriage, Sarah." He looked worried down at her.

"So this is a one-time thing… you have to be 100% sure?" Jareth nodded and looked if he were about to tell her she could refuse without remorse, but she spoke before he could, "Then what's the question?" She smiled. "I'm pretty sure, if you are that is."

Jareth was stunned for a moment before he processed what she had said. "You would even consider?"

"Yes." She said happily as she smiled brightly.

Jareth had misty eyes as he spoke, "What have I done to warrant you, Precious Thing?" He kissed her forehead once. "We don't have to rush into things, Sarah. Let us wait until after this predicament to work out our goals. I just found out you love me." He smiled softly at her. "But I _do_ want you to know that I _intend _to wed you, Sarah Williams."

Sarah could barely make a noise before Jareth kissed her. However, it was a short one, for they were still in a hurry. She understood and merely smiled at Jareth.

Jareth quickly talked her through the process. He would place his bare palms face up and all Sarah had to do was accept the bond the rest of the way, by laying her hands on top of his. She followed instructions, and just as their hands met, Sarah gasped. It felt as if her mind was being laid out on a platter. Her pupils dilated, and after a few seconds of dizziness, she looked at Jareth. He seemed to have gone through the same thing.

Seeing if it worked, Sarah tried projecting her happiness to him. She started by just thinking of her happiness and incorporating it was Jareth's name. Suddenly, Jareth's eyes snapped to hers, and he smiled. Softly Sarah heard, _"Well done, Sarah… but now we really must go. We've kept them for long enough." _Sarah was surprised, but didn't question anything else. They had to be there for Jasper now.

Almost as if Jareth could hear her thought, which he probably could, the King held out a hand for her to take them back Underground. Trusting him, Sarah placed her hand in his and closed her eyes. Moments later when she opened them, she found herself in a surprisingly feminine large flat. In the room they had appeared in, there was no one present. It also looked to be a living or sitting room.

The room was very lovely. However, Sarah did not get much time to look it over, for Jareth almost immediately headed for a side room. She followed quietly as the door was pushed open to show Helen, Arianna, Aubernon, a man who must be the doctor, and another woman unknown to Sarah. They were all standing along the edges of the room, looking in on Jasper, who was in the middle in a large bed. The new woman was holding the Prince's hand tenderly and looking at him with soft eyes. Sarah knew this woman must be either his fiancé or wife, for they looked to have a strong love.

The room was very quiet, and not wanting to disturb that, she tried communicating with Jareth mentally, _'How is he?' _ With this message, she sent her worry as well.

The Goblin King nearly jumped but not quite. It was just a little half twitch of surprise. After a moment he sent back, _'I don't know…but it didn't look good when I first saw the wound.' _Sarah nodded softly in understanding.

A moment later, Helen glanced back and noticed they were there. Almost immediately she moved quickly towards Jareth and hugged him tightly. He hugged his sister back and nearly cursed as he noticed his hand was still ungloved. Quickly he used magic to make on appear, but Helen had felt the magic charge. She looked at Jareth questioningly, but didn't accuse him of anything. The magic was a very small amount, and likely wasn't anything too large.

He smiled reassuringly at her and she merely raised her brow in acceptance. Sarah had witnessed the occurrence, which caused her to be suddenly curious. Hesitantly, she sent another question to Jareth after Helen moved back to stand by her mother. _'Why doesn't Helen wear gloves?'_

Jareth didn't twitch this time, obviously warming up to having Sarah speak to him this way. _'Helen is actually married. She bonded with her husband, but he is likely not here… their kingdom is at war at the moment.' _

Sarah looked sad and stood slightly closer to Jareth. Helen was such a nice person, and being the loving person she was, Sarah unconsciously sent her condolence feelings to Helen. In return Helen did in fact jump at having these emotions of understanding flood her mind. She whipped her head around at Sarah and Jareth and looked at them suspiciously. True, she could choose to pick up on connected people's strong open thoughts or emotions…but she had never had someone _flood _her mind before.

'_Why is she looking at us like that?' _was Jareth's question to Sarah.

Sarah didn't jump at all like the Goblin King had, she was quite glad to have his presence there and replied, _'I don't know for sure…but I think I sent her my feelings about her kingdom being at war…but she couldn't have heard them right?'_

Jareth looked at her and cocked his head. _'No it should be impossible… then again you are the only human I've ever heard of to be bonded before…' _

They would have continued the mental discussion more, however, Aubernon took that moment to turn slightly and catch a glimpse of Sarah and Jareth. The older king paused for a moment, looked at Jareth and then slowly looked at Sarah. He seemed to be reading her… then after a long moment he nodded softly and seemed to be waiting for something.

Sarah was half-afraid he would kill her, yet when she saw the soft pleading look in his eyes, she realized he was wanting forgiveness. She nodded back and in the same moment trying her hardest to put all the compassion she could in the look. Therefore, she didn't realize it when she projected those feelings straight to Aubernon. Said king gasped slightly feeling the warm ease of mercy flow over him and looked sharply over to Jareth in question. Jareth was now thoroughly confused. He had gotten that same look twice now.

Before anyone could act on the sensations, Jasper mumbled something and the physician called them all over to gather close. "Now," the medic stated, "he is about to wake. He won't be awake for long, so say whatever you wish to now before he passes out from the herbs I gave him. The Prince will be just fine in a few weeks, but I'm afraid that shoulder will always give him a little pain when the weather changes now." Everyone looked excited but the shorter fellow continued to speak, "It wasn't a horrible injure as much as the iron polluting his blood. I've filtered it, but I'll need one of you to keep a good eye on him, and call me back if he shows any poisoning symptoms."

Lucy quickly volunteered and smiled as Jasper opened his eyes. "Oh Jasper!" Lucy kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand tight, "I've been so worried. Oh I just love you so much!"

The Prince smiled at the seven faces around him and weakly said, "I love you too, Dear." Then glancing at Sarah, who was slightly behind everyone else in the circle he spoke, " Not going to scream at me again, eh?" The statement was said in jest, but Sarah couldn't help blushing a little and immediately sent her apologetic feelings and also ones of hope and sympathy.

Jasper's eyes widened slightly and then seemed to be enjoying something. "That's a keeper little brother."

No one quite knew what had happened during that moment, but Jareth smiled and pulled Sarah a little closer to him. They all exchanged very small and soft talk with Jasper until finally the doctor said he should rest and the Prince's eyes fell closed almost instantaneously after.

Once Jasper's eyes closed, the physician announced he needed to leave. Before departure he made sure Lucy was well versed in the signs of poisoning and then shooed everyone else out. Everyone gathered in the sitting area and many hugs were exchanged.

'_Jareth,' _Sarah spoke through minds,_ 'why do Helen and your father keep looking at me strangely?'_

'_I'm…not sure, but I may have an idea.' _

As his mother and father were quietly speaking to each other (about the whole council ordeal), Jareth motioned for Helen to come over. Smiling, Helen walked over, "Yes little brother?"

Jareth didn't say anything but looked intently at Helen, even going so far as to squint his eyes in concentration.

"Uh… Jareth?" Helen didn't know what her brother was doing but it was very strange.

The king sighed. _'Sarah try portraying your emotions to Helen.' _Sarah, feeling fairly confused, sent that emotion to both Jareth and Helen.

Suddenly Helen looked at Sarah and raised her brows. "How are you doing that?"

Sarah frowned and replied, "I don't know…" Jareth stroked Sarah's face gently with one gloved hand feeling her distress.

Then the three noticed the older king and queen weren't talking anymore, and were looking over at Sarah questioningly. Sarah blanched, "I…must have felt that stronger than I meant to."

"Sweetheart," Arianna said, "Why can I…feel Sarah?"

Hugging his beloved softly he said, "I don't know… but it may have something to do with," he paused and allowed one of his gloves to disappear, "this."

Everyone was stunned and speechless. That is until Arianna rushed and hugged them both, letting out a quiet womanly squeal of excitement. "Oh I KNEW you two were destined!" Helen smiled soon after her mother's outburst, but Aubernon was still a little stunned.

"This still doesn't explain why we can…feel?- the girl's emotions," came the 'voice of reason' known as Aubernon.

**BREAK- DIAN AT HER BROTHER'S CASTLE**

The woman was far less hesitant to make it to her brother's chambers than she was last time. In fact, most would say she was being completely obvious as to what she was doing and who she was. She wore one of her signature pink fluffy dresses and didn't even bother to stick to the more unused hallways. Dian even passed four elven servants on her way to the rooms.

"ZARK!" The woman screeched once she entered the room.

The dark man turned sharply and sneered at her. "What the devil is wrong with you woman? Do you _want_ everyone to know you're here?"

Dian had the most horrible look on her face. "Yes, I do actually. I'm _sick_ of this countess BULL! I'm ready to take action."

Lord Zark, King of the Southern Darkness, had been wanting his half-sister to finally give in and join his forces ever since she killed off her last husband who was a small lord to the north. He especially wanted her help since he had declared war against the Land of Fae Falls. However, under such strange conditions, he had no choice but to question her actions before he would accept her. "Why now? Your potion is going along nicely. I'd even say it would be done in another six weeks."

"I DON"T CARE!" The woman was quite violent…and Zark _loved _it.

"Really now?" he said conniving, "What changed your mind?"

Dian fumed for a few seconds before saying slightly calmer, "Considering I just stabbed the Prince and son of King Aubernon, I think I've finally flipped completely…" As if those words alone changed her, Dian's clothes took a deep purple- nearly black- color and her hair seemed to dull. "I _will _get revenge Brother… _**I WILL!**_"

**A/N- Well that's all I have for you for now. This is where I was going to put in the "Part Two" thing. It probably won't be half as long as the first part, but It needs broken up in some way I think. Tell me what you guys think. Sequel or Part Two. Oh, and a little review on how you liked it would be nice too ;D **

**Considering this could possibly be the last chapter, I just wanted to say I really love you guys. I never thought we would make it to (as of now) 470 reviews. That's just crazy. I can't wait to read all the stories you guys have suggested, and I just want to thank you. You guys are the reason I keep writing and your support means the world… Until next time, Happy reading!**

**Kay~**


	37. Part II

PART II Chapter 37

**A/N- Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I updated, but I'm just so busy during the holidays. I am a Christian, and I do celebrate Christmas. Also, I have so much family I had 5 Christmas dinners this year starting three days before the 25****th****, lol. Well, I'd just like to say I hope you had a great Christmas/whichever holiday you do or don't celebrate. **** Either way I hope you enjoyed the season. Also, like to say HAPPY NEW YEAR. It's my junior year of high school, and I'm glad I only have one more year after this until college. (no idea what I'm gonna do) **

**Anywho, you guys mainly said you wanted a part two. I'm partial to this one as well since I hate searching for second parts/sequels. :P **

**At this point we have 498 reviews. That's amazing guys, I can't thank you enough. I'm pretty sure the second part of this is going to be a bit smaller than the first part, but it should be pretty epic ;) I have some cool stuff that's gonna happen soon too. **

**(AT THE GOBLIN CASTLE)**

Sarah sighed as she answered the same question for what seemed like the millionth time. "I've already told you guys. I _don't know_ what I do. I honestly just think it and it happens!"

They (Aubernon, Helen, and Jareth) were in one of the larger studies of the Goblin Castle for the third day in a row. After "The Voice of Reason" had insisted they figure out what was happening with Sarah, they all had agreed to stay at the Goblin Castle after Jasper was stable. It had taken two weeks but the prince was much stronger now, and very glad to be out of the bed. Although Aubernon was technically banished, they had all agreed on putting it off until they at least had an idea of what was going on with Sarah and Jasper. The council had been lenient and allowed Aubernon the power to stay king until his son was completely healed.

Toby was quite happy to have his daddy and Sarah (who he was starting to call mom) back, and every day the two would try to spend as much time as they could with the boy despite all the confusion going on. They ate breakfast with him, and tucked him in at night before they went off to bed as well. The Goblin Prince was growing to be quite a fine lad, and very funny too. In fact, Sarah was just taking this moment of non-questioning to remember a particularly funny thing the young prince had said about goblins…

Suddenly snapping Sarah back to the present, Aubernon growled an exclamation. The old king was in another yelling match with his youngest son, "I tell you boy she WOULD HAVE TO BE USING MAGIC!"

Before Jareth could say anything else, the girl in question stood and gave the two a hard glare. This had happened four times today already and it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Both of the men looked a little ashamed.

Directing her gaze specifically to Aubernon she said lowly, "I _promise _you. I am not using magic." Then, after taking a calming breath and calming considerably, she continued, "However, on the off chance that I am, I have no control over it and it works without even giving me a single tale-tell sign or feeling." Sighing softly, the girl sunk into the chair she had been sitting in. Then, she buried her face in her hands as she spoke. "I'm just so tired of all this! I don't know why I can do it…"

Jareth walked over to her and crouched down to be eye level with her. Then softly he tilted her head up with two ungloved hands and smiled understandingly. "I know, Love" he stated softly. Then he delicately placed a soft kiss upon her brow.

She smiled at her king and kissed him playfully on the lips. It was very chaste but still lovingly done. "Thank you, Jareth."

Sadly, the moment was interrupted when Helen suddenly exclaimed, "Ah-HA!" She and her mother (Arianna came every once and a while when the Above aloud her) had been reading through the old texts about the labyrinth.

All eyes turned towards the woman, but Jareth was the first to speak. "What? What did you find?"

Helen smiled triumphantly. "You have to ask the Labyrinth!" Everyone was confused- except for Jareth that is. Pointing to a passage in the book she continued, "It says here, that the Labyrinth has been known to bestow gifts upon those who defeat it." She grinned, "So we just have to figure out if it really did bestow a gift!"

As soon as Helen was done, all the eyes simultaneously shifted from her to Jareth. Feeling slightly unsure about calling the Labyrinth in front of everyone, Jareth put on his "Goblin King" face. Seeing the change come over him, Sarah sighed internally. Then she softly put her hand in his and channeled all of her love for him into his mind. The sudden contact and warmth flooding in his head caused him to quickly come out of his glare and look at Sarah softly. Pleading with her eyes, she begged him to try and sent the small message: _Please…_

Jareth was defenseless against her plea and huffed before addressing everyone in the room. "May I at least have some privacy please? I do not want to call the Labyrinth's presence with all of you in the room. It's quite difficult enough to talk with it alone…" then under his breath he added, "especially considering the form…"

Aubernon rolled his eyes, and led everyone out of the room. However, when Sarah moved to leave, Jareth stopped her. _Stay, please. _The look in his eyes hinted it was important. The emotion that spread over with his words _told _her it was. Helen, being the last one to leave, smiled slightly and closed the door leaving the two behind without being told.

Once alone, Jareth motioned for Sarah to stand as he spoke, "Sarah, the Labyrinth, as you've probably already figured out, is alive." Sarah nodded. "But…" he looked hesitant, "it can also take a physical form when I- or any past monarch- would need to talk to it." Again she nodded understand. Jareth let out a sigh, "It would –usually- take my form since I am the King." Here he looked slightly worried. "However…I'm honestly not sure how you will affect it and I want to make sure you understand…it _might _take on your form."

Sarah did indeed look surprised, and honestly a little creeped out. But, she smiled and took it in stride, "Well… I guess we'll just have to see." Trying to lighten the mood she also added, "I'm sure it wouldn't be _that _bad having another beautiful woman walking around here." She winked cheekily at Jareth. They had slowly gotten used to each other's company and even started teasing each other more and more as their love grew.

Surprised, the King laughed and swooped down to steal a kiss from Sarah. His lips moved over hers teasingly, letting her enjoy his ministrations before he cruelly pulled away. The kiss left her wanting more, but knowing she deserved that she only said with a smile, "You can be so cruel"

He winked in response, stealing her mischievous move and retorted, "Just as you can be."

Then, with a smile still lingering on his lips, he held out his hand causing a crystal to appear. He closed his eyes trying to focus, and then dropped the crystal. It sank soundlessly into the floor. "There are many ways to get to the heart of the Labyrinth," Jareth spoke softly, "but this way is one of the quieter ones."

Suddenly the floor started to open up, and Sarah had to stop herself from taking an involuntary step back. Smiling, the Goblin King hooked her arm in his and strode purposely towards the gaping hole. "Jareth!?" Sarah said worriedly as he pulled her closer.

"Shh, Love. Trust me." Then turning he smiled, grabbed her hand quickly, and tugged her with him as he fell backwards into the darkness.

As soon as the woman disappeared through the floor, the hole closed back up as if nothing had happened at all.

**BREAK- ZARK'S CASTLE**

Pacing, the formerly pink Dian simmered. It had been TWO WEEKS and still her brother had done nothing but fight with that stupid little kingdom in the rainforest. Huffing, her foul mood caused her dress to turn an even darker shade of purple- causing her to look like a rotting plum.

"OHHH" She stomped her foot and willed herself to appear next to her brother.

The room she found herself in happened to be his bathroom. "Really sister?" she heard from behind. "Could you not wait until _after_ my bath to throw your little fits?"

Turning she found her brother in his black robe about to step into a midnight back marble tub in the ground. "No!" the woman screeched. "Not when you've done NOTHING but play war with the STUPID little Kingdom of Exotics." She strode over to the imposing man and poked him forcibly with her finger. "When are _you _going to get a MOVE on with things?!"

A dark shadow passed over Lord Zark's face as she touched him. Then he sinisterly whispered for only her to hear, "When, dear _sister, _you learn to KEEP YOUR HANDS _OFF __**ME!" **_

He sent her flying into a nearby wall, busting the stone a little. Dian looked up, quite humbled. "I... am very sorry Lord." She bowed her spinning head, but grimaced at having to take orders from him. She would take care of him…yes, very soon. She couldn't have this imbecilic man fooling around instead of helping her seek vengeance on her poor-poor Jarykins.

"Now…get out." the man pointed toward the door, but insolently, Dian poofed away, leaving an explosion of dust and grime in her place spitefully.

**BREAK- BACK TO Sarah AND Jareth **

_I'm falling! My eyes are closed, I'm falling, and screaming. I'm going to die. I'm going to crash. I'm going down. I'm dead. I'm dead-I'm dead-I've died- I'm dead. _These were the only thoughts that ran through her head.

Then…all of a sudden she was being caught in two warm muscular arms. "Tut-tut, Sarah darling. You know I wouldn't let you fall." She could hear the smile in his voice before she opened her eyes…She must have unconsciously sent those thoughts to him as well.

She opened her eyes suddenly and on impulse, stuck her tongue out at him. Jareth was unable to contain his laughter and set her down easily while he chuckled. "Oh dearest, was it really that bad?"

Sarah tried to hold her grimace, but was unable to with Jareth's infectious laughter nudging her to join in. Defeated, she smiled a little, "No…I suppose not."

Then for the first time, Sarah took the time to look around her. She was in a large square with hedge walls. Flowers were blooming from each shrub and there were butterflies everywhere. Then, her eye caught sight of the great crystal fountain in the center and she gasped. "It- It's so beautiful here…this is the heart of the Labyrinth?"

Smiling softly Jareth came behind her and whisper, "Yes it is." he nuzzled her neck lightly from behind and was thrilled by Sarah's soft sigh. He was so happy she was enjoying him and his Labyrinth…._their _Labyrinth. They may not be wed, but it was as much her as it was his. Coming beside her, Jareth took her hand once more and slowly led her to the fountain.

Slowly the young king placed her hands on the fountain. Then he placed his own there beside hers. "Sarah," he spoke softly to her and waited until she looked at him to continue, "I do not know if the Labyrinth will take your form or not. In past time, it would _always _take on the form of its King (or Queen in my mother's case). However… you are mortal, and you are also bound to the Labyrinth. I honestly don't know what will happen here." He let the unease he felt flood her mind, but was eased when he felt her calming essence seep back into his in response.

Sarah smiled at him when she saw his face relax. "Don't worry" she told him steadily. "Let's just summon it. I'm sure it'll work out no matter what."

Jareth grinned and spoke through his mind, _Just call it forth, like you were calling for me, but direct it towards the Labyrinth itself. On the count of three we'll do it together 1…2…3!_

Closing her eyes, Sarah mentally called the Labyrinth forth. Sure enough, a few seconds later a murky looking substance started to flow out of the crystal clear water from the fountain. At first it was completely midnight blue, however, once it touched the ground it started to turn into a forest green. It flickered from these two colors until it suddenly split and two figures started to form.

Looking to Jareth she mentally whispered. _I'm going to assume this has never happened before._

_Nope… _Was the reply she got.

After a few moments, the two forms had taken on exact replicas of both Sarah _and _Jareth. Staring at her doppelganger Sarah decided to break the ice. "Jareth! Why didn't you tell me I had my hair tangled there?" Huffing she quickly untangled the knot she knew had been there and stuck out her hand to her second self. "Pleasure to meet you, Labyrinth." Grinning widely, the Labyrinth Sarah shook her hand. She then moved her hand to shake Jareth Labyrinth's hand. This time the Labyrinth raised a regal eyebrow before shaking it quickly.

_I think I upset your labyrinth self… _

Smiling Jareth answered. _No don't worry. He's always a stick in the mud. _

"Yes he is!" the SL (Sarah Labyrinth) said and laughed. Her chuckle seemed to cause the butterflies to flutter around more and the blossoms to grow brighter. Rolling his eyes JL (Jareth Labyrinth) sighed, which made the butterflies calm and the flowers control themselves.

"You can hear our thoughts?" Sarah asked. SL smiled towards her counterpart as if asking permission. JL seemed to ease a little when the smile was directed at him.

Neither Sarah nor Jareth missed this. However, before Sarah could ask anything more, the King spoke, "Sorry…but we don't have time to discuss this. We've come here on busyness, I'm afraid." He squeezed his love's hand, assuring her that the Labyrinth could indeed hear their thoughts…evidently.

JL, taking the lead, spoke in response. "I suppose you're here about the mental telepathy?" He smiled a bit when SL leaned into him.

Jareth nodded, and smiled himself when he realized Sarah was leaning into him as well. "Is it your doing?"

JL nodded- mimicking Jareth. "Indeed. I'm surprised it hasn't come out sooner, but I suppose your bonding gave it that little extra push it needed to arrive."

"And me!" SL exclaimed, making flowers bloom around them.

JL smiled at her but made a motion with his hand that made the flowers sink away. "Yes, and you."

"Cool…you guys are like counterparts." Sarah grinned at them. "The Wild and The Tamer." She looked up at Jareth when she said this. _Interesting. _

Both couples smiled at their likeness. Jareth shook hands with his double, and the Sarahs hugged. They knew this was going to be a good time for the Labyrinth. Only a second later, Jareth sighed. "Come Sarah. My father wants us to return."

Huffing she nodded and took his hand. "It was great meeting you Labyrinth!" she shouted before disappearing with Jareth.

Now that the Labyrinth was left alone…together they smiled at each other. "Do you think they know yet?" SL asked.

"No, and I'm not sure if they'll find out for a while to come." was the steady reply of JL.

Shrugging the woman likeness skipped her way back to the crystal fountain and smiled as she let herself fall backwards into the crystal water. JL soon followed, chuckling softly and happy to take his fae emotion with him when he dissolved from his physical form.

**A/N- I know, a little shorter than it could have been, but it's a good place to leave off. This Labyrinth encounter was kind of hard to write. :P If it's lacking I might try and vamp it up or smooth it over later on, but I think I'm happy with it. If it's at all confusing or I made some major error somewhere don't hesitate to ask me **

**Also, this is kind of a lighter chapter. Very important, but I can also get away with some fluff :D Yay Fluff! Tell me if you guys liked it. I always love a little Review! **

**First day of school today, and I stayed up until midnight to finish this. I hope the Goblins please leave me alone and give me a smooth day today…**


	38. A Wonderful Day

**A/N- I'm so thankful for all the wonderful reviews I received **** It really is an honor that you guys like this story! As for what the Labyrinth knows….well you'll find out later ;D **

**I would also like to let you guys know that I'm now on ! My username is baink1 but I don't have anything submitted as of yet. I mostly paint or draw/sketch my artwork and I don't have a scanner, so I don't want to give you guys crappy pictures :P **_**But, **_**I will find a way to upload those things as soon as possible! :D Dunno if I'll put Duty Bound on Deviant. I know a lot of people do, but I'm not sure yet. :P **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling! Please enjoy this second chapter of Part II :D**

**Oh, PS- Who is Steph Meyers? Honestly, I'm in the dark. I've gone through every mental book character I could think of and I have no idea. It has been driving me **_**/nuts/ **_**trying to think of who this guy is. **

As Jareth and Sarah arrived at Aubernon's location, they both immediately noticed three beings that were not there before. Upon seeing these three, Sarah started to tear up. "H-Hoggle?" was her first reaction, and soon she was nearly shouting, "Ludo! Sir Didymus! Oh I've missed you so much!"

Didymus and Ludo jumped into her embrace and ecstatically hugged her. Ludo was sitting and had Sarah in a fierce bear-hug, while Didymus was ranting about searching "Far and wide" to find her as she embraced him. After a few seconds she glanced over at Hoggle who wouldn't look at her; indeed, his shoes were quite interesting.

"Hoggle," she questioned softly, "are you terribly upset with me?"

The little dwarf huffed under his breath. "Its just that…well Sarah we hadn't heard from ya in such a long time…I-I thoughts ya forgot about us." At the end of his confession, he finally looked up to meet her eyes.

They were filled with unshed tears as she gently moved from her other friends' embrace to kneel before Hoggle. "Oh Hoggle!" She exclaimed. "How could I _ever_ forget my best friend?" here she smiled and but much emphasis on best.

The gardener dwarf sniffed once and ran into her open arms. "I just missed ya so much Sarah… Why didn't you call?"

Everyone had been watching Sarah and her friends for the duration of their visit without interrupting them. However, they had been speaking quietly to themselves. Aubernon had explained to his son, that the "ragtag group" had entered saying the Labyrinth had sent a message to them to come to the castle and demand an audience with the King. Seeing as Jareth was busy, his father tried to send them away, but they insisted. That was why he had called them back.

After Jareth was filled in, they had all silently agreed to let them have this meeting. However, once this question was asked, Jareth's interest was caught. Lingering at the doorway, he listened to what Sarah would say to her friend.

"Hoggle," she started softly, "I'm not sure exactly how to explain everything to you…especially now. But, I can tell you that I made a wish." She grimaced, "It was a very stupid wish, and I got myself into a lot of trouble…"

The dwarf stole a glance over at Jareth. "Was it that Rat?"

Sarah smiled widely and shook her head, glancing over at the Goblin King herself. "No, not at all… In fact he's the one that saved me…multiple times." She smiled at him to give him reassurance. Then she glanced over at her other friends to motion them to come over. "In fact… I love him, honestly."

Hoggle, surprisingly, didn't look surprised… Didymus cheered about his "Fair Lady" finding love, and Ludo just said, "Sarah…love- King" and smiled.

"Well, I suppose I saw that coming," Hoggle pouted, "even if I don't like it all that much." Sarah smiled and placed a kiss on his head that made him blush.

Quietly, Jareth slipped away. He was content with what she had said, and rather pleased with how fair she had been. Therefore, he decided to let her have the rest of the afternoon to just relax. It had been so chaotic lately he was surprised she wasn't completely exhausted. A little time off would do her good he decided and smiled as he walked down the hall to the adjacent study.

Once inside, he smiled at the rest of his family (excluding Arianna, who had to return Above). "She needed this," he said softly.

They all smiled in response, but it was short lived. Aubernon quickly moved forward and asked, "What did the Labyrinth say?"

Still smiling, Jareth answered, "It is the Labyrinth's doing." They all breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Yes, I agree… This perfectly explains why she can't feel herself doing it. It's natural for her to feel for other beings." Here he paused and smiled softy. "The Labyrinth merely made it possible for those beings to feel what she was already sending them."

Aubernon and Helen looked pleased with themselves on knowing what exactly was going on. Indeed, it was a rare gift for such an ancient being like the Labyrinth to bestow such gifts, and even stranger for the gifted person to adapt to them so quickly.

Yet again, Aubernon had to be the voice of "reason" and bring them back to reality for a few moments. "We still have to figure out who did Jasper such harm though…and he is well enough to rule now…"

Jareth looked at his father with sad eyes. "Father, I'm sorry for-"

Aubernon cut him off, "No Jareth, _I'm _sorry. You, son, had every right to do what you did. Actually you had every right to take over the throne and throw me in the dungeons, boy!" He walked over to his son, and gave him the first real and caring hug they had experienced in a long time. "Besides," the old king added as he stepped away, "I do miss your mother."

Jareth smiled and nodded once. "Do you think we should contact the High Council now?"

Sighing, then putting on a brave face, the man smiled. "I think so. I'll likely have a week to stay for Jasper's Coronation. After that," he paused and smiled, "I'll be with your mother again."

Helen, who had quietly been observing from the sidelines, stepped in now. "Yes, and we'll all miss you." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her father and brother.

They all smiled, but Helen quickly stepped back and her eyes started to water.

"Helen? Helen!?" Jareth was scared to death of another of his siblings being hurt. "What's wrong Helen?"

Then, she smiled. Tears ran unnoticed down her cheeks and she nearly laughed in joy. Yet the only thing she could say was, "Rodger… Rodger's home!" Then as suddenly as she was there, she disappeared.

Both men looked over at the other and smiled. Rodger was a good friend of both of them, and they had been at war for far too long. In fact, neither of the Kings could recall what the war even about originally. Deciding it was worth the trouble of searching for his very nice bottle of brandy, they both now found themselves watching the fire and sipping their drinks still an hour later. During this time they had both merely settled themselves and wordlessly agreed not to talk.

However, when Jareth felt the familiar tug of Sarah's mind smiling upon his, he couldn't help but sigh lovingly. Aubernon looked over at his son and smiled; he was at peace with his son. Aubernon hadn't thought he would ever come to this trust again… It was such a wonderful day…

Standing, Jareth broke the silence. "Sarah is finished speaking with her friends and they are on their way out. I'd be happy to lend you the spare room for another night if you wish to stay?"

The older fae stood as well and shook his head softly. "No, I think I want to spend the night back at my castle and check up on Jasper as well." Nodding in understanding, the Goblin King wished his father the best of luck and love as he vanished.

As soon as his father was gone, Jareth sent a message to Sarah. _Will you dine with me tonight?_

_We dine together every night, Silly. _There was happiness and love infused with the message.

_Ah yes, _he replied, _but usually we have company… _He sent a wave of love as much as he could muster before disappearing to her.

When he arrived, she had her eyes closed and her head tilted back slightly as she let the love was over her. Smiling, Jareth quickly moved closer and took her hands in his, causing her to open her eyes.

"This time, I was wondering if you would wish to dine _alone_ with me." He smiled, "Toby would love to spend some time with Auntie Lee, I'm sure."

Sarah moved to place her head on his shoulder. "I would love that."

Strong arms wrapped around her and a steady pressure was placed upon the crown of her head. "So would I, Precious."

They stood like that for a few moments, but soon they had to break apart to make plans for dinner and get Toby ready. Jareth, of course, made the plans. Sarah gladly got Toby ready. "I'll come for you in 83 minutes." He said glancing at his clock. Sarah laughed a little internally at his preciseness, but didn't question it.

In the young Prince's room, Sarah smiled at her younger brother and placed a kiss on top his head. "You look so much like him Toby. You'll be quite the young man when you grow up." She smiled as the boy proudly preened at her compliments, but hugged his sister a second later. This action of course completely ruined the haughty emotion he had been displaying earlier.

Sarah sent him her love, and was astounded to hear him whisper so quietly she could barely hear it, "I love you too mommy."

Swinging the boy around, she heard him giggle. "Alright, goblinboy," she said as she sat him down, "you're going to have a wonderful evening with Aunt Lee tonight."

"Why?" the boy said with a smile, obviously not disliking the choice, but questioning it.

"Well…" Sarah's face got a little red, "Jareth asked me to have dinner with him tonight."

"oooOOOOoooohhhh." The boy winked, "Sarah's got a daaaAAAaate!" He made toddler kissy noises and Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes I do, and if you don't behave for Lee…" she paused then sprang catching the boy with her arms and caring his squirming body down the hall. "I'll have to KISS YOU TOOO!"

The boy laughed as Sarah kissed and tickled him until they were almost half way down the hall where Sarah put him down. This was a wonderful day.

**BREAK- DIAN in The Kitchen**

The woman smiled a sickly smile. This was a _wonderful _day. She had been working on her plot to get rid of her brother for years, but she never suspected she would have to use it. It had started merely as an "insurance" policy of sorts. If he tried to sell her out or didn't comply…well that's what this was for. She held up a small vial. It was blood red and smelled of rodents.

She uncapped it and generously applied a dose to the thick blood-rare steak her brother had ordered for supper. The substance was quickly absorbed and now was undetectable in the meat. Yes, her brother would find out the steak was poisoned very quickly…but not quick enough to avoid the consequences…

Now all she had to do was wait for supper. Then, the Unseelie shadow kingdom would be hers to control….

**BREAK- Sarah that evening in her room.**

Sarah could hardly recognize herself….

A little earlier, a wonderfully sweet goblin maid had offered to assister her on her way back to her room that evening. However, just as she was about to accept, none other than Isabella walked out into the hall. "Thank you," she said politely to the goblin, "but King Jareth sent me out to find Sarah and take care of her for this evening." The goblin smiled and continued trotting down the hall.

"Bella!" Sarah couldn't help but exclaim before stepping forward to wrap the seamstress in a hug.

"Whoa- whoa-whoa," Isabella said hugging the girl back, "Where's the shy girl I first met?"

Sarah couldn't help the blush that followed. "Well, I don't have much to hide or be shy about now…although I'm sorry I didn't get to visit you." There was sincerity in her voice the seamstress didn't miss.

The older woman put out a hand to gently stroke the younger's cheek. "No worries." She smiled to reassure her. "Now!" she said in a much happier voice, "Let's get you into this dress His Majesty had me start a week ago." She winked at Sarah who smiled and blushed profusely in reply.

That, was how Sarah now found herself in front of the mirror admiring the stunning dress she had on now. The color was a shade of maroon that complimented her skin tone perfectly. The top was pleated and elegantly wrapped around her midsection. The very modest square neckline had softly woven small diamonds in it fit her perfectly. Once the dress reached the waist, a section of material gathered to the side. It was held there by a crystal flower that surprisingly weighed next to nothing. But the part Sarah liked best about this dress, was that it encased and folded out and around her legs. It resembled a tulip placed upside down.

Tears almost came to her eyes as she turned to Isabella and embraced her strongly. "Oh, I don't even know how to thank you!"

The older woman smiled but said nothing except, "Lets get your hair finished, it's almost time for His Majesty to pick you up!"

Sarah only nodded, letting her friend do what she wished with her hair in the twenty minutes they had left. Surprisingly, the seamstress was done in fifteen, and when Sarah looked in the mirror her jaw dropped. Her long hair was in ringlets that framed her face but a few strands had been placed specifically out of place so that they hung stylishly on her forehead and cheek. "It's… It's beautiful Isabella."

The woman smiled, "No, _you're _beautiful, Sarah. And I suspect the King will like it as well."

"Indeed I do," came the sudden masculine voice from behind them. Each girl twisted around sharply from surprise. Sarah blushed and beamed when she saw Jareth was wearing a silver-white poet's shirt with maroon embroidery around the color and cuffs. The jacket he wore was also maroon with matching silver embroider around the lapels and edges.

"Wow… you look stunning." Sarah couldn't help but say aloud.

Jareth chuckled and sent his joy and like feelings towards her. _So do you precious. _

Isabella quietly left as the two looked at each other neck deep in love. Neither part of the pair noticed her absence.

"Shall we go?" Jareth asked matter-of-factly as he held out his arm.

Sarah smiled and let her arm rest in the crook of his as she stepped closer. "Where to?"

The King smiled his grandest smile. "Oh… you'll see." He winked once and then they disappeared. The last thing Sarah thought was _This is a wonderful day…._

**A/N- Hey guys I hope you liked it :D A little fluff, and a little dose of Dian (Shivers in disgust). I usually always try to post these new chapters on Monday, so I'm sorry for the wait :P I had homework I forgot about and I had to finish this last section up before I posted it. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful day! ;D **

**And don't forget to review! C:**


	39. Dinner Time

**A/N- Hey guys **** I know the last chapter was mostly fluff, but we're getting on with the action now. :D YAY! Well sorta… Anyway, just a warning, someone ***does die in this chapter*** fair warning…**

**Anyway, Enjoy. And don't forget to review!**

Dian fluffed her hair once more as she finished dressing for supper. She was dressed in a light blue dress with pastel pink bows. Sighing softly, she looked at herself in the mirror. "I look just fabulous for this event." She grinned evilly and headed out the door, letting her heals clomp the whole way.

Everything was going just as planned…

**BREAK- Sarah and Jareth**

"_Oh… you'll see." He winked once and then they disappeared. The last thing Sarah thought was _This is a wonderful day…

Once they re-appeared, Sarah realized they couldn't see anything. "Jareth!" She yelled playfully as she put her hands over his- which were covering her eyes.

He smiled _Yes, it is a wonderful day, Precious. _

Sarah's heart melted as she felt his love flow through her with his message. _Where are we?_

Without answering her in any form, Jareth started to nudge her forward and also keeping his hands on her eyes. They walked about thirty steps until Jareth finally stopped. Sarah couldn't see anything of course, but she could feel a soft breeze tussle her hair and tickle her nose. "Jareth!" She exclaimed and sent him all of her excitement.

He chuckled, which caused Sarah to shiver when she felt the soft rumble go through his chest. "Patience, dearest. All in good time." Although she couldn't see him, Sarah knew he winked with the last sentence.

Next thing she noticed, was being sat carefully in a soft comfortable wooden chair. Then, Jareth's hands were gone, and the warmth they had been giving to her face lifted. She kept her eyes shut for a few seconds before slowly opening them and silently gasping.

She was sitting at a small table on a small island in the middle of a crystal lake… LITERAL crystal. The lake was made of crystal and the island was only about twenty by twenty feet big. Tears came to her eyes as she took in her surroundings.

_Shh, no tears Sarah. _She looked up to Jareth who was smiling softly at her.

"I…I don't even know what to say."

_Then don't say anything… _He took his seat right across from her and waved his hand. Two covered dishes appeared along with a small crystal rose in a vase in the middle of the table. The beautiful woman couldn't resist touching the perfect petals of the rose. As soon as her fingers brushed the rose, a sound akin to "Joy" rang softly from the rose.

_What?_

_You seem to have figured out the surprise too quickly… You always were fast to catch on. _Jareth smiled and uncovered their plates with another flourish of his wrist.

He looked down at his plate as if not expecting what to see. "Chicken! Finally!" He grinned widely at Sarah.

The woman in question couldn't help the giggle that burst from her lips and looked down at her plate. It was an identical plate of cheese and spinach stuffed chicken breast with a side of elegant mashed potatoes and vibrant green beans. Her mouth watered.

_Excellent choice, Sarah. _

She blushed but smiled, realizing he must have tapped into her mind to let her pick the meal again. He did this on occasion just because he could.

They ate mostly in silence, simply listening to the soft breeze and occasionally sending messages through their bond. Then once they were both finished eating, he snapped his fingers and the plates were gone and another appeared. "Shall I pick or you?" He grinned and asked politely.

She smiled and answered, "You."

He grinned a toothy smile and closed his eyes for a moment, then lifted the top. Sitting there was a small dish of raspberry jello with small peach slices in it.

Sarah couldn't help herself and erupted in a small fit of giggles. Jareth pretended to look hurt for a moment, but then joined in with her giggling. "Now what's so funny?" he asked playfully.

The young woman swiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Nothing, nothing- I just didn't expect you to pick _Jello._"

He smirked, "_I _happen to love Jello with peach slices. It's one of my favorites and simply delicious."

Nodding, Sarah used her spoon to take a small bite. "Mmm, very delicious indeed."

Jareth gave her a warm soft smile and they both ate the jello. However, this time they both engaged in more small talk. They talked of family, and past stories of youth.

At one particularly funny story of how Jareth got the worst beating from Lee in his life, Sarah couldn't help but wonder about something. "Jareth," she said hesitantly, "can I ask a question?"

He smiled, "Anything Sarah."

This was something Sarah had been wondering for a long time, but she hadn't wanted to embarrass Jareth… "Well, I was just wondering…" She fiddled with her spoon. "Well, what happened to…" she pointed to her eye discretely.

Jareth surprised her by letting out a hearty laugh. "Do you mean that they are mismatched, or the pupil of my left green eye?" He smiled at her, obviously not embarrassed.

Sarah smiled. "Well, I was wondering why they were mismatched as well, but yes your left eye. At first I didn't even notice it. It just makes your green eye look darker."

He tilted his head but gladly answered, "Well honestly I'm glad you didn't notice it at first. When I was younger I was quite embarrassed about it, but now it doesn't bother me." Taking a sip from his cup before going on he huffed softly, "Where to start, where to start… Well I suppose I better explain why they are mismatched to begin with."

Sarah nodded.

"Well, it _is _inherited, but it's rather rare. Both parents must have the recessive gene. What's even more surprising is that it showed in both my mother and myself. Different colored eyes will actually hint to what magic the person will most likely be successful in." He pointed to his blue eye, "Blue is usually hinted at being gifted in either crystal," he waved his hand making a crystal appear, "or water (or ice if you're from the North regions)." Suddenly Jareth tossed the crystal to the left of him and they watched as it burst into a small shower of water. "Green," he continued and pointed at his green eye, "Is often a hint at either healing or flora and fauna." He paused to let Sarah ask any questions or make any comments.

"So, I'm guessing you got crystals and the flora/fauna deal."

"Correct." Jareth bent down and plucked a small yellow flower from the ground. Then using a bit of magic, he let the flower grow until it bloomed fully and then sat it back down on the ground. Sarah was astounded to see it plant roots back and seem to almost smile at Jareth.

"That's… amazing."

The king grinned, "Now as to my pupil… it was as simple as a left hook clipping me the wrong way during a fight over a silly girl."

They both erupted into chuckles and once they were done, they continued to eat their desert in mostly silence.

Once they were finished Jareth motioned for Sarah to stand with him. Then waving his hand, everything disappeared, including the table and chairs. "Now… it's time for the fun part." He grinned at Sarah and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Sarah's dress was about two inches shorter, making the dress rise to just below her knees. "Jareth?"

He didn't say anything but took her hand in his. _You'll see soon enough…_

**Break- Dian and Zark at supper. **

Dain was already seated when Zark came in. He rose an eyebrow at his half-sister. All were supposed to wait for him to sit first before even thinking about taking their seet. However, this _was _Dian, he knew how his sister was and shrugged as he sat down.

She seemed unusually happy considering he had got under her skin under earlier today, but he shrugged it off. The woman always had been a little bipolar… It must be from the dark/light mixed blood in her genes.

He clapped his hands and two dishes appeared for them. He had a nice rare steak and she had some chicken… Again rather strange… She should have gotten a plate of steak as well. "Dian, what is that about?" he pointed in disgust at her plate of chicken.

"OH, at the Goblin Castle, I _never _got chicken." She pouted then continued, "Those ugly _beasts _wouldn't let us eat their _pets._" The word "pet" was sneered in hate.

Zark sighed; he was _much _too lenient with his sister. However, he was happy to see, she waited for him to start before she even picked up her fork.

First he ate a bite of potatoes, then started to cut his meat. "By the way Dian, I had been thinking…"

Dian almost jumped at his voice but nodded in signal for him to continue.

Two more strokes with his knife and the first bite of the steak was cut. Three red-brown drops dripped from the meat as he lifted it to his grey lips. Dian watched intently.

He paused the bite and continued, "Yes, I had thought over what you said about moving on with things." The bite plopped into his mouth, chewing quickly he swallowed, and moved to cut another bite. "In fact, I've even gone so far as a withdrawal of a larger part of my troops in the battle with the Land of Exotics. He plopped the second bite into his mouth.

Dian's heart almost dropped… she may not have much of one but she did have a small bit of pity and remorse.

Zark's eyes suddenly went wide and he spat out the largest part of the bit he had just taken. His eyes went slightly foggy… "What have you done…?" His limbs started to shake a little and his eyes started to dull even further. "How…how could you?" the last part was greatly slurred as he slumped forward. His body tensed greatly before finally he went limp.

Dian rose… "I'm… I'm so sorry brother." Laying one hand on his stark white hair she patted his head twice, then moved down to pull the pendent hidden under his shirt over his head. It was tied to black metal links. The pendent itself was a blood red hexagon with black dark magic metal weaved around the sides.

The remorse had felt for killing her brother slowly dissipated as she slipped the pendant around her neck. The force of the power hitting her, made her stumble. Then a fit of maniacal laughter washed over her. _Yes… she would soon get her revenge! _

**BREAK- back to Sarah and Jareth at the crystal lake. **

Suddenly, Sarah found herself between Jareth and the Crystal Lake. _Jareth? _

He smiled then waved his hand again. "Can you ice skate?" As soon as the question was asked, her previous shoes were replaced with ice skates that made her wobble.

Cheeks flushing a brilliant red, Sarah answered silently, _A little… _

_Well, I won't let go…trust me. _

Sarah took a deep breath as they both softly stepped onto the lake. As soon as they moved, a brilliant ring sounded out from the lake. Experimentally, Sarah moved her foot, while keeping a firm hold on Jareth's arm. A soft melody that reminded Sarah of winter and beauty erupted to life.

Unable to help herself, Sarah beamed up at Jareth. Likewise, Jareth grinned, and then bent his head to capture her lips. It was soft and loving, but lasted for several moments. Only after they resurfaced for air did Jareth move. His right hand went to Sarah's waist, and his left took her left and he slowly pushed her forward, causing the lake to sound again.

_Jareth! _Sarah's call was filled with apprehension.

_Shhhh, trust me. _

Slowly at first they moved together. Then, Sarah was picking her feet up at the appropriate time without being told. After several minutes, Jareth was only holding onto her by hand, so they were side by side. Sarah flooded her love with as much joy as she could and closed her eyes for a brief second to enjoy the sound the crystal made as they moved atop it.

They spent about an hour out on the crystal, never leaving cut marks in the crystal. It was as if they had never even touched it once they made it back to the island. Almost out of breath, Sarah sat her head down on Jareth's shoulder. "That was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced…"

Kissing the top of her head Jareth replied, "I'm glad you liked it, Precious." He sent his love to her, soft and intertwining. Then gently, he bent his head to nuzzle the side of her face softly.

Letting out a soft yawn, Sarah blushed. _I suppose I'm a bit tired…but I wish I could stay out here with your all night. _

Chuckling, Jareth kissed her cheek softly. _I'm afraid I can't answer that wish. You need your sleep, Sarah. _

Sighing heavily, Sarah nodded in understanding. Then, as suddenly as they were there, the couple was gone. Back to the Goblin Castle they appeared, and Jareth made sure to bid Sarah good night before retiring to his own chambers.

Outside in the heart of the Labyrinth another familiar couple was sitting together. "It's almost time…" SL said with a smile causing the hedges to suddenly burst with blooms.

"Mmmhmmm" JL replied as he blew softly with his lips to make the hedges appear normal. His arm was wrapped around the Sarah copy. "Soon…soon everything will fall into place…"

**A/N- :D Yay. Chapter is done. I planned this out so that the whole Zark thing could kinda be contrasted with Sarah and Jareth's very sweet date! And then have the cryptic Labyrinth's message tie the whole thing together. So, don't forget to tell me what you guys think! We're over 500 reviews and I can't thank you enough, but that doesn't mean I don't still love them ;D **

**Anyway, have a great day, and I hope you enjoyed C: See you all next week!**


	40. Talk of War

**A/N- Er-mer-gerd, I'm a horrible person D: I haven't updated in **_**forever. **_**Quite sorry. Honestly I have no excuse other than, I was **_**really **_**enjoying the only snow we've gotten all year here :P However, I do owe you guys this chapter C: AND I have a surprise…. SURPRISE- I have the first chapter of the revamped The King, The Nurse, and The Prophesy (KNP) done :D Yay!... Sadly I won't be posting it up until this story is finished…. But that shouldn't be too awful long from now and I'll keep working on the rest of the chapters as well. Oh, by the way ******Formerly known as KNP will now be known as "INFECTION"******* **** That is all. Hope you guys like the chapter! **

**(I do tend to ramble don't I, lol!)**

**Oh, and what do you guys think about me killing off Zark? Honestly, I had a little bit of a soft spot for him, I was almost kinda sad that I killed him off until I remembered that he was attacking The Land of Exotics. Anywho- On With The Story! **

Sarah awoke the next day with a great pounding on her door. She rubbed her eyes tiredly before pulling on her robe and mumbling out, "Just a minute…"

Hurriedly, she crossed the distance between her door and bed. There came another pounding. Sarah was confused as to why someone was pounding so early, but pulled it open slightly… only to have it flung the rest of the way open.

"Sarah! Oh my goodness I've missed you!" Suddenly Helen was hugging her fiercely.

The sleepy woman laughed and hugged her back. "What are you doing here so early…and waking me up?"

Helen stood back a moment to see that Sarah was indeed still in her night clothes. "What am I doing? It's nearly ten o'clock Sarah!" She laughed as the other girl reddened a little.

"I wasn't aware it was so late… I guess I stayed up later than I thought."

The older queen's look was that of a fox. "Mmmhmmmm, and why up so late?" she winked.

Sarah laughed but reddened slightly. " I had a date with your brother."

Before Helen could ask any more questions, Lee knocked on the already open door. "I'm sorry to interrupt," her face plainly said she didn't mind at all with the thick smile she had on, "but you're quite late for breakfast, Sarah."

Slapping her face with her palm, the girl turned to her closet and looked for a suitable dress. After a few seconds of frantic looking she tossed the selected dress on the bed and started to wash her face in a basin. "Oh really, Sarah." Helen rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Instantly she was dressed, clean, and her hair was done. "Normally, I would let you waste precious time getting ready the right way, but… I just can't wait for you to meet him!"

Sarah looked confused. "Him who?"

Helen grinned devilishly. "My husband of course!"

"OH, Helen I didn't know you were married!" She grinned enormously, but then questioned very politely, "Why don't you wear a ring? I mean, I know you don't wear gloves because you're bonded, but I didn't know you were married." She was starting to babble a little.

Helen only smiled and looped her arm in Sarah's. "I'll explain on the way to breakfast." Sarah nodded politely for her to continue once they started moving. "Well," Helen went on, "Fae don't always give rings as a sign of marriage." Intrigued, the girl listened with interest. "In fact they usually don't give them as a sign of engagement either… We'll usually use something of great importance. Oh…" She paused for a brief moment, "say if you were a Northern King and you wanted to propose to an Elf princes. Northern Folks are known for their Ice abilities. Elves are known for their woods, so theoretically, you could give them something akin to an Ice Forest medallion as an engagement "ring". So to speak." Helen glanced over at Sarah to see if she had any questions.

Smiling Sarah sent curiosity to Helen as she asked, "What 's your "wedding ring"?"

The older woman stopped for a moment, and pulled up a necklace chain, Sarah previously couldn't see. It was an amethyst crystal shaped into a bird. Smiling fondly Helen touched it gently, "Birds are my favorite creatures, and amethyst is mined in the Land of Exotics."

Sarah smiled as Helen put it away. "That's wonderful, Helen."

Nodding, the woman pushed open the doors. "Yes, he is."

When the girls entered, Jareth couldn't help but grin. He had thought of sending someone to wake his Lady up, but thought better of it. They _had_ been up past 13 o'clock. _'How are you this morning, Sarah?' _

Sarah glanced at him from her position across the room. _'Just fine…. Though, I KNOW you let me sleep in.' _Trying to hide her smile, Sarah let a cool mask slip over her face and she sent just a touch of false anger towards him.

Taken aback, Jareth sat up and completely missed Rodger's question. Instead, he only stared at Sarah for a few minutes with worry…until he saw her lips twitch into a smile for a brief second. That of course, caused him to grin madly. "Jareth?"

Surprised by the question, The King turned towards the inquirer. Rodger was smiling at him like he knew a secret. "I asked if you had looked over that last treaty draft I planned on sending to that… Zark fellow." Although the broad man had been smiling before, he said the last part with a sneer.

In return, Jareth had the decency to look a smidgen embarrassed for missing his question. "Yes I have, and although I find it unsavory to make deals with Dark Lords, I suppose it's quite necessary here…"

"Who's making deals with Dark Lords?" Sarah looked a little worried when she caught the end of their conversation.

Jareth smiled reassuringly and motioned for her to sit on his right. "Not I, dearest. Don't trouble yourself. We were just discussing some… delicate matters."

When the two women took their seats, she glanced at the new member of the table. Smiling, she sent her welcome.

The man's eyebrows rose and he laughed heartily. He had icy dark blue eyes, but they were very kind. All of his hair was a bright red-orange, and he had a beard and mustache to boot. In other words, he was unlike anyone she had seen Underground so far.

"I see what you mean by surprising, Helen." The man smiled at the woman in question and Sarah could see the love in his eyes. It occurred to her, quite obviously, that this was Rodger.

Cocking her head slightly, she smiled and said, "You must be Rodger."

With a joyful glint in his eye the man said, "Clever this one… now I know why you've taken such a liking to her Jareth." he nudged his friend happily.

Sarah rose one eyebrow at Jareth. _'taken a liking to me Jareth?' _

'_More than that, precious.' _ He winked at her.

In the back of her mind, the whole "Dark Lord" thing still sounded pretty ominous, but she was willing to let the subject drop for now in lieu of enjoying breakfast.

During the meal it was explained that Rodger had been at war and had just arrived back. Helen was thrilled, of course. Sarah and Jareth both took this time to mentally tease the two, while still honestly being happy for the couple. Through their pancakes, Rodger told "fish-tale" battle stories as well. Yet, Sarah had to remind herself, all fish-tales have a bit of truth.

After the meal Jareth insisted that he and Rodger go to his private study to "talk some things out" alone.

Sarah wasn't buying it. "Why can't we come?" Her jaw was set, and Jareth knew she was in "Defiant mode".

"Sarah… we'll be discussing some," he paused for a moment to think of the proper word, "- unsavory- subjects."

"Well… this clearly has something to do with the War on Rodger's kingdom, and probably something else as well. That you're hiding." The last word came out a bit hurt.

Jareth's eyes softened a little and tried to send her a message to get her to understand. However, Sarah would have none of it. "Jareth, please don't hide things from me. If this is important, I think I should know too."

"I believe I have a right to this too." Helen spoke up quite suddenly, which caused even Sarah too look back at her before smiling.

Rodger sighed dejectedly and looked at Jareth. After a few seconds his eyes softened then hardened a bit again, "Fine."

At first, she was afraid she had pushed Jareth a little too far, but then she reasoned with herself. If it was important- and involved "Dark Lords" she should know.

They had all been expecting to walk to Jareth's study, so when the King transported them there, it was safe to say they were a little jumbled. The Goblin King mask was in place as he sat behind his desk. Then looking at Sarah he sent her a message, '_I just don't want you to get hurt or dragged into this mess.'_

'_I don't think you have a say in that. If this is important, I should know.' _Sarah sent her love and trust, trying to make him understand she needed to be a part of this.

Sighing, the King slowly began to explain, "As we know, King Rodger has been at war with Lord Zark of the Darker Realms for ages. And, quite honestly- I don't remember why. But that's not really relevant either."

Sarah frowned. Jareth was talking all "Formal" again. That never meant anything good.

"The point is," he continued, "that Zark has suddenly pulled out a large majority of his troops. They are no longer in the Exotic's territory, but not quite gone to ensure they are done fighting." then his face set in a hard line, "This is extremely suspicious behavior, and we have to find out why it's happening."

Speaking softly Sarah asked, "Why is it suspicious? Maybe they ran out of resources or needed to fall back for a time?"

"Above, I understand that is normal, but down here Sarah, it is not done. A war like this will go on until the other side simply gives up their kingdom, or they are defeated." Although his words were not said in a harsh tone, but Sarah couldn't help but feel a tad embarrassed.

Understanding this, Jareth sent a flash of care through their link, then continued on. "I actually have a hunch… But I'm not wholly certain yet."

Making a face Rodger piped up, "Honestly, this Zark fellow is a dark problem. I've no clue what he's up to! If I knew it wasn't anything serious, I'd rather just drop the whole thing into an oubliette!" Crossing his arms, the man leaned back into his chair.

Jareth nodded once, and then froze, as his eyes grew large. Putting one hand over his eyes, Jareth spoke something that Sarah was quite sure was a curse, in another language. Rodger merely raised his eyebrows and Helen quirked one as well. Sarah was the only one to say something, "What's the matter?"

"I forgot something, or perhaps some_one, _would be a better way to put it." He suddenly stood and made a crystal appear. Then with a wave of his hand, he peered into it.

"What are you talking about?"

Letting the crystal disappear Jareth looked over at Sarah. "Do you remember what Hoggle told you an oubliette was?"

Scrunching her brows for a few seconds, she finally nodded and repeated the words she remembered, "It's where you put someone to forget about them."

He nodded once in reply. "Yes, and I put two people down there, quite a while ago… to do just that."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Jareth! Are they okay? How long have they been down there?"

Grimacing he answered, "Not long enough… I still remember them." Sarah frowned heavily at that answer. When Jareth saw it he sighed, "I put Kate and Ann down there just a little while after they hurt you…"

Honestly, Sarah didn't know how to react, so after a few pregnant seconds she asked again, "Are they okay?"

Rolling his eyes he replied, "They're fine. The Labyrinth puts anyone in an oubliette in a state of suspension if they're down there for more than thirteen hours."

The whole room was quite. Rodger, didn't know what was going on, but could obviously tell those two were trouble. Helen knew it wasn't her place to say what they did with the two trouble makers… but knew what she would do with them. Sarah, didn't know what to say at all. So they all waited for Jareth to say something instead.

Knowing he was getting the deer-in-headlights- stare, Jareth finally spoke. "It's not really my place to say what we do with them… now that I remember them."

Scrunching her brows Sarah asked, "Who's is it?"

Looking at her pointedly he answered, "Yours." '_It was you they wronged. It's your decision what to do with them…_'

To say she was stunned, was probably an understatement. "My choice?" She didn't have to wait or a reply, "I don't know what to do to them."

Jareth only watched her, letting her think of something herself. He also silenced Helen with a glance when she looked ready to help the girl.

She was looking down at her hands and more specifically at her arm as well. "What happens… if we leave them down there?"

Deadpanned he spoke, "They will continue to live in suspended animation. They won't thirst or hunger or need for anything. Simply dreaming out the rest of their lives, they'll stay like that forever… unless you wake them up."

After a few long moments Sarah spoke, "Can… we forget about them for a little longer? I mean, it's not hurting them right?"

Jareth shook his head no, and smiled a little. "That' s a wise choice Sarah. You understand that you could quite literally demand their lives?"

Frowning she answered, "Yes, but… that doesn't feel right."

"Well, I guess we'd better forget about them then." He winked at her. '_That's my girl.' _

Smiling Sarah sobered after Rodger spoke up, "So what's that theory you had about the war?"

**Break- Dian **

"LINE UP!" Dian paced up and down the troop lines. Each line had dozens of dark creatures all fidgeting and leering openly at the woman wearing the Kingdom's medallion. "I am in charge now… and I've got new orders…"

They all looked side to side as the woman paced. She was wearing dark purple… but the troops honestly didn't know what to think.

"Do you all know the Goblin Kingdom?" There was a cheer of disgust at the name. That kingdom did nothing but _good_. Smiling sickeningly sweet the woman continued, "Do you HATE it?!" More screams of agreement filled the air. "DO YOU WANT TO ATTACK?" The whole mass erupted. This new woman was certainly interesting… they could grow to like her.

Smiling evilly, Dian chuckled. It might take some time… but she _would have her revenge!_

**A/N- Hey guys **** I hope you liked the chapter! I stayed up WAY too late finishing this. :P Tell me if it's okay, alright? Kind of just some loose end tying up~ except for that last bit ;D More will come very soon! :D**

**PLS REVIEW!**


	41. Strange Beginnings

**A/N- HEY, I'm back. This chapter is late…again. But I have a legit excuse! I was editing a video at one of my friend's house, and we all have school netbooks. I lent her my charger because it was just handy…and I forgot it at her house :P I'm a spaz. Total spaz. HOWEVER, Here is Chapter 40 :D *Confetti***

**BY THE WAY, for some reason I really like CAPS Right now… and I'm just a tad on the impulsive side… dunno why. SO No idea how this chapter is going, just so you know. I honestly don't. Well, Kinda have an idea…That was a lie, I don't. **

**ENJOY! *YAY CAPS***

**OH, and by the by, I, On a whim, started writing a (Hopefully short, no idea how long it will be) story for Phantom of the Opera. It will be a mix of Kay and ALW. I HAVE read the original book, many times, and I like it well, but for this story, I find those two will be more suited towards what I'm going for. :D No worries, I will NOT Neglect this story (Since it's almost over) and I will be rewriting The Nurse, The King, and The Prophesy. Actually, the first chapter is up now since I felt guilty for not updating this one on time **** (Bring on the Love) **

**Whoops, still not done- This chapter is a lot about Dian actually… **

**ENJOY!**

Jareth sighed then leaned up to rest his weight on his elbows. "Well…" the King's eyes grew glassy, "I just happened to find it quite suspicious, that these troops would pull out- so soon after Jasper's attack." Looking down, the King waited for that information to sink in. He had had this thought for a while now, but had wanted to discuss it with Rodger alone so it didn't cause any panic.

Sarah was the first one to speak, of course, "Can… can they do that? Could some- "_Dark Lord" _come here and hurt us?" She was shaking slightly- not necessarily with fear, though there was some in her eyes. The woman was shaking with anger.

That small fact scared Jareth a bit. After sending some calming waves towards his love, he spoke to the group, "No, this Zark would not be able to enter Aubernon's castle- or any Seelie's castle. There is a block against dark magic, and only family or invited can simply transport inside without fanfare and prior notice given."

Nodding sharply Sarah looked down, slightly more calmed. The other two, however, were not so easily ebbed. "So how exactly could this be linked to Zark?" Helen looked at her brother with much question on her face. Obviously, the Lord Zark didn't do it himself.

Setting his mouth in a thin like, Jareth answered flawlessly, "He had to have someone on the inside- someone to carry out his dirty deeds."

Rodger spoke next without missing a beat, "How? All Seelie are loyal to the High Council and our laws. They would never betray us to a Lord such as Zark."

Jareth shook his head, "Not a _pure _Seelie… but perhaps a half-"

"Jareth! You know there's no such thing! There hasn't been a half Seelie, half UnSeelie man or woman in the Underground for _eons_!" Helen glared at her brother.

"Just because there hasn't been one in a long time, doesn't mean they're not out there," came his icy reply.

Shaking her head, Helen continued, "I love Jasper just as much as you Jareth… but I think you're trying to place blame on something that simply isn't real…because you don't want it to be someone else."

Enraged, Jareth stood and pounded his desk with his fist, "NO, I am NOT some delusional _BOY _who wants to place blame on 'Monsters Under the Bed'!"

In an instant, Sarah was standing and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Shhh…" '_Jareth, please calm down… It's okay sweetheart.' _Calming and love burst through her in over drive. Even Helen and Rodger were affected by the strongly projected emotion.

Suddenly, Jareth's face lost all of its fearsome rage. Now the only thing he displayed was shame in becoming overly upset. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I did not mean to upset everyone."

Smiling sadly Sarah moved one hand to caress his face softly. "It's alright…" The girl could tell Jareth cared greatly for his brother. So, turning to the other two in the room, Sarah spoke softly, "Perhaps we could talk later about this in a few hours…like maybe after lunch?" She directed this last question at Jareth.

Blinking once, slowly, he nodded. "Yes, that's fine… after lunch we shall meet here again."

**BREAK- Dian in her "new" castle. **

The hordes of dark creatures was restless, it was the morning after she had riled them up into a frenzy of destruction. All the talk of taking down the Goblin King had caused quite a noise. Yet, Dian had neither let them destroy anything, or go after the Labyrinth. She was in deep thought…

Sitting in her room, (Zark's old room, now painted in pink) the woman stared into the mirror in front of her. There seemed to be a strange look in her eye… something akin to… insanity. Not necessarily hostile- but animalistic. She was running purely on instinct and emotion now. No rational thought was present in her mind.

Slowly Dian raised a hand to her hair and fingered a perfect curl slowly. She had gotten her father's Seelie looks…

And she had received her mother's personality…

(_Flashback)_

"_You must take her with you Allan…" Her parents were talking in hushed tones like they always were. No one ever bothered to tell her what was going on when her father visited. _

"_Vendetra, darling, you know I can't. They would suspect if a bachelor randomly appeared with a child!" Dian ignored the grown-ups. Zarky was much more fun to play with. The girl trotted over and pushed the boy slightly. _

_Turning on her quickly he made a face that commanded her to stop. Then he placed one finger over his lips in a "Shh" position. He was eavesdropping again __**Sigh**__. With nothing else to do she listened in half way as well. _

"_-Aubernon and that son of his are on my trail. That- That __**child**__ Jareth is able to magically trace me! He doesn't even understand the significance behind the trouble he's causing! I cannot be coming here anymore!" Dian frowned at this. She may only be 94 years old, but she understood what "Not coming anymore" meant… She didn't want daddy to go…_

"_DADDY, Daddy don't go!" Zark tried to shut up his half-sister, but she ran into the room anyway and made a be-line for her father. _

_Her parents looked down at her sadly. "See… she needs to go with you, Allan. She takes after your kind, she would never fit in here."_

"_Where would I put her Vendetra? The North?!" The last utterance was said without any seriousness, but the mother looked thoughtful. _

"_It is unbiased territory… It could work. You could put her through school there, buy her a court position when she's older…" The woman looked hopeful. She may be Unseelie, but this was still her daughter. _

_The man looked crestfallen for a moment… then nodded once seriously. _

(End Flashback)

Touching the mirror she was peering into, Dian cocked her head in thought. She was young when it happened, and while she was away at "School" her parents had disappeared. Zark had been old enough to take over, and she was lucky he had been fond of her when they were younger. He could have simply abandoned her…

Suddenly she smashed the mirror in a fit of insanity with her bare hand. For that's the true definition of an Unseelie. They had hearts. They could care- even love. But they were insane to the core- having only moments of clarity before their mind receded into the fog of mindlessness that came with their magic. What the mortals called "Schizophrenia".

Looking at the blood on her hand, Dian's lips twitched into a half smirk- Oh yes. This is what the Goblin King would be once she was through with him…

**Break- Jareth and Sarah**

Sarah smiled softly at Jareth once Rodger and Helen left. '_Are you okay?'_

He nodded once, still looking down. He was ashamed he could have let his emotions take control of him so powerfully. Slowly, the woman moved forward and tipped his chin up softly to look into his eyes. _'It's okay…' _"How about we go spend some time with Toby?" She smiled brightly. "I'm sure he's missing us."

Grinning, Jareth stood and took Sarah into his arms, bringing her close to him. "How is it you're so wonderful? That I ever got a second chance to have you?"

Eyes shining happily she kissed his lips chastely, "Let's go see Toby."

With that they disappeared and spent the rest of the afternoon with Toby until lunch. This time, however, Toby ate with the adults and they enjoyed the hamburger and fires (Toby's choice) for as long as they could. No one in the room was particularly excited about working on their new predicament. Luckily- they didn't have to.

Suddenly Aubernon was in the room. "Jasper! He's remembering! The boy sent me to get you all. Evidently it's important you hear this son." He looked pointedly at Jareth and waited for them to come along.

Honestly the group was quite shocked and Toby just stared. "So you're my gramp?" Everyone looked at Toby then at Aubernon- in baited breath.

The old king looked at the young boy for a moment, and then laughed happily. "My my- isn't he the little goblinboy. I could mistake him for your own son Jareth!" The group let out a collective internal sigh, but the jolly mood was soon disrupted. "I would love to spend some time with my grandson… but right now I don't think is the time."

Sarah nodded and called for Lee, who happily took the boy. "We'll be back after bit Tobes." She smiled at the boy and kissed his forehead.

"K, mom." The boy smiled and was taken away by Lee to be put down for a nap.

Jareth walked over and took Sarah's hand in his with a soft smile on his lips. But regretfully pulled both her and himself out of the happy mood to address the issue at hand. "So he's finally regained his memory?"

Aubernon nodded. "Yes, and he wouldn't speak a word until I came to fetch you all."

The Goblin King gave a quick nod and moved forward. "Well, I suppose we had better go then."

A few seconds later, Aubernon, Jareth, Sarah, Helen, and Rodger found themselves in a room with Jasper sitting on a plush couch looking haunted with his wife Lucy beside him. The woman was patting his hand gently with a slightly worried look on her face.

Jareth immediately moved to sit in the chair across from his brother. "Jasper?"

The man looked up slowly with what seemed like the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Oh brother…I'm so-so sorry I didn't believe you…" The man placed his face in his hand.

Frowning Jareth placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What? That Red isn't you color?" He smiled slightly trying to get the man to ease up.

His only response was a soft huffing laugh. "If only… Brother- That woman! That horrible… PINK woman. I never thought she could…"

Suddenly Jareth's eyes caught flame in hate. "Dian." the one icy word came out so harshly, Sarah could have mistaken it for a curse.

There was a long silence in which Aubernon slowly became as shameful as his son looked. Sarah had forgotten the name until suddenly it dawned on her. "You mean that horrible lady from the gardens?"

Nodding slowly Jareth bored his eyes into his father. Jasper looked up and spoke, "Jareth, I am just as guilty…"

"No-" Aubernon suddenly cut in. " I am to blame for this… I think you'd all better sit down."

Slowly the king told how he had gone along with Dian's plan. He left not a detail out.

Tears came to Sarah's eyes and she searched for Jareth's hand. Squeezing tightly once, she then stood and walked over to the older king.

The man looked at the woman he had wronged with sorrowful eyes. He was expecting a smack… but instead the woman wrapped her arms around the old king slowly and flooded her forgiveness into him. Tears surfaced in Aubernon's eyes for the first time in ages. Then with much hesitation he returned the woman's embrace- dwarfing her in comparison to his broad body.

After a few moments she pulled away and looked at Jareth. He was no longer upset with his father. He was only angry with Dian now. The younger king moved to stand by Sarah. "I think we need to have another discussion with the Labyrinth… it was the one that informed me when you were attacked, and I _KNOW_ Ann and Kate had something to do with this."

Slowly Sarah nodded. "Yes. I don't remember that night well… but I know there's something wrong with how that happened… I just can't remember." She scrunched her nose and closed her eyes. Sarah had been trying to remember that night in clarity since it had happened.

Smiling Jareth stroked her face gently- easing the stress her features displayed. _'It's alright Sarah. The Labyrinth should be able to help.' _

Nodding she smiled back. The rest of the room had been watching the three in the center of the room, and so far it seemed to all of them that everything was starting to look up…

**A/N- WELL, that was an interesting chapter huh? Tell me all what you think of my definition of an Unseelie and Dian's past and all. It's something that was churning in my mind a lot. I always see them displayed as completely heartless creatures. But ya know, I just can't buy it all the way. Insane with a hint of bad intentions was what they came across as to me. But ANYWAY Review PLS ;3**


	42. Labyrinth

**A/N- ANNNND here's chapter FOURTY TWO. Wow… I don't know if I told you guys before, but I had originally only planned for this to be 10-12 chapters max. Then when I got to eight I said, well shoot, lets just go a little longer- maybe thirteen or fourteen. When I got to twenty, I knew I was in over my head, lol, and even then I had planned to only go a few chapters more. **

**But now at Chapter FOURTY TWO, I know that those of you who have stuck through this story have had to suffer with crazy author notes, and that horribly long hiatus, But I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's took the time to read any amount of this. It really means a lot. :) This is NOT the last chapter, but I will definitely say I honestly plan to end this story relatively soon. Infection Chapter TWO is also put up if you want to read it. :D So far it's gonna be about the same as the other, however, it will stray a bit once Jareth wakes up. **

**I have a general idea for the layout of things, but don't blame me if I decide to wander off smell the peach blossoms….**

"We must leave at once," Jareth spoke suddenly, but still looking straight at Sarah, "There are a few questions we must ask the Labyrinth."

It was silent for a few seconds until Helen spoke up, "Of course," she answered for the group, "but please hurry back. The sooner we find out what is happening here, the sooner we can take care of the…_Dian_ business." Smiling at his sister, the Goblin King nodded and disappeared with Sarah. Sighing softly, Helen glanced at Rodger, _'I hope everything goes well. I never know what's going on when they go talk to their labyrinth'_

Smiling, Rodger replied, _'They will be just fine, and I have a feeling we wouldn't understand even if we were watching.' _

Reappearing in the Heart of the Labyrinth, both Sarah and Jareth were surprised to see JL and SL already there… The only difference was neither of the Labyrinth counter parts even noticed their arrival. In fact, they looked entirely too absorbed in their current activity, which was JL gently putting a just blossoming rose in SL's hair. That young flower soon grew, however, along with SL's smile until it was in full bloom and of the deepest red.

Jareth was completely baffled. Every time he had ever spoken to his Labyrinth part in the past, it had been very cold, calculating, and most uncaring. It had simply given him the cold facts, and sometimes tapped into his own feeling but only to knock some sense into him. Now, the King _could_ still feel his and the Labyrinth's connection, but it seemed different. Not weak… but thinner in some areas. Experimentally, Jareth moved the hedges in the north… and he could feel they did indeed move. Next he tried calling mentally to the labyrinth like he had before… JL didn't even blink.

This alarmed the young King, and he quickly cleared his throat, making the two counterparts glance there way quickly. JL looked unsurprised to see them, and simple dropped his hand from SL's face. On the other hand, SL smiled brightly causing butterflies to fill the area.

"Hello again!" came the female Labyrinth's greeting.

Sarah smiled and hugged her counterpart and sent the SL a message she knew JL would hear _'I see you guys are getting along __**quite **__well.' _

'_OH indeed. I'm just glad he can't hear you without you including him.' _The answer came back smoothly with no hint of knowing Sarah had not been privy to this information.

"What?" Sarah voiced aloud.

Without much enthusiasm JL spoke, "Oh I suppose she let you know we aren't automatically invited into your mental chat anymore."

Quite frightened, Jareth chose that moment to pipe in, "What exactly is going on here Labyrinth? I can't even feel you personally anymore! I can feel the labyrinth, but… _something _is missing."

Grinning widely his doppelganger replied, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"NO, it is NOT!" Huffing he continued speedily, "I want you to tell me what is going on this _instant!_"

Without any explanation JL stuck out his hand as if to shake, "Well I suppose the first thing we should do is introduce ourselves."

Simply perplexed now, Jareth looked over at Sarah who was sitting with her Labyrinth self just watching. That is until JL nodded for her to join him. Shrugging, Sarah thought it wise to join Jareth as well. Facing each other, there was some tension. However, it was swiftly broken by JL speaking. "We are not exactly what you think, Goblin King."

"Oh really," the man quipped, "I would have never guessed."

"Now now, no need to be cheeky, and in front of a deity no less." He was obviously trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Stunned, both Sarah and Jareth were stunned into silence, and any trace of humor was quickly wiped form their faces. "What do you mean deity?!" Sarah spoke suddenly, "Are you one too?" She looked at her familiar for the answer.

"Depends on what you mean. We're the same one really- in a confusing kind of way. Or at least it's confusing if you make it." Before she could continue, JL cut her off with a glance.

JL took over the dominant position in the conversation once more, "Dear girl, do you remember when you spoke of us as counter parts? Different but together to form better?" Nodding slowly Sarah looked a little uneasy. "Well you weren't far off." Pausing, the mysterious unknown deity swished his hand and they were all sitting on two separate benches now- each couple on one bench.

Suddenly Jareth's eyes widened. "Cernunnos…" came the quiet whisper.

Grinning the male answered, "Aye. I'm surprised such a young boy would recognize one so old as us!"

Sarah's head was _seriously _starting to hurt. "What in the world are you? Who are you?"

The female patted the young woman's hand gently, "If it helps I usually go by Nohs when in private company." Then she glanced at her partner, "He goes by Ker."

"Okay, now _what_ are you? A deity- isn't that a god?" Sarah looked nervous at being in front of such a mighty being.

Laughing Nohs shook her head, "OH no, We're not God. He'd be quite put out if we were in charge of something so large as that. We're a _deity_ a true immortal. Unlike your love here, we cannot die. True, fae are _almost _ageless, but sickness and injury can still prove fatal." Kind eyes stood out at Sarah, and the girl was surprised to see they were not her own eyes glancing at her as before.

Taking in this information, Jareth decided to use it with his own knowledge of the two. "Yes, at least we _thought _ you were true immortals until you disappeared just over a couple thousand years ago. I suppose Fae were wrong to believe you gone."

Suddenly the Cernunnos looked quite sad and a tad guilty. "We did not mean to cause any harm or doubt. Truly," Nohs had spoken.

"Indeed, which I think now brings us at a crossroads finally. I suppose you two came here to get advice about the Dian woman." It was a statement from Ker, not a question. "At least now it might finally begin to make some sense." Now he faced Jareth with this question, "About how old are you Jareth?"

"Two thousand, one hundred and nine." He answered straightforwardly.

Sarah had to stop herself from staring at Jareth. _'Are… you really that old?'_

'_Mhmm, it brings a new meaning to "robbing the cradle" does it not?' _He replied.Sarah couldn't help laughing a little, and quickly apologizing motioning for Ker to continue.

"Yes, anyway, It was about fifty years before your birth… that we made a grievous error."

Nohs looked ashamed. "My essence is really to blame. Being the female part of a deity who's counterpart is a portion male dominance makes one want to try new things once and a while…"

Ker patted her hand, and for a moment, Sarah could have sworn she saw his mismatched eyes flash to an unworldly near white blue. "There-there," Ker cooed. Looking at the couple across from him, he directed his next statement, "She took it a bit harder than I did… and that's one of the many reason's I manifested in the Labyrinth's form first." Before Jareth could question him, Ker continued, "Yes, your labyrinth's essence is still here, it is merely hibernating, and it has been for over two thousand years."

This time Sarah took the break in his words to make her own statement, "So why are you guys here? Were you forced here or…?"

Smiling at the young woman Ker continued speaking for the pair. "We are balance for this world. Those fifty years before Jareth's birth, a couple paired together… a couple that should have never met in their lifetime."

Nohs looked up at her other half and with a gentle nod of his head she took over the tail, "All those years ago, I saw a young Seelie Fae man that was quite saddened. His previous three lovers had left him, and I thought… He needs a little balance. So I found the nearest Fae woman that would take him… They were never supposed to fall in love." She looked away ashamed.

Ker took over again, "Needless to say, the plan _was_ for him to find out the woman was Unseelie and break their tie himself…"

At first Sarah was simply floored that they would even think of doing that. However, once she started to think it over, it seemed logical- but that didn't mean she thought it was exactly fair.

"Yes, but they did. And that caused a horrendous unbalancing to occur. A Sane Seelie man does not simply produce with an Unseelie. It is the most unbalancing weight, for the child does not belong to either and often takes the worst characteristics of each parent." Nohs looked unhappy with herself, but at least now the flowers had started to bloom again, albeit slowly.

Coming to the realization the same time, Sarah and Jareth spoke in unison, "Dian."

The only reply was a nod. And the silence stayed for quite a few moments until Jareth seemed to get a new fire under him. "Labyri- Cernunnos, I need you to tell me exactly what happened to Sarah that night when her arm was injured."

Raising an eyebrow Ker spoke, "Why don't you just ask the two yourself?"

Blinking slowly, Jareth's eyes suddenly lite up. They had started to fade from his memory again. At first he hadn't even known what Ker was referring to at all. "Come Sarah, I think we need to pay another visit before our day can be over at last."

Still trying to process everything the 'deity' had told her, the woman just gave him her hand without fully understanding his words. Moments later they were gone.

Shaking her head lightly Nohs looked at Ker. "Well they took that better than I thought they would."

Nodding slowly Ker agreed, even though they hadn't stayed to hear the rest, he was glad they had taken it as calmly as possible. "Now all we have to hope for is that this Dian woman is…" he sighed softly, "taken care of one way or another."

"And that they marry." Nohs reminded him softly making the air smell of honey.

"Honestly, I don't think we'll have to worry about that," Ker stated most firmly and smiled before deciding he liked the air smelling of honey.

They appeared, suddenly, in a dark room. Jareth, of course, took out a crystal and lit the room with it. Sarah could barely contain her gasp when she saw Kate and Ann both looking perfectly fine and resting on a straw filled mattress each. "They look perfectly fine," she stated surprised.

Amused Jareth was gracious to reply, "Why of course, I told you they would be."

Blushing slightly Sarah sent him a mental shove, and then walked over to them. "Do they know they're down here?"

"Not as of yet, but as soon as they wake, they shall know they had been forgotten about." He paused for a few moments, and then suddenly popped a crystal over each of the woman's faces. They started to stir slightly, and Jareth looked to Sarah, "Well… better late than never, is the phrase I believe you would use?"

Nodding Sarah unconsciously stood closer to Jareth, _'I suppose…'_

**A/N- HEY :D It's a little short, I KNOW -_- However, I saw it unfit to continue, and I'm super tired. :P I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE LABYRINTH! I loved the idea personally, but I wrote, so I'm bias- lol. Cernunnos is an actual Celtic god of a type. It didn't really portray it as two essences, but I took a few liberties. *shrugs* **

**Tune in next week, and I'll make 'em spill it all ;D **


	43. Ann is Forgiven

**A/N- Alright, It's honesty time...yeah Honesty... Aliens! Didn't buy that? Yeah, didn't think so. Okay, for real honesty- I just forgot mostly. I know I said I would update "Next week"... yeah I forgot about a few things. I had honor's band two weeks in a row, and then because of all my freakin' smart people classes I had projects out the wazoo! *sigh*...BUT Now school is OVER! Whahoo! Yeah Summertime! So, I'll be able to totally update regularly now. But I really am sorry for the very long wait. I know I told you guys I would update soon but Life just decided to take me on a rollarcostar ride and not let me pick the stops. :P So without further adieu I present this awesome chapter. :D (**

**Just a head's up- this one's a little short because I need to get back into the swing of things a little... D:)**

_Last time: __Nodding Sarah unconsciously stood closer to Jareth, ___'___I suppose…'_

As the two started to wake, Sarah suddenly felt a wave of calm settling over her. Sighing in relief she glanced at Jareth and smiled. However, her smile faltered when the first of the two women started to wake. Giving a large and obnoxious yawn, Ann blearily opened her eyes. "Uh...Kate? Kate I think you should wake up now..."

Slowly the other bimbo woke and immediately started complaining, "Oi, can you keep it down! I'm tr-"

"_Kate, _how nice of you to join us," the Goblin King spoke ominously.

Slowly the two looked over towards their king. They both looked quite vulnerable compared to their king's venerable stature. "I need information from you both," he hissed with a sneer. Gone was the love from his eyes, leaving only icy discs in their absence. His mouth was held in a thin-lipped line, so hard it could have broken glass.

Stuttering Kate replied, "Yes, yer Majesty I'm sure we could do something for you..."

There was a greedy look to her dark eyes that bothered the king. He wasn't about to let them out of this oubliette. Narrowing his eyes, the King took a step forward, leaving Sarah slightly in the shadowy area. "My- my, what do we have here? Two criminals trying to bargain their way out?" On the last word he snatched Kate by the front of her dress and pulled her face only an inch away from his.

Staring into her eyes he-ever so slowly- began to speak in a growing whisper, "I could have _easily_ had you killed, imprisoned, or _banished_." Forcefully shoving her away he continued in a slightly calmer tone of voice, "However, I _graciously_ let you live- here in my oubliette." Glaring at her he spoke with a quiet menacing sneer, "Isn't that _generous?"_

Suddenly Kate started to mimic a bobble-head with her constant nodding. "Y-Yes sir!"

Striding back towards Sarah he gave them a clipped, "Good. Then tell me _how_ you were able to access my Labyrinth the night you injured my Sarah," he put an arm around her waist for good measure, "and _where_ you went afterwords."

Kate almost seemed to clam up at the question, but Ann managed to chime in at the appropriate moment for once. "We had help from Dian- and she's stayin' up with her half-brother Zark!" The woman's eyes were wide with fear. "We're sorry."

Jareth and Sarah both realized the importance behind the term half-brother. So Zark's mother had been the one behind the mystery. Slowly Jareth stepped forward towards Ann this time, Sarah following. Slowly a hand rose and softly touched her forehead. Images flashed in front of his head- Ann's reluctance to help Kate, her properly timed comments that seemed accidental and so forth. Letting go of the mind link, Jareth gritted his teeth and managed not to let his knees buckle. It took a _lot _of magic to do that.

"Ann... I've seen the truth behind your character... and for that I'm willing to show mercy- if you so choose it." Slowly he took a subtle steadying breath, "I'm willing to let you out of this oubliette-" there was sputtering from behind him before she was silenced by the distaste rolling off of Sarah,- "if you're willing to work for it."

Nodding, Ann looked down a bit before speaking, "I'm not smart. It's kinda hard to think about things for myself, and it was easy to let Kate think for both-a-us. I'm not good at helpin a lot, but I can do what you want me to."

It took most of the constraint Sarah had left to stop her emotions from reaching Ann. She had been sending forgiveness, but Jareth had sent her a quick message to hold it for now.

"Are you sure that you're willing to do what I ask of you Ann? You haven't even heard what it is yet." He was testing her obviously, but the woman honestly didn't understand that.

"Yes. I don't think I want to be with Kate anymore...I _think _I should do something else." The woman's face was contorted into a strange mixture of thought and almost pain by the end of her sentence.

Nodding sharply Jareth subtly wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist and leaned on her a little. He was so drained but he needed the information _now_. "I'm willing to let you out of this oubliette if you're willing to work in the castle for free. You will be given a standard room and food, but you will receive no privileges. If there is a runner, you will continue to work. If there is a day off, you will continue to work. If, by the end of the year you have proven yourself, I will permit you one day off a week. Am I clear?"

Ann had tried her hardest to listen to every word Jareth had said, and after a long moment she replied, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now is there any other information you'd like to share with me?" he glared hard at her to pressure her.

"Dian's crazy." She said bluntly.

Sarah couldn't help herself finally she let her projection to flood Ann with forgiveness and a little bit of laughter. Raising an eyebrow at Sarah, Jareth could only shake his head.

"OI! What about me!?" Kate finally piped up, being released from the emotion Sarah had held onto her with.

Quickly forming a crystal, Jareth threw it at Kate. "I don't have time for her bull," he growled gritting his teeth and leaning on Sarah more.

_'Jareth, are you okay...?'_

_'No. Lets make this quick, please.'_

Nodding her head Sarah held a hand out for Ann to take. With all three of them holding on, Jareth used the rest of his reserve to transport them out of the oubliette and into the hallway of the royal bedrooms. Upon arrival, Jareth's knees almost buckled, but he managed to hold himself up long enough to have Ann taken by Lee with swift instructions. However, as soon as they were out of sight, he let out a soft groan and went limp.

Afraid and not knowing what to do, Sarah quickly moved to sandwich his body against hers and the wall- holding him upright. "Jareth! Jareth, what do I need to do?"

_'I can make it to my room. I just need to sleep- just to sleep and rest my magic...' _

Giving a hard nod, Sarah repositioned her arms under Jareth's and helped him shuffle to his rooms. Once there she slowly opened the doors. It made her nervous being in his rooms. Yes, she loved him, but she wasn't ready to go any farther, and honestly, she wanted to wait to do anything until they were married. However, calming her unease, she shuffled Jareth over to his bed and let him collapse on the giant mattress.

As soon as his head hit the cushion, Jareth lulled into unconsciousness. Sighing, Sarah slowly stroked his face. He was so painfully beautiful. She didn't know how such a man could love her. Smiling gently, she pushed his legs onto the bed and started to ease off his boots. She held the shoe in one hand and laughed softly at his eccentricity. He wore such strange things- even by Underground standards! Looking at him carefully, she thought for a long minute about what to do next. Then a moment later she was pulling him forward to slip off his jacket. It was much too uncomfortable looking to wear in bed. Moving it to a clip on the wall, Sarah almost left him in peace, that is until she heard her name.

"Srah-"

Looking back, she saw Jareth squinting hard and looking at her pleadingly. "Yes sweetheart?" she spoke softly as she walked over. Stroking his cheek gently, she sat on the bed side.

"Stay," he rasped softly before clocking out again.

Surprised by his tone, Sarah didn't have to think long. She slipped off her shoes and climbed into bed beside him. It was only five in the evening, (My! How time passes so quickly in an oubliette!) she had no qualms against an early night. Lee would see to Toby, and the others could wait until Jareth was back to his self. With this thought in her head, Sarah shyly took hold of one of Jareth's hands and made sure to keep an appropriate amount of space between them before she allowed her eyes to fall shut as well. The last thought that floated though her mind before she drifted off was, _'Wow...I could get used to this.'_

**A/N- Well as you can see this was a relatively mild chapter. Tell me what you thought about Ann's redemption. Remember this story is about second chances. :P I believe there's a saying that you're supposed to forgive someone 70 X 7. This is kinda what that's about. Most people that know me think I forgive way too easily. However, I like to think that's impossible. For some reason I'm feeling reflective tonight, so I pose a question that you can answer in the reviews, or just reflect on quietly. Do you forgive enough, and do you think there's such a thing as forgiving _too _much? I'd honestly like to know your answers. So anyway, have a great day/night and I hope you all can forgive me for my lack of updating lol. **


	44. Excess Magic

**A/N- Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! I've read them all, and so far the answers are very interesting. Thank you to Jay for the reference. I knew it was biblical I just couldn't remember where lol. (If you ever get a chance you guys should really study the number significance in the Bible, it's so wicked cool!) I understand if you guys can't forgive easily, and that's completely human. I'm actually using some of your responses to kind of get a good outlook for this actual book I'm in the process of writing. It's got a lot to do with forgiveness and such and I needed more than my pretty set ideas to get it rolling. So thanks! **

**I believe someone asked if I could set a firm date on when I would publish...I've thought it over and I've decided it would probably be on Tuesdays and/or Saturdays. I'll probably ALWAYS post on Tuesdays late but I might also post on Saturday sometime in the morning. So I hope that helps you all :) (It may be in the early A.M of Wednesday if I've got ramped-plot-bunny-itis lol)**

**Enjoy!**

Sarah yawned as she snuggled deeper into her blankets. It had been_ ages _since she had slept that well, even after she was moved into her new room. However, right now she was just so _comfortable_. Her blankets seemed silkier, her sheets softer, and her pillow- well her pillow was just so perfectly _firm. _Wait. Firm? Her pillows weren't firm...

Suddenly, Sarah remembered Jareth passing out on the bed and her laying beside him on _top_ of the blankets. Everything rushed back to her so fast, she couldn't help but shoot up imediatly- or well as fast as you can when you're laying on your stomach half way over what she assumed was-

"Good morning Sa-rah," Jareth spoke in that smooth sing-song voice only he could pull off. "And _what_ do I owe the pleasure?" he said smugly with a grin plastered on his face and an arm plastered around her waist.

Blushing furiously, Sarah tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes. Unfortunatly for her, however, when she tried to respond all that came out was a large... "I wa-yAWwnn."

Chucking outright, Jareth abruptly pulled her forward- catching her off guard. This, in turn, caused Sarah to land right back where she was not two minutes ago- on Jareth's chest. He asked chuckling, "Obviously it's too early for conversation, hm?"

Sighing, Sarah gave up trying to sit up after Jareth locked his arm around her. _'Well, what time is it?'_

Immediately Jareth answered, _'4:57a.m. We've both been asleep almost 13 hours.' _

Nodding her head in answer, the girl contemplated just how she was going to get motivated today. She had never slept for that long in succession before, but she was so comfortable, she could understand why she had. Then, thinking up a brilliant idea, Sarah started to give off the comfort she was feeling: the warmth, the happiness and the relaxation. As luck would have it, Jareth sighed audibly and couldn't help his limbs loosening considerably. Picking just the right moment, and making sure to keep her flow of emotions in check- Sarah sat up quickly and out of Jareth's arms.

Smiling smugly, her eyes glistened with mirth. "Ha!"

Jareth frowned and gave a small pout, sending his putout feelings towards her. "Sa-rah... I was just resting with my lovely lady and you had to go and ruin it..."

Raising an eyebrow Sarah slowly reached over and felt Jareth's head. He wasn't acting entirely himself. He wasn't usually this open about affection- nor was he as playful. Not that she minded it in the least- in fact she found it extremely refreshing. However, she was surprised when she really did feel a temperature at his brow. "Jareth are you feeling okay? You have a slight fever..."

Pulling her down he kissed her on the mouth chastely. Then wrapping his arms around her he sat up just enough to hold her close to him in a reclining position. "I'm fine. Just have a slight fever from my magic building up in such quantities. Magic is energy and energy has to be released somehow." He nuzzled her neck playfully.

Giggling at the ticklish feeling Sarah thought to him, _'So basically after you had to build up all your magic reserves you have extra now?'_

_'I... I guess you could think of it that way, unless you want an aneurism trying to understand the long explanation?'_

Laughing she replied, "No thank you. Well, since you have all that extra magic, maybe you should try dispelling it... That fever kind of worries me, Jareth..."

Sighing, the King squeezed his lady tightly and held her to him for a few seconds, "You aren't just going to let me lay here and enjoy your presence in my bed all day are you?" He raised a brow slightly suggestively.

Sarah's mouth dropped a little. "J-Jareth!"

Feigning innocence Jareth closed his eyes, "My my, what a gutter-brain I've decided to join in with." Opening one eye he looked at her in mock disapproval, "Tsk Tsk."

Laughing Sarah moved to sit up beside him touching shoulders. "I'm sure that's not at _all _what you meant."

He sniffed with a dignified manner, "Quite."

Chucking still, Sarah leaned her head on Jareth's shoulder and let him wrap an arm around her waist. A few moments past as Sarah twisted the sheets in her hands and bit her lip."Would you like to tell me _how_ you managed to use up all your magic last night?" she asked softly.

Jareth had known the question was coming. "I don't really believe that _like_ is the best word to use when describing how I feel about explaining that." Sending her reassurance he conjured a few crystals and threw them into the air. Suddenly a shimmer midnight blue cloud hung above them. "But I suppose I'll have to- and this is a good way to burn off excess magic."

Nodding Sarah moved slightly closer to him. "After you put your hand on Ann's face, you got this distant look...and then just gave her another chance... Did you see something or-"

Chucking, Jareth squeezed her softly, "I'd probably best explain." Clearing his throat, the king began to explain in a very instructional tone, "What you witnessed last night was a 'mindlink'. It's incredibly useful when you need information, but it can become quite dangerous if you're not careful..." Seeing that Sarah wasn't going to comment, he continued. "When I made this link I experienced several things through the eyes of Ann and understood her reasoning." He threw up random images to play in the smoke as he explained. After letting them play for a moment, he stopped it on one particular screen- enlarged it, and then let the voices be heard clearly...

_The scene was clearly in Ann's viewpoint because Kate was currently walking just a foot in front of the view. It looked as if they were approaching a bridge of some sort...but then they turned downhill towards the river. Once there, Kate moved to feel around on one of the bridge support logs. After about three minutes of searching for something- there was a sudden click and door opened. There was darkness then, but soon a light was lit and the two were in a very dark and slightly damp corridor. 'Kate... I dunno if we should do this...Dian- well Dian is kind of-'_

_'Did I _ask _you to _think?_ No, I didn't. We won't get caught, I made sure she was well ahead of us before we followed her...'_

_Obviously perplexed the Ann's voice rang again, 'But- why do we need to know where she's a goin? Does it really matt-'_

_'Oh my LORD Ann you are so _stupid! _Of course it matters! What if she douple crosses us huh? We need to have some leverage.' Turning down another dusty corridor, the pair saw the abnormally pink woman knock three times on the ceiling of the tunnel... Then suddenly an opening appeared, allowing the woman to continue upwards. 'See!' Kate whispered dramatically. 'Now we know a way out or in if we need it... This Zark's castle sure is a mess...'_

After the image cleared Sarah sat up rapidly and stared at Jareth. "We have a way in!" Smiling brightly she tackled him in a hug. Then whispering softly she added, "I just want this to end Jareth... I'm so tired of all this crap." Sniffling she continued, "Please lets get this over with- I've wanted to be happy for so _long." _

Rubbing her back gently, Jareth understood why her emotions were getting to her. Finally they had a way in...but he didn't really know how to break it to her that it wouldn't be that easy... "Sarah... you know we can't just waltz in there? We'll be lucky if we even get that far and-"

Suddenly Jareth found his mouth was occupied with much different things than talking, "I don't care," she said through misty tearful eyes. "I-I'm just willing to hold on to this hope." Sarah let a single tear slip before she wiped it away harshly. "I know this doesn't fix everything...but it's a start."

Nodding slowly, Jareth held the woman close to him. It may have been hard on in the past years, but Sarah...Sarah would carry scars of her time forever. Absentmindedly he rubbed her back thinking of the markings... He would let her have this hope. There was a lot of fear in the Underground right now, but Hope- Hope was enough to possibly over come that. And if anyone had hope- it was his Sarah!

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by a door being opened quite loudly. "Damnit Jareth!" Lee shouted as she busted in, "I _know _Sarah didn't make it back to her room last night and so-help-me if I find out the two of you-" She stopped short seeing Sarah wipe her eyes discreetly. Obviously nothing had happened...but she had already made her ruckus...and they _were _sitting awfully close together in a bed...That was enough for her. "Come here you blasted boy! I'm going to _box your ears off!"_

**-Break-**

The room was damp and soured with the stench of stale dirt. There was hardly any light and what there was wasn't natural. Looking up the room, one could see a throne... A throne made of smoke and _anger. _And sitting there, was something unnatural... Dian- or what was left of her deranged mind was sitting- twitching and muttering to herself. Listening closely, one could hear the twisted lyrics to a dark battle hymn... _"Do they fight? Do they fight? Will they fight-to-the-death? Can they cry? Can they cry the battle call...We will __**fight**_**. **_We will __**fight**_**-to-the death!**_** We will CRY. We will CRY the battle call...**__"_

There was a madness to the woman... Her hair- once perfect and the cleanest blond color was now soiled with neglect and dark taint. The woman's face was twisted- not in deformity- but with a sick emotion and insanity. This was the face of sickness...and she was going to infect whatever stood in her way...

**-Break-**

Jareth continued to favor his right ear as he sat in one of the smaller family dining rooms. Glancing at Lee accusingly- all he received from the old woman was a quick smirk and proud sniff. Narrowing his eyes at the woman, he quickly stabbed his faux chicken patty. Did it really have to be _fake_ chicken once again?

Sarah patted his arm gently from her seat beside him and smiled. Then directing her attention towards helping Toby get a drink without spilling she asked him, "When do we tell the others?"

Staring at his chicken disdainfully, Jareth dropped it fork and all back onto his plate. "I've scheduled a meeting with them this afternoon...I'm tired of waiting around for this mad woman..."

"You O.K. Dad?" Toby asked in his innocent way.

Smiling Jareth realized he might have been a little angry for being around Toby... "Yes, my little goblinboy, I'm sorry." He ruffled the boy's hair fondly and was glad to see him smile and return to his (fake) chicken happily.

Sarah was looking at him with that face- the one that said she was worried. '_I'm fine, Sarah.'_

Nodding, she went back to her food- tearing open a biscuit to stick the chicken in between. Watching her with fascination, Jareth copied the actions. Anything had to be better than plane faux chicken... Taking a bite- Jareth savored it. Then ever so slowly, he got up from the table, walked to Sarah's side, and spoke with intense seriousness, "You, Sarah Williams, are a genius." Then after giving her the most surprising kiss, he went back to his chair to finish his _delightful_ meal.

There was silence at the table for a few moments before all of them busted into laughter. Who would have ever thought that the Goblin King had never tried sticking that hated faux chicken between a biscuit? Hopefully they all could enjoy what little laughter they could get for now...Because come 13 o'clock...battle plans would be the only topic at hand.

**A/N- Oh Lee. Never lets them have their alone time does she? Sarah was safe, what should she worry about... Yeah Go get em Lee! Lol, you guys know how I like my comic relief. Thank you to all those that read and rest assured...the battle plans start next chapter...**


	45. War Room Hot-Heads

**A/N- Hey guys :D I hope you all liked the last chapter, it was mostly a bit of fluff :3 but I really like to balance out the fluff and the Ick :P. Thus, explaining why this chapter is mostly World Such and War stuff. Alas, but it must be done! Anywho, thank you all for reading so far :) This isn't the last chapter but we are quickly nearing the end. ALSO, I am leaving on a College Camp Thingy Today (explains why this is up so early lol), so wish me luck ^^. **

Objects on the desk raddled precariously as Jareth's fist came down hard upon the wood. "NO!" he shouted irately, "This isn't going to work!" Huffing out a deep breath he continued, "Do you honestly think they wouldn't predict a _full_ frontal attack?"

Jasper rose suddenly, sending a few papers flying onto the ground. "I'm not the one that suggested a _trap door _that we don't even know the exact location to!"

Standing as well Jareth started to radiate enough magic to cause a backlash later on.

"Oh stop your tantrums boy. This is not the time." Aubernon chasten as he paced back and forth the room, slowly taking down objects from the mantle and putting them back.

Everyone was on edge at the new information and plans. A war this large... They were up against the entire force of Lord Zark! This monstrosity had been the one to plunder kingdoms for all their worth and spit them back up as nothing... What was worse, was that a crazy woman was in charge! She didn't care about casualties. She didn't even care if her kingdom fell in the process of tearing down theirs!Indeed, most of the small group didn't know what to do at all. However, Jareth had his mind set.

Giving a sneer of disgust and a disgruntled huff Jareth couldn't help but speak up again. "We _must _attack first!" His face was contorted in rage, his eyes glowing, and his body giving off a slight magic radiation.

Jasper snapped his icy blue eyes tohis younger brother's form, "Enough! We don't know what this mad woman has in mind. We don't know how she's going to attack-"

"But we know that she is!" He rapidly fired back.

"Brothers!" Helen suddenly cried, "Isn't it best if we all just take a deep breath and-"

Jareth slammed his hand down again. "NO, it's NOT. This is _insane_ almost as insane as DIAN! Why are we just sitting here when we can be out there preparing troops and-"

"Please," came the small voice that seemed to echo in the noisy room.

Looking over to Sarah, Jareth frowned a little. "Sarah this isn't the time or place for you." He hadn't really meant it, but he tended to loose his temper... However, noticing her hurt expression, the Goblin King tried to backpedal, "It's just that you don't need to be involved here." He spoke as calmly as he could manage,"This isn't..."

"Isn't my fight? Isn't my concern? Isn't my World!? Is _that_ what you were going to say?" The woman's eyes were alight with fire. _How dare he! _

"_Sa-rah_ that isn't what I meant and you know it." Standing Jareth tried to look calm and in charge. However, Sarah would have none of that, and marched up to meet him boldly. They were toe to toe now, both daring the other to say something more. All the other occupants of the room had slowly started to back a few feet away from the couple unconsciously. The pure indignation rolling off of Sarah in waves was causing them all a slight headache it was so powerful.

Then, as if her mind was made up Sarah stared straight into Jareth's eyes as she spoke, "This _is _my war, my fight, and now _my_ world as well." Staring right at him she poked his chest to emphasize each word, "And you-have-no-power over my actions!"

Jareth was _livid_. She dare use those heartbreaking words against him again!? Eyes alight, he spoke rashly, "_Obviously_ this _isn't_ your place." He couldn't think strait as his voice steadily grew louder, "You are a _child_ compared to everyone else involved in this war! Do you _want_ to throw your life away! Do you _want_ to get out of this world any possible way you can!?" Tightening his hands into fists Jareth roared, "If you can't understand the significance behind this war maybe it _isn't _your world!"

Tears welled up behind Sarah's eyes and the emotion that had been rolling off of her suddenly evaporated. Everything in the room was so still, it felt as if there wasn't even any air to fill the void the young woman had created. Not even a breath could be heard in the vacuumed area. Then schooling her features, Sarah pushed away her heart- which was screaming at her that he was just afraid- and listened to the rational side...

Taking a step back, Sarah dropped the unease and hurt from her face and schooled it into a cool indifference. "I'm sorry to have gotten in the way _Your Majesty." _With those last words Sarah quickly strode from the room.

When Jareth had felt Sarah suddenly pull all emotion and connection from his, he had panicked._ 'I have gone too far this time'_... He had lost control of his anger. "Oh Sarah..."

Suddenly aware of the other occupants in the room Jareth turned abruptly. Facing them all now he look pleadingly for direction. He was lost... Then a comforting hand encased his shoulder- giving him warmth that Sarah had stolen away from him. "Go to her, Son," his mother whispered, "hurry."

Nodding firmly, Jareth smiled slightly at his mother. Then as quick as the young man could, he ran out of the room, leaving them all behind and calling for Sarah frantically in his mind. But no matter what he did, he couldn't contact her. It literally felt like she had disconnected herself completely. Running on autopilot, the first place the man traveled was to her room. Then his room. Then the kitchen. Library. Toby's room. Lee's room. Sewing room. Gardens. Healer's Center. The Labyrinth. The oubliettes. Nothing responded a positive. Mentally he called his Labyrinth to check again, even though he knew she wasn't there. Then an epiphany struck. Her old maid's room! She had been there the last time!

Stepping into the room he yelled, "Sarah! Sarah please I didn't mean it." His heart was breaking ever so steadily as he realized she wasn't there. A coldness started to seep into him. What if he couldn't find her? Slumping down onto her old bed, Jareth closed his eyes tightly.

"Ahem."

Furrowing his brows, Jareth marked off the noise as an old creek in the wood. _'I should get that checked out'_

"Oi! I said _Ahem, _ya right git!" Now that was definitely not squeaky wood!

Snapping his head towards the sound, Jareth was surprised to see a small mouse sitting there. It was kind of cute except for the expression and that it was _glaring_ at him. Coming to his senses, Jareth tried to form a response.

"Are you dumb or something?" It questioned honestly at the king's attempt to collect his senses.

Unable to help it, he sputtered a bit before forcing out, "_Excuse_ me?"

Crossing it's (her?) arms the mouse frowned, "I know ya heard me right! Are you _still_ looking for Sarah?"

Snatching the mouse up, the king brought the rodent an inch from his face before speaking, "_Where _is she?"

Frowning hard and showing her slightly bucked mouse teeth it replied, "Why should Ol' Alicia tell you? All you've seemed to do is _hurt _her!"

Sneer slipping from his face, Jareth sat the she-mouse down. "I know." Placing his face in his hands, the man let out a shaky breath.

Feeling a pressure on his shoulder Jareth wasn't startled in the least to see that same mouse patting his ear. "You're a right foul berk aren't you?" She asked the question in a tone one usually used for beaten animals they were trying to comfort.

Puffing out a self degrading laugh, Jareth answered, "I suppose I am."

"Good Good" She said smiling as she patted his ear, "Now, what are you waiting for? Sarah's in the Escher"

Staring at the mouse in complete confusion, Jareth just closed his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of, "Sarah's choice of friends..." Then standing, he put the mouse on the bed.

"Thank you." He said to the mouse seriously, before disappearing into nothing.

"Oi...Sarah sure has her hands full with that bloke..." Then seeing that her work was done, Alicia calmly made her way back into her little hidy-hole for a nice nap.

Meanwhile, during Alicia's afternoon nap, Sarah was anything but calm. She didn't know what to do... She was used to being strong. She was used to being ignored. She was even used to verbal abuse. But it was so much different coming from Jareth... He hadn't even tried to understand. _He was just scared for you_. A small part of her kept on whispering, but the larger part of her mind simply kept agreeing with her original assessment. And this is why Sarah now found herself sitting in the corner of the great Escher room maze, upside down, with no stairs leading to or away from her.

Just as she was about to start fully wallowing in her misery, she heard a voice, "Sarah..."

Looking up she saw Jareth. He was looking completely remorseful and standing just in front of her. "Jareth?"

Slowly he squatted down and held her face gently in one of his gloved hands. "Oh Sarah I'm so sorry. "He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing, "I'm just not used to answering to people and... Sarah I'm just... I want to keep you _safe._" Swallowing hard, the king slowly fixed his gaze back to the woman in front of him.

Seeing the worry in his eyes made Sarah gasp a little. Shaking her head, the woman launched into his arms and held on tight. "No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He said nothing to her please at forgiveness, but slowly made gentle reassurances in her ear until she quieted down. However, it wasn't until after she was finished with her pleas that Jareth realized she had reopened their link. Sending her all of his love, he thought to her as sincerely as he could, _'I love you Sarah...but please don't ever shut me out again.'_

Feeling his love wrap around her, the girl could only nod for a long moment. _'I won't. I love you too Jareth, and I won't shut you out anymore.'_

Smiling, Jareth pulled away. "Good... now lets get back to the study. I'm sure they're all anxious to see us, and _we_ have a war to rally!"

Smiling at him, Sarah took his offered hand when she stood. Then wiping a stray tear, she kissed his cheek before saying, "Good...maybe now you'll listen to some ideas I have." Winking she took off running up one of the staircases that had reappeared with her willing. "Come on slow poke!"

Grinning, Jareth took a moment to thank his lucky stars that Sarah was as forgiving as she she was stubborn. Then, after letting her think she had won, the fae man poofed in front of her, laughing at her surprise.

**A/N- Yeah I know it seems like I cut it short, but I _can't _disclose my battle plans. ;) You all know I like to give ya juuuuuust enough info to drive you mad. Anyway, I would usually update on Saturday, but I won't have my computer all week :P So I'm afraid to say that you'll just have to wait until next Tuesday :3 and Pretty Please with Sugar on top- Review :D**


	46. Dog Days

**Okay... DON't hate me okay... But this is honestly the first time I've been home since my last update. As soon as I got back from my camp, my parents decided to go on a trip so I had to go stay with a friend. Then they picked me up for an impromptu camping trip...Yippee. (I'm not a camper...) Then my aunt picked me and my brother up for a week to visit her. So this is THE FIRST TIME I've been near a computer in three weeks *twitch-twitch* So love me for giving this to you first before anything else, lol. **

**FYI- These are actual battle strategies. You can look them up etc. I tried to make them as simple but complex as I could. You might be confused at the beginning, but by the end you should have a really good idea. I didn't want to make them insane- just different. **

**Day 1 **

"Are you guys serious?" Sarah asked as she stared at the people around her. Seeing that they were she gave a huff of laughter, "You guys are worse than the British were."

Jareth looked at her quizzically and slightly hurt. "What do you mean? Is there something humorous about dying with honor?"

Looking at him she frowned and tried to send her regret before speaking. "I didn't mean to offend any of you...But-there's nothing honorable about being slaughtered, Jareth. Dying in war- that is honorable. But you guys are telling me-" she paused for a moment to make sure she had heard it right- "that you all stand in lines and take turns individually firing at one another?"

King Aubernon took this chance to speak up. "Well not exactly dear. A full frontal attack- as Jasper suggested- would be entirely different."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and muttered to herself, "Somehow I don't think it is..." Then speaking up for him to hear she said, "How so?"

Clearing his throat, the older king started to explain in a lecturer's tone, "In this instance the offensive side, that would be us, lines up facing the whole of the defensive side, them, and then we volley blasts at each other. Generally there are two or three lines of men shooting off their spells/weapons. The first line will shoot. Then they kneel and reload (if needed) while the second line fires." He seemed fairly proud of himself and at the idea.

Shaking her head Sarah looked to Jareth, "That's not at all how your 'army' came after me..."

Jareth blushed a bit. Clearing his throat, the King glared jestingly at the woman in front of him"Well that's not actually my _army_, Sarah... I was hoping you'd know _that."_

Smirking Sarah looked up to him, "Well..." At the indignant look on his face, she apologized playfully, but then looked quite serious, "Did you guys go visit the UK or something?"

Thinking for a moment, Jareth furrowed his brows. However, seeming coming up with nothing- he shrugged. Nonetheless, Jasper quickly stepped in and spoke up for him, "Not technically. We have ilk there though. You may have heard of gremlins?"

Laughing, Sarah had to sit down for a moment. But after taking a soothing breath, she calmed herself down enough to say, "Look... I have a better idea." Pausing she looked at the Goblin King and asked, "Pen and Paper.?"

Quickly, the man conjured the very items and they all gathered around. "Okay," Sarah said, "here's the plan..."

**Day 5**

"Sarah..."

"Mhmm?"

"Is this really a good idea?"

"Mhmm."

"And you're sure it's going to work?"

"Mhmm"

Realizing she was only partially listening he paused for a long moment before saying, "Do you love me?"

"Mhmm"

Sighing, Jareth looked behind him where Sarah was sitting before he asked a little sharply, "Are you going to answer me properly?"

Standing Sarah walked over to the king and wrapped her arms around his neck. Seeing he was a little surprised, she took advantage of the situation and raised up on her tip-toes. Not giving him a moment to react, Sarah kissed him fully on lips. Capturing his bottom lip she smiled before moving hers achingly slow over his. She teased him mercilessly until he made a small choking/ moaning sound in the back of his throat. However, as soon as she heard it, Sarah smiled and pulled away quickly, "Answer enough?"

Dazed, he only answered,"...Mhmm."

Laughing Sarah handed him the paper. "There, send that out to the Seelie kingdoms around her area. If you place a small enchantment on the back to only reveal it's message to the corresponding kings, we should be able to pull it off."

"Mhmm..."

Giggling softly, Sarah kissed him chastely on the lips once more before going back to her plans...

**Day 12**

"Get the troops in there!" Hoggle hollered. This caused Ludo to jump and call a few pebbles forth.

Looking slightly guilty Hoggle patted his friend's knee in apology. However, as soon as one of the goblins started to wander away from their destination, Commander Hoggle was back on duty. "OI! Are you all DEAF?"

Several goblins and a few Fae that had wondered off slightly, quickly lined back up and continued forward.

Muttering, Hoggle didn't notice when two familiar people suddenly popped up behind him. That is, until the taller one decided he had been ignored long enough. "Well well," startled Hoggle turned towards the voice, "hello Hog's-wig."

Scowling, Sarah hit Jareth playfully on the arm. Then, she glanced at her friend before saying, "How's everything going so far _Hoggle_?" Making sure to look at Jareth as she stressed his name, Sarah bent to hug the dwarf.

Accepting the hug, Hoggle gulped when he saw Jareth's face, but ignored him when Sarah sent him some comfort. Once the hug was over, he looked up at his king to give his report. "The Goblins and a few of the Fae ands Human soldiers are all gettin into position, Yer Highness."

Nodding his approval, Jareth waved his hands in a few complex motions until he got a brownish tinted crystal. "Here, Hogwa-" seeing Sarah's glare, the king rolled his eyes, "Hog_-gle._" Tossing him the orb, Jareth continued, "Push this into the wall where you'd like the portal to the kitchen to be, and then stand back. It should take effect on its own."

He took his time looking over the crystal before he placed it carefully into his jewel pack. "How long do we gots ta stay there?"

Both Jareth and Sarah looked at Hoggle, and to each other. They seemed to be having a private conversation through glances until Sarah finally answered him.

"We...We're not sure yet, Hoggle." Dropping to a knee, Sarah took his hands before she continued, "It will likely be a couple weeks at least... probably more. We'll signal you all before it's time to get ready, so don't worry about that. However," Looking at Jareth first, she didn't say a word until he nodded, "if you just need to get away, you can visit me in the gardens- as long as _no one _sees you."

Understanding, Hoggle thanked her quietly before letting go of her hands when she moved to stand.

"I won't let you down Sarah," the little dwarf said earnestly. Then looking to Jareth he said, "Or you, Sire."

Surprised by his citizen's sincerity, Jareth's eyebrows met his hairline before he nodded. However, once he finished that simple movement, Jareth looked to Sarah and said, "It's time to go. We need to get out of here so we don't cause suspicion..."

And with that, they both left after Sarah gave one last hug to Hoggle...

**Day 20**

"Forces are harboring in the east..."

Sadly, Sarah placed a hand on Jareth's shoulder. "Are you 100% sure you're up to it? There's still time to use a different tactic.

Shaking his head, the man let his silvery-gold streaks cover his eyes. "No, this is the best way, and I've already informed our two local Deities of the upcoming events."

Resting her forehead on the back of his shoulder, Sarah kissed his arm softly and asked, "And Toby?"

"He and Lee are safe back in my father's kingdom," turning, he took Sarah into his arms, "where you should be." Jareth slowly ran his gloved hand through her beautiful raven locks. He was so scared for her. This was a war! Yet, she didn't seem to understand the dangers at all.

Sarah smiled and leaned into his touch. "Not a chance."

As she smiled, Jareth felt a strange tingling start in his hands, then travel up his arms. "Sarah- what..." Jareth's eyes widened and he moved his arms away from her, "are you doing?" By now his whole body was buzzing.

She quirked an eye brow, a trait she picked up from him. "Oh just a little trick I've finally managed to perfect- which also ensures you can't send me away."

"I don't understand," Jareth questioned as his gloves were slowly slid off by the woman in front of him. Taken by surprise, Jareth jerked away slightly. "What are you doing?"

Cocking her head in confusion, Sarah took his hand again and slipped the glove back off. "I don't even know why you still wear these. We're bonded now, and everyone around here knows."

Shrugging, he responded, "I just like them, honestly, and I guess it's just a habit."

"Mhmm" Slowly she traced a finger across him palm and the blue pulsating lines from before their bonding re-appeared.

"Sarah..." Jareth said in awe. "How- and what are you doing?"

The woman in question laced her fingers with his, and they both watched as a redish tint started to flow into his hands and intermix with the blue. This, in turn, caused a purple tint to take over the blue altogether.

Bending his head lower to get a better look, he exclaimed, "What is that?" Now openly staring at his hand, Jareth was misidentified by what was happening.

As Sarah let go, they both watched as the lines faded back to blue and then disappeared all together. "I mixed our magics." Sarah answered calmly after they faded with a bright smile.

"What!" Jareth brought his hand an inch from his face made a few crystals before looking back to Sarah.

"I did it once before when you fell asleep beside me on the couch in the library..." Shrugging she touched her index finger to his again and it all started once more. "They just mix well... and I'm assuming that means I'm getting more magic from being here so long..." she kissed him softly on the cheek, "and if that's true- then it would be stupid and irresponsible to send me away."

Sighing, Jareth closed his eyes for a moment. It was just so hard not to be mad at her. "Sarah..."

"I'll be careful, Jareth, I promise. I know how to look after myself!" Sarah stepped back into his arms and nuzzled his shoulder softly. "You can't make me leave you." After a few moments of silence, she peeked up at him and smiled coyly.

Looking down at the Cheshire-cat in his arms Jareth chuckled lightly before kissing her forehead. "I suppose I can't...," then squeezing her softly he continued, "but promise me, Sarah, that you won't leave my side...I can't risk it."

Leaning up for a small kiss, she whispered, "I won't..."

**Day 31**

"Atteeeeeention!" Came a loud squawk from a small bird-like goblin

Lines upon lines of rift-raft drunken goblins and fierys littered the Western boarder. However, instead of coming to attention, most of them kept fumbling and dancing until a familiar _PHWAK _silenced them all. Every single head turned to see their King thumping his riding crop against his leather gloves.

"_What_-" he growled out- spittle flying slightly from his lips- "are you all _DOING?"_

The lines immediately became straight, but snickers and soft singing still carried on.

"This is a _WAR." _Jareth paced back and forth on top of a large platform for all to see him. "Do you _want _Dian to win this fight?!"

After chewing out the Western groups for another twenty minutes Jareth finally left for the day. It was eerily silent once the king left- that is until one of the fierys' heads fell off. Then the crowd burst into laughter.

Jareth, who had just popped back into his study, was happy to see Sarah waiting on the couch in her usual spot, reading a book. He smiled and snapped his fingers to change into some clean cloths before he sat beside her. Once she was firmly pulled up against his side, the Goblin King finally let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Troops acting up?" Sarah questioned as she closed the book.

"Mhmm..." sighing, Jareth couldn't keep the smile off of his lips. Unfortunately for him, that smile was followed by a rather large guffaw. His eyes teared slightly and he mannaged to choke out, "I don't know who in their right mind would think _that_ was my army."

When he had settled down, Sarah smirked in a goblinesk manor. "Do you think she'll buy it."

Voice still rumbling slightly from laughter, Jareth took a breath before answering, "Oh definitely. I can't _believe _she thought she could spy on us."

Wrapping her arms around him, Sarah answered, "I told you so."

"Hm...Indeed."

**Day 47**

"Are they out there?" she asked gravely.

Moving to the side, Jareth let her see out the window. There were hundreds upon hundreds of black looking creatures eating away at the Eastern hedges. "Your plan worked... They're attacking the Eastern wall." The Goblin King's voice was stiff and very formal. It had been 35 days since they had piled away their army, but tension was still thick.

"Jareth, trust me. You know this will work and we can rebuild everything," she reassured him gently. Then laying a hand on his shoulder Sarah got him to shift towards her. Now looking at him, she was reminded of a night years ago... He was dressed in pure black- save his stark gold hair peaking out at the top. This was the Goblin King- not Jareth. Dressed in the finest Goblin armor with gold striping for strength, he took her breath away... and she did the same for him.

Sarah was wearing pants for the first time in a long while since coming to the underground- and she was quite happy with that. But her outfit was anything but cheery. This was no longer Sarah, she had been dressed up as something from a fantasy novel. Decked in black armor as well, hers also had silver striping crafted into designs for safety. With hair was pinned up tightly to her head, the only difference between the two were the striping.

Reaching down and softly touching her face, Jareth closed his eyes tightly. This was all so much for him. His Labyrinth. It was being destroyed and he could do nothing about it- least he draw their attention towards their real vantage point. Opening his eyes he looked to her, "And you're _sure _they won't know we're harbored in the oubliettes?" He couldn't take the loss if it was all for nothing. They had prepared for weeks, but something was still nagging him.

Smiling, Sarah glanced towards the board marked with several different symbols, "You've taken off the "Forget-me" spell?"

He nodded.

Leaning into his touch she asked needlessly, "You've moved Kate to the far Southern side?"

He nodded again and stroked her face softly as she stepped closer.

Sighing contentedly she sent him all of her love, and grinned gently when he sighed. Closing her eyes she asked, "You sent the messages requesting help for your 'weak Eastern boarders'?"

Leaning forward, Jareth came back to her again and kissed her forehead. "Yes, you brilliant precious thing."

Lazily opening one eyes she sent, '_Then what have we to worry about?' _

_'I don't know...'_ he responded, '_but something will happen before this war is over... I can feel it'_

_'Does she know? Is that it?' _Sarah questioned more than slightly worried.

_'No. She hasn't a clue.' _He paused and sent his reassurance before hugging her close. '_But mark my words... there is something brewing, and I don't like the feel of it.' _

Nodding, Sarah cuddled his chest and let the silence envelop them. It was a long few minutes before she spoke aloud, "I'm scared, Jareth."

That caused the King to pause. He couldn't very well tell her it was good to be scared- that wouldn't help her at this moment. It would only make her more scared- maybe he had better lighten it up a little...

Thinking of an idea, Jareth grinned and kissed her forehead. "Oh no. My Spitfire Sarah is never scared." Pulling back he looked at her, "Just look at how confidently she wrote off all of our battle plans and created her own." Sarah looked up at him as he continued in a softer tone, "Look at how wonderfully she's grown into this amazing- calm- and collected woman."

Tearing up Sarah smiled, "I think it's possible she's just full of it."

Kissing her gently on the lips, Jareth spoke through their bond, 'I_t's all right to be scared... So am I. But we'll get through this.'_

Pulling away, Sarah smiled and nodded. Luckily for them, a goblin burst in _after _the kiss.

"Sire! Lady! Quick! They is attacking spot you said to get you at!" The small female goblin was out of breath as she coughed out her message.

Nodding harshly the two started to walk out, however, the goblin stopped them again. "WAIT! Lady- here is friend!" The goblin pulled out a small bundle from her skirt and lifted it toward Sarah.

"Oi!" the little thing shouted, "You ain't goin' out there without me!" The cheeky mouse winked up at the woman.

Quickly hoisting Alicia up, Sarah placed her on one of her shoulder plates. "I'm so glad you're here, Alicia..." Then looking at Jareth, she nodded and grabbed his hand. It was time to enter the battle themselves...

**A/N- Golly Jee. That was tough to write. Again- sorry it's so late- this is the first time I've been home in forever. I'm sooooo sorry it's taken this long to get, but no worries, I'm already starting on the next chapter :) I also KNOW this isn't a Tuesday or Saturday, but Hey, it's been forever and I'm sure you all would just like it now, lol. Anyway enjoy and I hope that wasn't _too _confusing. Because it was supposed to be a little bit haha. Please review! Any questions I'd be more than happy to answer. :D**


	47. The Days of Battle

**A/N- Hey guys sorry this is posted so late :P I had to go to my aunt's unexpectedly and I just got it done...**

**Anyway, I've used the same format of Days and stuff. AND SURPRISE! I've redone the first five chapters of this story to where they're a bit longer and more detailed, and hopefully edited a little better, lol. So if you wanna look back over those and tell me if they're better, I would love that C;**

**CAUTION- Towards the end especially it talk about T rated violence. I kept it pretty mild of course, but some of you may not want to read or whatever. It's really not that bad at all except for the last little bit. It _shouldn't _bother any of you but I rated this T for safety etc. Just to let you know you have been warned, can't blame me. :P **

**Lol, anyway enjoy this either SECOND to last or THIRD to last chapter... Dunno yet, leave a review if you have a suggestion. But it WILL NOT BE the last one. **

**Day 1 of Battle **

"Dear Lord, Jareth..." Sarah whispered as they appeared just a mere one-hundred feet away from the Eastern Hedge Maze.

It was blazing hot in what was left of the dilapidated area, and yet that small section continuously appeared to simply melt away as slimy black shadowy creatures touched the ground. There was no distinguishing between one and ten of the creatures, for they seemed to mass together and split apart all at once. Their eyes, the only thing to distinguish them with, were a soulless white- blazing out unnervingly. What was even more disheartening was their full fifty-two-tooth grin. Hoping they could be taken down as one simply did nothing to settle the mind.

Stepping nearer to Jareth, Sarah was slightly reassured when he pulled her closer. Alicia, who had been tucked away until now chose then to pipe up, "Wot the devil are those..."

Nodding in agreement and echoing the mouses question,the frightened woman asked in a soft whisper, "What...what are they?"

With glassy eyes, the Goblin King pulled Sarah closer and spoke in hushed tones, "Those," he pointed to the creatures, "are what's left of any poor toured being that the UnSeelie happen to get a hold of..."

That did nothing to settle Sarah's mind. With expressions not at all matching her attire, she was about to inquire some more, but before she got the chance, the barrier unleashing the army underfoot was breached. As soon as it was tripped, hordes upon hordes of magical beings and Labyrinthians gushed upward like a tidlewave. Hoggle, being in charge was at the front.

Alicia, rallied by the movement, suddenly sprung from Sarah's shoulder and ran straight for Hoggle at the front of the pack. "OI WAIT FOR ME! YOU'RE NOT LEAVIN ME OUT A THIS SCUFFLE!"

"Alicia!" Sarah called out frantically, but it was no use.

The mouse was a warrior at heart and she always would be. Trying to chase after her, Sarah was suddenly pulled back sharply against Jareth's plated chest. In a split second, she was gripping her King's side tightly as he rushed forward. A fierce expression overtook all reminiscence of his past tenderness, and with teeth bared, the Goblin King leaped up into the air. At first Sarah had thought they would fall, but realizing that they were floating, Sarah's eyes widened. However, she simply had no time to bask in awe as she looked down. They had jumped to avoid the black sludge now covering their previously occupied space.

From up above, they could see everything. Even up this high though, there were still ricocheted shots that whizzed by _'Are we safe up here?' _Sarah asked through the link. However, she received no response from Jareth. Instead she heard him speak aloud.

Teeth bared again, Sarah was taken aback a bit as spittle flew from Jareth's mouth when he screamed out, "FORWARD!"

The army, who had been firing defense shots, suddenly abandoned that angle and surged towards the enemy while slinging everything they had at them.

The battle had begun...

**Day 4 of Battle **

"SARAH!" Jareth screamed out at he realized the woman was no longer shielded behind him.

It had been a long and touch four days. The enemy was slowly decaying, but they had an advantage. The tortured soul never rests. For that very reason, the Goblin King was thoroughly exhausted. However irregular a fae's sleeping pattern may be, it still was not used to one or two restless hours of sleep. Nevertheless, it was a _war_ and in _war_ there was no time for such luxuries- not if they wanted to win.

"SARAH!" Jareth yelled again over the sounds of buzzing magic and ear-piercing shrieks.

The battle was intense. As soon as his men would take down a dozen, it seemed like twice as many would fill the gap. Many were being injured in rapid succession causing the medical tent to be overflowed at all times.

Thinking about all of this put Jareth in a larger panic. Now frantic, the man stumbled as quickly as possible through he wreckage and dunked under fire. It was pure madness, but the lady of madness had yet to be spotted. Through the whole four days there had been a 24 hour watch for the insane woman, but nothing had come up. Not a single blond hair, or pink splotch.

Eyes wide with terror, Jareth almost started to shake. That is until he reopened their link. Jareth couldn't operate as the Commanding Officer if Sarah was in his head. It only made him realize she was in danger more and more...so they had agreed to shut it down for now.

But now opeing it up ,he yelled anxiously through the link, '_SARAH!' _

_'Jareth? Jareth! I don't know where I am!' _she sounded panicked and that immediately put the distraught King further on edge.

'_I'm coming Sarah, I'm coming!'_

Opening their link further, Jareth's eye's suddenly widened in surprise. Images around him became blurry and started fading into a smudged but colorful background until all that was left was a glowing light.

As he moved, Jareth could feel that time was being bend, but he paid it no mind. Running at top speed, the king dunked, jumped, and leaped over the fallen walls and burnt structures that used to be the outer wall section. They had managed to push the enemy back to this point.

Approaching the light quickly, the world started to speed back up from its previous slow motion setting. Then, as Jareth got within a few feet of the light, he was suddenly thrust back into his normal sight. Blinking once or twice, Jareth peered down anxiously... to see Sarah curled inwardly and clutching something close.

Jareth knelt, "Sarah, Sarah look at me."

When she looked up, it was clear where bitter tear tracks had cleared grit and dirt from her pale cheeks. However, her head didn't stay level for long. Uncurling her arms, Jareth saw there was a small blue worm clutched tightly to her.

"His house must have fallen in...I couldn't find the Missus."

"Sarah..."

Looking up she asked, "I don't even know if his hole is near here!" she rasped out, and then in a softer voice she added, "Why didn't he leave?"

Setting his mouth in a thin line Jareth answered softly, "This was his home, and he refused to run away from it."

Sniffing harshly, Sarah suddenly looked up at him, "Oh Jareth I'm so sorry. I was only stopping for a second to see what it was I saw..." tearing up, the woman took a deep breath before continuing, "I had no intention of-"

"Come Sarah," Jareth said gently, "we must get back to our post."

Nodding harshly, the woman proudly stood, the worm still cradled in her arms. Then, taking a stone, Sarah slowly let it glow in her hand until it was a soft red hue. Jareth watched, slightly amazed, as she then let the stone absorb Mr. Worm's body.

When she placed the stone back, she calmly said, "Now he'll never have to leave..."

**Day 8 of Battle**

"Jareth, we have to act now." Sarah said frantically.

"No! We _must _wait until Dian shows herself..." as he spoke, the Goblin King hurled another crystal at one of the few hundred or so black creatures left.

Their own army had been gravely injured, but there weren't nearly as many casualties as they had expected. Goblins were incredibly resilient.

"Jareth, listen to me!" Sarah pleaded, "Our army is weak, you're tiring from all this constant vigilance, and Robert and Helen's reinforcements are dwindling."

Jareth looked to her and let her get a glimpse at just how tired he was. "If we combine our power now and wipe out what's left, we may drain us too greatly to do anything further." Taking her hands in his, "What if Dian shows up a second later? We would be defenseless."

"So would she! Her army would be gone." Sarah pleaded.

Kissing her forehead softly, not even taking notice of the grim, he whispered to her, "I can't take that chance. It could mean the end for all of us if I do..."

**Day 10 of Battle**

Breathing heavily Jareth threw yet another crystal at the monster, followed by one from Sarah. Both were exhausted, but once Sarah had started forming stable crystals and blasts, their efforts had somehow doubled to beat the beast.

After they had nearly defeated the black tortured souls, This had showed up. It was black and oozing despairing darkness just as the others, but it was much different. Eyes tainted red still stuck out as glaringly as the white in an endless glaze, yet there was something more there. Something with malicious intent. Also much differing was it's body. Instead of the small black demonesk form the others had taken on, this one was more Dragon like in appearance. Standing eight to ten feet tall, the lizard being had jutting twisted horns atop its head and razor sharp talons beneath it's powerful bird-like feet. The poor soul had obviously been tortured beyond true recognition.

"Jareth," Sarah suddenly pleaded as she pulled on his arm gently, "we have to act _now_."

Looking at her intently, Jareth suddenly pulled them farther away from the dragon and then pulled Sarah close into his arms. "I can't risk loosing you...what if she shows up once we-"

"Jareth, there won't be a 'we' to show up to if we don't act _**now**_!" the overwrought woman sobbed into his chest.

Holding her in a crushing embrace, Jareth prayed for time to slow...but it didn't. He had no illusionist power over time in real moments of crisis. That much power didn't belong to _anyone. _ Therefore, the beaten king pulled Sarah way just enough to plant a kiss on her lips. He poured himself into the firm kiss, letting her know his love and sincerity. As emotion took over, the man didn't mind when the tears dripped from the corners of his eyes.

Taking his time, Jareth pulled away from the kiss after a moment and let his hand come up to cup her cheek as he spoke, "Sarah Williams," his voice cracked slightly, "I-I love you..."

Grinning softly, Sarah rested her forehead on his and responded, "I love you too, Jareth." Tears matching his own ran down her cheeks.

As slowly as they could afford, the couple pulled apart and bravely made their way closer to the beast once more. When they were a good twenty feet away, Jareth stopped and pulled off his gloves. Smiling bravely the war-weary man made eye contact with the ever-enduring woman he loved. Keeping that contact, Sarah intertwined her hands with his and let her magic merge elegantly with his.

Now with that same powerful purple magic coursing through his body, Jareth knew it was time to act. Keeping one hand firmly tangled with hers, the king let loosened his other and raised it bravely towards the being. Ignoring the chaos around them, Jareth let Sarah's projection ease him into calmness.

The monster, having previously been terrorizing a group of ammunition goblins, seemed to almost sense the change in power charge, and turned to look at the couple firmly glued to each others side. The couple's attention was drawn from each other to the dragon now as it snared a ghost of a smirk at the raised hand. Cocking it's head like a dog, the dragon let it's neck roll to the left until it's horns nearly scraped the ground below. Expecting to get a fearful reaction, the unblinking character was almost surprised when the two merely smiled in a peaceful way. Now enraged, the dragon reared up.

"MOVE BACK!" Jareth bellowed, and every creature in earshot scurried out of sight and range of the face off.

As the monster raised itself on it's hunches, it's neck twisted nastily- about to strike. However, it never got the chance. For as it sprung, an eruption of purple energy surged from Jareth's hand in the most powerful blast that had ever traveled through him and likely any other fae in history.

The beam, which was almost dancing in the air as it traveled blindly, hit the creature square in the chest. Eyes widening unnaturally, the beast let out a shriek that caused those in the area to drop to their knees from the force. Then as it fell, the squall slowly turned more human in quality. As the beast dropped closer and closer to the ground, the blackness around it started to fade until it too looked human. Womanly in fact, and disturbingly...pink.

Sarah and Jareth had both collapsed as well when the monster when down, but Sarah's eyes popped open when she heard the human wail. Sweat dripping from her brow, the woman was breathing laboriously as she lifted her head to peer at what was left of the demon. However, instead of seeing what she thought would be a residual black puddle, Sarah saw none other than Dian.

Trying to stand, the exhausted woman immediately collapsed back onto the ground, but she didn't give up. Raising up just enough to reach Jareth, Sarah shook his shoulder slightly and called out, "Jareth..."

When he didn't move, tears sprung to her eyes and she called again louder, "Jareth?"

Still no answer.

Sobbing now, Sarah used all of her might to push the man over from where he had fallen face first into the hard earth. Like music to Sarah's ears, a low groan escaped the Goblin King's lips. "Jareth, can you hear me?" she called again.

Coughing slightly, Jareth blinked a few time and then looked to Sarah. He smiled at her and said, "Sarah..." and then promptly passed out once more.

Frightened, the woman looked up and called out at the top of her lungs, "ALICIA!"

There was no movement for a long while, but after a moment or two a small dark blob could be seen bouncing towards the pair at top speed. "I'M COMING, SARAH!"

As the mouse skidded to a stop, Sarah began speaking, "Go get Ludo, Alicia, go get Ludo and help him take Jareth back to the castle. He's hurt..." Tears bitterly dripped form her eyes as Sarah continued, "there should be healers there, just ask the Labyrinth for help to get you there as fast as possible..."

Sparing only a second to rush forward and nuzzle Sarah's chin, the mouse suddenly zipped off to find the orange rock caller. Unable to wait for their return, the woman lifted herself to her elbows and used all her might to get to her knees. Breathing harshly, she had to rest a second before moving forward towards the unmoving body before her.

Each inch Sarah took closer to Dian, the more dread she felt. Now only a foot away, she could see extremely faint chest raises; a tell tail sign of life. Taking a much needed breath, Sarah again flipped another body over. However, this one she felt no love fore- only pity.

When her head struck the ground with the flop, Dian's eyes fluttered. Opening them slightly, she let them roll back again, but Sarah would have none of that. Patting her cheek, just hard enough to revive her, Sarah gazed intently at her.

Once her eyes were open and focused, Sarah asked firmly, "Why?"

Breathing harshly, the woman smiled with a mouthful of blood, "Re-ven-ge." she stuttered out- barely clinging onto life.

Furrowing her brow Sarah looked downhearted, "For not choosing you? Wh-"

"No!" the woman spit out harshly, but immediately fell into a fit of coughs with blood flowed slightly from her lips.

Once the coughs died down Dian continued, "that _man_ ripped my father and mother apart!" hate filling her eyes, the woman gasped but continued as she clutched at Sarah's arm, "I was HAPPY, and if...he hadn' shtuck 'is nose... where it 'adn't need ta...be..." breathing raggedly now, Dian's eyes started to roll back.

It took a moment for each word to fall into place, but Sarah could get the general idea of what had happened. Jareth had been the one to realize her Seelie father had been keeping company with an UnSeelie...

After a second or two a shuttering breath escaped Dian's lips and she stopped moving all together. Nothing more dramatic. No convulsions. No dying threats. Just a poor insane woman who should have never been born...

'_It makes sense now at least_,' Sarah thought to herself as she too felt the world start to grow heavy. _'It all...makes...sense.' _

With that last thought and her mind put at ease with her newly acquired knowledge, the young woman let herself slink sideways onto the ground beside Dian. Her strength now depleted, Sarah fell into the growing darkness that seemed to call increasingly at her to just...let...go...

**A/N- Yep...intense... What did you think? Personally, I teared up just a little, lol, but their my characters so it might just be me. **

**Do any of you sympathize with Dian any at all? Even if only a small bit?**

**I'd love to hear any and ALL comments :) **

**(Oh and Guest Reviewer, I fixed the eight words to six words in chap 21 ;) )**


End file.
